


A Day and Life on the TARDIS

by flydye8



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 98,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flydye8/pseuds/flydye8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: A Day and Life on the TARDIS</p>
<p>Author: Flydye8/Heintz571</p>
<p>Pairings: Clara/12th Doctor</p>
<p>Rating: T (just to be on the safe side)</p>
<p>Summary: This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets much more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, and a loving friendship turning into romance taking place after "Last Christmas".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five Minutes

The Doctor walks into the expansive library in search of Clara, entering he sees her sitting on one of the many sofas, staring at the lit fireplace with a faraway look in her eyes. Moving to her side, he sits and waits for her to notice his presences.

Since she started to travel with him, he has noticed the current look on her face every day; sometimes it happens in the control room, other times he has seen it in the kitchen, and also in the conservatory. For a while he ignored it, but because of its consistency, he was concerned that his friend maybe having second thoughts about traveling with him on a permeant bases.

Being patient, he continues to wait for a few more minutes, he was about to tap her on her shoulder, when she turned and looked at him with a smile on her face. "Hi."

"Hi." He responds not sure how to ask her about her look, emotions in this incarnation always confused him and speaking about them was just as difficult.

Deciding to be up front with her, he inquires, "What is that look on your face for?"

"What look?" Clara responds confused.

"The one that has appeared on your face every day since you decided to stay permanently on the TARDIS. You know the one; it is sad but nostalgic at the same time."

Giggling she shakes her head, "I have a lot of looks Doctor, you are going to have to be more specific."

"The one you just had; when you were staring at the fire." He responded indignantly.

Now understanding what look he was talking about, she responded, "I am keeping my promise to Danny, giving him his five minutes a day."

"You know Clara, he was just a figment of your imagination he really didn't request that of you." He clarified briskly.

Rolling her eyes she huffed, "I know Doctor, but I feel he deserves to be remembered, he did save the world, than saved the boy."

"He was a fool." He replied leaning back further into the cushions of the seat.

"Doctor!" Clara warned her voice becoming angry, "He was not a fool!"

"Hear me out. Danny sending the boy back has sent ripples of distress in the timelines."

"How so?"

Breathing deeply he thought for a moment before beginning, "For example, because he didn't return to you, Orson Pink is probably not going to exist, the time travelling pioneer who was saved by us, will be replaced by some other and unfortunately that person most likely will die at the end of universe instead of being rescued." He explained hoping that she would understand his logic.

"Oh, I didn't even think about that." She responded, seeing things differently, because of his explanation to her.

"Yes, well that is understandable you're just human." He stated factually without any cynicism.

Clara bristled unintentionally at her best friends comment, she understood this aspect of the Doctor was ruder then his eleventh self, it was just part of his personality this time around, however, it still irked her to some degree.

Before she could respond he continued, "There is one factual truth in the universe… everything dies. Yes, it can be hard for those left behind and the sadness can be overwhelming, but death is important for the timelines to remain intact."

"Yes, I understand Doctor, but it is still difficult to accept death as a universal truth because of the pain it causes."

"The pain is important, it helps us remember that life is short and not to waste it." He smiled sadly at her.

Turning back at the fire she asked quietly, "So how do you get past the pain and loss?"

"I never get past the pain and loss and neither will you; but I make it bearable by not focusing on the death of someone, but remembering the goodness of that person and how they lived their life. When you think about Danny do you focus on his passing or on your life with him?"

Thinking for a moment, Clara realized she never thought about his death during her five minutes, she always thought about her short time with him, the joy, the happiness, and the love. Looking into the Doctor's blue eyes she grinned, "I think about our time together."

"Good, because that is how you make someone immortal, you remember how they touched your life, changed you for the better."

Leaning her head on his shoulder she stares back at the fire, "You are speaking from experience aren't you Doctor."

"Yes." He simply replies thinking of all the friends that have touched his many lives and about how the woman leaning against him currently, has touched his life just as profoundly.

"You know what; you are pretty smart for being… just a Time Lord." She jested, mimicking his earlier statement, about her just being human.

"Of course I am; a person can't live as long as I and not gain wisdom." He responded confidently.

A comfortable silence enveloped them as they continued to stare at the flames, both lost in their own memories, taking five minutes from their busy life, to remember those from their pasts and how those special people touched their lives, immortalizing them for eternity


	2. Morning routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, and a loving friendship leading into romance taking place after "Last Christmas".

Clara walked out of her room, in her light blue robe, her hair wrapped in a towel, into the kitchen area of the TARDIS for her morning coffee.

Moving toward the cupboards she reached for her favorite yellow mug with a smiling face painted on it, only to almost drop it when she heard the Doctor bellow, "Really Clara, do you think you could put something more on besides just your robe before frolicking around the TARDIS."

"You told me to make myself at home, so this is me doing what I'm told."

"Yes, but I didn't mean dressed like that." He retorted.

Turning to face him she leaned against the counter, seeing that he was dressed similarly to her, except his robe was black with white verticals stripes, "Seriously Doctor, you look just like me, besides I always get my coffee before I finish getting ready for the day."

Turning from him she pours her coffee into her mug adding cream and sugar to the dark liquid, reaching over her, the Doctor retrieves his own mug, as he continues to complain, "How many times do I have to tell you. We don't look anything alike."

Seeing him place his cup on the counter, she pours coffee into his mug and hands him the sugar bowl, "I bet I know something we do exactly alike." She smirks before taking a sip of her drink, watching him add enormous amounts of sugar to his.

"Well, don't keep me in suspense; do tell me how are we exactly alike." He responds sarcastically, taking a tentative sip of his coffee, making a face, he moves to add more sugar to it.

"Well, we are both naked under our robes." Seeing his movements stop a surprised look on his face, she laughs as she exits the kitchen.

Watching her leave, he smiles taking another sip of his coffee, life on the TARDIS has just gotten more interesting he thinks as he returns to his room to finish preparing for the day.


	3. Monthly Whoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets much more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, and a loving friendship taking place after "Last Christmas".

Looking at the time on the console of his ship the Doctor started to pace, he told Clara last night that they needed to arrive at Juntel 6 early, so they could participate in the spring awaking ceremony. If she continued to dawdle they would miss the Jabali trees blooming.

Deciding not to wait any longer he maneuvered his way toward her bedroom, raising his hand to knock he hesitated, he faintly heard crying on the other side of the door. Calling out he inquired, "Clara are you okay?"

She answered, her voice muffled, "Go away Doctor, I am not going anywhere today."

"But we will miss the festival." He countered as he heard another painful cry coming from her room. Worried there could be something seriously wrong, he tried to open the door only to find it locked.

Raising his head toward the ceiling of his ship he requested urgently, "Emergency release, alpha omega 364, voice recognition the Doctor."

His TARDIS responded, "Voice recognition verified."

Immediately, he heard the lock on the door click, opening it he moved swiftly into the room, to see Clara laying in her bed in the fetal position, her arms against her abdomen.

Moving to the side of the bed he kneeled down till he was in her line of sight, "What is wrong, my Clara."

Tears streaming down her face, cringing in pain, she replied softly, "Nothing to worry about, I started my monthlies today. I will be okay in a few hours."

He had traveled with many female companions, so the monthly woes of women were not foreign to him, but he has never seen any of them in as much pain as his Clara. Feeling a bit helpless he asked, "What can I do?"

Seeing the worry on his face she smiled forlornly, "Nothing Doctor, I took some medicine but it will take time for it to work, sorry about our trip."

"Well, it is nothing just a bunch of half dressed, pink skinned natives dancing, most likely they would have asked me to join in and that would be embarrassing."

She giggled at his comment, but stopped when another cramp wrung through her body, trying to breathe through the pain she gasped for air.

Seeing the pain on her face caused him to act. Moving to the en suite he rummaged through the cabinets, finding a hot water bottle he filled it, then sonic the liquid inside to the right temperature.

Wrapping a towel around it as he re-entered the room her hurried to her side and placed it under her arms, "Push this against your abdomen, it will help." He ordered.

Feeling the warmth of the water bottle helped her with the constant ache, but not with the sharp pains, feeling another emerge she moaned loudly as she grabbed the Doctor's hands and squeezed tightly, "Please make it stop." She begged.

"I can't stop the course of nature, but there is something else I can do."

"Then do it."

Removing her hand from his, he moved to the other side of the bed, taking off his coat and his shoes, he pulled the comforter back and slid in beside her. Pushing down his feelings of uneasiness, he moved closer to her, spooning her back, placing one of his arms on top of hers against her abdomen, while maneuvering his other arm under her, wrapping it around her shoulders, pulling her closer to his chest.

Feeling her body tense in pain he whispered, "Close your eyes and breath." As he pushed his arm firmly down on her abdomen adding more pressure to the contracting muscles as they spasm.

Sighing audibly with relief, Clara felt the pain lesson significantly. To her surprise he stayed next to her, wrapping her in his comforting embrace, repeating his movements with each contraction of her abdomen muscles, until she felt her medicine take effect, allowing her the welcome oblivion of sleep.

When she woke, he was gone, sitting up she saw two pills, a glass of water, and a note on her night stand. Picking up the note she read,

"Take two pills and call me in the morning." The Doctor.

Giggling she took the meds and headed to the en suite for a shower, thankful for her best friend's compassion and kindness and dare she say...his love.


	4. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, and a loving friendship taking place after "Last Christmas".

Clara had always been aware of the Doctor's hands. As she watched him work on his console, repairing some alien circuitry; she could help but compare the two aspects of the Doctor she has traveled with.

Traveling with her first Doctor she was always amazed how adamant his hand movements were, how they flailed around as he spoke, how he would grab her own hand when running or when he needed some emotional support. Their intermingled fingers were a comfort for both of them.

In contrast, her new Doctor didn't hold her hand as much, but she was still captivated by them. The way he held his sonic with just two of his fingers and his the thumb the first and fifth digits extending out, when he lifted them up making a point; or the adorable way he would nibble his thumb when he was nervous about something. She noticed all these things and more in regards to his hands they were elegant, graceful and gentle.

When he grabbed her hand, as they investigated 3G, his grip was soft and supportive rubbing the top of her hand just enough to show how much he cared about her without being obtrusive. Out of all the hands she has held in her lifetime holding his was the most profound for her and the most important. But as she continued to watch him work she noticed one other thing about his hands, they caused him pain.

He tried to hide the pain from her, massaging them when he thought she would not notice, just as he was doing now with his back towards her.

Tired of him hiding it from her she approached him, "Doctor let me see your hands."

Turning to face her he questioned with a look of nervousness in his eyes, "Why, there is no reason for you to see them."

Tilting her head to the side, she reached out with her own hands, "Just give them to me. I can help with the pain."

Moving to the other side of the console, wiggling his fingers in the air he spoke adamantly, "See my hands are fine, no pain."

"Doctor," Clara began moving closer to him pleading with her eyes for him to comply, "Please let me help you."

Raising his hands pointing his finger at her, he commanded, "No, don't do the eye thing; I really dislike the eye thing."

"I will stop the eye thing, if you let me see your hands."

Not being able to resist her he sighed with exasperation, "Oh okay, just make it fast, I need to finish repairing the TARDIS."

Smiling she grabbed both of his hands and led him to his leather chair on the promenade once he was seated she kneeled down next to him. Cupping his left wrist with both of her hands, she massaged it with her fingers and thumbs, pressing firmly as she rotated the joint in a circle. Dragging her hands down the skin toward the palm she continued to massage in a circular motion paying close attention to soft skin in-between the fingers.

After a few minutes, she engulfed each of his fingers with her hands pulling gently from knuckle to tip; lining her fingers with the underside of his, she pushed gently hyperextending them stretching the tendons and joints at the same time. Finishing with his left hand, she repeated her actions on the right.

So focused on her task she didn't notice the Doctor watching her as she massaged his hands, relief showing on his face. He didn't know how she found out about his hands, but was thankful she did the achiness he has felt in them since his regeneration receded immensely with her ministrations.

When she started with his right hand he closed his eyes, relishing in the sensations, she was causing with her comforting touch within minutes he was asleep.

Clara heard a soft snore from the Doctor and smiled as she finished with his right hand, standing she moved silently reaching behind his chair she retrieved the blanket he always kept there. After draping it over his body, she continued to move stealthily through the console room toward the kitchen to make some tea and wait till he woke up from his nap.

She was glad she insisted on taking care of his hands. Waiting for the water to boil she promised to herself that she would do it more often, if he let her.

Because noticing them was not enough for her anymore, she now needed to feel them as well.


	5. Dancing

Clara looked at the text message on her phone for the third time hoping that she was reading it wrong. Groaning loudly she placed her head in her hands, yep she read it right. Her step-mom and her father were hosting a surprise eightieth birthday party for her Gran and the theme of the party was 19th century ballroom dancing.

Her Gran loved ballroom dancing, she use to go every Thursday night with her Gramps up to his passing a few years back and even after his death she still went dancing with other widowers she knew. Clara assumed that was one of the many reasons her Gran still looked as good as she did.

Of course because of the theme of the party Clara would be expected to dance, but there was one problem, she didn't know how. Exiting her room she hurried to find the Doctor maybe he could bring her somewhere so she could learn. She found him sitting at his wooden desk under the metal floor of the console room, fiddling with some sort of small device.

"Doctor, I need your help." Clara practically begged as she approached him.

"Is it life threatening?" he asked without removing his eyes from the device he was working on.

"Well, no it isn't."

"Good then you are going to have to wait, I really need to fix this coupling otherwise we will be stuck in the vortex for an indefinite amount of time." He replied before mumbling, "How can the interface wires be burnt…"

Knowing that she wasn't going to get any help from him anytime soon she went back up the stairs despondently, she really needed to know how to dance. Trying to find a solution to her problem her eyes fell upon the many lights on the main console causing her to smile.

Moving to the wall of the TARDIS she asked, "Can you help me old girl." And gentle affirmative hum was her response, "Thanks, so where do I need to go."

Feeling the TARDIS leading her, she followed the subtle directions to a room within the deep recesses of the ancient ship. Stopping in front of a door she took a deep breath and stepped inside. Looking around the room Clara's smiled got larger; it was exactly what she needed.

She noticed on the floor, in front of her, were shadowed footprints with a number next them. Stepping on them she was surprised to see a new set appear showing her where her own feet should go next. Taking another step she continued to follow the footsteps, trying to commit to memory the movements she will need to do at her Gran's party. Each time she missed a step she would return to the first set of footprints to try again, after a good thirty minutes of practicing, she finally felt that she could do the movements with some music.

Looking up to the ceiling she requested, "Can you play some music, please?" Soon the room filled with instrumental music perfect for the dance she had been practicing.

 

After finishing the repairs on the coupling he called out, "Okay, Clara what do you need?" Hearing no response he tilted his head raising an eyebrow, "Clara?!"

Rising from his desk, stretching his sore back muscles he maneuvered up the stairs to the main room of his ship. Not seeing her around he pulled the computer screen toward him, typing in a few instructions he looked for her location on his ship.

Clara continued to practice proud that she was able to learn the steps, she could now move around the room without looking at the footsteps on the floor. She was about to try again when the Doctor's voice startled her, "You're doing it wrong."

Placing her hand on her heart she exclaimed, "You really shouldn't sneak up in me like that."

Ignoring her he repeated, "You're doing it all wrong."

"What am I doing wrong?" she asked confused.

"The dance, you are not doing it correctly." Gesturing to the floor he continued, "You can't learn how to dance by just following footsteps."

Getting frustrated with him she retorted, "Well under the circumstances I am doing the best I can. Now will you please leave so I can practice?"

"Why are you trying to learn how to dance?" he asked as he moved closer to her.

Deciding the only way she would able to get more practice was to answer his question she explained patiently, "My Dad is giving my Gran a surprise eightieth birthday party and the theme of the party is 19th century ballroom dancing and I really would like to dance instead of being a wallflower."

Holding his arms out he replied, "Well come on then, let's go."

Looking at his extended arms she remained where she was confused, "Go where, Doctor?"

Rolling his eyes he sighed, "If you are going to dance properly at your Gran's party you will need a partner. You can't ballroom dance by yourself. So chop, chop, let's get started."

"Are you sure? I thought you didn't dance."

"Of course I am sure; otherwise I wouldn't be standing in front of you with my arms out." Stepping closer to her he took her left hand and placed it on his shoulder, grabbing her other hand he entwined his fingers with hers, while placing his free hand on her waist, before continuing, " And for your information I do dance, I just choose not to. Now follow my lead."

Ignoring the tingling sensations on her waist caused by his hand, she looked down at her feet trying to remember all the steps she had been practicing only to hear the Doctor say, "No No Clara, you need to look up, keeping your back straight.

Following his instructions she looked up at his face while straightening her back, "Good." He complimented with a smile, "When ballroom dancing you have to trust your partner to lead you, paying attention to the slight changes of his hands." To demonstrate he pushed against her waist slightly, guiding her to the right, and then he pushed slightly against her hand clutched in his to the left, guiding them in the opposite direction. After a few more turns Clara was finally able to understand his gestures, resulting in them gliding gracefully along the floor.

The Doctor looked at her face as he danced with her, watching as her facial features change from a look of concentration to one of delight then finally to exultation. Surprisingly, his own feature mimicked hers and he found himself not wanting the dance to end.

When the music ended Clara embraced him in a quick hug, "Thank you for dancing with me."

"It was my pleasure. We should do it again sometime." he responded, wanting to have her back in his arms again leading along the floor.

"I would like that Doctor."

"How about now?"

Stepping back into his arms she shrugged, "Sure why not."


	6. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, and a loving friendship taking place after "Last Christmas".

Clara was suddenly awoken by the Doctor shaking her, "Wake up sleepyhead." Holding a cup in front of her nose he continued, "I brought you coffee."

Refusing to open her eyes she replied sleepily, "Doctor, you said I could sleep as long as I want today."

"Yeah I know but there is something important we have to do."

"More important than sleeping, I don't think so." Clara mumbled pulling the covers over her head.

Placing the coffee on the bedside table he yanked the covers off his friend, "Now Clara, you have slept for ten hours, plenty of time for your pudding brain to recuperate. The clothes you will need are over there." Motioning to the Victorian dress hanging from her wardrobe, "Hurry up time is a wasting."

Opening her eyes she looked over to where he was pointing then grumbled, "Why do I have to wear that torture device."

Sighing in exasperation he retorted, "Because, you can't meet Charles Frederick Worth in your nightie."

"Who?" She asked as she rose slowly from her bed reaching for the cup of coffee he brought to her.

"I will tell you when you get to the control room. Now hurry we don't have all day." He called out as he left her room.

Not letting him get the last word in she yelled at his retreating back, "This better be worth it Time Lord otherwise I am going to be very cross with you!"

Moving to retrieve her dress before heading to the en suite the Doctor popped his head back into the room, "Oh and make sure you wear one of your rings on your left hand."

"Why?" she asked turning to face him.

"Because, you being my wife is a better cover story than being my daughter." He replied as he wiggled his eyebrows giving her a wink, before disappearing again leaving Clara speechless in his wake.

After washing her face she stretched her sore leg muscles, who would have thought that ballroom dancing would be so strenuous. She and the Doctor practiced almost every night, after whatever crazy adventures they had. She admitted that she looked forward to dancing with him, but as of yet, she still hadn't convinced him to go to her Gran's party with her. He always came up with some excuse or ignored her pleadings all together.

Putting on the dress she wondered why they needed to use the cover of husband and wife, in his previous version they sometimes pretended to be married, but this is the first time her current Doctor had ever suggested it. Taking a moment to fix her hair she finished the coffee and headed to the control room to find out who Charles Worth was.

Seeing her enter from the promenade of his ship he hurried down the stairs, "You know Clara when I said hurry I meant be here sooner."

"Have you ever tried to put on a Victorian dress by yourself." She huffed.

"I can't say I have however there was this one time, oh a long time ago…."

Holding up her hand, she interrupted before he continued his story, "Doctor, didn't you say we were in a hurry."

"Oh yes, we are shall we go." He replied as he held out his hand for her.

Grabbing onto his hand they walked out the TARDIS doors, "So when and where are we and who is this Worth fellow and why do I have to be your wife?" She fired off questions as they walked down the street.

"Full of questions aren't we this morning." He replied as he placed her hand in the crook of his arm.

"Well you really didn't give me anything to go on this morning, when you rudely woke me after saying I could sleep all I want." She grumped.

"Did you drink your coffee? You seem to still be in a rut, usually you move on after you have had your morning coffee."

Sighing she looked up at him frowning, "Can you please just answer my questions?"

"You know if you keep frowning you will get lines on your face then everyone will think you're older than me instead of us being the same age."

"Doctor, Please!" She said with exasperation.

"We are in Paris, late 19th century Charles Fredrick Worth is a proclaimed dressmaker in this era."

Letting the information sink in, her eyes widened in surprise as she halted their movements with hand, "Am I going to get an authentic 19th century gown for my Gran's party?"

"Yes, you are a bit slow today. Maybe I should have let you have a second cup of coffee before we left TARDIS." He answered as he started to walk down the street, "And we are going to be late for your appointment if we don't hurry."

So stunned that she was going to get a custom dress she didn't realize he never answered her last question about them being married, till they enter the quaint shop.

The Doctor approached a large man holding out his hand to him as Clara stood a few feet behind, "Mr. Worth thank you for fitting us in your busy schedule."

"No problem, I am always happy to help a man get something special for his lovely wife," He gestured to Clara, "She is quite the gem Mr. Smith."

"Yes she is." The Doctor replied smiling at her, as he reached for her hand, "My dear may I introduce Mr. Charles Worth."

"It is a pleasure Mr. Worth."

"Likewise, shall we go and choose the fabric you would like for your dress?" He asked as he requisitioned her hand from the Doctor's.

The Doctor watched her walk away smiling; he knew that whatever dress she wore it would be gorgeous on her. Knowing she would take a while he left the shop to acquire his other surprise gift for her, little did she know, he had every intention joining her at her Gran's party. Hence the dress and a tailored suit for him, he wanted the evening to be special for both of them.

 

Clara stood as still as possible as the dressmaker and his assistants measured her for her dress. There would be two fabrics to the dress. TARDIS blue fabric for the top portion of the dress and black fabric to go under it. After much deliberation they choose and off the shoulder neckline with black lace trimming it; at the center of the lace will be a delicate bow resting just above her breasts. The bodice of the dress will be form fitting till her hips, then the bottom of the skirt will flair out to the floor.

She hoped that once the Doctor saw her in the dress he would decide to join her for the party. Once the measurements were complete the dressmaker guided her to a sitting area and served her some tea.

Smiling at her Mr. Worth inquired, "So how did you and your husband meet?"

Deciding it would be best to stay close to the truth as possible she replied, "In London, we kind of came across each other by accident."

"He was very adamant to get you here, what is the special event that you both will be attending?"

Smiling politely, "My Gran's birthday party, but I don't think my husband will be attending he really doesn't like social events." She replied, surprisingly comfortable calling the Doctor her husband.

"Oh I thought he was going to join you, especially since I set up an appointment with an excellent tailor friend of mine."

"Well my husband does like to give me surprises, so maybe he has changed his mind." She responded her heart thumping with hope in her chest.

Any further conversation was stopped as the Doctor re-entered the dress shop, "I guess you are all finished since you are having tea."

"Yes, Mr. Smith we are." The dressmaker stated as he stood up, the dress will be ready in two weeks' time."

"Good, now we need to go." He stated as he reached for Clara's hand, "Come along my dear, we still have a lot to do."

"Goodbye Mr. Worth, our conversation was enlightening." She said, ignoring the Doctor's questioning glance.

Exiting the shop Clara entwined her hand through the Doctor's arms smiling at him, "So are we going to pop ahead a couple of weeks and get my dress?"

"Of course we are, I do have a time machine you know, but first," he stated, pointing his finger at her pausing their movements, "We are going to have a nice bit of lunch and then you will tell me why you have a knowing smile on your face."

"Eating sounds good and there is nothing knowing about my smile, I am just smiling it is been a wonderful day."

Guiding her to a local café pulling out her seat, he sneered, "I don't believe you Miss Oswald."

Sitting placing her napkin on her lap, she brazenly replied, "Don't you mean Mrs. Smith, Doctor?"

Taking the seat across from her he motioned for the waiter, "Maybe someday."

Dumfounded, at a loss for words, she just stared at him as he order for them both

 

Charles Frederick Worth: (1825-1895) is often called the father of couture; he was a well-known dress maker in the late 19th century in Paris, France. Here is a link if you would like more information about this remarkable man. .


	7. Surprises and Introspections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, and a loving friendship taking place after "Last Christmas".

After heading back to the TARDIS, Clara and the Doctor popped ahead two weeks and retrieved her dress. Arriving at the store they were greeted again by Mr. Worth, "Your dress is finished Mrs. Smith and I think you will like it immensely."

Going to the changing area of the store, she tried it on and was pleased with the results it fit her perfectly. Having the assistance wrap it up in an opalescent bag she returned to the Doctor's side.

Smiling down at her he asked, "All ready?"

Nodding holding the dress firmly against her body they exited the store heading back to the TARDIS.

The comfortable silence between them was broken when he asked, "So are you going to show it to me."

"Nope, you are going to have to wait till I get ready for the party."

"Well that doesn't seem fair, especially since I was the one that got it for you." He stated as he placed his key into the door of his ship. Entering he continued, "Besides you need to practice dancing in it so you don't fall flat on your face."

Before heading to her room she smiled, "I think I will be fine Doctor. I had a great teacher. Listen, I am going to get some rest can you let me know when we arrive for my Gran's party."

"Of course, I can."

Moving closer to him she stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek, "Thank you for everything."

"You're very welcome Clara." He responded surprised that her light kiss didn't cause him to tense up.

 

Entering her room she hung the dress up lovingly in the armoire. Changing into her pajamas she laid on the bed to get some rest, only to find herself tossing and turning sleep eluding her. His words, "maybe someday" echoing in her head, she didn't want to read into it too much; however she knew that on some level it meant something.

She admitted to herself a long time ago that she loved him; she knew it was deeper than a love between friends but how deep she wasn't sure. Their first year together was a difficult one, filled with events that could have broken most friendships, but somehow she and the Doctor persevered and their relationship was much stronger because of it.

The death of Danny damned near crushed her if it wasn't for the Doctor she wasn't sure if she would still be alive now. But was she ready to give her heart to the Doctor, a man that will live longer than she. Tossing onto her tummy she tried to clear her thoughts, deciding the best thing for her to do is wait she was finally able to get to sleep.

 

The Doctor was sitting in his chair having a similar conversation himself, since Clara had started to travel with him permanently his feelings for her have grown. He was not ready to call it love, yet, but he couldn't deny that something was happening between them. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the necklace he purchased for her it was simple yet elegant, holding it by the silver chain he looked at the sapphire more closely, it had a star burst cut and glowed with an inner fire. When he saw it in the store it immediately reminded him of his Clara, a rare gem found in the stars of time and space.

There was one thing that held him back, her betrayal, granted it was in a dreamlike state but the fact that she was even considering it hurt him. It takes a lot of effort for him to trust someone, he trusted her completely in his former self and in this incarnation but in one moment of pain his trust in her was shattered. If he wanted to have a deeper relationship with her, they needed to discuss it and rebuild that trust.

Placing the necklace back into its case he stood and walked to the console of his ship, typing in the coordinates to the party he put a delay on the execution sequence for eight hours and headed to his room, it had been quite a few days since he has rested, and if he planned on escorting Clara to her Gran's party he needed some sleep.

 

Clara awoke rested and excited, she couldn't wait to wear her new dress and attend her Gran's party, and if Mr. Worth assumptions were right she would be dancing with the Doctor for most of the evening. Oh how she hope the dressmaker was right. Putting on her robe she exited her room and headed to the kitchen once there she proceeded to make some tea for both her and the Doctor.

Placing everything on a serving tray she entered the main room of the TARDIS to find it empty. Leaving the tea on one of the many desks along the upper portion of the room she went to the computer screen to see if she could find out where the Doctor was located.

Seeing the screen blank she looked up at the column of light before her, "Can you please show me where the Doctor is?"

The screen flickered and beeped, "Thank you." Committing to memory the turns she would have to do, she left to find the Doctor. After a short bit she found herself in front golden door with intricate red writing on it, raising her hand to knock, she jumped back when the door opened; peeking inside the room she found it was mostly dark, except for the sitting area which was illuminated by the fire in the hearth.

"Doctor?" she whispered as she entered the room. Not hearing a response she moved closer to the bed, draped in gray silken sheets, to see a lump under the duvet.

Moving closer to the bed she bent down to shake him awake only to jump back when she heard him yell "Boo!" before he sat up from the mattress

Trying to catch her breath she chastised, "Doctor, I swear you are going to be the death of me. How long have you been awake?"

Laughing softly, he ran his hands through his gray hair, "Since you walked through my door. How did you find me?"

"The TARDIS told me where to find you. I made some tea and when I didn't see you in the control room I asked her where you were."

"Hmm I am going to have a talk with the old girl, can't have you sneaking up on me while I am sleeping."

"I wasn't sneaking; I was going to wake you." She huffed.

"Well that is good to know." He smiled at her as he stood up from the bed. Raising his hands he gently brushed her hair off her shoulder, "I guess you have had enough sleep, you ready for your party."

Mesmerized by his soft touch and smile she didn't respond right away. When her mouth finally caught up with her brain she whispered, "Yeah."

Staring into the other's eyes, neither of them moved lost in the moment within the intimate surroundings of his room. The Doctor leaned closer as he stared at her lips, watching her moisten them in anticipation, stopping himself before he pressed his lips against her willing ones, he took one step back clearing is throat, "Well if you want me to get to you to your Gran's party on time, you need to let me get ready."

"Of course, I'm sorry." She replied clearing her head of the trancelike state she was in. Turning from him, she quickly walked out his door, as it closed she leaned heavily against the cool metal. Whatever was happening between them was powerful if the moment in the room was any indication. He wanted to kiss her; she knew it and she wanted to kiss him in return. Sighing she pushed off the wall to go and re-warm the tea than get ready for the party, butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Things have just got much more exciting between her and the Doctor, and she was not sure she was ready for what was to come.


	8. Gran's Grand Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, and a loving friendship turning into a loving relationship taking place after "Last Christmas".

The Doctor closed the silver buttons of his royal blue waist coat as he took one more look in the mirror to make sure he looked okay. He still wasn't sure about the tails on the coat but he did admit that they did mimic the male fashion of the 19th century. Adjusting the blue cravat against his white shirt he exited his room to meet Clara. He couldn't wait to see the dress she picked out for the party.

Clara finished the last curl in her hair and was pleased with her appearance, she decided to pull up part of her hair and leave the rest to cascade over her shoulders. Unplugging the iron she put on her shoes and grabbed a black lace shawl before exiting her room. Entering the control epicenter of the TARDIS she felt her breath hitch as she watched the Doctor enter at the same time. He was devastatingly handsome.

Moving closer to him she smiled, "It seems the tailor Mr. Worth sent you too was a good one. You look dashing."

"It would seem so, but Mr. Worth has a very difficult time keeping secrets." Looking at her his hearts beat a little faster his Clara was gorgeous. The dress was perfect for her and he was quite pleased with the color. The blue of her dress contrasted nicely with the softness of her skin and went well with the darkness of her hair.

Whispering he returned her smile, "You are beautiful, my Clara."

Suddenly feeling a bit shy she ducked her head as he looked at her with such adoration, "Thank you."

"However, there is something off about the dress it is missing something." He commented with a gleam in his eyes.

Bringing her eyes up to meet his she countered as she crossed her arms in frustration, "There is nothing wrong with the dress and it is not missing a thing Doctor."

"Yes, yes it is. It is missing this." He said as he lifted the necklace he purchased out of his pocket holding it up in her line of sight.

Uncrossing her arms she reached for the jewelry, delicately touching it with the tips of her fingers, "Is that for me?" She asked in astonishment her eyes shining, a happy tear cascading down her cheek.

"Of course it is for you and please stop that we don't want you to mess up your painted face." He stated as he wiped the tear from her cheek, "Do you want me to put it on for you?"

"Yes please."

He moved behind her unclasping the chain, reaching over her head he placed the necklace around her neck fastening the clasp. Once done he moved till he was standing in front of her, adjusting it so it laid properly against her skin, "Now you are perfect for your Gran's party. Are you ready to go?" He asked as he held out his elbow for her.

The tingling sensations he caused on her skin by his touch kept her from speaking, nodding she reached for her shawl wrapped it around her shoulders. Placing her hand in the crook of his arm, he led them out of the TARDIS into the cool night air.

 

Entering the grand ballroom Clara was amazed, her father and step-mom went all out for her Gran. The room was filled with guests all in period costumes, there was even a string quartet at the far end of the dance floor preparing their instruments for the festivities. The tables were adorned with beautiful flatware that shimmered in the candlelight of the room and the scent of flowers reached her nose causing her to breathe deeply.

An attendant approached her and the Doctor dressed as a footman from the 19th century, "Shall I take your shawl Miss?"

Without missing a beat the Doctor reached for her wrap, his fingers ghosting her skin as he removed it from her shoulders once again the sensations causing her breath to hitch. Handing it to the attendant he turned back to her bringing his hand to her waist he guided her deeper into the room.

Almost immediately they were intersected by Clara's father, reaching for his daughter he gave her a loving hug before pulling back, "You look smashing my dear."

Smiling joyfully at him she responded, "Thanks Dad." Nodding to her escort, "You remember the Doctor."

Looking at the tall older man Dave held out his hand to the Doctor, "Of course I remember him, however when you said he changed I didn't realize he would change so much."

The Doctor clasped Dave's hand as he raised a questioning eyebrow toward Clara.

Answering his unspoken question she replied quietly, "Well I couldn't travel permanently with a Time Lord from Gallifrey without telling my family, now could I."

Worriedly the Doctor responded, "No I guess not."

Dave leaned in and secretly whispered, "Don't worry the only people in the family that know is myself and her Gran. How would you like me to introduce you to people?"

"Jonathan Smith would be fine." He replied knowing that he used John Smith the last time he was introduced to Clara's family.

"Jonathan it is then." Dave nodded, "Come along I will show you where you will be sitting. Mum will be here very soon."

Following their escort the Doctor leaned toward Clara, "It would have been nice to know that you told your family about me."

Looking up at him she saw an undefined look in his eyes that she could not name. Almost if he was happy as well as hurt by her actions. Not sure how to respond she simple stated, "I'm sorry."

"I know but we really need to work on your honesty skills." He replied tartly.

Before she could respond her Dad turned to them, "Here we are." Pointing to a small intimate table set for two immediately to the right of the head table, "I am sorry you are not at the main table but Linda was insistent that only the immediate family sit there; me your Aunt and our spouses and of course your Gran."

Trying not to feel hurt, especially since she was the only grandchild, she plastered on false smile to hide her pain, "No problem Dad, when is Gran going to arrive."

Looking at his watch he gasped, "Oh my goodness, she will be here in 10 minutes. Please excuse me I need to go."

The Doctor pulled out her chair then sat next to her in his own chair. Turning toward him she placed her hand on his forearm, "I am sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want them to worry especially if I returned back to Earth grayer and older then I am now." Continuing the conversation they were having as they walked toward their table.

"I do understand Clara, I really do." He replied. Strangely he was pleased with her actions, the idea she was planning on staying with him for so long warmed his hearts. "I just would like to maintain a sense of anonymity this time around."

Giggling at him she countered, "You were made president of Earth I really don't think anonymity is possible."

Rolling his eyes he shook his head, "Yeah don't remind me. I need to talk to Kate about that very soon."

Her father's voice echoed through the PA system halting any further conversation in the room, "Ladies and Gentleman the lady of the hour is arriving."

A hush settled across the room and as Clara's Gran entered immediately everyone yelled "Surprise!" Worriedly Clara watched as she clutched her chest but breathed a sigh of relief when a huge smile appeared on her face.

Her Gran looked glorious in her period gown. It was plum in color and was adorned with delicate pearl buttons starting at the high neckline down the bodice of the dress. Her gray hair was done up in a flattering bun and from her ears hung pearl earrings. Clara wondered what her father told her to get her to dress for the party so perfectly.

Clara watched as her father escorted her Gran to the head table as they approached, her and the Doctor stood from their seats and moved to the other side to greet her.

"Hello Gran." Clara said with a brilliant smile on her face as she hugged her favorite relative.

Pulling back her Gran returned the smile, "Time travel has done you well my dear; I don't think I have ever seen you so happy."

Turning toward the Doctor, she held out her hands to him similarly to the way his Clara did when he returned to her after 62 years in their shared dream, "Oh I like this look much better Doctor it is very becoming."

Bowing at the waist he kissed her hand before replying his accent thick, "Thank you very much."

"Oh and Scottish this time as well." Turning toward Clara she winked at her, "Keep a hold of this one dear."

"I plan on it Gran." Clara responded no truer words coming out of her mouth, as she entwined her arm within his.

"Good. Now Doctor you still owe me a game of twister." She stated as she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't think I would be very flexible this time around." He stated his face turning pinkish in embarrassment.

"That is too bad it would have been delightful for the both of us; I guess I will have to settle for a dance." She flirted with the Time Lord.

"That is something I will look forward to." He replied charmingly as he guided Clara to her seat again.

Dave interrupted, "Mum dinner is going to be served soon shall we take our seats."

"Yes, of course son." Then to everyone's surprise she grabbed a chair from the head table and moved it to the small table which the Doctor and Clara occupied and sat down gracefully.

Astonished Dave bristled, "Mother you are supposed to sit at that table with your children and their spouses."

Looking up at her son she briskly replied, "It is my birthday party and I choose to sit here. Now go, you said the food is going to be served soon."

Dejectedly he moved to his seat avoiding his wife, Linda, venomous look which was quickly transferred onto Clara causing her to move closer to the Doctor holding his arm a bit more tightly. Noticing her movements he placed his hand over hers in a comforting touch.

Smiling at the couple Clara's Gran asked, "So tell me, what type of adventures have the two of you been on recently?"

Looking sideways at the Doctor, Clara smiled at him ignoring the glares of her step- mom, "Go ahead, you tell our stories so much better than I."

After the waiter filled their wine glasses the Doctor licked his lips and began, "Let me tell you about a planet called Akuropon Prime, I brought Clara there to see the most beautiful flower that only grows right before the rainy season…."


	9. Confrontations and Epiphanies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, and a loving friendship taking place after "Last Christmas".

Clara enjoyed herself throughout dinner in the company of her Gran and the Doctor, she found herself laughing more then she had since Danny's death. The Doctor was uncharacteristically charming and more relaxed the she had ever seen him in this regeneration. She wasn't sure if it was the wine, party, or the company that made him act so differently but she found she really didn't care, she liked this new side of him.

She should have guessed that her enjoyment would be interrupted as she heard the voice of her step-mom behind her, "Well it seems Clara, that once again you have ruined a perfectly good celebration." She stated acerbically as she moved in front of her.

Stiffening her back, searching for her father among the guests of the party hoping that he would intercede guiding his inebriated wife from the room; seeing him across the room she guessed that was the reason her step-mom decided to make an appearance at their table.

Clara responded, "I am not sure what you are talking about Linda, I have done no such thing."

"Of course you have. You have selfishly monopolized Gran's time keeping her from the other guests it seems your party etiquette is skewed as usual." Linda paused taking a drink of her wine before continuing, "Not to mention you bringing a strange man with you, who looks old enough to be your father, as your date mere months after your previous boyfriends' death. I wonder, how long did you morn Danny before you shacked up with this man, or maybe your were seeing both men at the same time using them for your selfish intentions." Linda accused harshly her words slurred with intoxication.

Closing her eyes, Clara took a couple of cleansing breaths trying desperately not to be drawn into an argument with her step-mom when the Doctor stood up defending her, "Mrs. Oswald, your statements about Clara are incorrect and uncalled for. I suggest you return to seat, maybe drink a bit of water and sober up before you make yourself more of a fool then you have already."

"Well I never, how dare you talk to me that way." Then turning toward Clara she spat angrily, "Your choices in lovers are horrendous, your first one arrived at your house naked at Christmas, the second one died because of his ineptness to cross roads properly, and finally this one is rude and obnoxious. Really Clara what would your mother say if she was still alive."

Before the Doctor could counter Clara grabbed his arm as the music started to play, "Jonathan, I think you promised my Gran a dance." Somehow, remembering to use his alias instead of his chosen name.

Looking down at her the Doctor immediately recognized the look on her face, one of determination and anger. He had on multiple occasions been the recipient of that very look and for a brief moment he felt pity for Linda Oswald, but only for a moment.

Extending his hand out to Clara's Gran he smiled, "I do believe she is right, will you do me the honor of the first dance?"

Placing her hand in his the Doctor led her to the floor. As they started dancing Gran looked up at him and asked, "Are you sure we should leave Clara with that dragon woman?"

"Don't worry about Clara she is strong, brilliant and impossible. I would worry about the dragon woman. She is about to get a tongue lashing she will never forget." The Doctor answered with assurance.

"You love her, don't you Doctor." Gran stated knowingly as he guided her along the dance floor.

"That remains to be seen, we are still getting to know each other. We have both changed a lot over the past year." He replied glancing over to Clara to make sure she was doing okay, reading himself in case he needed to intercede.

"Change is a constant in relationships that is what makes a relationship so exciting but it can also be a hindrance if you let it." Bringing her hand to his cheek she guided his eyes to meet hers, "Don't let it become a hindrance."

Smiling down at her, he replied, "Yes, ma'am."

 

Clara watched as the Doctor led her Gran to the dance floor, once they were far enough away she turned toward her step-mom eyes blazing, "How dare you speak to me in such a condescending way, accusing me of such terrible things."

"I only speak the truth; I can't help it if you can't handle brutal honesty." She stammered taking a step back reacting to Clara's burning gaze.

"You know what Linda; I have handled worse things in this universe then you. Faced enemies that you will never be able to comprehend, I have had to be stronger then you will ever be, trusted more deeply than your pudding brain will ever understand. You're a waste of my precious time and energy, so shut it move on with your life and stay out of mine."

Turning away from Linda, her skirt swishing around her ankles, she walked to the edge of the dance floor scanning for the Doctor. Seeing him she walked purposely toward him through the crowd of dancers once at his side she asked, "Can I cut in and dance with my date, Gran?"

Looking at her granddaughter expecting to see tears she was glad to see a soft satisfying smile on her face. Glancing at her daughter-in-law she chuckled softly as she observed her standing unmoving her mouth open in surprise, before turning and exiting the ballroom.

"Of course my dear, I would like to mingle for a bit with the other guest any way." Smiling at her dance partner she nodded, "Thank you for the lovely dance Doctor." Clara quickly took her place in the Doctor's arms, easily falling in sync with his movements.

Guiding her effortlessly on the dance floor he asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

Looking into his blue eyes she replayed the argument with her step-mom in her mind. The things she told her step-mom were a direct reflection of the experiences she have had over the past few years with the Doctor. She is no longer just a girl from Blackpool or a teacher from Coal Hill School she is so much more.

She is the Doctor's best friend and companion, her home is a blue box that can travel through time and space. She is the impossible girl and will be for the rest of her life. Moving closer to him she placed her head on his chest replying ardently, "Yes Doctor, I am more than okay. I am home."

His arms wrapped more tightly around her body, tilting his head down into her hair as he whispered, "I'm pleased to hear that."

Losing herself in the movements of their dancing; Clara for the first time in many months sighed peacefully and happily, yes she was definitely home.


	10. Farewells and Shimmers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, and a loving friendship into a romantic relationship taking place after "Last Christmas".

Clara leaned onto the Doctor's shoulder, her shoes discarded under the table, watching as the party guests departed one by one. She and the Doctor danced most of the evening, after the confrontation with her step-mom, to her delight and satisfaction. They would have already returned to the TARDIS, but her Gran requested that they stay for a bit longer and Clara could never deny her Gran any request.

Sighing she glanced sideways at the Doctor, "I am glad you came with me to the party. I don't think it would have been as much fun without you."

Returning her glance he smiled softly, "It was my pleasure but let's not make a habit of this, extended family domestication is awfully exhausting."

Laughing she replied, "I couldn't agree more." Any further conversation was halted with the arrival of her Gran.

Moving off the Doctor's shoulders Clara stood and embraced her tightly, "Did you enjoy your party Gran"

"Yes, I did my dear it was nice to see all my friends, but the best part was seeing you again." Bringing her frail hands up to her face she asked sadly, "When will I see you again?"

"I am not sure but I suspect it will be sooner than later." She replied leaning her cheek into her Grans's loving touch, "I will miss you."

"I know you will dear, just as I will miss you." Pulling away from her granddaughter she stood toe to toe with the Doctor poking him in his chest, "Now listen to me Time Lord, you better take good care of Clara."

Nodding he replied confidently, "I will I promise."

Pulling him down for a quick hug she whispered in his ear, "I know you will and don't be afraid to love her as well."

Dave's voice sounded over Clara's shoulder, "Mum, we need to go before Linda passes out completely in the car." Turning toward Clara he gave her a quick hug, "Take care my daughter and keep in touch."

"I will Dad." She assured him.

Turning he held out his hand for the Doctor. "It was a pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise, Mr. Oswald."

Moving back to the Doctor's side, Clara interlaced her arm around his, watching as he Dad escorted her Gran from the ballroom. As they excited she faced the Doctor, "Are you ready to go home as well."

"I was ready ages ago." He stated with false irritation secretly pleased she called the TARDIS home.

"Well come on then Doctor, let's go." Retrieving her wrap from the coat closet, she placed it securely on her shoulders before walking out into the night her arm still intertwined with his.

 

The light from the full moon lit their path, the cool March wind whipped around their bodies causing them to hurry along a bit faster. Approaching the TARDIS Clara saw the ancient ship shimmer a golden color. Seeing it again she stopped the Doctor causing him to look at her in surprise. "Did you see that?"

"See what, Clara?" He asked as he looked around for whatever was causing her unease.

"The TARDIS it shimmered, why is it shimmering I have never seen it shimmer before?" Her words coming out quickly as she grabbed his arm more tightly.

Laughing his deep voice echoing in the night he continued to led her to his ship, "She is sentient and empathic."

"Yes I know that, but that still doesn't explain the shimmering." She replied with irritation.

Stopping, he moved to face her, "It explains everything; she is sensing my feelings and reacting to them, hence the shimmering."

"So why am I only seeing it now? I know that she and I haven't really got along, but I think I would have noticed it before tonight."

Shrugging, he continued walking, pulling out his key to unlock the door, "Not sure, maybe she is starting to like you."

"Well it took her long enough. Does she shimmer other colors or just gold?" she countered, following him inside.

Removing his blue cravat and stuffing it in his pocket, he undid the top two buttons of his shirt as he type in the coordinates for the vortex, "The colors change." He replied as he pulled the activation lever.

"So what feeling does the gold represent?" Clara asked as she sat on the bench chair in the control room to take off her shoes, while draping her wrap across the back of it.

"What do you think? He asked as he directed her to turn so her back was facing him. Sitting next to her he started to remove the pins from her hair then combing his dexterous fingers through the released tresses.

"I am not sure you are very difficult to read especially when it comes to feelings." She replied as she closed her eyes enjoying his fingers running through her hair.

Moving down to her neck and shoulders he started to massage her muscles in a circular movement, "Go out on a limb and take a guess." Leaning in closer, he whispered in her ear, "I dare you!"

Not one to back down from a challenge she began, "Well if I go with the psychology of colors; red represents anger or passion, orange communication and optimism, yellow is for intellect and friendship, green balance and growth, blue trust and peace, purple imagination and finally indigo intuition. I could go into the meanings of brown, silver, gray, white, black, pink, magenta and turquoise but I really wouldn't want to bore you." She finished smugly as she turned to face him laughing at his look of disbelief.

"How did you know so much about…oh never mind. You didn't mentioned gold is there no psychological reason for that color." He asked as he handed her the pins he removed from her hair.

"Oh yes there is, I was saving the best for last. There are actually multiple ideas associated with gold but three of them I think best suit your possible feelings right now."

"Oh this should be interesting, please do go on." He stated sarcastically trying to hide the fact that his dare back fired.

"Okay, gold represents wisdom and knowledge, but tonight I think it reflects your generosity, compassion and love which are also characterized by gold." Cupping his cheek she smiled, "Which brings me to another conclusion to why I might have seen the shimmer this evening."

"And what is your conclusion is that?" He asked as she moved her hand from his cheek to his chest.

"Tonight I was the recipient of your generosity, compassion and love and I think the TARDIS wanted me to be aware of them as well as appreciate them; especially because it's not in your nature to show those traits very often this time around." Removing her hand from his chest, she stood reaching for her shoes and shawl than started walking toward her room.

Stopping before she disappeared down the hall she turned and faced him with a loving smile, "Thank you Doctor, thank you for a delightfully golden evening. G'night."

Sitting back in his chair he responded quietly, "Thank you as well my Clara."


	11. Groceries and Dependences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, and a loving friendship taking place after "Last Christmas".

Clara walked into the kitchen after a good wash because of hers and the Doctor's latest adventure. This time, not only did they get arrested by a blue skinned black hair race for trespassing on sacred ground but when they finally escaped they had traverse through yellow slime to get back to the TARDIS safely. The fowl stuff was so encrusted on her body that she had a hard time washing it off.

Now clean she found herself starving, opening the cabinets in the kitchen every shelf was bare, except an open bag of crisps quite a few days old. Shaking her head she opened the refrigerator and found the shelves in there in the same condition as the cabinets. Slamming the door she exited the room and headed to the control room to find the Doctor.

 

The Doctor was writing on his blackboards as she entered the room, sensing her presences he called out, "So are you all clean now?"

Looking up at him she was amazed to see the same outfit he had on earlier in immaculate condition, the only indication that he showered was his slightly damp hair, "Doctor." she began as she moved to his side, "How did you get your clothes clean? I had to throw mine in the trash bin."

Not removing his eyes from his writing he replied, "TimeLord fabric it comes clean with a few strokes of textile brush."

"Really, do you think that I could get some outfits made out of that fabric?"

"Sorry there is a limited supply; so no you can't have any of it." He answered as he abandoned his calculations and placed the chalk in his pocket. "Besides I would hate to see you in the same outfit all the time it would get boring."

"Well having the same clothes would save me a lot of money though; our adventures are rough on my wardrobe." She countered as she smoothed down her worn sweater.

"I can get you whatever clothing you need."

"How by snapping your fingers and making the clothes appear mysteriously?"

Raising his hand up and wiggling his fingers, "Well I am a man of mystery you know."

Rolling her eyes, giggling she replied, "I think you are starting to enjoy saying that, however my clothes is not why I came to find you."

"Are you ready for another adventure; I know a planet that has two suns, three moons and the rocks sing when the moons rise over the horizon. It is a great place for a picnic."

Smiling slyly she replied, "Oh I am ready for an adventure but not on an alien planet."

Returning her smile apprehensively he asked, "Okay, so where would you like to go?"

"Earth 2015, preferably after we attended Gran's party." She answered.

"Why would you want to go there? All of time and space is waiting to be explored." He asked as he moved toward the console of his ship.

"Time and space can wait." She replied as she followed him down the stairs, "But my stomach can't there is no food in the kitchen so we need to go grocery shopping."

"Oh no, not that I hate grocery shopping it is so domestic." He whined as he moved along his console, "Can't we just pop off somewhere and get some dinner?"

"No Doctor we can't, I really don't want to go somewhere to eat every time I am hungry." She replied as she reached for his arm halting his movements, "Besides I like to cook. Don't you like the meals I make?"

"Your meals are fine. I just don't see the point in walking the aisles trying to figure out what to purchase, then standing in line to pay for your purchase and finally putting the groceries away once you have purchased them."

"Doctor." She said adamantly before continuing, "We need to shop for food, now stop stalling."

"Very well." He stated with irritation as he typed in the coordinates for a well know grocery store in London, "But I am not going to enjoy it."

Pulling out her phone she opened an application to make her grocery list before replying, "I am not expecting you to enjoy it, but it has to be done. So tell me what type of meals, would you like to have for the next couple of weeks. "

 

Clara finished her list as the Doctor completed the landing sequence, exiting the TARDIS they walked toward the entrance of Tesco when she suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Clara?" the Doctor asked.

"How are we going to pay for the groceries?" She answered, suddenly aware that she didn't have any funds to purchase the items they needed.

Reaching into his pocket the Doctor pulled out a debit card and handed it to her, "This should do it."

Looking at the plastic in her hands she was surprised to see her name embossed on it. Stunned she inquired, "What is this?"

Sighing in exasperation he answered, "It is a debit card Clara, how can you live in the 21st century and not know about debit cards."

"I know what it is Doctor. I am just wondering why my name is on it."

Embarrassed and a little nervous he answered, "When you decided to travel with me permanently I had UNIT create a card for you."

"Why would UNIT give you a card?" she asked flabbergasted.

"I seem to be on the payroll, according to Kate." He replied as he continued through the doors of the Tesco. Seeing she was not following he exited and gestured for her to follow, "Come on now the sooner we get this done the sooner we can go on a real adventure."

Following him inside she didn't say a word, still amazed that he had a debit card created just for her. Reaching for a trolley she contemplated the implications of the Doctor giving her a way to pay for things they needed. She had no idea how much UNIT paid him, but that really didn't matter it is a dependence that she was not sure she was ready for.

All of her adult life she provided for herself by working hard and saving whatever funds she could for special items. Having to rely on someone else went against her controlling nature causing her to feel apprehensive. So involved in her thoughts she didn't hear the Doctor's question until he tapped her on her shoulder.

"Clara, are you okay?" he questioned worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah I am fine. Sorry did you ask me something?" She replied trying to recall his words unsuccessfully.

"I asked if you wanted to start shopping in fresh produce or frozen foods." He repeated concerned with her silence.

"Fresh foods seem to be a good place to start." She answered as she walked in that general direction.

Following her he glanced at her face wondering if he should inquire what had her so distracted, guessing it had something to do with the card he gave her. Decided to take a leap of faith, relying on his intuition he asked solemnly, "Why is me giving you the debit card causing you distress?

Stopping she looked at him in amazement, "You are getting pretty good at reading my feelings."

Shrugging he replied nonchalantly as he picked up some bananas placing them in the trolley, "That tends to happen when you start to live with someone for an extended period of time. So are you going to answer my question or leave me hanging?"

Reaching for a plastic bag she started to fill it with oranges, "It is hard for me to depend on someone so much for so many things."

"Depending on someone is not hard to do, I depend on you all the time." He countered as he grabbed some lettuce, tomatoes, and cucumbers.

Confounded she asked, "You do?"

Looking at her seeing she was indeed perplexed he explained, "Clara, what I depend on you for is more important than any materialistic needs you may require." Grabbing her hand he brought it to his chest as he continued, "You protect these hearts from loneliness, forlornness, and desolation. You are my carer; you help me see things differently, allowing me to be a better man. Your friendship, trust and compassion as well as your lo…" he stopped his statement afraid of the implications the last bit would cause.

Stepping away he reached for a bunch of carrots before continuing, "Let's just say what I depend on you for outweighs anything that you depend on me for."

Briefly contemplating his response to her question her heart lifted, he knew, he really knew how she felt about him. Moving to his side she reached for his cheek guiding his blue eyes to meet hers, caressing his skin with her thumb she smiled serenely, "You can always depend on my friendship, trust, compassion and my love."

Returning her smile he replied, "I know."

"Good now let us finish shopping, didn't you promise me a planet with two suns, three moons and a picnic." She stated pushing the trolley into the aisle marked canned goods.

"Yes, yes I did and don't forget the rocks singing as the moons rise over the horizon" He confirmed as he fell in step next to her thinking that grocery shopping was not a bad thing, especially when shopping with Clara.

Giggling she reached for the next item on her grocery list, "Of course can't forget the rocks singing."


	12. Cups and Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, and a loving friendship taking place after "Last Christmas".

Putting away the groceries was one of Clara's favorite things to do; there is a certain satisfaction in organizing the food items just right so they could be easily accessible at a later date. Now she was ready to pack a picnic for her and the Doctor to share once they landed on planet he mentioned earlier in the day while they were shopping. She was looking forward to seeing the moons rising over the horizon and hearing the rocks sing.

Reaching into one of the larger cabinets she pulled out a wicker picnic basket, placing it on the table she opened it only to find it filled with mugs. Surprised she pulled out the first one; it was bubblegum pink with yellow stripes along the rim of the mug, turning it over she saw the name Rose written on the bottom. Intrigued she pulled out the next one which was white with a gold medical caduceus embossed on the surface on its bottom was written Martha.

The next one caused her to giggle; it had a little blob-like white creature on it with short arms and big eyes and right below was the name Donna. Rolling her eyes she shook her head, the next one had a just the words, "I am sexy and I know it!" on it with the initials FOB written below the words. The last two were a pair, one red the other blue with the words Pond and Mr. Pond written on them.

She looked in the basket for more, finding none; she sat at the table and contemplated the assortment of mugs. Obviously these were the mugs of the Doctor's previous companions. The question was why they were hidden away in a picnic basket. Since traveling with the Doctor she has asked both his previous self and his current self about the people he traveled before her and each time he usually used some sort of diversion tactic to avoid the questions.

Admittedly she was curious, but because of his previous reactions to her inquires she decided to put the mugs back into the basket and look for another item to store their picnic in. Picking up the pink mug she was about to place it back where she found it when the Doctor walked in.

"Clara we need to….what are you doing?" He yelled as he grabbed the pink mug from her hand, "Coming aboard the TARDIS permanently doesn't give you permission to snoop around. I trusted you!"

"Doctor, I wasn't snooping I just…" she countered her own anger rising in response to his.

"Get out!" He shouted as he grabbed her arm and shoved her out of the kitchen door, slamming it in her face once she was in the passageway.

Pounding on the door Clara screamed, "You idiot I was just packing a picnic and they were in there!" hearing no response she stormed to her room, once there she slammed her own door shut. Falling onto her bed she allowed the tears that were burning her eyes since he pushed her out of the door to come forth.

 

Pulling her pillow to her face she screamed in frustration. It wasn't her fault that she found the mugs, it just happened, and the fact that the Doctor wouldn't hear what she had to say hurt her deeply. It seemed every time their relationship was back on track something like this would happen and they would have to build it back up again.

She was exhausted from the rollercoaster of emotions their relationship invoked within her. Why couldn't things be the same as it was with his previous incarnation? What has changed between them, besides the apparent physical and personality differences of the Doctor?

The answers to her questions, was suddenly revealed to her as she sat up in her bed. It was love.

Groaning she fell back into her pillow, yes that was the answer. It wasn't the same love she had for the 11th Doctor, she loved him, but it was a love that was shared between friends, a love one would have for a brother.

With his current self she realized she was in love with him. The love she felt would be a love shared between a husband and wife or committed love that would extend beyond time. No wonder the things he did or said inflicted so much pain or joy within her heart. Placing the palms of her hands against her eyes she shook her head, life has just become so much more difficult and she was not sure how she could fix it. Maybe it was time for her to leave and let the Doctor find a companion without the complication of being in love with him.

 

The Doctor leaned his head against the door of the kitchen briefly, before turning around to place the mugs in their rightful place. Reaching for them he contemplated why he got upset with Clara as he returned them the mugs to their hidden confines. Obviously she didn't go snooping around like he accused her.

When he put the mugs in the picnic basket, after his regeneration, he thought it would be a safe place to keep them unseen. Who would have guessed that he and Clara would ever plan on sharing a picnic together?

So why did he get so mad at her especially since it was an accident that she found them. The only answer he could come up with was fear. He didn't want her to know how much of a failure he was to those who traveled with him before her; he wanted her to believe in him. He wanted to be her hero.

Sitting heavily on the kitchen chair leaning on his elbows he placed his face in his hands. She was right he was an idiot she, just like all his companions, would accept him for all his negative and positive qualities. So why was it so difficult for him to open up to her and be honest with her?

The answer was clear to him he loved her. Yes, he admitted to himself, he loved her deeply with both of his hearts and was terrified because of those feelings.

 

Standing up he picked up the basket it was time, if he wanted a deeper relationship with her he need to be honest with her and hope she didn't judge him for his past actions. Exiting the kitchen he made his way to her bedroom. It was time for honesty and trust which would either become a pivotal or detrimental for their relationship.

Arriving at her bedroom door he knocked and asked "Clara can I come in?"

"No Doctor, you can't." she called back her voice muffled by the door.

"Please." He practically begged.

His only response from the closed doors was silence and his hearts ached because of it. He was too late.


	13. A Time for Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, and a loving friendship and a romantic relationship taking place after "Last Christmas".

The Doctor waited for a few more minutes hoping Clara would open the door for him, but unfortunately the door remained stubbornly closed. He was going to use the emergency release code to get into her room but quickly discarded the idea. If he wanted her to trust him, he would have to trust that she would open the door.

Deciding to try one more time he called out, "Clara please, I want to talk with you." His voice wavered with emotion as he continued to be patient.

He was about to ask again when the door open revealing his companion to him. "Hi." He simply said.

Leaving the door ajar for him Clara turned away, moving back to her bed where a suitcase laid open and was quickly being filled with her belongings.

Following her in he quickly observed the state of the room and asked quietly, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like Doctor?" She responded with a roll of her eyes.

"If I was to take a guess then I would say packing." He stated placing the basket on the ground moving closer to her.

"You have guessed right."

"Why?"

Stopping her movements she turned to him her shoulders slumped in defeat, "We gave it a go and it just isn't working out. It is time for both of us to move on." Reaching into her side drawer she placed her book 101 places to see gently in the case.

"I disagree; if we truly gave it a go then I wouldn't be standing here watching you pack." He moved quickly, turning her to face him. "I don't want you to go, I need…" his sentence trailing off because of his reluctance to expose his vulnerability.

"You need what, Doctor?" She asked pleading with him to answer her with her soft brown eyes.

Raising his hands from the side of his body he shrugged as he sighed, "Just you, I need you." He replied finishing his statement.

"You need me?" she questioned before countering, "You don't need me. You don't want anyone around you."

Guiding her to the bed to sit, he took his place next to her holding both of her hands in his, "That is where you are wrong." Exhaling he turned his face away from her, focusing on the wall before continuing, "Regeneration is a traumatic occurrence for a Time Lord, difficult to go through. What helps us is the first face we see; you see an irreversible connection occurs and that person becomes embedded on our hearts deeply. They become our rock, our strength and our salvation helping us cope with the process."

Astonished Clara confirmed, "So when you saw me for the first time, with your new eyes, you became bonded to me?"

"Yes, I guess bonded is as good as a word as any for what happened." He replied looking back at her.

Standing up removing her hands from his she paced the floor in frustration, "You should have told me that was going to happen." The ramifications of his confession weighing heavily on her heart; no wonder he had such a pained look on his face when she told him, so long ago, she didn't know who he was anymore or even worse the sadness in his eyes on the Orient Express during their supposed last hurrah.

It also explained the joy on his face when she told him she was going to continue to travel with him and the need she saw after they woke up from their shared dream when he asked her to not to argue and fly away with him.

Stopping her pacing she turned to him and asked afraid of the answer to her next question. "So what happens to you if I leave or, heaven forbid, I die?"

"I don't know." Moving to the discarded picnic basket he brought it back to her bed, "Sit down please."

 

Obeying his request she sat down and waited as he pulled out the pink and yellow mug, "Rose was the first face that my 10th aspect saw; she traveled with me for another year after my regeneration. We found ourselves in a confrontation with not only the Cybermen but also with the Daleks. The only way to save Earth was to open the void, in-between parallel universes, drawing them into the darkness trapping them inside. Rose stood by my side even though there was a good chance we might be pulled in as well. Unfortunately, her grip on the magnet clamps faltered, she was about to enter the void when her father from a parallel world caught her. She disappeared from my universe into another one. To say goodbye to her I burned and destroyed a sun."

Placing that mug on the bed he pulled out the one that said Pond, "Amy was the first face my 11th aspect saw, she traveled with me on her own for a year than her husband Rory joined us for the last two. They were the parents of River my late wife. We were in New York City when we were confronted by the Weeping Angels, after we defeated them there was one left that had limited residual energy. With that energy it sent Rory back in time and because Amy couldn't live without her husband she voluntarily subjected herself to the Angel, resulting in her being sent back to the same time as Rory. I couldn't go to them because I saw their gravestones effectively creating a paradox. If I risked changing the paradox I would have destroyed most of New York City so instead I went into seclusion for centuries in Victorian London."

 

A vague memory entered her mind of one her incarnations meeting the Doctor in Victorian London, "That was when I first met you, well one of my ghosts."

"It was not the first time I met one of your incarnations. It was the second time and they are not ghosts they are personas of you." He clarified not wanting to think about how many more of her lives he may run into during the rest of his existence. "So to answer your question I am not sure what I would do, but Clara it is important to remember, I do move on even if my hearts ache for a while. This is in no way a ruse to manipulate you to stay. I would never want you to feel guilty or obligated; it is my burden to bare not yours."

"I know but I wonder if your connection to me somehow has… unintentionally caused complications." She stated, thinking that maybe her falling in love with him was directly related to the bond. How she wished she could talk to Amy and Rose to find out what type of feelings they had for their versions of the Doctor. She especially wanted to talk to Rose because, like her, she traveled with two different aspects of the Doctor.

"I don't see how it could cause complications for you. It is a Time Lord trait not a Human one." He explained shifting nervously next to her. Her comment made him wonder if maybe he was incorrect in his assumption.

 

Deciding to take advantage of the Doctor's openness, as well as avoiding any more thoughts about how the bond may have caused her to fall in love with him, she picked up the mug with the medical symbol on it, "Tell me about Martha."

Taking the cup from her he looked sadly at it, "I hurt Martha terribly."

"I don't believe that." Clara reassured.

"Yes, I did. She traveled with me soon after Rose's disappearance, she fancied me, well the 10th me, and I was cruel to her I never opened up to her as I did with Rose. I asked her to travel with me so I wouldn't be alone; I should have known better, I wasn't ready for a new companion at that time. She was brilliant though we faced the Master together. She walked the Earth on her own telling everyone about me and at predetermined time she asked everyone to think of me. The psychic energy transferred into me allowed me to defeat the Master destroying him, or so I thought."

"What happened to her?" Clara asked curiously.

Smiling sadly he replied, "She left me, deciding that it was better to be on her own then pine after an alien that didn't reciprocate her feelings of love. I got her a job at UNIT as Medical Advisor; she also worked with Jack. I saw her quite a few times after she left; she traveled for a bit with Donna and me as well."

 

"Who are Jack and Donna?" Clara encouraged the Doctor to continue.

Holding the mug with the phase "Sexy and I know it" written on surface the Doctor continued, "This was Jack's; he is an anomaly, very much like you. He traveled primarily with my 9th self; we were on Satellite 5, once again, fighting the Daleks. I was about to destroy them with a biological weapon when Rose returned to me after looking into the heart of the TARDIS. She became the entity Bad Wolf and in an instant with a single thought she destroyed the Dalek fleet as well as bringing Jack back to life after being killed. But she didn't have control of the power and made Jack immortal. He can never die; he will live longer than me. Drawing out the power from Rose instigated my regeneration to my 10th persona.

 

Not sure what to think about Jack and Bad Wolf she gestured toward the last mug, "So Donna owned that mug with the fatty creature on it."

Chuckling to himself he smiled at the memory, "Fatty is a perfect description of the creature, they were made out of fat from obese humans."

"Seriously, those creatures were made out of human fat that is one hell of an excellent diet."

"I guess, except for the fact when the enzyme was completely activated it killed the person by converting every cell of the human body into those creatures."

Shaking her head in disbelief she responded, "Okay, maybe it isn't that great of a diet. Tell me more about Donna."

Holding up the mug tears formed in his eyes, "She was the most important women in the universe. She traveled with me after Martha and was perfect for my 10th self. She pushed me to care and save who I could even when it seemed no one could be saved. She helped me become more human than I ever had been in my previous incarnations."

"She must have been amazing, why did she stop traveling with you?" Clara asked as she put a comforting hand on his arm.

"She didn't have a choice; I erased her memories of our time together." He whispered his breath catching with emotion.

Aghast Clara pulled back from him, "How could you do that to someone you traveled with, a friend who helped you so much?"

"It was either that or watch her die in front of me. We fought against the Daleks, during that time a metacrisis took place and she absorbed some of my regeneration energy, transferring some of that energy to a severed arm of mine creating a clone of my 10th self. It is a bit complicated, but needless to say, the energy inside of her was killing her; the only way to keep it from doing so was to take away all the memories of our travels together. The process locked away the regeneration energy into the deep recesses of her mind."

"That is terrible, I can't imagine having all my memories taken from me, all the things I have seen and done. I wonder Doctor, if taking her memories was the wrong thing to do."

Placing Donna's cup back into the basket he agreed, "I have contemplated that for many years and it is one of the major regrets I have, but at the time I couldn't bare another loss so soon after Martha and Rose, I was selfish old man even then."

 

"Are you saying you are still selfish, Doctor?" She smirked at him.

"Well I am just as selfish as you." Clara's smirk turned into a glared as he continued, "You can't deny it especially after the volcano incident when Danny died."

With the Doctor's statement silence impregnated the air of the room as the tension increased between them. They both knew, what either of them said next, would dictate how things progressed between them. Fearful of the outcome, neither of them said anything as they stared into each other's eyes waiting for who would speak first.


	14. Leaving the Past Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, and a loving friendship and romantic relationship taking place after "Last Christmas".

The silence between them seemed to last hours but it was merely minutes, the heaviness of the room continued to linger as they looked at each other; their hands fiddling with the rings that adorned their fingers neither saying a word, especially when so much needed to be said.

The Doctor was the first to break the stillness of the room, "I am sorry I shouldn't have said…."

Clara quickly interrupted, "No, don't do that."

"Do what Clara?" He asked confused by her statement.

"Don't be kind to me." She stated quietly as she brought her gaze to the carpeted floor as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Then, what should I do?"

Getting to her feet she paced rapidly before replying, "I don't know! Yell, scream, cuss at me but please don't be kind. I can't bare it if you are kind."

"Clara, stop and sit." Waiting for her to follow his instructions before continuing, "I have already done that before we went looking for Danny, or don't you remember." Pausing for a moment in thought he commented, "Well you may not remember you were quite a mess of emotions then."

"I do remember Doctor and even now I don't think I deserve your forgiveness. What I did that day was unforgivable."

"Yes it was, yet I still forgave you." Noticing that she was about to say something he lifted his hand to stop her, "However, even with my forgiveness there is one thing that will need to be repaired between us."

"And what is that?"

"My trust in you." He replied honestly.

Nodding her head in acceptance, "Fair enough, Doctor."

"Listen Clara, I want you to understand something though, just because my trust in you is limited currently, it doesn't mean I care for you any less."

"I know that Doctor, I have always known." Wiping her tears from her cheek she finished, "Thank you for giving me a second chance."

Bringing his hand to her face he caressed the apple of her cheek. With a smile he whispered, "I will always give you a second chance Clara till the end of our time together."

Placing her own hand on his face she leaned forward and gave him a chaste kiss on the opposite cheek, "You are the most amazing friend I could ever ask for."

Blushing he rolled his eyes, "That is good to know." Gesturing to her suitcase on the bed he asked, "Do you still want to leave?"

Shaking her head, "No, if you would have me; I would like to stay."

"Yes, I want to you to stay, but with one condition." He stated as he rose from the bed grabbing the basket of mugs.

"What condition, Doctor." She asked wondering what he wanted from her.

Looking down at her he answered, "On the condition that what has happened in the past remains there. No more guilt or remorse. Living in the past will just cause difficulties and I, as well as you, I am sure don't what any more difficulties; it is time for both of us to move on."

"I agree Doctor." She smiled broadly at him happy to comply with his request.

"Good, now chop, chop it is time for us to enjoy a picnic. Don't dawdle as you unpack your things, I will meet you in the control room." He state as he head to the door to her room.

Calling out to him before he left she asked, "Doctor, how will know when I have regained your trust?"

Looking over his shoulder he huffed, "Why do you want to know?"

"Blame it on my controlling tendencies." She replied as she started to unpack her suitcase.

Reaching for the door he answered, "Trust me you will know when, my dear Clara."

Stopping she stared at his back as he exited the room, surprised of his use of such a term of endearment when answering her. She hurriedly finished unpacking, feeling a sense of relief after their talk. Yes, she thought, it is definitely time to move on to more pleasant memories. Memories of her and the Doctor traveling in the TARDIS, exploring, helping out, saving lives, learning; and maybe someday exploring a deeper more intimate relationship between the two of them.


	15. Down Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, and a loving friendship and romantic relationship taking place after "Last Christmas".

Clara walked into the control room of the TARDIS still in her pajamas, her hair piled high on her head in a messy bun. Her slippers making a soft shuffling sound she moved up to the promenaded of the room, covering an exhausted yawn with the back of her hand as she approached the Doctor. Standing next to him she waited till he was finished with his latest computation before speaking.

"Don't you ever take a break from all of this?" she asked as she gestured toward the chalk board.

Ignoring her question he gazed at her, his eyes becoming concerned before asking, "Are you not feeling well, you look like you have gone ten rounds with a celestial mere cat and lost."

Rolling her eyes she shook her head, "I am fine Doctor."

"Good then hurry and get dressed, there is a planet made of blue crystal just waiting to be explored by us." Hurrying down the stairs he started to type in the coordinates, "I have heard that if you place the crystals in your mouth they dissolve and taste like sweet rock candy."

"No Doctor." She stated firmly moving sluggishly down the stairs to his side, "We are not going to go anywhere. We are having a down day."

"What is a down day?" He asked confused by the concept a day could be down.

Smiling at him she explained patiently, "It is when a person stays in the jammies all day, eating ice cream and all sorts of junk food. Usually they watch movies on the telly and nap whenever they like, not thinking about anything in particular."

Shifting his body so he was leaning on the console of his ship he crossed his arms before retorting, "Why would somebody do that when there is so much to do?"

Sighing she shrugged, "Because, unlike Time Lords, we humans need to shut down for a bit to reenergize."

"So is that what you're going to do today instead of seeing a planet made of sugary blue crystals." He inquired.

"Nope that is not what I am going to do; it is something we are going to do." She clarified as she grabbed his hands and led him out of the console room. "So come on Doctor, I am going to teach you how to have a down day."

"I really don't think I am going to like it." He protested as they entered the parlor of the TARDIS.

"Sorry you don't have a choice, you are going to have a down day with me. Tomorrow we will see the planet and indulge your sweet tooth."

"I don't have a sweet tooth, Clara."

"Says the man, who puts so much sugar in his coffee it overflows the rim." She countered as she pushed him down on the comfy couch the TARDIS graciously applied. Using the remote she turned on the telly and the blue-ray opening a cabinet she pulled out two movies. "So what would you like to watch "Labyrinth" or "The Princess Bride"?

Huffing he crossed his arms and gave her a look of irritation before replying sarcastically, "Oh let's watch them both they sound so entertaining."

"Okay we will watch both of them." She smugly decided.

He replied rolling his eyes, "I see sarcasm is a waste on you today."

"Yes it is. You are not getting out of this Doctor." She stated as she placed "Labyrinth" into the player cueing it to play before turning to face him, "No, this won't do."

Moving close to him she pulled him up with a strength he never expected. Standing in front of her he asked even more confused by her actions, "What won't do?"

Using her hands she gestured to his white shirt and coat, "You can't have a down day looking like you are dressing to leave the TARDIS." Without asking she reached for his wrists and expertly removed his cufflinks placing them on the table beside the couch she began to unbutton his navy blue coat.

Trying, ineffectively to bat her hands away from his clothes he huffed in exasperation, "Clara, what are you doing?"

Pulling his coat off his shoulders she answered as she placed it on one of the side chairs, "I am not going to sit by you with that scratchy coat on. Now hush Doctor." She finished as she unbuttoned his vest, removing it then placing it on the chair with his coat.

Grabbing her hands he exclaimed, "Stop, Clara I am capable enough to make my wardrobe more relaxing for the down day you are insistent in having."

"Well get on with it while I go some food from the kitchen." Turning from him she called back as she exited the room, "When I return I expect you to be in down day mode."

"Of course, Miss control freak." He said under his breath so she could not hear or so he thought.

Peeking her head back in the room Clara commented loudly, "And don't call me a control freak."

Her voice startled him causing him to jump, taking a deep breath he released the first two buttons of his white shirt, then rolled up the sleeves to his elbow. Sitting down he spoke to the empty room, "I wonder how she knew what I said?" Deciding to get more comfortable he removed his shoes and positioned his feet on the table in front of the sofa. Staring at the wall he waited impatiently, wanting nothing more then to have this day done and over with.

 

Clara hurriedly got the snacks together and rushed back to the parlor hoping that the Doctor was still in there, instead of disappearing into the deep recesses of the TARDIS. Entering, she almost dropped the tray she was holding as she observed the scene before her. It had to be a crime for a man to look so masculine on a down day; immediately she felt her body reacting to the sight of him before her.

Shaking her head she moved purposely into the room hoping she could hide her arousal, "I am glad to see you did as you were told."

"Yes, let's get on with it, so we do something more exciting and less boring."

Placing the food on the table she sat next to him, leaning next to his side she picked up the remote and pressed play before imploring, "Give it a chance, Doctor you may find that it is not as boring as you think."

Rolling his eyes he spoke as the title sequence of the movie began, "I highly doubt it."

Moving from his side briefly, she retrieved the popcorn then settled back in, trying to ignore the scent of him surrounding her and her body's reaction to it. She was relieved when the actress started to recite the first lines of the film to her dog allowing her to focus on something else besides the man sitting next to her.

 

To Clara's amazement, the Doctor limited his comments to a few words like "really, that's absurd, unbelievable" as they watched the film. Sometime during the bog of eternal stench scene, his arm fell across her shoulders, his fingertips caressing her upper arm as his other hand dipped into the popcorn bowl she was holding. Snuggling closer she placed her head on his shoulder, a sense of warmth and comfort surrounding her and soon she fell asleep in her new position.

Around the final scene of the film the Doctor heard a light snore from the women nestled next to him, looking down at her he smiled contently. He gently pushed back a piece of her hair that had fallen across her forehead wrapping his arm more tightly around her. He would never admit it out loud to her but her idea of a down day was exactly what he needed.

He loved being the one to help others which often incorporating saving the day. But she was right sometimes he just needed to relax and he couldn't think of a better way to relax then being next to her doing nothing more than watching a movie holding her in his arms. The ending credits began to cross the screen as Clara started to awaken opening her eyes she found him staring at her smiling.

She returned his smile as she placed her small hand on his chest lifting her body up from him, "I can't think of a time where I have slept on such a wonderful pillow."

Chuckling he grin broadened, "I have been compared to less comfortable things in my long life ten a pillow." Moving his arm from behind her he stood up and stretched his back, "May I suggest, we take a brief break from our down day before we start the next film."

Eyes widening at his comment she tilted her head in disbelief, "You want to continue?"

"Well of course I do, however I want to choose the next film." He stated as he moved to the cabinet to retrieve his choice.

"And what film will you be choosing?" She asked as she rose from the couch stretching her own stiff muscles.

"Oh one I have been curious about for a while now." He said as he continued to rummage through the collection of movies, "Ah ha and here it is." Turning to face her he held up the movie for her to see wiggling his eyebrows.

Falling onto the couch she laughed hysterically, "Seriously Doctor, you want to watch that one?"

"Yes I am serious Clara and I really don't appreciate your laughter on the matter." He huffed as he placed the disk into the player.

Trying to stifle her laughter she moved over to give him a space to sit, "Sorry, press play and let's satisfy your curiosity, but you can't watch it with the lights on though."

"No problem." He said as his raised his head to the ceiling before sitting next to her, "Decrease light level by seventy five percent please."

As the lights dimmed the Doctor lifted his arm and gestured with his eyes, taking his cue she burrowed her body next to his, pulling her close to him they settled in as the title sequence for the movie "Alien" crossed the screen.


	16. Haircut and Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, and a loving friendship romantic relationship taking place after "Last Christmas".

Clara stepped out of the shower, after drying off; she ran a comb through her hair surprised that it had gotten so long since she started traveling permanently with the Doctor. Granted she really didn't know how long they had been traveling because time was pretty much non-existent on the TARDIS, but according to her phone, which was set to Earth's time and date, it had been almost six months. It really didn't matter though she was in desperate need of a haircut, pulling her hair into a pony tail she went to search for the Doctor.

Finding him in the library, she interrupted his reading, "We need to go to Earth."

Marking the page with his finger he closed the book and placed it on his lap, "Why do we need to go to Earth? Is there something wrong there?"

"No Doctor, but I need a haircut badly." She stated as she pointed to her hair, "It is getting long and bothersome."

"Well we don't need to go to Earth for your hair the TARDIS can cut it for you. She does mine all the time."

"Seriously, she cuts your hair for you? How is that even possible she isn't corporal?"

Rolling his eyes he clarified, "She doesn't actually do the cutting, Clara."

"Okay, I am confused then how is it done?"

Standing he placed his book back on the shelf and gestured with his finger, "Come on I will show you."

Following him they entered a room that she had never seen before; the walls were a calming sea foam green color with spatters of white that looked like clouds. Off to the right of the room was a fountain with trickling of water cascading down the rocks, just enough to be soothing but not flagrant. Throughout the spacious room stood plants of all sorts ranging in color from a light gray to a vibrant green. In the center of the room stood a standard beauty shop chair with a mirror in front of it. All and all the room looked like a place for rest and relaxation while indulging in pampering oneself. The only thing that was out of place was a half dome metal shaped device hovering over the chair with numerous tubes disappearing into the ceiling of the room.

Raising his arms the Doctor showed off the room, "Welcome to the TARDIS beauty salon." Moving to the mirror the Doctor tapped the lower left corner. Immediately, a wide selection of choices was displayed on the reflective surface including types of cuts, colors and styles.

"Come and sit." Moving apprehensively to the chair she hesitated, "Don't worry Clara this is not going to bite you. Well I don't think it will bite, the TARDIS matrix does controls the system. You and she seem to be getting along well now so I wouldn't worry about it. "

"What if we weren't getting along, what would happen?" She inquired refusing to sit in the chair.

"Nothing much, she just won't give you the haircut that you want." Running his own hands through his hair he explained, "Usually when she is upset with me she cuts my hair much shorter then I like, and then it takes forever to grow it back to its proper length."

"I don't know Doctor, can't you just bring me to Earth so I can go to my normal hair stylist?" she asked still nervous to allow the TARDIS to be in control of her hair.

"What is the worst thing that can happen; you get a cut you don't like. Hair does grow back you know, take a chance." He encouraged.

Shrugging her shoulders she surrendered he did have a point, "Oh okay."

"Good, I will leave you to it then." He smiled as he walked out the room pleased he convinced her.

 

The Doctor sat in his chair reading the book he started in the library when he heard an anguishing shrill echo within the passageways of his ship. Looking up at his ship he sighed, "Why can't you be kind to her, just this once?" Standing he prepared himself for the onslaught of emotions, he was about to be the receiving end of.

Right on cue Clara burst into the room anger in her eyes, "Doctor, look what your bloody ship did to me." Pointing to her hair, he saw that it was teased out as far as it could go with grey streaks woven throughout, emerging from the top was a long piece of hair hanging down her back that looked suspiciously like a cow's tail, "I look like a hybrid of the Bride of Frankenstein and a cow's arse."

Moving down the stairs he tried to hide his laughter behind a nonchalant façade, "I guess maybe you and the TARDIS still have some issues to work out."

"You think." Moving quickly she poked her finger into his chest, "You get behind that console right now and bring me to my hair stylist immediately, or I swear I will shave you bald the next time you sleep."

"Okay no need to get hostile Clara, tell me when and where." He responded moving to the input keyboard of his TARDIS still trying desperately to hold back his laughter.

Rattling off the address for him, she turned away and sat heavily on the seat crossing her arms in frustration.

Moving the activation switch he comment with a smirk, "Well be glad she didn't change your hair completely she could have made it hot pink, blue, or even chartreuse. I think she was being kind."

Groaning she covered her face, "Shut up Doctor."

Once the TARDIS finished the landing sequence, she stood and rushed toward the door calling over her shoulder, "You stay put Doctor and I am going to use your debit card to pay to get my hair fixed."

As soon as the doors slammed shut the Doctor doubled over in laughter, "Well old girl you certainly made her day more interesting."

Still chuckling he moved toward his chair, stopping briefly at one of the desks to pull out a drawing pad, once settled he proceeded to draw Clara with her new TARDIS inspired haircut, snickering off and on as his pencil transcribed the memory to paper.


	17. Souffles and Anniversaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, and a loving friendship and romantic relationship taking place after "Last Christmas".

The Doctor scrunched up his face as the smell of a burnt sugary food assaulted his nostrils. It had been quite some time since Clara burnt any of the meals that she had prepared for them a few months at least. When she became a permanent resident in the TARDIS she was appalled by the lack of food in the small kitchen area and decided to take over the cooking. Smiling he remembered the conversation fondly.

 

"Doctor what are we supposed to eat?" She asked as perused the empty cabinets of the kitchen finding only tea and sugar within their confines.

"I don't need to eat much so I usually just bring the TARDIS somewhere and eat out." He replied as he fidgeted with the zipper of his black jumper.

Rolling her eyes she smiled, "You are such the bachelor. No wonder you always attacked my refrigerator whenever you stopped by." 

"You always have some sort of leftovers in it and I would hate for them to go to waste."

Sitting at the kitchen table she held out her hand, "Can you give me a piece of paper and pen please?"

"And what makes you think I have such items on me?" He asked turning on the kettle for tea.

"Oh come on Doctor, you have everything imaginable in those pockets of yours." She countered as she wiggled her fingers.

Rolling his eyes he reached into his pocket and handed her the requested items. Smiling with smug satisfaction she started to make a grocery list, "See I told you."

Grunting grumpily he took two mugs out of the cabinet and proceeded to make tea for them.

 

The first few meals were memorable, to say the least and not in a good way, but as time progressed she became very adept at cooking. It is a good thing they did a lot of running otherwise he would have nice pudge in his midsection. So, he pondered, why after so many successful meals is this one burnt, after a brief moment he knew.

"Stupid, Stupid Doctor." He spoke out loud as he pulled the display screen toward him. Typing a few keys he confirmed his suspicions. Yes he was right, today was the anniversary of her mother's death. After imputing the coordinates for Earth he left to the control room to find Clara; resolving, this time to be there for her to help her as she mourned her mother.

Approaching the kitchen he heard soft crying coming from the room, entering he saw Clara with her arms crossed and her head resting on them, her body shaking from her tears. Moving closer to her he placed a hand on her back rubbing it, in what he hoped was a comforting to her.

Raising her head up, her watering brown eyes met his blue ones, "Why can't I do it?"

"Do what my Clara?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes she replied wretchedly, "Why can't I make a soufflé, just once I would like to make one in remembrance of mum; a soufflé that she would be proud of."

He looked around the kitchen seeing that there were just enough ingredients for one more go "We can do it." He stated.

Confused she asked quietly, "We…as in me and you?"

"Of course me and you, that is the definition of we you know." He countered hoping to bring a smile to her face. Looking at her he saw a soft smile and knew he was successful, "So come on let's get started, the sooner we finish the sooner I can enjoy a tasty sweet dessert."

"You and your sweet tooth, okay, let's do it." Clara said as she stood from her chair, "It won't be easy though."

"I am sure we will do fine. How can we lose, I am a super intelligent alien and you have lots of experience in what not to do." He jested causing her to laugh and roll her eyes at the same time. "So what is the first step?"

"The first step Doctor is to warm one cup of milk till it is steaming. Then we add sugar and flour to the milk." She instructed as she measured out the flour and sugar they would need.

"I can do that." Pouring the milk into a glass bowl he pulled out his sonic screwdriver, pointing it at the bowl he pushed the button heating the milk till steam emerged from the liquid.

As he finished she commented, "I think that is cheating Doctor."

"I wouldn't call it cheating; it is using technology to one's advantage."

Giggling she expertly added the sugar and flour and mixing till the batter thickened, "Now we need to wait for ten minutes." She stated as she set the timer. Reaching for the eggs she separated the yolk from the whites then dropped the whites into another glass bowl.

"What type of soufflé are we making?" He asked as he reached for the sugar that will be needed for the egg white mixture.

"Vanilla." She answered as she started to beat the eggs till they foamed, "Can you please add the sugar as I am mixing?"

Nodding, adding the sugar to the bowl he asked, "Can't we make a chocolate one, I do love chocolate?"

"No Doctor it has to be vanilla, it was my mum's favorite." She stated as she continued to beat the mixture.

"Vanilla it is then." Seeing her stop the mixing too early he added, "You need to mix it a little longer."

"I do? Why?"

"The egg whites need to stand stiffly at a forty-five degree angle to the beater before it they are finished." Moving behind her, his arms snaked around her as he reached for the beater to mix it longer. "Here let me show you."

Clara stood absolutely still as she felt the heat of his body against her back, the ghosting of his breath against her neck. She felt her body reacting to his closeness, closing her eyes she savored the intimacy of the position before whispering, "How do you know that?"

Bringing his mouth close to her ear he answered quietly resisting the urge to move closer to her body, "I may have been reading up on how to make the perfect soufflé."

Tilting her head to the side so she could see his profile, "You have?"

Moving his gaze to meet hers, his lips millimeters from hers he smiled, "Yes I have."

Her heart warmed as he answered her question, deciding to take a chance she leaned forward placing her lips against his in a loving kiss causing his body to spasm in surprise before relaxing against her lips.

The sound of the timer interrupted the intimate moment, pulling back from each other they both stared into the others eyes, both accepting the change in their relationship because of their kiss.

The Doctor whispered first still trying to comprehend the complexities of their first kiss, "You add the vanilla while I finish up the egg whites."

"Okay." She responded just as softly glad for the distraction so she could think about what had just happened.

Adding the vanilla to the milk mixture, Clara reflected on the kiss she and the Doctor shared, it seemed so natural and beautiful in its simplicity perfect for this stage of their relationship. Things between them have changed with her impulse and when she glanced over at the Doctor she saw a look of contentment and acceptance on his face and knew he felt the same way.

His voice interrupted her thoughts, "The whites are ready so what is next?"

Moving to his side she replied, "We now mix them together slowly till everything is blended, no streaks of white or marbling."

"Well I will leave you to it as I prepare the cooking dishes." He stated as he placed his hand on her waist, moving behind her as his hand caressed her lower back; causing her body to tingle under his touch.

After preparing the small cooking dishes instead of the larger one, he leaned against the counter and stared at Clara as she focused on the delicate task of mixing the two last ingredients. The kiss was unexpected at first, and for a moment his body tensed at the touch of her lips against his but then surprisingly he was fine. He felt a sense of acceptance, as the love for her came to the surface with her kiss, his caress was a direct reaction to the sensations he was feeling. He hoped he was ready to move forward in their relationship. One thing was certain though, the kiss made him want to taste her lips more.

Seeing her finish with the mixture he brought the prepared dishes to her, "I thought it might be better to make small soufflés instead of a large one. They will cook more evenly."

"I never thought of that, it just might work." She smiled as she poured the batter into dishes once finished she placed them on a cookie sheet and put them into the oven, "Now they need to cook for 30 minutes. What should we do while we wait?"

"I can think of two things." He stated as he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

"What two things, Doctor?" She asked feeling her body respond to the embrace.

"The first thing is this." He replied before he pressed his lips against hers in a tender yet passionate kiss weaving his hands through her hair. Feeling her respond to his touch he deepened the kiss begging for entrance with the tip of his tongue in which she happily complied; he ravished her lips relishing in the taste of her. After a few moments more exploring her lips he reluctantly pulled back. He smiled as he listened to her keening with need as she opened her eyes connecting with his.

Breathlessly, leaning into his body hoping for another kiss she asked, "And what would be the second thing?"

Chuckling he grabbed her hand leading her out of the kitchen and down the passageway, "Flowers."

"Flowers!?" she followed him confused, still a bit dazed from the kiss he had just given her.

"Yes, flowers." Reaching a door it slid open revealing a garden, stepping to the side he gestured for her to enter.

Walking in Clara was amazed to see plot after plot filled with flowers, some she recognized others she didn't. "How is this possible?"

He moved next to her and placed his arm on her waist, "It really isn't difficult, the TARDIS can recreate the necessary needs for plants to grow, all I have to do is place them where I want and keep the weeds at bay."

Stunned she stared at him, "You created this."

"Of course I did. I do have many other talents besides getting into difficulties while visiting planets." He huffed with exasperation.

Feeling a bit cheeky she responded, "Well I am enjoying being the recipient of your talents."

Not to be left behind he countered as he pulled her close to his side, "I have many more talents which I am sure you will enjoy later." He wiggled his eyebrow suggestively before letting her go and retrieving a pair of shears, "But for now why don't you collect a bunch of flowers into a bouquet, all of them are safe for you to touch. I will meet you back in the kitchen."

Clara looked at the shears in her hands, as the door closed behind the Doctor, not quite sure what to make of his flirting but enjoying it never the less. Things have definitely shifted in their relationship and surprisingly it wasn't terrifying for her she just hoped she didn't mess it up. Her track record wasn't very good when it came to relationships, resolving to do better this time she knelt down and started to collect the flowers for a bouquet wondering why the Doctor wanted her to create one.

 

Entering into the kitchen Clara placed the flowers on the table as she watched the Doctor take out perfectly cooked soufflés from the oven, placing them on the counter to cool. Moving quickly to his side she smiled happily, "We did it! We made the perfect soufflé."

"That we did Clara Oswald." The Doctor responded just as excitedly as she.

Leaning down she took a deep breath savoring the sweet vanilla scent, "Oh how I wish mum could see them." She stated with sadness.

Placing the cooling desserts delicately into the picnic basket the Doctor turned to her, "Come on and grab your flowers." He instructed as he lifted the basket and exited the kitchen.

They walked through the control room and out the TARDIS's doors, once outside Clara noticed that they were at the graveyard where her mother was buried. Following the Doctor she walked the familiar path to her mother's tomb.

Stopping before her mother's grave he spoke with sorrowfulness, "I am sorry I can't bring you to your mum when she was alive, some timelines should not be meddled with, but I figure we could share your perfect soufflés here."

Clara watched as the Doctor pulled out a checkered blanket from the basket and laid it gently on the ground, kneeling on the cloth he placed the small perfect soufflés onto the blanket. He continued to set up the area with cups, a thermos which she assumed was filled with tea, napkins and silverware. Once he was finished he lifted his hand to her, "Come and sit."

 

With tears in her eyes she grabbed his hand and lowered herself onto the blanket, looking at the stone embossed with her mother's name she begin, "Hey mum… I miss you so much even after all these years… oh how I wish you were here right now. So many things have happened, some good and some bad. I lost Danny…you know the one I told you about last year but I am okay. I am with the Doctor now and it is not a weekly thing anymore. I have seen and done so much, the book we started is almost full I have one more page to go."

Allowing the tears to cascade down her cheeks she continued, "Looked what I did today I made the perfect soufflé for you. I had a little help but I don't think you mind. It is the last thing that I will put into our book before starting a new one. I know it is not a place but I think it is just as important it …" Glancing at the Doctor she smiled through her tears remembering their recent kisses, before turning back to the gravestone, "it marks a new beginning in my life. I will let you know how it goes next year. I love you."

Leaning forward she positioned the flowers against the stone reaching for one of the small soufflés she placed it next to the blooms. Wiping her eyes she lifted her grateful gaze to the Doctor, "Thank you."

"Your very welcome my Clara." He replied as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips pulling back he gestured to the remaining soufflés, "Shall we enjoy the fruits of our labors."

Laughing she handed him one of the sweet treats, "Yes, we shall and next time we'll make chocolate ones."

Digging into dessert, he took a mouthful of it enjoying the sweetness coating his tongue, "I don't know maybe your mum is right, vanilla is the best." Scooping up another spoonful he held it out to her.

"Well you know what they say, mum's know best." She commented before engulfing her mouth around the proffered treat. Yes today was the perfect last entry of her book "101 places to see" and she was looking forward to starting the next one "101 joys of falling in love".


	18. Slow and Steady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, and a loving friendship and romantic relationship taking place after "Last Christmas".

Within the parlor of the TARDIS the Doctor and Clara sat closely together on the couch, warming themselves in front of the fireplace after their picnic in the graveyard. Neither saying a word, both savoring the newest stage of their relationship, content and happy.

For Clara the day was perfect in every way but one questioned remained, one that needed to be answered rubbing his thigh softly she asked, "So where do we go from here?"

"What do you mean?" he countered visibly distracted by her movements on his leg.

"I mean you and me." Removing her hand from its position she gestured between them before continuing, "You know, our relationship."

Grasping her hand he brought it to his lips and kissed it softly, "I don't know. I have never done this before."

Pushing up from his side she looked at him with a tilt of her head, "That's not true; you have done this before with River and Rose." Remembering the time he confided in her about his past intimate loves a few days after their conversation over his companion's tea cups.

"Yes, but never in this body or with this personality. Honestly, I really don't know how it will go. In this instance I am going to rely on your expertise."

"My expertise?" She asked with a confused look on her face, "How am I the expert?"

"You recently were in a relationship with PE." Seeing her glare, he quickly amended remembering her request to not call her deceased love by his chosen nickname, "Sorry, old habits die hard, I mean Danny." Seeing her smile he continued, "So you, in essence are the expert."

"Okay I will give you that, but Danny was human not a moody Time Lord from Gallifrey."

"I'm not.." he stopped, watching her eyebrows rise daring him to finish his statement, "Oh okay, maybe I can be a bit moody at times, but I am over two thousand years old so I think I have a right to be sullen."

Returning to her position next to his body she giggled, "Yeah, I guess you do." Pausing briefly she continued, "Well then since I am the expert.."

"Oh don't let my comment go to your head; I think your ego is big enough." He jested.

Ignoring his interruption she began again, "Since I am the expert, I think slow and steady is good. Let's take it one day at a time and see what happens."

Surprised at her statement he glanced at her to see if she was joking. Seeing that she was serious he stated, "Really, in my experience humans usually want to jump quickly into the intimacy of a relationship."

"Yeah your right, I have done that in the past and more often than not the relationship ends badly." Bringing her hand to his cheek she guided him so his eyes met hers, "I don't want our relationship to end the same way, I care for you to deeply. So I think slow and steady is the right way this time around and when we do become intimate it will be breathtakingly beautiful." Pausing briefly she caressed his cheek, "Besides intimacy is more than physical it is all encompassing."

Smiling at her he stated lovingly, "I couldn't agree more."

"Well that is a change it is not often we agree on things." She responded as she stifled a yawn.

"Hopefully we will agree with each other more often in the future, but I won't hold my breath." Standing he extended his hand, "It has been a long day why don't I bring you to your room so you can get some rest."

Grabbing his hand she giggled, "Doctor, my room is just down the hall you don't have to escort me to it."

"Indulge me, besides it gives me an excuse to kiss you goodnight." He stated as he guided her out of the room.

"You will never need an excuse to kiss me Doctor. Feel free to do it anytime. I really won't mind."

"I will remember that, but there is another reason.." he stated sheepishly.

Halting their movements she interrupted, "Out with it Doctor. What is the other reason?"

"Well you see, the TARDIS, can be a bit covetous when I am involved in a relationship, she becomes a bit... overprotective."

Rolling her eyes she huffed in exasperation, "Oh great, not only do I have to deal with her irritating antics but now I am going to have to deal with her jealousy as well."

Bringing his arm around her waist he guided them further down the passageway, "I wouldn't worry about the TARDIS Clara, you and her are getting along fine. So I don't believe that she will do anything... drastic."

"Have you forgotten what she did to my hair?" she countered.

"No I haven't and I still think she was still being kind." Stopping in front of her bedroom door he gestured, "See your room is just where it was before. So don't worry."

Turning to face him she asked apprehensively, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure." He affirmed as he pulled her body closer to his, "What else can I do to reassure you."

Smiling slyly at him she placed her hands on his shoulders, "Well maybe the kiss you promised me will make me feel better."

"That is something easily done." He whispered as he leaned down and captured her lips, kissing her passionately as he tenderly caressed her exposed arms. Her skin tingled with his touch causing her to moan against his lips resulting in him deepening their kiss.

She lost herself within the feel and taste of him as he kissed her. When he pulled back ending their embrace, she opened her eyes meeting his, gasping for breath, "If you keep kissing me like that Doctor you will weaken my resolve to take things slow and steady."

Chuckling he replied, "I don't think anything I do will weaken your resolve. You are too stubborn."

Pushing against his shoulder she stated, "Oi, that is pot calling the kettle black."

"Yes, and I am the kettle of that idiom." He bantered before leaning down to kiss her once again, successfully keeping her from retorting, "Good night my Clara."

Reaching for the door she smiled, "Good night my Doctor." Before entering her room completely, she glanced back into the passageway at the Doctor's retreating back, and swore he had more pep in his step then she has ever seen in this regeneration.

Entering her room, the smiled on her face faded as she observed her surroundings, the Doctor's comment about the TARDIS being jealous coming to the forefront of her mind. Moving hesitantly toward her bed she reached for the cover of the duvet and yanked it back quickly, seeing that everything was in order she then opened the doors of the armoire and once again saw everything was fine. Shaking her head she cast aside her apprehension and headed to the en suite to prepare for bed.

 

After completing her shower she turned off the water while reaching for her towel; only to find it not there. Looking up at the ceiling she exclaimed, "Seriously is that the best you can do."

Stepping onto the bath mat she opened the cabinet to retrieve another towel only to find it empty too, "Fine if that is how you want to play, then so be it. " Exiting out of the en suite, she entered her room planning on using something else to dry off, only to find every bit of fabric gone.

Grunting in frustration she walked to her door and entered the passageway leaving wet footprints in her wake. After numerous twists and turns, thanks to the TARDIS, she finally found herself in front of the Doctor's room.

Without knocking she slammed the door open startling the Time Lord inside, causing him to stand up swiftly from his chair. His eyes widened, as he observed moisture dripping from her naked body, as she walked purposely toward him.

Recovering quickly he commented, amusement shining from eyes. "You know Clara coming in here with nothing on, however pleasant to see, is not consistent with taking things slowly."

Moving she stood toe to toe with him, placing her fingers on his lips, "Shut up Doctor! I don't care how you do it, but you will have a talk with your bloody ship.."

Pulling her fingers from his lips he quickly interrupted, "You know she might be more accepting of you, if you refrain from such language when describing her."

Turning from him she headed to his armoire, yanking the doors open, she grabbed out his holey jumper and pulled it over her head covering he nakedness. Smoothing it down she returned to him, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, before continuing, "I hear you and I will stop using such language if she stops inconveniencing me in our home."

"Our home." He repeated with pride at her declaration.

Shaking her head she brought her hands to lapels of his coat, stepping closer to him she pulled him down by the fabric for a quick kiss, "Yes, Doctor our home; now stop distracting me. Listen, I am going to go and have a cup of tea, please ask your ship to put my room back in order by the time I am finished."

Placing his hands on her waist he pulled her closer, his arousal for her evident to both of them because of their embrace, "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay here for the night?" he flirted suggestively.

"That is a tempting offer and one I am sure I would enjoy thoroughly, but the answer is no." She responded as she pulled away moving toward the door. "Goodnight again Doctor, I will see you in the morning."

"Clara." His voice stopping her in her tracks, "You look very alluring in my jumper."

Winking at him she smiled cheekily, "Yes I know." She continued out of the room purposely shaking her hips, teasing him with the suggestive movements.

As the door closed the Doctor took a calming breath, slow and steady is going to be very difficult, especially since he has now seen her femininity in all its glory. Even with her layers of cloths she wears, the image of her naked body will entice him daily.

Sighing he looked up at the ceiling of his ship, "Real time visual interface activated, voice recognition The Doctor." An image of Indris became corporal in his room, "We need to have a talk Sexy."

"I know Thief." The image replied embarrassedly.


	19. I Cannot Say I Love YOu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, and a loving friendship and a romantic relationship taking place after "Last Christmas".

Clara awoke from a restful sleep, last night when she returned to her room after her tea everything was perfect. She was not sure what the Doctor said to his TARDIS to make her comply with her request, but she was thankful none of the less. Maybe, just maybe she and the TARDIS could become friends.

Thinking of the Doctor her cheeks turned pink, she couldn't believe that she entered his room completely naked without embarrassment or hesitation. She guessed it was a testament to how comfortable she had become in his presence. Snuggling deeper into his holey jumper she inhaled his scent. It was earthy, like woodlands after a heavy rain. She loved his scent; she always wanted it to rub off on her so she could continue to enjoy his smell when he was not around her.

Thinking that was a bit odd she decided to focus on something else. Immediately, her thoughts turned to the feel of his arousal against her as they embraced the evening before; she was pleased to know she had a effect on him. She often wondered if he was susceptible to the carnal feelings of lust and want. He portrayed himself as above such human weaknesses even in his 11th self; he led everyone to believe, including herself, that he was in complete control of his feelings.

She is just now finding out that if properly invoked those erotic feelings could come to the surface. She wondered briefly, how he would be like in the bedroom but then immediately shook her head of such thoughts. It was still too early in their relationship to think on such things, but she couldn't help be curious.

Deciding it would be best to start her day she threw off the duvet and headed to her armoire, opening the drawer housing her undergarments she gasped. Every one of her braziers and panties were riddled with holes, similarly to the jumper she was currently wearing. Quickly she amended her previous thought, the TARDIS and she would probably never be friends. Most likely they would only tolerate each other.

Sighing in frustration she pulled on a pair of yoga pants. Grabbing a set of her undergarments she went to find the Doctor, trying desperately to curb her anger and honor his request not to use colorful metaphors when describing his ship as she walked toward the control room.

 

The Doctor heard Clara's approaching footfalls echoing in the hall of his ship, turning from his chalkboard he smiled pleased to see her still wearing his jumper, he hoped he would see her delectable body in it again.

However when he saw her face his smile faltered, "What has she done now?" he questioned as he moved down the stairs waiting to hear her outraged voice.

Standing in front of him she held out her underwear for him to see, "Your ship has put holes in every one of my underthings." She said quietly with a seething calm that unnerved the Time Lord more than her yelling.

Snagging the garments she was holding out, he shoved them into his coat pocket, "Clara you shouldn't wave your unmentionables in the control room. What if we had guests?"

"First of all Doctor, we have no guests and second if there was someone else on your ship, it would be someone you trust, so it wouldn't matter if I was waving my unmentionables around.

"True, but I would think you wouldn't want your lacey things to be exposed for the world to see." He countered before asking curiously, "So does this mean you have nothing on under my jumper?"

Pointing at him she admonished, "Stop changing the topic. What are we going to do about the TARDIS hating me?"

Moving around the console he responded with a suggestive look, "So you are naked under my jumper."

"Doctor!" Clara yelled as she followed him.

Holding up his hand he stopped her progress toward him, "She doesn't hate you, besides it could be a fault in the washing machine or the dryer. Nothing suggests she was the one who put holes in them."

Side stepping around his raised arm she countered, "I wash my lingerie, by hand, in my bathroom sink and hang them in there to dry. It had to be the TARDIS."

"You hang your unmentionables in your en suite to dry." He stated shaking his head, "remind me never to go in there, I might run into a hanging brazier and get my head stuck in one of the cups."

"I am not big enough for you to get your head stuck in the cups." Taking a calming breath she continued, "Please stop getting off topic this is serious."

"Of course this is serious." He retorted, "You hang your undergarments off the TARDIS, no wonder she is testy with you."

Raising her hands to shush him, she demanded, "What are you going to do?"

"Why do I have to do something this is between the two of you, and I never get involved in women's squabbles." Seeing her glare at him he inquired, "What do you want me to do Clara; she is a sentient being with a mind of her own."

"I don't know!" she exclaimed before sitting heavily in the console chair her voice becoming despondent, "I just wish I knew why she dislikes me so much. I love her pilot; I wish she would allow me to love her as well."

His head snapped in her direction because of her statement. He couldn't be sure but he swore she said she loved him. He had to be certain. "Clara what did you just say? Say it again!" He demanded his hearts feeling heavy with dread.

Confused she replied, "Say what again?"

"Come on Clara you just said it. How can you not remember?"

Replaying the recent conversation in her mind, her eyes suddenly widened in disbelief. Internally she chastised herself for her Freudian slip. How could she be so stupid, it really wasn't the best time to admit her love for him, looking up at him waiting, she contemplated if she should lie or not. No, she wouldn't lie she didn't want to break the fragile trust they have achieved over the last few months. She said it and now it was time for her to face the repercussions of her statement.

Quietly she repeated, "I said I love her pilot and I wish she would allow me to love her too."

Turning from her he brought his hands to his face, his hearts filled with agony. He had waited so long for those words to come from her, and now that they have he couldn't reciprocate her statement. If he was still his 11th self he would not of hesitated, but as his 12th he couldn't, there was still too much to work through. He cared for her deeply, he knew that, but he still wasn't ready to call it love. It was too soon, too early in their relationship.

"Clara, Clara, Clara." He started, "I have waited a long time to hear those words from your lips, but you couldn't have said them at such a worse time."

"I don't understand Doctor. What are you saying?"

Facing her he moved and knelt at her feet and sighed, "I care for you deeply Clara, but my feelings for you are confusing, and to be honest I'm still trying to sort them out." Turning his head he placed it on her lap before finishing, "I am sorry, so sorry but I cannot say those three words back to you yet."

Bringing her hand to his head she ran her fingers through his soft graying hair contemplating what he just said to her. Surprisingly she wasn't upset at his confession, in a weird way it made her happy. She wouldn't want the words from him to be automatic response to her; she would want them to be said with meaning, like a promise.

Smiling she broke the silence between them, "Good, I'm glad you can't."

Surprised he lifted his head and stared at her, it was not what he expected to hear, "What?" He asked wanting clarification.

"Doctor, if and when you say those words to me, I want you to be absolutely sure. I want there to be no doubt in your mind and hearts that is how you feel. You once said love was a promise, so I will wait for your promise." He opened his mouth to respond but she gently placed her fingers on his lips, "Let me finish, in return I will not say I love you again till you are ready to accept my promise. Agreed?"

Still stunned he leaned forward and kissed her lips delicately, "Agreed. You are an amazing woman Clara Oswald."

Shrugging her shoulders she smiled, "It is easy to be amazing, when I am with you." After a brief pause she asked deciding to change the subject, "So what are we going to do about the TARDIS?"

Standing he reached for her hand and guided her to the console, "What you are going to do, is talk with her. I have told you before the two of you getting along is important to me. So I am going to make it happen."

"How am I going to talk to the TARDIS?" She asked.

Wiggling his eyebrows, making her giggle, he typed a few commands in the console. Pulling out his sonic screwdriver he pressed the button, resulting in the lights dimming throughout the ship, "Okay it is ready."

"What is ready?" she queried as he led her down the passageway by her hand to a non-descript door.

Not answering her question he stated raising his finger to a point, "Now don't take too long this drains a considerable amount of energy from the TARDIS."

"Tell me what is going on Doctor!" she demanded.

"Enter and you will find out." He said before returning to the main room of his ship.

 

Sighing in exasperation she grabbed the doorknob and entered the room, only to be confronted by a woman in a worn Victorian dress and tangled brown hair.

The woman rolled her eyes, "Oh it is you."

Wide eyed Clara asked, "Who are you?"

"Well if you have to ask then you shouldn't be here, it is a waste of my precious energy." She responded tartly.

It finally clicked; Clara knew who she was "You're the TARDIS!

"Time and relative dimension in space, yes that is me; the wide eyed, brown hair girl has figured it out. You certainly took your time. But you can call me by my given name."

"What name?" Clara asked still trying to comprehend how she can be talking to the TARDIS.

"Sexy!" the TARDIS proudly exclaimed standing a bit taller.

"Seriously, your name is Sexy."

"Yes Sexy, that is what the Doctor named me." The TARDIS confirmed as she walked to a table set up for tea.

Clara ran her fingers through her hair still in utter disbelief, "Oh my stars!"

Sexy smiled as she sat gracefully on her chair, "Stars have nothing to do with it, please do keep up."


	20. Tea for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, and a loving friendship and romantic relationship taking place after "Last Christmas".

Clara remained where she was standing as the TARDIS poured tea into their cups, still not sure what to make of the woman before her. Soon after the tea was ready Sexy looked at her, "The Doctor did explain to you time is of an essence. Didn't he?"

"Yes he did mention it to me."

"Well than come over and ask your questions. I really do have better things to do with my time than sit here drinking tea.

Moving to the empty chair Clara sat apprehensively, "How is this possible?"

"The Doctor had a lot of free time on Trenzalore it seems." She replied as she sipped on her tea.

"Trenzalore?" Clara asked not understanding.

"Yes Trenzalore, my thief is right you can be a bit slow. What do you think he did while he was on that horrid planet?"

"Well he carved children's toys and fought off invaders." She answered.

"Yes, he did that." Sexy confirmed, raising her finger to her temple she continued, "But he thought or thinks, I am not sure, tenses are still difficult."

"So he thought about how to make you real?"

"Real is relative." Sexy countered before continuing, "However, you are not here to chit chat about your narrow-mindedness on what is real."

Clara bristled and guessed the TARDIS had picked up some of the current Doctor's rude tendencies, "Yeah it's not." Leaning forward placing her forearms on the table she moved closer, "I want to know why you do such nasty things to me?"

"That is an easy enough question to answer and I have two reasons for doing the things I do." She replied her eyes shimmering gold, " First, because you will hurt my thief."

"I will not hurt him!" Clara responded quickly with irritation.

Taking another sip of her tea the TARDIS finished ignoring her statement, "You strays always hurt him and you more than any of the others."

"We are not dogs!"

"No more like cygnets, you follow the Doctor and he helps you grow and become beautiful than you leave."

"Sometimes we don't leave by choice." Clara retorted smugly.

"True, but when it isn't by choice, it is a direct consequence of your human impulsivity and there are timelines needing to remain intact." She stated causing the young woman's haughtiness to disappear. Clara couldn't discount the TARDIS, many times her own impulsiveness had negative repercussions, often causing an extended separation from the Doctor.

The TARDIS smiled knowingly, "I see that you agree."

"Okay, I will give you that and stop reading my thoughts… it is just rude. You also said me worse than the others. Why?"

"Don't you know, you silly girl." Observing her confused look she lowered her tea cup and sighed, "You are present throughout the Doctor's timeline via echoes; he will meet you time and time again. All the while knowing you will die to save him. Each of your deaths will cause him pain over and over again. So you Clara Oswald will be the cygnet who will hurt him the most."

Clara's eyes teared as she listened to the TARDIS's explanation; her heart ached for the man she loves. When she jumped into his time stream she had no idea it would have such an impact on his long life. She seriously owed him an apology, but as she thought about it she would do it again, her feelings for him ran deep… even then.

Interrupting her thoughts Sexy persisted, "And what is worse, your face is the first my 12th thief saw, during that moment your two timelines were pulled closer together, inseparable.

"Causing feelings of a deep committed love to emerged." Clara finished with a whisper.

"Feelings are of no consequence to me. I just see the timelines as events change them."

"You have given me a lot to think about Sexy, but you still haven't told me your second reason you make my life difficult.

"So you will leave." She answered factually.

"That doesn't make sense, if you don't want the Doctor to get hurt, then why do you want me to leave effectively causing him pain."

"The sooner you leave the less attached he becomes, resulting in less pain for him to bear. Less pain is easier for him to recover from than a lot of pain." Sexy stated wondering why the woman if front of her was asking such trivial questions when the answer was perfectly clear.

"I am still confused, you do things to make me leave, but sometimes you do nice things. For example, the dance room a while back."

"Like most sentient beings, I sometimes have an… how do you say…ah yes I have an off day." She clarified shrugging her shoulders.

Bringing her hands to her head Clara rubbed her temples, "Anyway, what can I do to make you stop?"

Sexy stared at her sadly, "You do not have the capacity to do what I want."

"Try me, I might surprise you." Clara encouraged.

"I want your promise of forever."

Astonished she sighed audibly, "You're right I can't, I don't have forever to give."

Sitting back in her chair defeated, Clara tried to think of an amicable solution to their quarrel. One thing was clear though, the TARDIS, just like the Doctor was lonely they both wanted to connect with someone. Someone who would love them, care for them and give them forever. She could love them, care for them, but unfortunately those who could satisfy their need for forever were trapped in a pocket parallel universe inaccessible to them.

If she was immortal she would be happy to give them forever; sitting up in her chair she smiled she had her solution, she could not become immortal but she can be immortalized and give them the comfort they will need when her timeline ends.

"Exactly, so it is best if…." Sexy begin only to be interrupted by Clara, "You can see all of time, yeah."

"Of course that is definition of my species, well in its simplest form." The TARDIS stated rolling her eyes.

"Can you see my timeline, not my echoes, but the one I am currently in?"

Sexy closed her eyes and focused on reviewing Clara's timeline opening her eyes she responded, "Yes I see it, but I really don't see the purpose for my observation."

"Hear me out, what if I promise you the rest of my existence. A promise to you and the Doctor; a promise of many happy moments, so when my time ends those moments outweigh the bad, giving both of you pleasant memories to focus on after my death." After a brief hesitation Clara continued, "Can you please observe my timeline again and tell me if my promise will be enough to counter the pain."

The TARDIS closed her eyes again and viewed the many different timelines that could happen with her promise. Surprised the TARDIS found every one of them counterbalanced the pain with feelings of happiness and joy. One of the timelines glowed brighter than the others, focusing on it she saw it branch out into four new lines; two of them were pink the other two were blue. Seeing it brought a smile to her face, she and the Doctor would be very pleased indeed if this timeline came into existence.

Opening her eyes meeting Clara's, she nodded as she stood up from her seat, causing the woman in front of her to do the same, "Yes, your promise will be acceptable."

Clara wanted to jump for joy; instead she held out her hand, "Okay, you have my promise."

"Wonderful and in return I promise to be more kind." She said grabbing the extended hand.

"Thank you Sexy."

"Your welcome Clara, however old habits are hard to break so be patient with me." She smirked as she disappeared in a golden light.

Shrugging Clara smiled as her voice echoed in the room, "Well it is a start, now to give the Doctor my promise."

Moving toward the door her phone chimed signaling a text message, opening it she read the message and immediately ran out of the room to the find the Doctor, her heart pounding her eyes burning with tears.

 

The Doctor noticed the lights of his ship brighten; standing from his chair he waited for Clara's return, while leaning over the bars surrounding the upper level of the control room. Seeing her enter in a rush he moved down the stairs, "You know Clara it is never a good idea to run in the TARDIS, to many bits you could hurt yourself on."

"Shut up Doctor!" She yelled holding up her phone for him to see.

After reading the messaged he hurried to his console, in a blur of movements he typed in the coordinates. Pulling the activation switch he exclaimed, "We are on our way!"

As the time rotors sprang into action he moved back to her side and embraced her tightly, "It will be okay Clara."

Pulling him close grateful for his presences, she hiccupped through her tears replaying the text message in her mind.

Clara hurry home, your Gran is gravely ill. June 21st 2015 1645 Royal Hope Hospital.


	21. Old Friends Become New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, and a loving friendship and romance taking place after "Last Christmas".

Clara re-entered the main room of the TARDIS, after the Doctor suggested she go and change before their arrival. It seemed the talk she had with Sexy was successful, because when she entered her room a pair undamaged undergarments were on her bed or maybe the TARDIS was having another 'off day' but she hoped it was her first thought.

The Doctor turned to her as she entered, "We are at the right time and place. I parked the TARDIS in one of the utility rooms of the hospital." Seeing that Clara was not moving, he returned to her side and engulfed her hand with his pulling her close to him, rubbing her back softly he asked, "Are you okay?"

Looking up at him she shook her head, "No, I am not. I don't think I can go through this again."

Pushing her dark hair off her shoulders he leaned and kissed her tenderly, "Let's not jump to conclusions, it could be nothing."

"Do you really believe that Doctor?" She inquired pleading for an honest answer with her eyes.

"I don't know but we will never find out if we dawdle here, at least this time I am here for you. Come on." He replied as he gently tugged her toward the doors of the TARDIS.

Smiling at him she responded lovingly, "Yes, you are."

 

Walking down the passageway of the hospital, Clara's heart pounded with apprehension and fear. Approaching the front desk a friendly woman inquired, "How can I help you today?"

Noticing Clara not responding the Doctor answered for them, "What room is Mrs. Oswald in."

Glancing at her computer screen the secretary asked, "Are you family?"

The Doctor replied politely yet loudly, "Yes, this is Clara Oswald and I am the Doctor. Now please do hurry up and tell us her room number."

Doctor Martha Smith was on her way to see her patient when she heard someone mention his name was the Doctor, looking around to find the source of the voice, her eyes fell upon an older man with graying hair dressed impeccably in a dark suit and white shirt. Seeing a young woman with brown hair standing next to him she knew her assumption was correct.

She hurried in their direction, as she approached closer she heard the secretary insist, "I am sorry sir, but I need to confirm that you are indeed Mrs. Oswald's family. Do you have any identification?"

Getting irritated with the secretary he leaned forward his accent getting thick, "Just tell us her room."

"I can't sir policy states I need identification before I let you pass."

The Doctor was reaching into his inner coat pocket to retrieve his psychic paper when a soft hand touched his shoulder, stiffening up at the contact he turned toward the owner of the hand as she addressed the secretary, "Don't worry Melissa I can vouch for them. I will bring them to Mrs. Oswald's room."

The woman behind the desk nodded in acknowledgment, "Okay Doctor Smith."

The Doctor's eyebrows raised in astonishment as Martha directed, "Follow me Doctor, Miss Oswald."

As they followed his previous companion the Doctor brought his arm around Clara. Leaning closer to him she whispered, "Is that the same Martha that traveled with your 10th self?"

"Yes Clara, it is the same Martha." He confirmed as they walked through the nursing unit doors.

Approaching the far end of the hall Clara saw her father walk toward a room, breaking away from the Doctor she hurried ahead calling out, "Dad I am here."

Hugging his daughter tightly he then released her and led her into the room, "I am so glad you got my message."

 

Martha stood by the Doctor as she watched father and daughter embrace and enter the room, turning toward the Time Lord she moved forward and hugged him tightly, noticing how he stiffened up again because of her touch commenting, "So, are you not a hugging person anymore?"

Stepping back from her he confirmed, "No, not this time around."

"Scottish this time around are you. How many times?" Martha asked.

"How many times have I what?" He questioned unbuttoning his coat and placing his hands in his pocket the red lining of his coat flaring out.

"How many times have you regenerated?" She clarified.

"Oh… two times since we last met."

"You look older."

"Well you know regeneration is a lottery at times, I don't usually have much of a choice." He exclaimed glancing at the room Clara entered a moment ago wishing he could be by her side.

"No Doctor, you look older. Your eyes are not young anymore they have aged. How many years has it been for you?"

Meeting her dark eyes he responded, "About 1000 years give or take I really don't keep track anymore, it is a waste of my time."

Astounded she gasped, "1000 years."

Bringing the palm of his hand to his forehead he rubbed it roughly, "Listen Martha I am sure small talk is very entertaining for you, but it is really bothersome for me." He stated with sarcasm, "So can you please just fast forward the conversation a bit and ask me what you really want to know."

Crossing her arms she spat angrily reacting to his sarcasm, "Did my time with you mean so little, that in 1000 years you never thought to stop by and say hello."

"I have been busy and no it didn't." He exclaimed before continuing, "Our time was precious to me but some things must remain in the past otherwise we can never move forward with our lives."

"What if I didn't want to move forward Doctor?"

Smiling sadly at her he responded, "Sometimes we don't have a choice; therefore we have to accept whatever choices we are given… good or bad."

"When did you become such a philosopher?" Martha inquired uncrossing her arms smiling softly at him her anger fading with his comment.

"When I spent 600 plus years stuck on a planet isolated from everything including Clara and the TARDIS." He answered, "But that doesn't matter anymore the only thing that matters now is making sure Clara is okay."

"Then go and make sure she is okay." Martha stated gesturing toward the door understanding his need to be with his current companion. "I am Mrs. Oswald's physician so I will see you later, after my rounds." She finished turning from the Doctor, moving down the hall to her first patient.

"Martha." He called out after her, "What is wrong with Clara's gran?"

Moving back to him she replied, "He ailment is something all us humans have to deal with."

"What ailment is that?" He questioned.

"She's has gotten older, her body is giving out, there is not much we can do except keep her comfortable. I see you later." She simple stated before returning to her previous path.

 

The Doctor stared at Martha's retreating back; the meeting could have gone better but with his worry over Clara's state of mind he was distracted. Resolving to talk with Martha later, he entered the hospital room to see his impossible girl sitting close to her Gran's bed, holding her relative's hand tears falling down her cheeks.

Dave walked over to him and extended his hand, "Thank you for bringing her here so quickly."

"That was not a problem." The Doctor responded before nodding in the direction of his mother, "How is she?"

Taking a deep breath to hold back his tears he answered, "Her heart is failing. I found her on the floor in her home passed out just a few hours ago. The doctor has told me that her body is just giving out." Chuckling sarcastically he continued, "They said it is just what happens when a person gets older. They gave her some medications and now she is resting." He finished as he walked toward the window trying to control his emotions as he stared at the scene outside.

Picking up the medical clip board at the foot of the bed the Doctor scanned the blood work, EKG, and the results of the other tests they have done on Clara's Gran. The results were not promising. Replacing clip board he moved to Clara's side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Pulling out his sonic screwdriver he moved it over Gran's body, finishing he looked at the results and they confirmed the hospital's diagnoses.

Looking up at him Clara asked, "Why won't she wake up?"

"The doctors have her sedated according to her charts; however she should be waking up soon." He answered.

Right on cue Gran opened her eyes, seeing the Doctor and Clara she smiled happily as she spoke her voice weak, "Hello dears."

Clara hurried and sat on the edge of the hospital bed, "Oh Gran I am so glad you are awake, for a bit there I thought we were too late."

"Oh my dear granddaughter I would never depart from this world without seeing you and the Doctor first, you should know that by now."

Shaking her head Clara quickly retorted, "Don't say things like that Gran, you need to stick around a bit longer. You're going to be fine."

"Lying is never a becoming trait my dear, you really should refrain from doing it." She chastised her as she lifted her hand toward the Doctor, "It is good to see you again but I think I prefer you in a blue coat with tails." She flirted.

Chuckling, the Doctor kneeled at her side and grabbed her hand, "Of course you would prefer that suit to this one."

"Yes, it is my favorite era. I am glad to see you took my advice Doctor, you both look happier." Relinquishing his hand she took Clara's, "And don't you try to find out what advice I gave him, it is between us and when the time is right he will tell you."

Surprised that her Gran guessed her thoughts so accurately she smiled through her tears, "Okay I will wait."

"Good, now stay near you two, no adventuring for a bit. My time on this Earth is drawing to a close." She stated without any sadness in her voice.

Clara brought her hand to her mouth stifling the anguish she was feeling and laid her head across her torso, causing her Gran to run her fingers through her hair, "Don't you fret my dear, it is a rite of passage each of us must go through. I am okay with it and so should you."

The Doctor stood, looking down at two extraordinary women, an idea developing in his mind directly related to Gran's comment about rites of passages, it would be tricky but it could be done. However, he was going to need some help. Leaning down he kissed Clara on her cheek and whispered, "I will be right back." Leaving the room he went in search of Martha.

 

Seeing Martha in the distance the Doctor hurried to intercept her, "Martha I need your help."

Taking a moment to say farewell to her co-worker she then turned to face him, "What's wrong? Is everything okay with Mrs. Oswald?"

"Yeah she is fine. I need to speak with you, it is important." He responded to her question.

Shifting the files in her arms she looked at her watch, 'I am on break in thirty minutes we can…."

He interrupted "No, not good enough."

"Well it has to be. I have patients I need to attend to."

Raising his hands shaking them he inquired, "Don't you have interns or something?"

"Yes, but…"

Ignoring her he gestured adamantly to a young man in a white coat, "You there."

The man looked around then pointed at himself.

"Yes yes you…come here." The Doctor insisted. As the man approached he continued, "Are you one of Doctor Smith's interns?"

"No sir, I'm not." He replied worriedly

Grabbing the stack of files from Martha, he handed them to the man, "Well you are now." The Doctor stated shooing him away, "Go do an intern thing."

Well beyond irritated with the Time Lord, Martha shouted, "Doctor!" retrieving her files from the terrified intern she gave him a soft smile, "Sorry Mitchell, I think I saw Doctor McAdams in room 340. Why don't you go and see if he needs any help."

"Yes, Doctor Smith" he replied quickly moving toward the room she suggested.

Once he was out of sight she turned toward the Doctor angrily poking his chest; "You will not come into my hospital and start demanding I help you."

"But time is the ticking." He interceded only to be stopped by Martha's raised hand.

"No Doctor, if you want my help you will have to wait. Go down to the cafeteria and have cup of…well whatever you drink in this incarnation. I will see you in thirty minutes." She finished turning on her heel to continue her rounds, barely hearing the Doctor mumble something about irrational, irritating companions.

 

Thirty minutes later the Doctor sat at one of the empty tables nursing his rapidly cooling coffee as he waited for Martha.

He didn't have to wait too long, she approached him calmly; "It is good to see your sense of timing is better."

"Yes, I guess it is… well sometimes. Are you now ready to help me out?" He asked briskly.

"I guess that depends on what you need my help with." She countered

Leaning forward he replied, "I need your help to make Clara's Grandmother's last days in this world beautiful."

Surprised at his request she inquired, "Why?"

"Why… what?"

"Why are you doing this for Mrs. Oswald?"

Smiling at her he explained, "In my long life I have had the privilege of meeting some remarkable women. Women who do amazing things in my name; I have been told that I don't always adequately express how much I appreciate them and the things they do. This is me trying to amend for my oversights and do the right thing for once, though Clara would say I am not doing it as well as I should."

"Well than Clara would be wrong, you are doing it perfectly." Martha smiled understanding the duel meanings behind his words, leaning forward her eyes sparkled, "So tell me, what do you have planned and how I can help."

"Let me first refresh my coffee and get you one as well before I explain."

"I would like that a lot." She replied as she watched him move away, "And Doctor." She called out to him causing him to stop and face her. "Thank you." Seeing his smile she knew he understood.

"I should be saying that to you, Doctor Martha Smith."

"You already have."

 

Clara looked at her watch, pacing the small hospital room as the light from the sunset shined through the window. Since her Gran was resting her father decided he would run home shower, change and pick up Linda before returning to be at his mum's side.

Glancing at her watch again she was contemplating leaving to find the Doctor when he entered the room hurrying toward him she exclaimed, "You know Doctor, we you said you will be back in a moment; I didn't expect the moment to be three hours."

"I know, sorry but I had to do a thing." He responded as he moved to Gran's bed and shook her gently to awaken her. "Come on Mrs. Oswald it is time for a little trip."

Hearing his statement Clara quickly moved to his side and placed her hand on his arm, "We can't take her into the TARDIS she needs to be here under her doctor's care."

Turning his head to her he smiled manically, "Don't worry her doctor is coming along."

At that moment Martha walked in with a wheel chair, setting the lock, she extended her hand to Clara her white doctor coat replaced with a brown leather jacket and her braided hair pulled back in a ponytail, "I am sorry we haven't properly met yet, I am Martha."

Grabbing the extended hand she asked, " It is a pleasure to meet you I have heard a lot about you. What has the Doctor come up with this time?"

"I'll let him explain." Gently pushing the Doctor to the side, Martha took over waking the elderly women. Seeing her open her eyes she smiled down at her, "Are you ready for an adventure Mrs. Oswald?"

Clara pulled the Doctor to the other side of the room and hissed in frustration, "You are going to tell me right now what is going on."

Grabbing her upper arms he bent down to stare into her eyes, licking his lips he began, "You know how people say that their lives flash before their eyes before they pass on to the next life." Seeing her nod he continued, "Well we are going to bring your Gran to revisit each of her rites of passages in person before it is her time to pass on."

"Won't that be a bit dangerous with timelines and such?" she asked worriedly.

"It can be but we are going to use these." Holding out his hand Clara saw a bracelet in his palm.

"What are those?" she inquired as she lifted the bracelet with her fingers.

"These are perception filters they will allow us to observe without being seen. It is one of the reasons why it took me so long to return, I haven't used this technology since Martha traveled with me so I had to refine it a bit."

Placing it on her wrist she glanced over his shoulder to see her Gran comfortable in the wheelchair, a similar bracelet on her wrist, moving pass the Doctor she kneeled in front of her Gran, "Are you sure you are up for this?"

Her Gran's eyes sparkled with more life then Clara has seen since arriving at the hospital, "Yes my dear, I am looking forward to it."

With a large smile on her face she stated, "Okay Gran let's go."

The four time travelers exited the hospital room and headed toward the TARDIS all excited for Gran's grand adventure


	22. Rites of Passage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, and a loving friendship romantic relationship taking place after "Last Christmas".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't much information out there about Clara's family especially her Gran, so I have established a timeline for her based on what I believe her life was like and her many decades of living. I have also given her a name Seren(which means star in Welsh) because according to the cannon of DW her name has never been revealed. I have also taken into consideration that Clara may not know everything she thinks about her Gran. Please enjoy a deeper look into Seren Oswald's life.

Entering into the TARDIS, Martha looked around in amazement as she wheeled Clara's Gran into the time machine, "You have updated her, and she looks really good." Looking down at the women she continued, "The last time I was in here it was much more pinky and shadowy."

The Doctor moved toward the console and started to type in the first set of coordinates for their trip correcting the young doctor, "It wasn't pinky it was coral there is a distinction between the two colors you know."

Clara leaned down and whispered into her Gran's ear, "It was much bluer when I first started traveling with the Doctor; he likes to change the desktop to fit his new persona. I once saw it as metal with bright white circles all over the walls, it was just horrid."

"I heard that Clara Oswald, I was going through my abstract phase. Now if we are all done chatting about my console room let us begin our adventure." He stated pulling the activation switch causing the TARDIS whirled to life.

Gran giggled at the banter between her granddaughter and the Doctor before commenting, "I think it is just beautiful."

"Why thank you Seren Oswald."

"So Doctor, where are you bringing me first?" Seren inquired as the TARDIS came to a halt.

"Right out those doors is where." The Doctor answered knowingly.

Martha interceded, "Is the perceptions filter the same as last time, do we need to move slowly and not speak."

"No, I have refined them so we can act normally without worry." Turning toward Seren he asked, "Are you ready?"

"I am more than ready Doctor." Seren smiled up at him.

 

Exiting the doors, the group found themselves in a maternity ward. Walking down the passageway, Clara whispered, "When and where are we?"

"It is March 22, 1935 Rookwood Hospital, Cardiff." The Doctor stated when Seren interrupted.

"This is the day I was delivered into this world Clara." Reaching room 12, Seren used the hospital bar in the hall to stand and look into the room, "Look there is my mum, your great grandmother; she is just as beautiful as I remember. Here name was Mattie and my dad name was Douglas.

Clara watched as her great grandmother reached into a small bassinet, lifting her Gran gently out of it, "Oh my dear Seren Bell, if your father was here he would be doting on you constantly and I would never get a chance to hold you, but unfortunately he is away keeping us safe."

Looking at her Gran Clara asked, "Where was your dad? I would think he would want to be here."

Tilting her head to the side still watching her mum Seren explained, "From what mum told me dad was away in the army when I was born. However, mum did say…." Her narration was interrupted as a man dressed in an Army uniform rushed down the hall, slipping on the polished floor while circumventing the corner heading in their direction. As he got closer Clara noticed he had dark hair, his temples graying and was quite tall and skinny much like the Doctor.

Giggling Seren watched her dad rush into the room before finishing, "My mum said he was granted emergency leave from the service so he could see me." Silently the four time travelers listened as the scene unfolded before them.

 

"Mattie I came as quick as I could, I sorry I wasn't here for the birth, the train was delayed out of London." Douglas stated as he entered the room.

"You are here now Doug and that is what matters most, now come over here and see your daughter." Mattie gestured for her husband to join her on the bed.

"I have a daughter."He repeated as his eyes widened as his wife held the baby out for him to hold. 

"Yes my love you have a daughter and she is more beautiful than all the stars in the universe." Mattie commented as she handed their daughter for him to hold.

"Your right she is gorgeous so which of the girls names did you choose?"He asked as he leaned down to kiss his daughter.

"Seren Elizabeth Bell." His wife replied lovingly, watching her husband nuzzle his daughter.

Removing his eyes from the baby in his arms his eyes met his wife's, "It is a perfect name." Then leaning down he kissed her before continuing, "Just like you."

"Oh Doug you really are such the charmer." She responded as she caressed his cheek with the tips of her fingers, "How long can you stay?"

"I only have a couple of days before the Army needs me again."

"Then let's not waste them.Come here."She directed as she patted the bed next to her, "Let's enjoy our daughter together before you have to go back."

 

Clara looked at her Gran and saw tears in her eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Yes dear it is nice to see my dad; I have only been able to see pictures of him before now."

Confused Clara inquired, "Why?"

"Because a few months after I was born my dad went on a reconnaissance mission in Germany and never returned. My mum raised me by herself during the Second Great War, it was a difficult time for her but she did brilliantly."

"I didn't know that." Clara responded leaning over to give her Gran a hug.

Sitting down in her wheelchair Seren focused on the Doctor, "So where next Time Lord?"

"It is a surprise, come on let's go?" relinquishing the handles of the chair from Martha he led her back to the TARDIS.

Seeing Clara still staring at the couple in the room Martha commented, "They are a beautiful family."

"Yes they are. Do you have any children?" She asked as they followed the Doctor.

"Yes I have two; one is two soon to be three and the other is twenty months." Martha responded proudly.

"Do you and your husband still work for UNIT?" Clara asked.

Surprised she knew about their involvement with UNIT she responded, "Nah when we decided to have children we left behind all of it. To avoid just what we found out a moment ago, catching and stopping aliens are not conducive of raising a family."

"Do you miss it?"

Looking fondly at the blue doors of the TARDIS Martha replied, "Sometimes, but then I look at my children and I am okay with the decisions that I made. Everything has a time in our lives and my time on the TARDIS and fighting aliens ended a while back. However, I do wish the Doctor would come and visit he was an important part of my life. He made me the person I am now."

The doors opened quickly and the Doctor stuck his head out and gestured with his hands, "I didn't bring you two along, for you to gossip like hens. Please do hurry up time is ticking." he exclaimed leaving the door open for them.

Martha rolled her eyes, "But if I had your Doctor I may have turned out to be a bit more sarcastic. How do you how do you stand it?"

Giggling Clara responded entering the TARDIS, "By remembering he can be sweet as well."

 

Upon entering the Doctor pushed a few more buttons on his console, "Next stop the Thames, London 1952."

With his statement Seren sat up in her chair in excitement and apprehension, "How did you know Doctor?"

Smiling at her he commented, "Clara told me about when you and your husband first met, with a bit of guessing I was able to find the right place and time."

"You never guess Doctor." Clara stated as she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows knowingly.

Rolling his eyes he amended, "Okay maybe after I fixed the perception filters I did a bit of traveling to find the right moment."

As the TARDIS stopped, Martha moved Seren toward the doors, "Come on I can't wait to see what happens."

Exiting the group pulled their coats closer to their bodies to ward off the chill in the air, moving down the pier Seren's heart beat a little faster she couldn't wait to see John, the man who changed her life forever.

At the end of the pier a man stood with a long dark coat, staring out at the ocean as the fog enveloped him, his mousy brown hair blowing in the wind. They watched as a younger version Seren walked past wiping tears from her cheeks standing at the opposite edge of the pier unseen by anyone because of the weather. Moving closer the time travelers waited for the events to unfold.

Seren grabbed her granddaughter's hand speaking quietly, "What you are going to hear is to remain between us. Okay."

Clara nodded not understanding why her Gran was giving her such instructions, then turned to watch the younger version of her start to remove her overcoat and shoes. The Doctor guessing what was about to happen moved to Clara's side

Then before Clara eyes she saw young Seren move to jump off the pier into the swilling river below she moved to intercept when the Doctor grabbed her arm holding her back, "No my Clara!" he said adamantly.

Clara was about to yank her arm away from the Doctor when she saw the man in the dark coat grab the younger version of her Gran into his arms, effectively pulling her away from the edge of the pier.

 

"Let me go!" Seren yelled as she pushed helplessly against the man who held her torso tight.

"No, not if you are planning on doing what I think." He responded.His voice was deep and strong his northern accent becoming more apparent with emotion.

"You have no right to interfere." 

"I have every right to interfere if it means a beautiful woman is about to take her life." He countered dragging her further from the edge.

"Who says I was about to take my life?" she countered as she stopped struggling in his arms.

"Well, I don't know maybe because the fog is so thick that no one will see you, also the recent rains have caused the Thames to swell well beyond its banks causing quite the rapids, but most importantly because your eyes red from crying." He rattled off his reasons releasing his tight hold but still holding onto her arms keeping her from running. "So why don't you tell me what is going on so I can help you."

"You can't help me, no one can." Seren replied her voice quiet with despair.

"I don't know, I have been told I am a great listener." Releasing her completely he held out his hand, "John Oswald at your service."

Grabbing his hand reluctantly she replied, "Seren Bell."

"Good to meet you Miss. Bell, so why are you trying to end your existence."

"My mother just died, I have no one left." She stated as tears fell from her eyes.

"Well I must disagree, you now have me." Walking over to her discarded shoes and coat he retrieved them and returned to her side. Grabbing her hand he walked her over to one of the wooden benches and guided her to sit.Bending down on one knee he put her shoes back on, once finished he stood grabbing her hand again pulling her up, placing her jacket on her shoulders. Once finished he smiled, "There you go now you are all warm again."

Young Seren stated quietly, "Why are you helping me?"

Smiling he tilted his head, "This is your darkest day, your darkest hour and it is important for you to know you are not alone."John pulled her close to his side and led her back down the pier toward one of the local tea shops.

 

Clara listened as her granddad spoke similar words that were said to her not so long ago. Looking at the Doctor meeting his eyes she smiled. Leaving her Gran's side, moving to his, she brought his lips to hers kissing him tenderly before pulling him into a tight hug. His eyes closed as he tilted his head into her hair; neither of them noticing the surprised look on Martha's face, nor the look of understanding on Seren's.

Seren looked up at the young doctor and smiled, "I am glad he took my advice."

Shaking her head Martha turned toward the older woman, "That is something I never thought I would see but it is good, he deserves to be happy." Clearing her throat she continued, her voice rising a bit addressing the embracing couple, "I think we have more places to see."

The Doctor was the first to break the embrace a bit embarrassed, recovering quickly he stated, "Yes, yes come on then." Grabbing Clara's hand he led the group back into the TARDIS.

 

Once inside his ship he stated, "Next stop September 16th 1954."

Seren exclaimed, "Oh my favorite day."

"What happened on that day?" Martha asked curiously.

"It is the day my John and I became man and wife."

"That was quite a long engagement." Martha stated observantly.

"Well it had to be, you see when John saved my life I was only 17 years old and because he was 27 years we had to wait till I was old enough to marry, especially since I didn't have any parents to consent to me marrying before I was 18 years."

The TARDIS stopped and the Doctor called out, "Here we are."

 

Standing outside the fall day was warm as the travelers stood off to the side waiting for the bride to appear.

Seren watched her younger self walk down the aisle a broad smile gracing her features under the vail that covered her face. John was dapper in a dark blue suit a look of adoration on his face.

The Doctor kneeled at Gran's side, "I see another reason why you like me in my blue suit with tails."

Looking at him she winked slyly, "Of course you are very reminiscent of my late husband however he was a lot less gray than you."

"I keep telling everyone regeneration is a lottery; I can't help it if I got gray hair this time around." He huffed.

"Oh don't take offense Doctor it is very becoming. You are quite a silver fox." Seren responded.

"Silver fox? I do not have four legs and a furry tail." He said indignantly.

Seren just laughed before shushing him with her hand, "Quiet now I want to hear the vows."

Nodding he stood and moved to Clara's side questioning quietly, "What is a silver fox."

Martha and Clara snapped their heads in his direction and started laughing trying not to be too loud; Clara snagged his arm, leaning against it she replied, "I will tell you later, now pay attention my Gran is getting married."

They watched silently as Seren and John said their vows to each other as they sealed their commitment with a kiss Gran's eyes watered. Her John was so handsome that day and in many ways she wished she could watch the ceremony over and over again just so she could hold onto the joy she experienced. Quietly she whispered, "I will see you soon my love."

As the happy couple walked down the aisle Clara went back to her Gran's side, "You were beautiful."

"Thank you my dear, I still have my dress in my armoire should you ever want to wear it, if you and your Doctor ever decide to have your own wedding."

"Thanks Gran but I think it is still a bit early to talk of such things, but I will keep it in mind." Clara responded a bit uncomfortably. She and the Doctor still had a long way to go before any permanent commitment could be discussed, "So are you ready to move on?"

Looking once last time at her wedding she shook her head, "Yes, I am ready."

 

Back in the TARDIS Seren looked visibly tired as her body slumped into her chair, Martha quickly went to her side and checked her vitals, and found her body was exhausted from their travels.

"I think maybe we should take you back to rest Mrs. Oswald." Martha commented.

"I will be okay." She answered.

"Are you sure you are up for it Seren?" the Doctor asked worried that if they continued to travel her body would give out more quickly.

"Yes, however I would like to request the final place we visit." She stated her voice becoming softer.

The Doctor hurried to her side engulfing her hand with his, "Anywhere in time and space, your choice."

Pulling him down she whispered in his ear. Pulling back he commented, "Okay, come on Seren I need to connect you with the telepathic interface."

Helping her to her feet he guided her to where she would have to connect with the TARDIS, "Martha, come over and support her as she stands. Clara, come over here next to me. "

Martha took her place behind the elderly women and Clara moved to his side then questioned, "Why do I need to be next to you?"

Facing her he explained, "Because if the TARDIS does what I think she is going to do we need to be out of the way."

"What is the TARDIS going to do?" Clara asked suspiciously.

"Not sure but it is going to be interesting." He replied then continued, "Fail safes are off as well as the nav computer. Now Seren think about what you want to see, nothing else."

As the TARDIS started moving Clara demanded, "Doctor, what…"

 

Her comment was never finished as everything stopped except for Martha and Seren. The image of the TARDIS in Indris's form appeared in front of them.

"It is good to see you again Martha Jones and to meet you Seren Oswald." The TARDIS greeted amicably.

"Who are you? Martha questioned moving closer to Seren.

"I am Idris the physical representation of the TARDIS."

Stunned Martha asked, "How are you possible?"

"It is a long story Martha Jones and one I do not have time to tell." Walking toward Seren she looked down at her, "I am here to grant you your last request, but I must warn you this is only one timeline that can occur, however if everything goes as agreed, it is the most likely scenario for your granddaughter's future. Although before you both walk out those doors I need your assurance what you see will be kept to yourselves otherwise the ramifications could be detrimental."

Seren nodded, "I understand."

"And you Martha Jones, do you agree?"

"Yes, you have my promise."

"Good then go and see but don't take too long I can only keep the Doctor and Clara in suspended animation for a short amount of time."

 

Martha helped Seren back to her chair and then exited out the doors of the TARDIS. Once outside they saw a small cottage directly in front of them moving toward the open bay window they watched the events taking place.

"I swear to death this is the last time we do this." Clara yelled as she gasped for breath her hair matted against her forehead with sweat.

"You are doing brilliantly my love now I need you to push." The Doctor encouraged her softly.

Baring down one last time, she grunted loudly and fell back against the bed as the cry of a baby filled the air. 

"It is a girl Clara; a healthy baby girl with two hearts, 10 fingers and 10 toes."He said proudly as he cleaned up the infant in his arms.Once clean he wrapped the baby in a cloth baring the symbols of his native language, and brought their child to her side, "Look little Seren it is your mam."

Clara giggled happily through her tears as she held the baby close to her chest, helping it latch onto one of her breast, as her daughter ate she looked up at the Doctor, "She is beautiful!"

"Yes she is just like you." He replied kissing her softly, "You are amazing!"

"No we are amazing; now go get the other children so they can meet their new sister."

"Yes ma'am." Leaving her side he went to the door, opening it he saw his other children standing, waiting for him.

Shaking his head at their anticipation he directed, "Come in children, come and meet the new arrival."

 

Martha and Seren watched as three other children entered and surrounded their mother and father; two boys and one girl. They continued to watch the family as they welcomed the new arrival.

Clara's gran smiled happily, "Look Martha isn't it amazing."

"Yes it is." Martha replied remembering the time when she and Mickey welcomed their own children.

The cloister bell of the TARDIS called out to them and they knew their time was up. Moving away from the window they didn't see the Doctor watching them as they re-entered the TARDIS.

 

Once inside they saw Idris smiling at them, "Now remember your promise."

"We will." They replied in unison.

As she disappeared the ancient ship began to move, causing Clara and the Doctor to be reanimated.

"….is going on." Clara finished her question.

Looking at his monitor he shook his head, "Nothing any more, whatever the TARDIS had planned it is done."

Clara looked at her Gran and Martha, upon seeing their smiles she tilted her head inquisitively, "What happened?"

"Don't worry my dear everything is going to be just fine." Her Gran replied weakly her eyes becoming heavy.

Martha leaned down to check on her and then looked back at the Doctor hopelessly, "We need to return to the hospital now."

The Doctor nodded, "We are on our way."

 

Arriving back at the hospital 5 minutes after they left, Martha and the Doctor helped Seren back into her bed. As soon as she was settled Clara sat on the edge of the bed holding her Gran's hand the Doctor standing at her shoulder. Martha hurried out of the room to call Dave Oswald.

Gran looked at the couple next to her and whispered, "Thank you for my trip now I think I am finally ready to rest."

Tears streaming down her cheeks Clara held her Gran's hand to her cheek, "But I don't want you to go. I need you."

"Oh my dear, you have the Doctor now and your lives will be amazing. Trust me."

Dave his sister Julie and Linda entered into the room with Martha in their wake keeping Clara from responding to her Gran's statement. Kneeling at the other side of the bed Dave grabbed his mum's other hand, immediately Julie placed her hand on top of her brothers.

Turning to face her children she smiled at them, "You two are my pride and joy and I love you dearly."

Clara's father spoke tears in his eyes as well, "We love you mum."

"I know you do, but it is time for me to go, your father.." then she turned to Clara, "and your grandfather is waiting for me. Enjoy life and…. remember me." With her final words she took her last breath and closed her eyes entering her last rite of passage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Anthropology Rites of Passages are the times in a person life where their role in the community changes. Rites of passages start with birth, adolescents (puberty), motherhood or fatherhood, elder in the community and finally death. All cultures of the world celebrate these rites of passages in many ways with rituals and ceremonies. Our lives are journeys incorporate each of these rites and in this writer's opinion should be treasured.


	23. Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, and a loving friendship as well as a romantic relationship taking place after "Last Christmas".

Clara walked to her Gran's grave with a bouquet of flowers in her hands, her legs moving sluggishly, her body screaming for rest, her head aching in pain. Ignoring her ailments for the time being she continued to tread the worn path, soon she would give into her body's needs, but not yet.

This would be the last time she would do this walk until her return back to Earth. It had been a month since her Gran's death, a month filled of exhaustive planning, organization and sorting. She didn't mind helping her father with everything, but the stars were calling her and she was feeling trapped on her home world. And if she was feeling trapped she could only imagine how the Doctor was feeling the man who was always on the move.

He stayed with her giving her the moral support she desperately needed from him. He held her as she cried, listened to her as she yelled, and advised her when she was despondent and confused. Even though he was by her side, she missed him.

She missed their adventures together, seeing amazing things, fixing meals for them to enjoy, but most of all she missed the intimacy they had established before her Gran's death. In the last thirty days they stole chaste kisses from each other and a hug once in a while, in between visitors and family sharing their condolences, but it wasn't enough for her.

She wanted, no needed, some quality time with the Doctor without interruptions or distractions. Her need for him consumed her, calling her to just like the stars, it is what brought her to the graveyard one last time to say her final goodbyes, before running off once again with her Time Lord.

 

As she approached the freshly turned dirt of her Gran's grave the rain began to fall heavily soaking her through her jacket and clothes. She shivered as she stood in front of the gravestone embossed with the name Seren Elizabeth Oswald laying the flowers down upon the ground she began, "Well Gran I am about to head off and have more adventures. I hope you are with Gramps now dancing in the heavens, I just want you to know I love you and I will come and visit again soon."

Standing in quiet contemplation she noticed the rain was no longer cascading down her clothes. Looking up she saw an umbrella, covered with question marks above her, turning her head to the right she saw the blue eyes of the Doctor and felt her body jolt because of his closeness.

Oh yes she did need him desperately, smiling at him she inquired, "Where did you get that dreadful umbrella?"

"What is wrong with it? It is doing what it is suppose to do." he commented irritably.

"It is covered with question marks. That is what is wrong with it." She teased.

"Be happy I am not wearing the sweater vest that matches it." He countered.

"You have a vest with question marks all over it?"

"Yes I do. I will show it to you sometime, maybe I will wear it for a bit."

"Don't you dare, Doctor. I think the vest you are wearing now is perfect, don't change a thing."

"Yes boss." He smiled before continuing, "Are you ready to go home."

Looking back at her Gran's grave she nodded her body shivering in the damp air, "I am more than ready my silver fox."

 

Guiding her toward the TARDIS he stated, "You still haven't told me what a silver fox is."

"You have a huge database in your ship and you didn't think to look it up." She inquired as he opened the door.

"I haven't had much time recently to do so; I've been busy supporting someone I care about."

Moving closer to him she stood on her tippy toes and kissed him, "Yes you have and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

Moving his hands to her waist to pull her closer, feeling another shiver engulfing her body, "Clara Oswald you are cold and soaked. Why don't you go and change and I will make some tea for you."

"Okay, but with one condition."

"And what condition is that?"

"On the condition that once I am dry you kiss me properly. I have missed them this past month."

With a teasing smile he traced his finger along her neck, her eyes closed with his touch, "Have you now. I'm going to have to think about your condition for a bit."

Stepping back from him she opened her coat and dropped it to the floor, "Let's see if I can distract you from thinking and cause more action." Staring into his eyes she unbuttoned her blouse slowly, once it was open she pulled the soaked garment off her shoulders dropping it next to the coat already discarded.

Her body quivered as she watched his eyes change from blue to a smoldering green color, turning from him she reached behind her and pulled the zipper of her skirt. The fabric whispered as it fell onto the floor, stepping out from the circle of fabric she proceeded to remove her shoes and stockings.

Moving down the passageway she shimmed suggestively in her lacy undergarments, disregarding her achy muscles. Looking over her shoulder she winked at him, "Don't think too long Time Lord. I will be waiting in my bedroom, oh and maybe I will tell you what a silver fox is when you get there."

He watched as she disappeared down the passageway. He contemplated if he should follow her and kissing her properly, as she stated earlier, or go and make tea. He hesitated only briefly before speaking loudly, "Damn the tea."

 

Moving quickly in her direction he headed toward her room, entering he saw her standing seductively her back toward him drying her hair with a towel. Dropping it to the floor she called out, "It took you long enough."

Closing the distance between them he enveloped her middle with his arms and pulled her back till she collided with his chest, pushing her hair over one of her shoulders he whispered in her ear his accent thick with desire, "Your quite the temptress my Clara."

Turning around in his arms she wrapped her hands around his neck, "That was my intention."

"I figured that out already." He stated as he traced her jawline with open kisses reaching her ear he asked passionately, "How far do you want your intentions to go?"

Swaying in his arms her body violently shivered before replying, "Maybe not as far as I like. I am not feeling too good."

Pulling away from her, he noticed her eyes starting to glass over. Concern for her overriding his passion, he had just enough time to tighten his grip on her torso as she fainted in his arms, "CLARA!"

Lifting her, he noticed her body was unusually hot as he adjusted her in his arms. The heat radiating from her was not from arousal but because of a high temperature. Hurrying into the en suite he called out, "Sexy, bath now, tepid temperature."

The water immediately flowed from facet filling the tub rapidly. He removed her undergarments with some difficulty, lifting her over the edge he laid her gently in the water. Still supporting her upper torso he took off his coat, throwing it across the room. Reaching to the far edge of the tub he grabbed a sponge and started to bath her, trying desperately to bring down her temperature.

Calling out again he demanded, "Initiate mobile medical screen." A green light shined down from the ceiling of the en suite scanning Clara as he continued to squeeze water over her heated body. Once the light turned off he continued, "Report medical condition, Clara Oswald."

The TARDIS's voice echoed in the room, "Temperature 104 degrees Fahrenheit, White Blood Count elevated, Influenza A detected, recovery time five to seven days. Nosocomial contact is the most probably cause."

"Of course the pudding brains at the hospital are still in the infantile stages of preventing of nosocomial infections." Looking down at the woman in his arms he traced her features with his fingertips, "Don't worry love I will take care of you."


	24. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, and a loving friendship as well as a romantic relationship taking place after "Last Christmas".

The Doctor continued to bath Clara till her temperature according to the TARDIS was 102 degrees. He unsuccessfully, tried to recall how the human body reacts to high temperatures, his worry for her keeping him from having any coherent thoughts. He continued to wash her hoping that her temperature would decrease further because of his ministrations; for an agonizing ten minutes he watched and waited.

Finally she opened her eyes, "Doctor, what happened?" her voice weak.

"You fainted, you're ill with the flu." He answered the relief in his voice apparent to her ears.

"I'm cold." She stated, her eyes starting to close again.

"Oh no you don't Clara Oswald, you need to stay awake for a bit longer."

"I can't Doctor, please just let me sleep." She begged as her body started to shiver again.

"You can sleep in moment, but right now I need you to stay conscious." Lifting her from the tub he placed her on her feet, reaching for a towel he dried her off quickly as her body started to sway. Seeing her movements he held her tightly against his body, "Stay with me Clara, tap into your stubborn tendencies and just stay with me."

Her body stiffened a bit her eyes clearing for a moment, "I'm not stubborn!"

"Ah there is my impossible girl." Lifting her again in his arms he carried her to her bed, setting her down he made sure she was stable before reaching into her armoire for a sleep shirt. Covering her body with the garment Clara whined, "This is not warm enough, help me get my flannels."

"No my Clara you have a fever, fewer clothes are better." Pulling the bed cloths back he helped her lay down, covering her with the sheet he continued pointing his finger at her, "Now you stay put, I am going to get you some paracetamol."

As he turned to leave, Clara reached for her comforter only to be stopped by his words, "That also means no adjusting the bed covers." Too weak to argue she just grunted her displeasure.

 

He hurried down the corridor to the med bay calling out to his ship, "Emergency protocols activated."

He felt his ship vibrate with his command moving into the vortex, he didn't want any interruptions as he took care of Clara, and the vortex was the best place for that. He quickly retrieved the medicines he needed to make Clara feel better.

Returning to her room he approached the bed noticing her body shivering, her skin becoming flush with the increase of her temperature. Sitting beside her he shook her gently, "Come on wake up." She opened her eyes barely coherent, pulling her up gently he commanded as he placed the tablets against her lips, "Open up!"

She responded to his request automatically and opened her mouth, once the medicine was on her tongue he grabbed the glass of water that materialized on the night stand and guided it to her lips. She sputtered briefly at the intrusion of the cool liquid but somehow managed to get the pills down.

Laying her head onto the pillow the Doctor held her hand and waited for the medicine to take effect, using his other hand he pushed her wet hair back from her forehead. "Oh my Clara, please get well soon." His voice cracked with emotion as the adrenaline spike in his body decreased, leaving him exhausted.

Placing his head across her chest he listened to her steady heartbeat allowing it to calm him and lull him into worried sleep.

 

A few hours later he awoke, his cheek against her chest noticeably wet. Her fever had broken. The bedsheet and nightshirt were wet as well. Knowing the break in her fever would be short lived he quickly retrieved another nightshirt replacing the damp one on her body. There really wasn't much he could do with her bed sheet, because he didn't want to disturb her more, so he covered her with the folded duvet. He needed to get some food and water into her system to prevent dehydration from setting in. Checking on her one last time he exited the room to get the nourishment she needed.

In the small kitchen he opened the cabinets and smiled, it was completely organized and stocked because of Clara's controlling predispositions. Reaching in he pulled out a can of chicken soup, remembering humans often use it as a comfort food when they were sick. Warming the soup on the stove, he then put on the kettle.

Reaching into his pants pocket he pulled out a packet of herbs he retrieved earlier from the med bay, it was mixture yarrow, elderberry flowers, peppermint and ginger. Smiling he remembered fondly who taught him about the herbs, the amazing Donna Noble.

She swore to him that the concoction he was preparing for Clara worked brilliantly. She stated her Gran served her the tea whenever she was sick. He could hear Donna's voice echoing in his head as he recalled her specific instructions.

The most important thing to remember when preparing the tea, spaceman, is the ratio of water to the herbs.It needs to be exactly 2:1 otherwise it won't be potent enough; also the temperature of the water needs to be at least 120 degrees.The heat from the water will properly infuse the herbs throughout the cup. It can also be made into a tincture too but only if a fever lasts more than three days. I also know about a great herbal remedy for coughs too but I will teach you that later.

Sadly he never got to learn about the other remedy before they parted ways. He pulled out a tray and placed everything on it. Returning the herb packet to his pocket he grabbed honey, oil and a small container, her would prepare the tincture once Clara was resting again because he feared he might need to use it later.

 

Entering her room he placed the tray onto the bed table and gently shook Clara awake. Seeing her respond he smiled down at her, "Time for some food and drink."

"I am not hungry." She stated wearily.

"Come on my love don't argue just do as you're told." He responded softly as he lifted her supporting her back with his strong arms, adjusting her pillows before placing her back down against them.

His comment barely registering in her mind, except for the part when he called her love, she liked how it sounded on his lips, "Okay." she whispered.

"Good, now take a drink of tea it is a special creation I learned from Donna a long time ago." He blew the liquid gently, cooling it before bringing it to her lips. He watched as she took a tentative sip and smiled as she took a bigger drink soon after.

Placing the cup on the table he picked up the soup, "I have been told you lot enjoy chicken soup when you're sick so I made you some."

Smiling faintly at him she nodded before allowing him to feed her the comfort food. He continued to serve her until most of the soup and tea were gone. "Do you want more?" he asked quietly.

"No." she answered her eyes lids closing.

He helped her lay back down. Brushing her hair from her face he inquired, "Is there anything else you need."

"Yes, Doctor."

"What?"

"I need to be held in your arms." She pleaded with her voice and eyes.

"It would be my pleasure." He responded as he moved to the other side of the bed removing his pants and shirt to be more comfortable, however leaving on his boxers and t-shirt. He lay next to her, bringing her closer to his body. She placed her head on his chest while wrapping her arm around him. Snuggling into his side she inhaled deeply allowing his scent to comfort her, smiling she commented, "You smell so good."

Before he could reply she fell back asleep her breath steady against his skin. Caressing her side softly his eyes closed as sleep soon consumed him allowing a brief reprieve from his worry.

 

He awoke to Clara thrashing next to him her body burning with fever as she yelled, "I am sorry Doctor, don't go! I didn't mean to send you away. Please come back to me, I'm sorry about the moon. Please come back! Come back, I love you. Come back please!"

He grabbed her shoulders turning her face him, chastising himself for sleeping beyond the time frame for her next dose of paracetamol. He called out trying to bring her out of her fever induced delirium, "Clara, Clara I'm right here!"

Her glazed eyes met his, slowly she brought her hands up to his face, her fingers awkwardly tracing his features, "You're here? Why are you here? What if Danny shows up, no, no don't tell him. Can't tell him, he will be hurt?" Then suddenly her eyes closed as she slumped against his chest.

Laying her down he immediately hurried to the other side of the bed, retrieving her medicine he returned pulling her up into a sitting position, he forced the pills through her compressed lips followed by some water, her natural reflexes kicking in allowing her to swallow without too much difficulty.

Adjusting her till she was sitting across his lap he held her tightly against his chest, trying to control his rapidly beating hearts. He was foolish to fall asleep within the first twenty-four hours of her illness. Taking a deep breath he contemplated her feverish words. Obviously, her dream was about their disagreement after they visited the moon. What surprised him the most was even then she loved him. His hearts ached as he thought about the guilt she carried because of her feelings for him.

Cursing himself for his impetuous actions toward her after his regeneration, he promised that he would never cause his Clara to second guess his love for her, no never again.

Looking down at her he whispered into her hair, "I love you too."

 

For the next couple of days he didn't sleep as he watched over Clara making sure she took her medicine at the proper times comforting her when her fever induced dreams came to the surface. He even created and used the tincture Donna taught him, not letting Clara's displeasure in the home remedy, dissuade him from giving it to her.

On the fifth day of her illness he walked into her room with his usual tray of medicines and food to find her sitting up in her bed, her eyes clear of the fever that was wreaking havoc on her body for the last few days.

"You look better than you have in quite some time." He commented as he placed the tray on the bedside table smiling at her lovingly.

"How many days have I been sick?" she inquired feebly.

"Oh about four and half days, you were quite the mess." Handing her a cup of tea he continued, "Here drink up you are still not out of the woods yet."

Sniffing the tea she took a small sip, "I don't remember much but I do remember this drink."

Sitting next to her he caressed her cheek, "It is not uncommon to have a loss of memory with a fever as high as yours."

Bringing her hand up, she placed it over his, "I guess, but there is one thing that I do know without any doubt. Something I will never forget."

"And what is that?"

"I know that I am deeply loved by you." She replied as she leaned to kiss him gently.

"Yes you are Clara Oswald." He replied as he took the cup out of her hands. He lay down beside her pulling her closer to his body nestling her next to his side, caressing her back he repeated, "Yes you are."


	25. The Back Woes of a Time Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, and a loving friendship as well as a romantic relationship taking place after "Last Christmas".

"No!" The Doctor said adamantly as Clara pouted with her arms crossed in the control room of the TARDIS.

"But I am better now it has been a week. I think I am well enough to go out." She continued to argue desperately.

"It has only been three days since you got out of your bed. I think a couple more days are warranted." He countered as he continued to scratch illegible symbols on his chalkboard.

"I am going crazy being stuck inside I need some fresh air. Don't you know any place we can go where we won't have to run for our lives or get in some sort of trouble?"

Sighing he started another computation when the chalk slipped from his fingers onto the metal grating at his feet. Bending to pick it up his back contracted in pain, "Oh this cannot be good."

Clara continued unawares of the Doctor's peril, "You have been to so many places there has to be one that is safe for…"

"Clara!" he called out interrupting her.

"What?" she asked.

"I need you!"

"Well I am glad to hear you finally admit that you need me but that is not going to keep me from wanting to go somewhere."

"NO CLARA! I…need…you! He insisted with a groan his back spasming again.

Seeing him bent over, she hurried to his side kneeling down so she could see his face. "Oh my stars! What is wrong Doctor?"

"My back is not doing well." He answered in agony.

"I didn't think you could get a sore back, you know you being a Time Lord and such."

"Well most Time Lords haven't had to sleep on an extremely soft mattress for the last five days that doesn't give any back support." He stated sarcastically.

"So this is my fault now!" she exclaimed, "Nobody said you had to sleep in my bed."

"No, but where else would I be when my Clara is not doing well."

Her irritation melted away instantly with his statement. "You can be so sweet sometimes."

"I won't let it go to my head. Now can you please help me up before I am stuck this way for the rest of this regeneration?"

"Yeah… sorry." Grabbing his hand she maneuvered his arm around her shoulders helping him to a somewhat standing position, "So where do you want to go?"

"I think my room would be best." He replied as she guided him down the stairs helping him to his room which thankfully was just down passageway thanks to the TARDIS.

 

Entering she continued to guide him toward his bed. She assisted as he sat on the firm mattress, once he was settled she bent to remove his shoes casting them to the corner of the room, she then rose to removed his coat, vest and shirt.

She smiled as she traced her finger along his exposed chest causing his breath to hitch with her light touch, "Can you lie down on your own." She asked.

"I think I can manage." He answered as his face contorted with pain masking the pleasure he was feeling from her touch.

"Good now lay on your stomach so I can massage your sore muscles." She directed.

He did as she requested with some difficulty, once settled he waited in anticipation for her small hands to touch his back remembering how much better he felt after she massaged his hands so long ago.

Clara looked up and requested, "Sexy, can you please create a metal bar extending three feet from the ceiling and approximately six feet in length right above the Doctor. The bar appeared to her specifications as the Doctor questioned, "What do you need that for?"

"Shush Doctor and trust me." She stated as she sat on a chair to remove her shoes and stockings. Standing she moved to the other side, he felt the mattress dip as she stepped onto it, "No wonder your back is sore this bed is much firmer compared to mine."

She placed a tentative foot on the small of his back while grabbing the bar above her, once balanced she placed her other foot next to the first.

"What are you doing Clara?"

"When I was in college I took a class on massaging techniques. This is one of the methods I learned, not everyone can do it but my height and weight is just right according to my professor."

Moving her feet slowly she applied pressure to the sides of his spine. Rotating the heels of her feet in a circular movement she continued up his spine till she reached is upper back then she moved to her original position.

Traversing her way back up she used the heel of her feet to push outwards to his sides effectively stretching the muscles laterally. She smiled as she heard him moan in relief, "That feels delightful."

While keeping her balance with her hands clasped onto the bar above her head, she spread her legs further to match the broadness of his shoulders, using her toes she dug into his muscles placing just enough pressure to cause him to sigh audibly.

Finishing with his shoulders she turned her body her skirt flaring and repeated the movements down the length of his spine. Reaching the band of his trousers she maneuvered her toes under the fabric massaging the upper portion of his buttocks and lower back.

Chuckling he commented, "You know Clara if you wanted to rub my bottom you could have removed my pants for better access."

Smiling she replied brazenly, "Oh but where is the fun in that, besides I want to save that enjoyment for my hands once your back is not hurting so."

She continued her movements on his back for another twenty minutes before stepping off onto the firm mattress, "There all done, now get up slowly."

 

He did as she asked and was pleasantly surprised to find the pain has lesson considerably, "You are amazing."

"Did you ever doubt I would be." She jested before continuing, "But we are not finished yet, strip."

His head snapped in her direction, "What?!"

"You heard me Doctor, I said strip. If you want your back to remain loose you need to take a warm shower."

"Are you going to join me?" he asked with a suggestive wink as he placed his hands on her waist pulling her closer to his body.

Caressing his bare chest as she brought her hands up and around his neck she leaned in, "I don't think me joining you is conducive to your sore back."

"I don't know I have heard that physical exercise is perfect for a healthy back, besides my back is doing much better now." He stated before engulfing her lips with his kissing her with all his suppressed passion from the last few days, leaving her breathless.

Pulling from her he traced his lips down the length of her neck, sucking gently as his fingers worked to open the buttons of her blouse exposing her lace covered breasts to his heated gaze, "Have I ever told you how much I love your lacey unmentionables."

Breathlessly she responded, "No not recently."

"Well I do." He stated as he bent to feast upon the exposed flesh, outlining the contours of her cleavage with his tongue. He smiled against her skin as she gasped in pleasure raking her fingers through his hair pulling him closer to her heated body, "Please don't stop." She begged.

"I have no intention of stopping." He responded as he traced his fingers along her side to her back to unclasp her brazier to release her mounds from their confines. Finding none he pulled back and tilted his head questioningly.

Giggling she grabbed his wrists guiding them to the front of her body, "It is in the front Doctor."

"Now that is just odd. Why put it in the front."

Bringing her forehead to his she whispered, "Easy access for handsome Time Lords."

"I don't think they made them that way just for Time Lords Clara."

"Oh shut up and kiss me!" she exclaimed shaking her head.

"Yes ma'am."

 

As soon as his lips touched hers the TARDIS shook violently setting off the cloister bell. He cursed in his native tongue as he hurriedly grabbed his holey jumper from the armoire, covering his chest as he rushed out of the room.

Clara following suit quickly buttoned her blouse with a curse of her own and ran after him. Entering the control room sparks engulfed the console as the Doctor tried desperately to control his ship. Grabbing the nearest rail to keep her balanced she yelled, "Doctor what's going on?"

"We are being pulled in by gravity field from a nearby planet. I can't gain control. Hold on Clara!"

The TARDIS spun out of control in the blackness of space careening toward the atmosphere of the planet, throwing the occupants to and fro in the control room when suddenly everything came to a halt.

The exhaust vents expelled enormous amounts of steam as the Doctor searched for Clara among the debris. Finding her he removed the scrap from her body and surrounded her in his arms, "Clara, Clara, wake up!" he pleaded as he wiped away the blood with a piece of cloth found nearby, doing his best to stifle the flow from her injured head.

Within moments Clara opened her eyes, immediately they widened as she focused on something over his shoulder. Turning his head his eyes narrowed in anger as he watched a pudgy, balding man wearing a bow tie approach them smirking, "Well Doctor at least this one is not ginger." The song of birds filled the room as the Dream Lord continued, "Nighty, Night."


	26. Dreams of the Dream Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting.The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, and a loving friendship as well as a romantic relationship taking place after "Last Christmas".

The Doctor awoke from the Dream Lords bird chirping power and didn't recognize where he was, immediately wishing he did bring Clara to a quiet little planet instead of being caught in a web of lies. Remembering Clara he searched frantically calling out. "Clara! Clara where are you?" The echoing of his voice was his only response.

Taking a deep breath he took a closer look around; he was in an open field with dry grass crunching beneath his feet and far off in the distance he saw a medieval castle surrounded by a dark forbidding forest. Deciding that he needed more information on where he was, he reached for his sonic screwdriver only to curse raising his hands in defeat; of course it was still in his coat which was discarded in his bedroom by Clara.

"Such language Doctor." A voice behind him tutted.

Turning the Doctor faced the Dream Lord, "How are you here? I blew the psychic dust away into deep space."

"Oh Doctor, do you really think you can get rid of me so easily. I am a part of you." He stated as he poked a stubby finger into his chest. "I know so many wonderful things about you, so many secrets."

"You are nothing to me, just a nuisance that somehow has become corporal again. So how did you manage it this time?"

Smiling smugly the Dream Lord asked, "Tusk, tusk Doctor all these questions, haven't you forgotten something?"

"No I haven't!" he answered loudly before questioning, "Where is Clara?"

"Ah your new love, you definitely have many naughty thoughts about her running through your delicious mind some of them would make any person blush. She is a beauty and deliciously sensual much better then Amy." Placing his finger to his lips he cast his eyes upward before continuing, "I wonder if she would be interested in a less complicated lord."

The Doctor moved quickly grabbing the Dream Lord by the neck pushing him roughly against one of the trees. His eyes blazed with fury as he hissed, "You will not touch, speak or look at her. Do I make myself clear?"

Gasping for breath the short man retorted, "Let's add possessiveness to your thoughts as well. Besides it is not me you have to worry about this time Doctor."

Releasing the pestilent man the Doctor inquired angrily, "What are you babbling about?"

Straightening his bow tie then yanking down his coat he explained, "There is a man in the castle in search of a consort, one I have graciously provided and when copulation takes place he will devour her soul."

"Your lying this is just a dream besides you will find Clara is not easily fooled by dreams."

"Really? You think this is a dream." the Dream Lord replied snarky, "I promise you Doctor this is a real as it comes and I promise you the man in the castle can be quite persuasive."

Moving away from him the Doctor replied confidently, "No amount of persuasion will affect Clara."

"Hmm even if the man resembles a lost love Doctor, tick tock you better hurry." With his comment he disappeared leaving the Doctor worried.

If the man resembled Danny there was a strong possibility that Clara may fall under the stranger's charms. Closing his eyes he called out with his mind, "Question everything Clara!"

 

Clara awoke in a soft bed to eyes she never thought she would see again, "Danny?"

"Hello Clara, are you feeling better now?" he asked as he brushed her hair off her forehead tracing the bandage placed there.

Immediately she pulled away from his touch, "Where is the Doctor?"

Danny's eyes darkened with anger briefly before clearing, "I think he is around here somewhere. I am sure he will show up he always does."

Clara closed her eyes as her mind throbbed unexpectedly before hearing the Doctor's voice in her mind, "Question everything Clara!" When her head settled she completed his statement within her mind 'in case it is a lie' opening her eyes she asked, "How are you here?"

"The universe is vast Clara, is it too much for you to believe that I lived."

Tilting her head she answered, "No I guess not, but why now it has been quite a while since I have heard your voice."

He returned her question with one of his own, "So you believe me now?"

Smiling sweetly she replied, "Of course I do!" Sitting up from the bed she kissed his lips to reaffirm her statement, "I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Clara, I love you so much." Standing up from the bed he reached for her hand, "Let me show you around."

Placing her hand in his she rose from the bed, "So where are we?"

He started to lead her out of the room, "In our new home."

"It is a grand place Rupert but what if I want to head back to Earth…"

He interrupted, "Why did you call me that?"

"What?" Clara asked.

"Rupert, why did you call me Rupert?" He demanded.

Shrugging her shoulders she answered nonchalantly, "It is your given name. I thought you said you liked the way it sounded from my lips?"

"Yes, yes sorry it has just been so long since I have heard it so it came to a surprise to me." He stammered as they continued down the hall.

"Well it is about time you get used to it again because I will be saying it often." She smiled knowingly.

Leaning down he captured her lips, "I am so glad your travels have brought you back to me."

Returning his kiss she whispered seductively, "So am I and I think the rest of or days and nights will be very enjoyable indeed."

 

The Doctor weaved through the forest in the general direction of the castle hoping Clara was doing okay. As he hurried along he tried to figure out how the Dream Lord had made another appearance. He concluded it must have been the gravity force that grabbed the TARDIS from space.

He just wasn't sure how the Dream Lord became manifested again, because after his last experience with him he scoured the ship for more pollen only to find none. Casting his thoughts aside he decided to focus on retrieving Clara first, than together they could think it through and come to a solution to the problem.

Reaching the castle he opened the wooden doors slowly only to close them quickly as the sound of arrows embedding into the door was heard by him. Moving along the perimeter he exclaimed, "Doors are definitely not me."

He continued along the outside wall looking for an alternative entrance when he noticed scratch lines on the gray bricks, tracing the linear lines he smiled as his fingers connected with a loose rock, "When you have medieval castles you also have secret passages."

Using two fingers he pushed firmly, resulting in the wall sliding to reveal a dark corridor. Tilting his body away from the darkness he waited for any surprises, receiving none he tentatively entered.

 

After a tour of the castle Danny led Clara into the dining area, "I am sure you are famished."

"Yeah I …." She stopped her reply as she saw the Doctor sitting at the table waiting for them.

"Oh good you are finally here. It took you long enough." He stated as he rose from his chair extending his hand to Danny, "Nice to see you again PE."

Grasping the extended hand Danny replied, "Likewise sir."

Clara shifted her gaze between the two loves in her life and immediately knew something wasn't right, deciding to play along for now she moved to the Doctor's side and hugged him tightly, "I'm so glad you are here."

"Oh well I couldn't let you meander around on your own, you always seem to find trouble." He replied as he stepped away from her embrace.

She retorted angrily, "I do not; most times it is you that gets us in trouble!"

Huffing in exasperation he replied, "Now is not the time to debate the issue Clara, especially when there is food to be eaten."

Moving away from him she sat in her chair and observed the Doctor carefully as Danny filled their wine glasses. The Doctor took a sip and promptly spit the liquid out, "Are you trying to kill me Danny."

"What, is the wine not to your liking Doctor?" Danny asked as he placed a glass in front of Clara.

"Well let's just say I am not fond of the beverage this time around."

Clara frowned over her glass the man, that looked like the Doctor, was not who he claimed to be. Clara knew wine was something he did enjoy in this regeneration; he was always having her taste different types as they traveled.

Taking a sip of her own wine she wiped her mouth with her napkin before stating, "I don't know Doctor it tastes pretty good to me."

"Of course you would say that, don't let me stop you Clara, enjoy your wine but don't expect me to carry you back to the TARDIS when you are to inebriated to walk."

She took another sip of wine after dabbing her lips; she fiddled with the steak knife from her place setting before her head landed on the large oak table with a thump.

Danny went to her side and pushed her hair out of her face, "The drug took effect fast."

The Doctor morphed into the Dream Lord, "She is a small thing so it probably infused throughout her body quickly."

"You said she would be coherent when we copulate, I can't take her in the condition she is in now." The fake Danny complained.

The Dream Lord shrugged, "Wait fifteen minutes then she will be in the right state of mind for you. Move her to your chamber and don't forget your promise to me once you have consumed her soul."

Picking Clara up the fake Danny adjusted her body so she lay more comfortably in his arms, "Don't worry you will be permanent. Once I have enjoyed this fair maiden I will have the power to do as you requested. Then you can leave this place and never return, you are a bothersome fool and I will be happy to be rid of you. Now go the Doctor is close by; delay him I don't want him interrupting my feast."

 

The Dream Lord vanished from the room reappearing inside the TARDIS control room; he had no intention of doing the incubus's request he had to prepare for the final confrontation with the Time Lord. The only reason he needed Clara out of the picture was because she would recognize the one thing that caused him to become physical again.

Walking into the wardrobe of the time machine, he rolled his eyes; incubuses are such fools. Why would he ever want to give up his power, it allowed him to terrorize the Doctor in so many rewarding ways?

Reaching for a tweed coat, braces and black pants he transformed his body then put the acquisitioned clothes on, completing the illusion of the Doctor's previous persona. Looking into the mirror he straightened the bow tie and smiled mischievously. Speaking in a voice not his own commented, "Yes bow ties are definitely cool."

Entering the control room once again he checked on the two occupants laying the metal grated floor. He watched as their bodies jerked from some physical activity in the dream world, "Oh my things must be getting interesting in there." He stated, resisting the temptation visit the dream.

He didn't want to give away his appearance yet not until they awoke from the world they currently occupied. Moving up the stairs he made his way to the high leather chair, sitting down he waited pushing his long bangs from his forehead till the Doctor and Clara came around


	27. Seductions, Rescues and Betrayals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, and a loving friendship as well as a romantic relationship taking place after "Last Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this Chapter is rated M because it contains violence and sexual situations.

The fake Danny looked down at the women in his arms, "You are beautiful it is a shame. I will take your body and then your soul. But don't worry the first part will be enjoyable for you I'm sure."

Entering into his bed chamber he laid her gently on the bed adorned with velvet duvet. Moving to the other side he methodically removed each item of clothing till he stood nude staring down at the beauty gracing his bed.

Climbing onto the mattress he began to undress Clara, as each button of her blouse was opened her flesh revealed, his eyes smoldered with passion. He couldn't wait to taste her on his lips, feel her warmth as he penetrated her with his hardness time and time again.

Leaning down he went to capture her breast with his mouth when his eyes widened with fear, a small pointed knife was pressing against his manhood, looking up he saw Clara's furious eyes, "You touch me again and I will make you an eunuch!" to reinforce her statement she twisted the small steak knife pushing it harder against his arousal.

"How?!" he questioned as he tried to pull away from the blade.

"Don't move." She demanded before answering, "Traveling with the Doctor has made me pretty wise that's how. So tell me who you are before my hand slips."

The image of Danny morphed into a thin man with long blonde hair trailing down his back, spiny wings protruding from his shoulders, as a long demon like tail extended from his lower back.

Quickly moving off the bed Clara's eyes widened as he answered her question, "I am an Incubus." Then before Clara could react he moved swiftly till he was behind her. Wrapping his arms around her body he hissed, "And I will have you!"

A loud Scottish voice echoed in the bedchamber "No, not ever! Let her go!"

Twisting with Clara still in his grasp he faced the voice, "How dare you interrupt me Dream Lord, I told you to delay the Doctor."

"I am not the Dream Lord, Incubus." He replied as his eyes became gray as storm clouds. "I am the Doctor now let her go!"

The Incubus licked the side of Clara's face causing her to pull away disgusted, "You are old and feeble Time Lord you cannot stop me."

"Don't patronize me I am much more then I seem. I will ask one last time let her go!" He warned taking a menacing step forward.

"NO! I will have her right now." Bending her over, he moved to push his hardness between her legs.

 

Fear engulfed Clara, embracing the adrenaline pumping through her body she lifted her foot and kicked hard contacting with the shins of the demon causing his grip to lesson. Taking advantage of the situation she spun around quickly and kneed his arousal causing him to howl in anguish.

Angrily he backhanded her causing her to fall to the ground. Then moved to pounce on the vulnerable woman, moving quickly the Doctor stepped between her and the demon pulling out a concealed dagger thrusting it forward piercing the Incubus's chest.

The Demon reeled back in disbelief grabbing onto the dagger pulling it out of his chest he hissed in pain as greenish blood poured from the wound. However the Incubus was not to be deterred from his prize moving forward he threw the Doctor against the bedroom wall.

Seeing her love crumple to the floor unconscious Clara screamed, "Doctor!"

The word was barely out of her mouth when the Incubus pounced, his lips engulfed hers in a punishing kiss as his blood coated her exposed skin. Clara bit down on his lips, immediately he reeled back from her body, taking advantage of his momentary weakness she brought her knee up contacting with his abdomen resulting in the demon gasping for breath.

Wiggling out from under him she maneuvered her way to the Doctor's side gathering him up in her arms she begged, "Please wake up I need you!"

Shrieking in terror Clara felt the demon grab her ankle pulling her toward him with his claws, gouging the delicate skin causing the wounds to bleed. The Incubus position his body over hers pinning her to the floor with his strength, with the intention of penetrating her; fearfully she screamed, "No! NO! DOCTOR HELP ME!"

She continued to fight furiously against the Incubus till her strength faltered, lying helplessly she closed her eyes and waited for her impending doom when she heard a yell, "LET HER GO!"

Opening her eyes she watched as the Doctor used a sword he found on the wall to decapitate the demon with a voraciousness of someone possessed.

As blood spewed on the floor, from the incapacitated demon, the castle around them disappeared. Clara closed her eyes and curled up in the fetal position on the soft green grass below her, her body shaking incontrollable reacting to the violence she just witnessed.

 

It wasn't till she felt the strong arms of the Doctor around her body that she opened her eyes. Brown eyes meeting blue ones she asked, "Is it over?"

"No, I'm sorry Clara it isn't over." He stated gently kissing her lips, "I will be right back." Pulling away from her he hurriedly pulled leaves off the trees surrounding the meadow, stacking them he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a long piece of string.

Kneeling at Clara's ankles he weaved the leaves together creating a pressure bandage, placing it on her wound he used to string to hold it in place, "This is not the best thing for a bandage, but it will have to do."

Bending he lifted her, walking over to a large tree surrounding the meadow, leaning against the trunk he used it as support while gently dragged his torso down against it. Once settled beneath the shade he adjusted his arms and pulled Clara closer to his chest. Burying his head in her hair he breathed a sigh of relief.

 

After a brief moment Clara pulled back, placing her hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked confused.

"I'm sorry you had to kill the incubus."

"Well I am not." He replied causing her eyes to widen in shock.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

Staring into her eyes he repeated, "I am not sorry I killed him. He was hurting you and I will always do whatever is necessary to keep you from being hurt."

"I know but I am still sorry that you had to do it." Deciding to change the subject she asked, "So what happen to the castle?"

"The Dream Lord is what happened."

"Who is the Dream Lord?"

Taking a deep breath he explained, "He is me?"

"He isn't you Doctor. He doesn't look anything like you."

"No he doesn't, but he represents the darkness that is always inside of me. He is the physical representation of my negative emotions and insecurities. The last time I came in contact with it, he became corporal because of some psychic pollen that was captured in the time rotor of the TARDIS. He has the ability to manifest and manipulate dreams. I know I got rid of all the pollen so I am not sure how he became corporal this time. "

"Oh great we have a human version of dream crabs." Clara stated with exasperation.

"Not exactly, he makes dream worlds based on the subconscious of the minds he comes in contact with, not to devour but to exploit, for his own personal pleasure. The castle was a dream of the Incubus, when the demon died the dream died with him." He clarified.

"Are you sure you got all the pollen Doctor?" Clara asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm 98 percent sure I did."

"So there is a two percent chance that you didn't." She responded pessimistically.

"No Clara, I only say 98 percent because I take into consideration the standard deviation of probability in my calculations."

"Okay Doctor, I get it. Are we in a dream and if we are whose subconscious is it coming from?"

"Yes, we are in a dream but if it is coming from me or you I really don't know."

"So how did you get out of it last time?" she inquired not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Amy and I drove a car through a house." He answered.

"What?!" Clara asked not sure if she heard him correctly.

"The only way for us to escape was to basically kill ourselves so we ran a truck into a house." He explained further.

"So to get out of this world we are going to have to die."

"I think we are going to have to be more creative than that, the Dream Lord knows my thoughts and has learned since the last time I came in contact with him. To get out of this dream we are going to have to do something unexpected, well I am going to have to do something unexpected." He stated as he removed his right hand from her legs, reaching behind his back his long fingers came in contact with the item he would need.

Bringing his forehead to Clara's he whispered, "Know that I love and trust you completely."

Surprised at his confession she didn't see the blade till it was too late her eyes widened as the Doctor plunged the dagger into her in the chest


	28. Anger and Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, romance and a loving friendship as well as a romantic relationship taking place after "Last Christmas".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also rated M because of suggestive sexual situations.

In a flash of light the Doctor and Clara awoke in the control room of the TARDIS.

"Good it worked," the Doctor exclaimed as he hurried to his feet.

Clara sat up quickly and started to palpate her chest looking for the stab wound the Doctor inflicted on her in the meadow and the injury she received on her ankle from the incubus. Seeing none she got to her feet and hit the Doctor in his arm hard.

"What was that for?" he asked as he rubbed the area on his arm she came in contact with.

"I don't know, maybe because you stabbed me!" she yelled as she crossed her arms in anger, "Why did you do that?"

"I told you I had to do something unexpected." He adamantly explained.

"So you decided that you were going to stab me!" She continued to yell eyes blazing with fury.

Gesturing to her body h exclaimed, "Look Clara, look no blood you're fine it was not real!"

"IT WAS TO ME!" she screamed tears forming in her eyes, "YOU TERRIFIED ME!"

Seeing how distraught she was caused the Doctor's hearts to ache, he really messed up this time. Moving closer to her his eyes softened as he tentatively reached for her, when his hands came in contact with her waist his hearts sank further as he felt her flinch beneath his touch, "I am sorry."

Deciding it was best to give her some space he removed his hands and took another step backward, "I am truly sorry." Tears fell from her eyes as she stood silently in response to his apology. Sighing he requested, "Please forgive me love."

 

"Ahh now isn't this a touching scene." A voice spoke, one Clara never thought she hear again, turning her head she felt even angrier than before. Standing before her was the Dream Lord dressed as the Doctor's previous self. Before the Doctor could stop her she rushed up to the imposter, using her bodies momentum she punched him in the face knocking him to the floor.

Standing over him she screamed her face millimeters from his, "Don't you dare dress like the Doctor, you are not him. CHANGE BACK NOW!"

"But I like this form, isn't this the one you prefer?" he responded mordantly while standing up wiping a small amount of blood from his lip, "It is so nice to have such a healthy masculine body. I would be happy to show you all the manly features that I am equipped with. I'm sure it will be enjoyable time for both of us."

The Doctor had enough of the Dream Lord standing next to Clara his eyes more fierce than when he faced the incubus he demanded, "Leave her alone!"

Ignoring the command the Dream Lord walked closer to Clara, "So do you want to give it a try?"

"Seen it already, not interested." She replied sardonically stepping back from the Dream Lord closer to the Doctor, "Now do as you're told and change back."

"Interesting maybe you prefer this image." He changed into current version of the Doctor before continuing his Scottish accent thick, "I have to admit this body isn't bad and it is nicely endowed." He stated as he glanced down at his groin.

Her eyes widened as he stood before her looking like her love in the outfit of his previous version, the image looked hysterical funny the tweed coat, braces, bow tie. Bringing her hand to her mouth she stifled a giggle when a sudden thought occurred to her… the bow tie.

 

Smiling sweetly at him, "Yes I do like that image better and what is even better is that there are two of you. Stay right there I promise it will be worth your wait."

Turning toward the Doctor she pulled him aside and asked quietly, "What were you wearing the last time you came in contact with him?"

Confused at her question he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know it was 1000 plus years ago."

"Okay, okay!" Bending him down by the arm she whispered into his ear, "Did you mean what you said, you trust me completely?"

Looking into her eyes he replied, "Every word."

"Good then trust me now and just go with it okay."

"Okay." He answered not sure what she had planned and not liking it a bit.

Straightening her shoulders she stepped away from him and released 3 buttons of her blouse exposing the upper portion of her chest. Sashaying toward the Dream Lord she asked seductively as she traced her fingers down his chest, "So tell me, how long can you maintain this image?"

Raising his eyes in surprise he answered, "For as long as you like."

"Good, because you see I have always had this fantasy of having two Doctor's at the same time, and I can't think of a better way of having my two Doctors, then to have them look exactly the same. Leaning closer she continued, "One below me and the other behind me, so are you up for it?"

The Doctor's eyes narrowed as his love flirted with the Dream Lord, he still wasn't sure what she was thinking but she asked him to trust her and he would. He just hoped his jealousy wouldn't get the best of him ruining her plan, well he hoped she had a plan. Taking a deep breath he pushed down his negative feelings and waited to see what would happen next.

The Dream Lord tilted his head in disbelief his body reacting to the image she presented, "I think I am up for it." Tilting his head to the Doctor he continued, "But I don't think he will be."

Turning her back toward him she reached for the Doctor grabbing his hand she pulled him closer to her body tracing her fingers up his shirt meeting his eyes she stated, "He will do it won't you Doctor."

He looked down at her, "I really don't…" he stopped as she mouthed the words 'trust me' sighing he continued, "Whatever my Clara wants."

Turning back toward the Dream Lord she smiled triumphantly "I told you he would, now strip." She demanded as she placed her hands on her hips. Seeing him hesitated she continued, "I don't have all day. I said strip."

The Dream Lord gave a questioning look at the Time Lord; in which the Doctor answered, "She is always a bit demanding especially when she wants something."

Using the distraction of the Doctor's statement, Clara quickly moved forward and tearing the bow tie of the Dream Lord's shirt, causing him to call out, "Stop! What are you doing?"

Ignoring his protest she hurried to the doors of the TARDIS yanking them open, she balled up fabric and threw it into the vacuum of space.

 

To the Doctor's amazement the Dream Lord disappeared from the console room looking at Clara he inquired, "How did you know?"

"Pollen." she stated as she moved toward the passageway leading to her room.

"Pollen?" He asked as he tilted his head.

Stopping her descent down the stairs she turned and answered, "You said it was a psychic pollen right."

"Yes."

"Well pollen can stick to anything but it really likes to stick to clothing, the bow tie he was wearing you never wore when I started traveling with you and I know for a fact you never wear any clothing again that is associated with bad memories. So I assumed you wore the bow tie during your first contact with the Dream Lord some of the pollen most likely stuck to it. How it became active again I don't know."

"But what if you were wrong?" the Doctor asked.

"Then you probably would have stabbed me again to get us out of the dream." She stated poignantly causing the Doctor to cringe, regretful for his actions on the planet.

"Clara, I want to explain…" he began as he moved toward her only to stop because of her raised hand.

Shaking her head she stated firmly, "No Doctor not now. If we talk about this now I might say something I will regret later. Just know that you hurt me and I need time to get over the hurt."

Bending his head down, he shuffled his feet, "I do understand how it feels, Clara."

Moving closer to him she cupped his cheek, "I know you do and now I know what it is like as well." She stated referring to the time she hurt him just as deeply on a rock base above a volcano. Withdrawing her hand from his face she moved to head back down the corridor only to be stopped as the Doctor grabbed her arm holding her in place.

Moving his hand to hers he kissed the pulse point on her wrist, "Take all the time you need."

Nodding she continued her descent leaving the Doctor staring after her hoping she wouldn't need as much time as he did to forgive.

 

Needing a distraction he moved toward the console and looked at his reflection in the monitor hoping he wouldn't see the Dream Lord's image again sighing in relief to see only his face.

Clicking a few buttons he observed that the planet was nowhere near them most likely disappearing with the Dream Lord. Bending down he picked up the tweed coat and other items strewed across the floor left behind, moving to the TARDIS door he threw them out into space as well.

Back at his console he typed the coordinates for Earth 2015, it was time to give him and Clara some peace and quiet for a bit and the cottage he purchased during his exile to Earth was the perfect place to do that.

As the TARDIS arrived at her destination he pulled out a piece of paper and pen, writing a quick note to Clara he stuck it on the monitor.

Exiting his ship he was happy to see the cottage was still in good condition the blue walls, white roof and small English garden surrounded by a iron fence gave the ambiance of peacefulness. The caretaker he hired had maintained it perfectly, walking up to the large bay window in the front of the house he smiled everything was just how he left it.

Retrieving the key from his pocket he opened the front door as he made mental notes of all the things he wanted to do before Clara was introduced to his safe haven and what would, he hoped, become their home away from home.


	29. The Beauty of the Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, romance and a loving friendship taking place after "Last Christmas".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea the semester is over and now I have a break from studying so expect more writing from me.

Clara stood under the shower water allowing all the stress and tension she experienced with the Dream Lord fade into the deep recesses of her memory. It was days like today when she realized how alien the Doctor actually was. He sees things so differently and approaches situations with a thought process that intrigues her as well as frightened her.

It was days like today she desperately wanted to see the universe threw his eyes and understand things as he does. Maybe it was that desire to understand that helps her forgive the Doctor time and time again for his actions and yes she had already forgiven him for stabbing her. Or maybe it was love she felt for him that allowed her to forgive him so often, she really didn't know.

Yet she wondered if there was some subtle hint she missed, before he plunged the dagger into her chest, something she should have seen or noticed. In her mind's eye she reviewed the moment looking for anything that may have clued her in to what was going on in his mind, sighing she found none and that bothered her deeply. She has traveled with him so long enough now she really should be able to foresee his plans or know his thoughts.

His thoughts, immediately she stopped washing her hair and stood in wonder as the water cascaded down her back. She heard his voice in her mind when she first woke up in the castle bedroom and thinking back to her travels with him she realized it wasn't the first time. There was the time was in Victorian London right before she held her breath trying to escape the half faced man, then later it was when they were in the bank as she was hiding from the teller and again when she was in her dream world after being attacked by the dream crabs.

So the question was, why during those times but not before he stabbed her did she hear him. If there was a way they could communicate without words then they needed to explore it, she never wanted to be caught off guard with him again. Quickly rinsing off she hurriedly dried off as she entered her room, pulling on a pair of black trousers and a blue long sleeve sweater she rushed out of the room. She needed to talk to the Doctor immediately.

 

The Doctor looked around the small cottage and smiled he had gotten everything ready in record time. He brought some food from the TARDIS into the small kitchen, stacked wood by the hearth after starting a small fire to ward off the evening chill. All the dust sheets were removed from the furnishings folded neatly in one of the closets; he even went out to the small garden picking some flowers to fill the few vases within the cottage.

There were fresh sheets on the bed in the master bedroom and also the guest room. He didn't want to be presumptuous and assume Clara would want to share a bed with him as they rested, but deep inside he hoped she would. He was ready to take the next step in their relationship; he needed to feel her next to him, her scent surrounding him, her soft breath against his lips as they explored eachother's mouths. Shaking his head he pushed away any thoughts about them becoming intimate, he still wasn't sure if she would forgive him for his actions on the Dream Lord's imaginary planet.

Glancing down at his clothes he found them covered with dust and grime, he vaguely remembered leaving some clothes here the last time he visited. Heading to the master bedroom he opened the armoire and smiled broadly yes these clothes would do nicely. Taking off his red lined coat he shook the dust and dirt off of it glad of the resiliency of Timelord fabric, placing it on the bed he pulled out a pair of plaid trousers, a blue jumper and a worn hoody. Adding them to the coat on the bed, he stripped off the rest of his clothes and threw them into a corner of the room, naked he entered the en suite for a wash.

Once finished, he toweled his hair noticing it becoming fluffier as it dried in the evening air, he would need another haircut soon or maybe not he would have to wait and see how he feels. After putting on his new set of clothes he exited the bedroom.

Walking out the front door of the cottage he sat on a worn wooden chair located on the porch to wait for Clara. Breathing a sigh of relief he focused on his surroundings allowing him to gain perspective, glad to let the universe move forward without him for a bit.

Watching the sun set on the horizon, a multitude of prismatic colors reached his eyes as the light reflected off the ocean waves. It was breathtaking to him and for the hundredth time he wished Clara could see the complexity and wonder of the universe as a he does. Granted he knew of a way he could to share what he saw with her, but it would cause a deep connection between them and he wasn't sure if Clara would want to connect with him in such a profound way, especially now after what has recently transpired between them.

 

His thoughts were interrupted as Clara's soft voice reached his ears making his hearts leap with joy, "It's beautiful here." Holding up a piece of paper she continued, "I got your note."

Standing he faced her, wanting to pull her close to his body, but hesitating not sure if his touch would be welcomed, "Good, I hoped you would see it." He said as he placed his hands into the pockets of his plaid trousers.

An awkward silence enveloped them, one they haven't experienced in a very long time. Clara decided to speak first, "Have you decided to retire your holey jumper and black pants?"

Looking down he fidgeted with the cuffs of his hoody, "No but I thought I would give this a try during our down time here."

Tracing his body with her eyes she smiled, "I like it."

Another pregnant pause surrounds them, "Doctor." "Clara" they said at the same time causing both of them to chuckle effectively breaking the discomfort between them.

The Doctor moved closer to her and caressed the apple of her cheek, "I am truly sorry."

Grabbing his hand she brought his fingers to her lips, "I know and you're forgiven." He felt his hearts beat with joy at her words and his soul uplifted as she continued, "Now come here and kiss me properly."

Not one to deny his Clara anything he pulled her close to him bringing her lips to his in a tentative kiss, feeling no fear or hesitation from her he quickly deepened it using his tongue to beg entrance, she moaned against his lips as their kiss heated into blazing inferno of passion. Grabbing his coat she pulled him even closer bringing him flush against her, wrapping her hands around his neck her body tingled with passion as she felt him harden against her torso.

Needing to breath she pulled her lips from his tracing kisses up his jawline in which he reciprocated on hers. In between kisses Clara breathed, "We need…to …stop."

"I don't want to stop." He responded as he engulfed her mouth with his kissing her passionately.

Pulling her lips away she gasped for breath, "Me neither but we need to talk it is important."

"What can be more important than this, you being in my arms allowing me to love you?" He asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Smiling up at him she ran her hands down his chest feeling his hearts racing, secretly pleased she could cause such a response in him before replying "Telepathy."

Tilting his head his eyebrows raising he questioned, "Telepathy?"

"Yes Doctor, I have heard you in my mind on multiple occasions since you regenerated and I want to know why."

Disbelief crossed his features, "You have?" Pulling from her he paced the porch as he ran his hands through his hair, "No that is impossible you couldn't have."

"Yes I have and I think it is time for you to explain how it could happen."

Nibbling his thumb he continued to mumble incoherently "First face… Nah that can't happen….maybe it could….nope it is impossible….telepathy with a human… never happen not without intimate contact...and we haven't had that type of contact….well not yet."

Getting tired of him not answering her, Clara demanded as she grabbed his arm, "Doctor, answer me please!"

Focusing on her face he took a deep breath while leading her to the chair he occupied earlier, kneeling in front of her he requested, "Clara, I need you to tell me the exact times you have heard my voice in your mind."

"Okay the first time was when you left me with the half man robot right after you regenerated, the second time….."

He raised his hand stopping her, "You heard me in Victorian London?" standing up he commented, "Oh clever me." He said clasping his hands together smiling broadly.

Frustrated beyond comprehension Clara spoke in exasperation, "You better tell me right now what the hell is going on."

"Remember when I told you a bond forms with the first face a Time Lord sees after regeneration." Seeing her nod he continued, "On rare occasions a telepathic link forms as well, which has happened between us."

"I don't understand?"

Kneeling again at her feet he explained, "When I was on Trenzalore, you were on my mind often and many times I wished I could speak with you even though you weren't there. You see Clara, my previous self cared for you just as much as I do now and when it came time for he… me to regenerate I wanted to be able to speak with you always even if you were no longer traveling with me. So when regeneration took place I opened a link to your mind embedding myself in your subconscious and when you were ready it would become active. I just didn't expect it to happen so early or even at all."

"So what would have happened if I never became ready?" she asked not sure how to feel about such an action from the previous version of the Doctor.

"It would have faded away into nothingness." He answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Okay so the link is active, why didn't I hear your thoughts before you stabbed me in the field."

"Because I didn't know it was active. I blocked my thoughts to keep the Dream Lord from knowing my plan."

"If you knew it was active would you have blocked your thoughts from me as well?"

Bringing her forehead to his lips he kissed it, "No Clara, I would not have blocked my thoughts from you."

"Good because I never want to be that scare of you again." She sighed, "So what can we do to make this link you forged stronger?"

"Practice is the only way." Raising his hands to their surroundings he continued, "And this is a great place to practice."

"I guess it is, so where do we begin?"

 

"We begin by eating some food and getting some rest, but first I want to show you something." Grabbing her hand he guided her to the edge of the yard facing her toward the sunset on the horizon. Positioning himself behind her he wrapped his arms around her body leaning in before speaking, "Before you arrived on the porch, I was wishing that I could show you how I see things. Because of our link I think I actually might be able to. Do you want to give it a try?"

"Yes I would, show me the universe Doctor. What do I have to do?" she answered excitedly.

"Close your eyes and clear all things from your mind. You will momentarily feel a tickle in your subconscious, focus on that and when you have embraced it opened your eyes and see the world as I see it."

Following his instructions she waited for him to move. She felt his hands move up her arms toward her shoulders and after placing a soft kiss on her neck, his fingers continued to trace her neckline around her ears till they settled at her temples. Almost immediately she felt the tickle; focusing on it, embracing it, surrounding it with every fiber of her being she felt a small push within her mind and then heard his voice, "Open your eyes love."

 

As her eyelids fluttered open she saw the sun not as a sphere she was used to seeing but as a star of swilling gas. The reddish orange color refracting off the atmosphere creating a prism of light reaching out to the ocean below caressing the waves as a lover would. She saw the wisps of white ocean spray reaching out to the rays of the sun, as they touched a swilling of orange and white danced on the horizon creating a pale orange blanket covering the blue ocean. Focusing on the ocean below the blanket she saw colors of purple and indigo circling in a whirlwind of movements as the waves crested and fell being pulled by the baby hidden in the moon.

Turning she focused her eyes on the moon egg rising, sharing the same space of the sun, in the twilight of the day. The whiteness of Earth's satellite dimmed and brightened, breathing as the baby inside pulsed with life, waiting to emerge in the near future. As the sun disappeared below the horizon she watched as the stars came to life the colors of blue, red, and bright white crossing the universe shining on her home beckoning for those looking out at the stars to come and explore, to learn and become a part of the universe.

In one area of the darkened sky she saw a star implode the brightness blinding her for a moment. When her vision cleared she saw all the colors of the rainbow twinkle within the super-heated dust surrounding the area where the star once stood. Colors of pink, purple, green, red, and blue eddied around each other in a symphony of movements coming together to form new stars and fuel existing stars surrounding the void.

So overwhelmed with what she saw she wavered in the Doctor's arms. Feeling her movements he separated from her consciousness and smiled as she whispered in awe, "That was amazing."

"Yes Clara Oswald it is amazing!" he responded as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders leading her into the cottage knowingly, "and this is just the beginning."


	30. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, romance and a loving friendship taking place after "Last Christmas".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh things are heating up between Clara and the Doctor so I have increased the rating again. Enjoy the preamble to their first time together.

Clara awoke in the master bedroom of the cottage that she and the Doctor occupied for the past week. Looking out the window she watched as the rays of the rising sun cast away the shadows of the night.

She didn't need to look beside her to know the Doctor wasn't there, and she was okay with it now. The first day she awoke without him next to her did miff her but soon she got over it. Smiling she remembered the conversation.

* * *

_"_ _Doctor." Clara called out as she exited the bedroom._

_"_ _In the kitchen." She heard him call out his response._

_Entering she sat at the small table and played with the flowers found in the vase._ _Every day he replaced them with fresh ones gardens before she awoke to start her day._

_As he placed a cup of coffee next to her he stopped and tilted his head, "Why are you so quiet, you are never this quiet in the morning._ _Didn't you sleep well?"_

_"_ _I slept fine Doctor." She huffed in irritation, "This morning wasn't very pleasant one."_

_Arching his eyebrows he retrieved his own coffee, "Really, I thought it was._ _I like mornings they are the best time of the day. The sun rising, the smell of coffee, the coolness of the air."_

_"_ _Yeah those things are good but they would be better if I woke up next to you, instead of an empty space."_ _She commented while taking a drink of her coffee._

_"_ _You know Clara, I don't need much sleep as you and no matter how wonderful it is to be next to you, I start to get restless."_

_"_ _Yeah I know." She sighed as she watched him add more sugar to his coffee, "But it is hard to get used to."_

_"_ _Well if it makes you feel better the joy of_ _smelling freshly brewed coffee as you wake up wouldn't happen if I stayed in bed, now would it."_ _He commented with a smug smile causing her to giggle._

_"_ _I guess you are right."_ _Reaching for his hand she caressed it and smiled, "And I wouldn't want you to be any other way."_

* * *

Even though he wasn't there in the morning, every evening he would lay with her, holding her in his arms causing feelings safety and love to emerge within her until she succumbed to the oblivion of sleep.

Clara stretched as she got out of bed, taking a deep breath she smiled as the smell of coffee brewing entered her nose. Reaching into the armoire she pulled out a light blue dress and placed it on the bed. They have made a lot of progress establishing and controlling the mental link between them over the past week. It wasn't easy to do, she thought she was doing well… until last night.

* * *

_"_ _Clara." The Doctor exclaimed as he broke the connection between them, "You really need to focus if this is going to work."_

_"_ _I know sorry, I'm a bit distracted right now." She replied sheepishly._

_"_ _Distractions can be mortally fatal if we are in a dire situation, until you learn how to forge the connection without thinking it is important for you to focus."_

_"_ _Maybe I am a just tired we have been at this for almost two hours this evening." She justified knowing that wasn't the only reason she was distracted._

_"_ _Seriously, has it been that long?"_ _He said as he stood and looked out the bay window of the cottage seeing the sun disappear beneath the horizon, "I guess it has been that long._ _Why don't we go to bed and try again tomorrow."_

_Moving to his side wrapping her arm around him she watched the stars emerge in the night sky. Sighing she replied, "I think that would be a great idea."_

* * *

Clara knew the real reason for her distraction yesterday was not exhaustion, it was him. Since they have been fortifying their link she has become more aware of him; his position to her as they sat next to each other, the smell of him that lingered in the rooms they occupied, the tingling sensations on her skin with every simple touch. Her hypersensitivity to him also increased her desire to become more intimate with him.

Yesterday as they connected, her mind kept drifting to the bedroom and the many ways she wanted him to love her, take her, claim her and frankly most of them were so erotic she became embarrassed and hurriedly blocked her thoughts from him; effectively inhibiting the connection of their minds.

Pulling the dress over her head she adjusted it so it lay properly on her body. She was ready to take the next step in their relationship, actually more than ready. Brushing her hair she decided, today when they joined minds she was not going to hide anything from him. She was going to let her thoughts flow freely, the alternative was exhausting.

* * *

Expecting him to be in the kitchen she was surprised not to find him there, pausing briefly to get a cup of coffee she exited the house to look for him. She found him sitting on a sand dune his legs crossed, his eyes closed as if he were meditating.

She approached quietly and sat next to him sipping her coffee, waiting for him to finish, losing herself in the beauty around them.

His voice startled her as he asked, "Why did you block me last night?"

"How did you know?" she questioned facing him meeting his blue eyes.

"I'm a Time Lord Clara and I know when there are walls keeping me out of a person's mind." He huffed in exasperation, standing from the sand dune he started walking toward the water's edge, "I just don't know why you did."

Following him she weaved her arm through his as she caught up to him, "Because I wasn't ready for you to see those thoughts yet."

Glancing down at her he replied, "I would never judge you for any of your thoughts Clara, and I would never presume you will show me all of them, but last night your block debilitated our connection completely."

"Yes, I know…it's just." She paused as she looked for the right word in her vocabulary to describe her feelings, "Let's just say my thoughts last night would have been very distracting for both of us."

Turning to face her he asked as he cupped her face with his hand, "How so?"

She felt her face turn pink with embarrassment as she stared at the sand beneath her feet, "They were….quite erotic."

His laughter ringing in the wind was the last thing she expected soon her embarrassment turned into indignation, "It is not funny Doctor!" she stated as she started to walk away.

He stopped her movements pulling her close to his body stifling a chuckle he commented, "I am sorry Clara, I sometimes forget how sexually inhibited humans are in the 21st century."

"Not helping Doctor." She countered.

"I know, but I never thought you would fall into the same category as your fellow humans. You exude sexuality, passion and confidence." He stated huskily as he traced her lips with his long fingers, "Every day I am around you I desire you more and more." Bringing his lips to her neck he kissed and nibbled the soft skin causing her to moan.

Whispering in his ear she stated, "I've never been with anyone."

Shocked he pulled away and stared into her eyes, "No that can't be true."

Nodding she replied, "Yes it is."

"What about Danny?" he asked still not believing what he was told.

Her eyes glazed over with sadness, "We never got the chance. We wanted to but he was gone before it happened."

"But you said we should go slow and steady because you didn't want things to go bad as they did before." He said recalling the evening after they visited her mother's grave.

"I lied; I didn't want you to think I didn't know what I was doing. In actuality I was nervous about becoming intimate with you. I was afraid you wouldn't want me because of my lack of lovers. I mean you have had four wives and just as many lovers how can I measure up to so much experience." She explained hoping she didn't mess up her explanation.

"Yes, I have had many relationships but never in this body with this persona." He replied kissing her lips.

* * *

Grabbing her hand he guided her down to sit in the soft sand, bringing his hands to her temple he requested, "So because this is new to both of us let us learn together. Show me how you want me to make love to you, my Clara."

Closing her eyes she relinquished control of her mind connecting with his without boundaries or inhibitions. She let the fantasies she hide from him last night to come forth; all the positions she wanted to try, where she wanted his fingers to caress her skin, the kisses she wanted to experience with him, the need to have him inside of her moving steadily but firmly. She shared all the places she wanted to him to make love to her, how she wanted to be in control of their love making and in turn how she wanted him to be in control. She held nothing back from his mind allowing him to see her passion for him, her lust and most of all her love.

In return he shared with her how he craved for her lips to touch every part of his body, the need for their love making to be fast and furious as well as slow and sensuous. How he wanted to savory the taste of her as he licked the apex of her sexuality causing her to writhe beneath his lips. How he would enter her slowly, knowing he would be the first one to explore her hidden treasures, and the joy of being engulfed by her completely. He shared how he would touch her bringing her to the apex of release only to hold her back till they could fall together in shared ecstasy. Intermingled in his thoughts he showed her his love for her, his need for her and how she completed him.

It was too much for Clara to comprehend; pulling back from their link she opened her eyes only to see his dilated with passion, her lips millimeters from his, their breath intermingling in the small space between them neither of them moving as their hearts pounded with desire in perfect synchronization.

In her mind she heard his accented voice thick with need, 'It is time." Nodding her head her voice echoed in his mind, "Yes it is."


	31. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, romance and a loving friendship taking place after "Last Christmas".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: I want to give a personal thank you Mrs. Pickle for helping me transcribe American terminology into British terminology it is greatly appreciated.

They entered their shared bedroom hand in hand, both feeling a bit apprehensive as well as excited to explore this new stage of their relationship. The Doctor briefly let go of her hand and closed the door, moving closer to her he caressed her exposed arm causing then skin to burst forth in goosebumps.

Looking into his blue eyes she asked, "Why does my skin tingle every time you touch me?"

"Our connection it causes our bodies to be extremely sensitive to each other," Shrugging he runs his fingers through her hair, "It is a Time Lord thing." Stopping his fingers he question, "Is it okay with you because I could inhibit the sensations if it makes you uncomfortable?"

"Don't you dare Doctor, I love them." She replied as she kissed his lips.

"Good cause I want to feel them as well." His eyes lit up with an idea, raising his finger, he smiled, "Wait right there."

Confused she watched as he hurried out of the room wondering what he was up to. After a few minutes he returned with a bottle in one hand and a weird geometric shape thingy in the other.

Glancing at him she asked, "What are those for?"

Raising his eyebrows suggestively he answered, "Well it seems that I owe you a massage for helping me with my back recently." Moving closer to her he nuzzled her ear before whispering, "and in the process let's see how erotically intense I can cause your skin to tingle."

His seductive voice in her ear caused her body to respond, she felt herself moisten with lust as she imagined his long graceful fingers exploring her bare skin, her breast, the apex of her sex.

"Yes Clara I will explore it all and more." He placed the items on the bedside table and reached for her, kissing her he ghosted his fingers along her side moving steadily to her back.

"How did you know?" she inquired as she closed her eyes relishing his touch on her skin.

"You are projecting your thoughts quite clearly." He answered reaching the zipper of her dress with his fingers, he pulled it down slowly, once finished her weaved his long fingers beneath the fabric rubbing her skin tracing the seam lines he moved up her back toward her shoulders smoothly he pulled the sleeves off.

Bending he kissed the newly revealed skin using his tongue he tasted her; moaning Clara moved her neck allowing him more access to her sensitized flesh as her dress fell to the ground, exposing the rest of her body to him.

Pulling back he was surprised, which soon turned to elation, to see her bare skin unhindered by any undergarments, chuckling he asked, "Where is your bra and knickers?"

Smiling she replied, "I seemed to forgotten to put them on this morning, it sometimes happens when I am distracted."

"I am going to have to distract you more often then." He replied slyly.

"I will expect you to Time Lord." she stated before continuing, "But right now you have too many layers on."

Bringing her hands up she deftly unzipped his worn hoody, pulling the cloth apart she expertly removed it from his body and tossed it onto the bedroom chair. Snaking her hands under his blue shirt she glanced up at his face, seeing his eyes close at her touch she joyfully she stood on her tippy toes and kissed his adams apple then traced her tongue up one side of his neck, placing delicate kisses along his chin line she breathed his scent in, "You are so beautiful." She said causing him to blush, before tracing her tongue down the opposite side of his extended neck.

Yanking his shirt over his head she threw it on the floor then proceeded to lick his chest, tasting him, feeling him, loving him; the sparse gray chest hairs tickling her cheek as she kiss the skin over his twin heartbeats.

Bringing her body flush against his they both moaned as their skin connected, the sensations felt between them becoming electrifying. Wrapping his arms around her he held her close feeling her breast move against him with every breath she took, he exhaled "I have wanted this for so long."

Smiling into his chest she whispered, "I know."

Weaving his hands through her hair he pulled gently arching her neck backwards, engulfing her lips with his he traced his tongue along her lips. She opened to him, their tongues mingled as they explored each other's mouths. Her nails of one hand raking his scalp pulling him closer as the other found his firm buttocks; with a pull she brought his arousal against her heated core.

Feeling the heat of her body through his trousers he broke off the kiss his eyes turning green with passion, "You're such a minx."

"Yes, I am and you love it." She responded as she traced his cloth covered erection.

With her touch he hissed, "You keep that up and we will have to forgo your massage."

"To hell with the massage, you can give it to me later." She responded huskily her hands reaching the waistband of his plaid trousers, unbuttoning them she pulled them over his narrow hips revealing his arousal to her small hands. Grasping him she stroked his length smiling, "Where are your pants Doctor?"

Bending he hooked one arm under her knees and as his other supported her torso, he lifted her bridal style carrying her to their bed, "I've been distracted as well."

Laying her gently down, he moved his hand from under her knees and started to caress her thighs, while his other arm released her so she lay completely on the mattress.

She smiled up at him as she moved over on the bed making room for him to lay next to her eyes blazing with passion she reached for him, "Come here and make love to me."

"It will be my pleasure." Laying down he rested his head on in the palm of his hand and moved his other up her body, finding her hip bone he traced its contours squeezing it Clara moaned, "Oh my stars!"

Smiling with her response committing to memory the spot which caused her reaction, he leaned over her body to find more her secret spots. His mouth lowering to her breast, he licked the round edges of her mound till her skin glistened with moisture, reaching the nipple he surrounded it with his mouth sucking gently and thoroughly once finished he pulled his mouth away. Blowing softly he watched in fascination as the nipple became more erect with arousal under his cool breath.

Clara arched her back as she felt him engulf her other breast repeating his movements, her mind overwhelmed by the sensations he was causing on her soft flesh and when he blew this time she felt her abdomen coil with passion, her body creating more lubrication preparing her for his hardness.

Gasping she begged, "Please…oh…please."

Lifting his body he settled between her legs, "Soon my love, soon." Moving up her body he nibbled her neck, then drew the delicate skin into his mouth marking her, claiming her as his, before bringing his lips to meet hers in a passionate kiss.

Moving his lower body against hers he gyrated, spreading their combined moisture with his arousal preparing her for his entrance. As his tip rubbed her hooded button she broke the kiss and arched toward him bringing him closer to her pleasure canal.

Bringing her head up to his ear she moaned, "I need you now!"

Pulling back from her his blue eyes searched for hers, seeing them closed he commanded, "Open your eyes Clara."

As her eyes opened she gasped as his mind and hers connected, instantaneously their love for each other was felt by both of them overwhelming them, surrounding them, connecting them. The tingling sensations felt by their touching bodies increasing tenfold as fingers caressed and lips met.

Entering her warmth slowly he pushed his way through tightness of her canal causing her to gasp in pleasure and pain. He continued to push forward filling her with his length, stopping once he was completely sheathed in her allowing her to adjust to the intrusion. Grabbing his shoulders for leverage she rode out the pleasure of being filled completely by his length, her breath becoming ragged as her core pulsed around him.

Feeling her walls milk against his hardness he moaned bending his forehead touching hers, "You feel magnificent."

"As do you." Raking her nails gently down his back she clutched his buttocks arching against him urging him to move inside her.

Understanding her subtle hint he pulled back till he was barely encased in her warmth then quickly pushed forward again penetrating her deeply. He moved slowly and deliberately in and out of her moistness. Supporting his weight on one arm his now free hand roamed freely drawing intricate patterns over her damping skin.

Lifting up on his knees moving his hips closer to the center of her body his long fingers found her pleasure nub, circling it while he continued to push deeply into her body.

"Don't stop…please don't stop." Clara passionately pleaded dragging her hands down his chest and settling on his moving hips urging him to move more quickly.

"Never my Clara, never!" he responded just as passionately moving hips rapidly bringing both of them to the precipice of ecstasy.

Feeling her body coil ready for its release she lifted off the bed, pushing him to a kneeling position, settling on his thighs, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed her buttocks, supporting her as their movements became synchronized as one, hers arching in time with his thrusts.

Their moans and gasps mingled in the room growing steadily louder as their bodies gyrated against each other. He pushed one last time deep into her releasing his seed into her waiting womb, her canal walls responding by clutching, pulsating against his length. Soaring the waves of passion they called out together, "My Clara." "My Doctor.

* * *

Coming down from their mutual release they gently stroked each other's heated skin, kissing softly, three hearts returning to their normal pace. He removed his flaccid erection from her warmth, moving he positioned them on the ruffled bed prone, facing each other.

He caressed her flush face, "You are beautiful, love."

Kissing him she returned the compliment, "And you are very handsome. My silver fox."

"Ahh now I understand the phrase." he commented.

Snuggling closer to him giggling,"It is about time."

Seeing her yawn he wrapped his arms around her as her eyes closed, sleep overcoming her sated body. Smiling at her adoringly he whispered, "I love you."

With her mind floating between sleep and wakefulness a grin formed on her lips as she responded, "I love you as well."

He watched her sleep until the last rays of the setting sun entered the bedroom window and the stars emerged in the night sky, soon his eyes closed heavily, his last thought was how happy Clara would be to see him still next to her in the morning light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: After thirty chapters of anticipation and foreplay they finally are able to enjoy each other without interruption. Don't worry dear readers more is to come in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.
> 
> Cheers flydye8/heintz571


	32. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Day and Life on the TARDIS
> 
> Author: Flydye8/Heintz571
> 
> Pairings: Clara/12th Doctor
> 
> Rating: M again for the next couple of chapters.
> 
> Summary: This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, romance and a loving friendship taking place after "Last Christmas".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: And here we are the next morning just a warning this is probably not a chapter to read while at work or something like that. Enjoy

Clara woke the next morning with the sun shining through the bedroom window, snuggled closely to the Doctor's naked body. She smiled contently as she remembered the multiple times they made love throughout the night. It seemed they both are insatiable, most likely because they waited so long to become lovers and now that they were they couldn't get enough of each other.

She watched as he slept admiring his long, slightly muscle chest as it rose and fell with every breath he took. Guiding her eyes upward she was amazed to see his features completely relaxed, she smiled as his unruly gray hair was even messier than usual, from her overnight explorations his body with her lips, mouth, fingers and hands.

Glancing down she saw he was covered with the bed sheet; she was contemplating removing it when a deep chuckle reached her ears, "If I didn't know better, I would say you were looking at me with lustful intent."

Meeting his blue eyes she smiled, "Then you would be right."

Moving onto his side he traced her body, with the tips of his fingers, causing bumps of pleasure to arise on her skin, "Well then it is only fair that I look at you the same way."

"Let me not stop you." Brazenly Clara pulled back the covers of the bed displaying her naked body to his passionate gaze. Licking his lips he leaned down and captured her mouth with his as his fingers continued to trace the contours of her body.

"You are beautiful my Clara." He whispered into her ear before nibbling on the sensitive skin found behind it. A moan was her only response as she closed her eyes giving into the sensations he was causing throughout her body.

Ghosting his fingers down her chest he shifted and placed a soft kiss on her abdomen, then paused stopping his descent, causing Clara to open her eyes in confusion, "What is it?"

Moving away from her he reached for his sonic screwdriver, her eyes glimmered with anticipation. When he returned to her side, he noticed her look and he rolled his eyes, "No Clara this is a scientific instrument not a pleasure device."

Tilting her head she replied cheekily, "Well a girl could hope, can't she."

"Your insatiable." He stated as he pressed the activation switch pointing the light at her abdomen, "But maybe later we can explore the many different ways vibrations can be used for pleasurable results."

Immediately erotic images emerged in her mind causing the Doctor to moan, "You know I am trying to do something here and it is very difficult when your mind becomes so naughty."

"Sorry but with all your talk about vibrations things got a bit carried away in there." She responded as she tried to suppress her thoughts.

Looking at the results on the sonic screwdriver he nodded, "Well that is to be expected right about now."

Sitting up she huffed, "Are you going to continue to be ambiguous or tell me what is going on."

"You are at the ovulation stage of your cycle, a human female is more…how do you say….sexually charged during this stage."

Falling back on the bed she giggled, "So you are saying I am really horny right now."

Placing the screwdriver on the bedside table he turned and leaned down to kiss her, "Yes, but I am also saying we should refrain from intercourse for the next few days."

Arching her eyebrows at him she asked, "Why?"

* * *

Lying on his back he reached for her, once her head was settled on his chest he explained, "Procreation between Time Lord's and humans is possible especially when they are connected as we are. But…."

Placing her hand on his chest she arched till she could see his face, "But you don't want any offspring."

Running his fingers through her hair he smiled, "No Clara, having a child with you would be wonderful. However, carrying and delivering a Gallifreyen child, was difficult for the women of my world and it would be even more difficult for you because you are human. That is one of the reasons we started loom procreation."

Laying her head back down on his chest she traced the contours of his muscles, "I don't understand."

Taking a deep breath he did his best to ignore her finger movements on his torso, "The pregnancy is twelve Earth months long and during that time not only child grows but changes as it is exposed to the energy of the time vortex. The fetus takes the energy into its body and as it matures inside the womb, it sluffs off excess energy twelve times, once every month."

"So why is it so difficult for the mother's?" Clara curiously asked.

She felt his chest rise as he took a deep breath, "How do you think the excess energy is expelled?"

She sat up quickly in horrid realization, "The energy is expelled from the mother."

Nodding his head he replied, "The energy is distributed throughout the mother's cells then released."

"So a woman goes through a regeneration process and changes like you do."

"No, it is not enough energy for a complete regeneration but it is quite painful and I would never want that for you. I love you too much." He stated as he turned his face from her focusing on the view outside the window.

* * *

Tilting her head she thought about what he just told her and questioned if she would be willing to go through the pain and challenges of giving him a child. Smiling she didn't have to think about it very long, of course she would, she loved him deeply. Looking at him she asked quietly, "What if I want to do it?"

His head snapping back toward her he questioned, "What!?"

Bringing her hands to his face she placed a gentle kiss on his lips before repeating, "I want to give you a child?"

Moving off the bed he quickly put on his robe and walked to the window, "You foolish human. Didn't you hear a word I said?

Hurrying she put on her own robe, trying to curb her irritation with him, knowing her frustration won't get them anywhere. Stepping up to him she grabbed his arm turning him so he faced her, "Doctor, I heard everything you said and don't call me foolish!"

"What else am I supposed to call you, I just explained how painful having a child can be and you are falling into your human romantic tendencies and not listening to the facts." He countered.

Refusing to be baited into an argument she stated calmly, "Yes, I do have human romantic tendencies, but I can indulge in those tendencies, because I am in love with a brilliantly smart Time Lord. One that I know will do everything possible to make my pregnancy as easy as it can be."

"What are you talking about Clara?"

Grabbing his hands she led him to the bedroom chair, pushing him down she climbed onto his lap, not only to be closer to him but also to keep him from escaping till he heard her out, "Doctor, I have seen you do many wonderful things with that beautiful mind of yours. You think through things and look for solutions not only to resolve a situation but also to keep those you care about safe and unharmed."

He was about to protest when Clara raised her fingers to his lips, once she saw he was quiet she brought her hands up and ran them through his hair, "Listen, my clever man, just listen!"

In the dark recesses of his memories he remembered a time, when he was very young and in a barn crying, when he heard an angelic voice say something very similar to him; and just like that time so long ago he listened, as the same angelic voice spoke to him again.

"I know I want to give you children and I also know you will keep me safe during the process of giving life. You are the man who found a way to make the TARDIS corporal and I know you will find a way for me to cope with twelve months of pregnancy with minimal pain. And when you do figure it out, I will be ready to give you as many offspring as you like."

Reaching for her he kissed her passionately before bringing her forehead to his, "I will find a way and…thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, Doctor. You have a lot of work ahead of you." She replied.

"No, not for you wanting to have my children, though I should thank you for that as well, but thank you for consoling a scared boy in a drafty barn.

Clara's eyes widened, "I told you never to look where we had been."

"I did as you asked, but just a moment ago when you said _listen_ , I remembered." He quickly answered before any miscommunication could happen. "How did we get there?"

"I needed to get us away from the end of the universe as quickly as possible, so I used the psychic interface and the TARDIS brought us there."

"Interesting." He simply replied.

"Interesting how is it interesting?"

"I don't know yet. I need to think on it for a while." He moved to stand up and when Clara wouldn't budge he smirked, "Are you going to sit on my lap all day?"

"I like having you immobilized under my complete control, so I just might." She stated with her own grin.

Leaning closer he whispered huskily in her ear, "Play your cards right and I might let you." He kissed her zealously entwining their tongues, nipping at her lips causing her to go breathless.

Pulling back from her he chuckled as she chased after his lips for more, "But first some food, our late night trysting has made me hungry." Clara stomach rumbled with his statement, laughing he continued, "It seems to be the same for you as well my dear."

Slightly embarrassed she placed a hand on her belly, "Yeah, I think you are right." Standing from his lap she held out her hand, "Come join me in the shower then we will cook breakfast together."

"Okay, lead the way love." He said as he grabbed her hand.

* * *

Turning on the water Clara adjusted the temperature of the water, disrobing she stepped into the shower with the Doctor following suit.

He reached over her shoulder for the loofa and body wash, Clara watched in fascination as his long fingers created suds with the wash. Reaching for his hands she held them tracing each finger with her own, "I love your hands, so strong yet so gentle at the same time."

Rinsing off the soapsuds from them she enveloped his first finger with her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it as she traced it tip to palm. With her hands she caressed his length mimicking the movements she was making with her tongue, the combination of the two was almost too much for the Doctor to handle gasping he pleaded, "Please stop, now is not the time to cause such arousal in me."

Retrieving another of his fingers she placed in her mouth as she inquired, "Why?"

"Seriously Clara, we just discussed it in the bedroom. I think too much love making has caused a short in your brain waves." He huffed ignoring the pressing need to be inside of her.

Bringing a third finger in her mouth she answered slyly, "No, I heard you just fine, you said no intercourse." Her voice became thicker with lust as she continued seductively, "There are many other ways to give pleasure."

Kissing his lips briefly, she slowly moved down his body touching every part of his exposed skin till she was kneeling on the shower floor. Embracing his firmness with her small hands she stroked him gently, before wrapping her lips around the tip sucking firmly.

The Doctor moaned, leaning forward he braced against the wall's surface with his hands, "Oh my… that feels delightful." He said his accented becoming thicker with desire.

Smiling she guided her lips further down his erection till she could go no further, pulling back trails of saliva lubricated his length allowing her hands to move more smoothly over his velvety skin.

She loved the feel of him under her hands; glancing upward she was pleased to see his neck arching toward his back in obvious pleasure from her ministrations. At that very moment he never looked more handsome to her as he reacted to her in the throes of his passion.

Wanting to hear him moan louder she increased the pressure of her hands as she moved faster up and down his shaft, almost immediately she heard her desired result, "Clara, my Clara!" he hollered as his body jerked releasing his essence within his lovers mouth.

Catching his breath, his hearts settling down to their normal rhythm, he reached down and pulled her up, bending he kissed her finding the taste of him still on her lips, "You didn't have to do that."

"No I didn't, but I wanted to. Don't worry you can return the favor later after I get some real substance in my stomach."

They finished their shower washing each other sensually and lovingly relishing in their new intimacy under the cascading water.

* * *

Downstairs in the small kitchen the Doctor pulled out ingredients for their breakfast, "I'll cook you put on the coffee."

"Can you cook?" she asked as she pulled out the sugar bowl and cream setting them on the small table.

"I have you know my friend Craig said I was the best cook around." He stated as he cracked the eggs in the heated pan adding cheese, ham and a few other things to mixture.

"Who's Craig?" she asked as she stared at him lusting for his touch.

Stopping for a moment he remembered his friend, "He was my flat mate for a time when the TARDIS was having difficulties."

She hardly heard his explanation because of her rapidly increasing libido, "Oh that is nice."

Turning to face her he saw passion reflecting in her eyes, "Try to control your hormones Clara, they are a bit distracting. Why don't you find a book to read in the library otherwise I will burn our breakfast."

Nodding she left the kitchen to find a book to help her clear her mind. Reaching the book shelf she pulled out the first one she saw and read the title, " _Melody Malone: Private detective_ " intrigued because the picture on the cover looked like River Song she opened it. Glancing at the different chapter titles her curiosity grew, flipping to the end of the book she saw the last page was taped back in place. Reading the afterward she quickly returned to the kitchen with the novel in hand.

The Doctor was dishing out the finished omelets on some plates as she walked into the kitchen. Setting the food on the table, he poured coffee before finally lifting his gaze toward his lover. He stopped all of his movements as soon as he saw the book in her hand. Sighing he sat on one of the chairs, "I am guessing you have many questions."

Sitting across from him she smiled, "No, not many, just one."

"Really, that is unexpected." He said surprised at her response, "Ask away."

"Did you ever fulfill Amy's request?" she asked as she sipped her coffee before taking a mouthful of her breakfast finding it delicious.

"No, I didn't." he answered before taking a bite of his own food

"Why?"

"I couldn't go back to young Amelia to tell her of her future; it would have created a paradox in the timelines. Especially with the same face she would see a few years later."

"Well you don't have the same face any more. Just saying." She stated smiling at him over the small table.

Stopping his fork, raised half way to his mouth, he reflected her smile, "How would you fancy a trip after breakfast?"

"I would be delighted." She stated as she dug into her food enthusiastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note 2: I really don't know much about the procreation of Time Lords so I took some artistic liberties in this chapter. I think it went well. So if you have the time please review I enjoy hearing your responses. And thank you for all the reviews I have already received they are appreciated. 
> 
> Flydye8/Heintz571


	33. Little Amelia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Day and Life on the TARDIS
> 
> Author: Flydye8/Heintz571
> 
> Pairings: Clara/12th Doctor
> 
> Rating: Back to the T rating
> 
> Summary: This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara's and the Doctor's adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting. The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, romance and a loving friendship taking place after "Last Christmas".

Entering the TARDIS the Doctor pushed a few buttons on the console, immediately the old girl hummed to life. Clara smiled as she bounced toward the center console of the ship, the cottage was nice and comfortable but it wasn't their home, the TARDIS will always be their true home.

She wrapped her arms around the Doctor's torso as he typed in the coordinates for young Amelia's residence. He tried to move toward the activation switch only to find himself held tight by Clara's arms, "You know I need to move so I can fly Sexy properly and it's very difficult to do that when you are latched onto me like a leech."

Letting go of his body she smirked, "I just want to make sure you don't forget I'm here."

Halting his movements he returned to her side, reaching for her he pulled her close, "I'll never forget that you are here by my side."

Standing on her tippy toes she kissed him soundly, "That is good to know."

Still holding her he maneuvered them to the activation switch placing his hand on top he nodded at Clara, understanding his gesture she placed her hand on his and together they pushed down causing the rotors above them to spin.

* * *

"So have you thought about what you are going to say to young Amelia?" Clara asked as she laid her head on the Doctor's chest.

"I was hoping you might have an idea or two."

Looking up at him she requested, "Tell me what you remember."

Guiding her to the stairs they sat shoulder to shoulder, "When I first met her she was outside my TARDIS with a torch. The first question she asked me was if I was a policeman. I simple told her I wasn't sure I was still cooking."

"Cooking, I don't understand?"

"I had just regenerated into my eleventh self so I wasn't sure what type of person I was. Some regeneration energy was still being expelled from my body at that time. Surprisingly she wasn't frightened of me, just curious."

"Okay, so you were still cooking what happened next?" she asked as she played with his long fingers.

"She gave me some food; well different types of food most I didn't like. That was the day I found out I enjoyed fish fingers and custard."

"Yeah, I still don't understand how you could like that meal."

"Me neither, it's ghastly to my taste buds now. Anyway it was also the evening where I first encountered the cracks in the universe."

"Why did you leave her?"

"The cloister bell rang in the TARDIS; I hurried back to my ship and told Amelia I would return for her shortly."

Nodding in understanding she completed the story, "And instead of returning shortly it ended up being longer."

Sheepishly he elaborated, "Yes, twelve years."

Clara's eyes widened in amazement, "Twelve years that is a very long time Doctor."

Standing he started to pace, "I know Clara, I know. However I did return to her once when she was a child. She was sleeping outside so I carried her into her bedroom then entered the crack in her wall and disappeared from existence."

"Disappeared from existence…. Oh never mind, that will be a story for another time." Taking a moment to think she concluded, "So I am assuming she probably waited many nights for you."

"I think so." He agreed with her assessment.

"Okay so we will meet her in the morning. I think we need to pack a picnic."

"A picnic, why would we need to pack a picnic?" he asked in confusion.

"Because, children are always hungry first thing in the morning; trust me Doctor a picnic is exactly what we need." Clara hurried down the corridor to the TARDIS kitchen, "Tell me when we arrive okay."

"Yes, boss." He replied with a smirk.

* * *

Young Amelia sat on her worn suitcase as the sun began to rise, playing with the frayed edges of her overcoat as she waited for the sound of her friend's spaceship. She smiled as she finally heard it and watched the TARDIS emerge in front of her, standing she hurried toward the blue door and knocked.

"Doctor, are you in there?" she called out hoping he could hear her. When the doors opened she felt her heart sink as an older man stepped out of the ship.

"Hello, Amelia Pond." The Doctor said with a soft smile and a wave of his fingers.

Shyly she stepped away and asked, "Where is the Doctor? He promised to come back for me."

"Um well you see…" he began only to be interrupted by Clara who emerged behind him.

"The Doctor is not able to be here yet." Gesturing toward the Time Lord she continued, "He is…" She looked at him and shrugged, "…. we are friends of the Doctor's he asked us to come and check on you."

Kneeling down she held out her hand, "My name is Clara."

Amelia instantly liked Clara and grabbed her extended hand, "It's nice to meet you, are you an alien too?"

Chuckling Clara responded, "Nah, I'm not. I'm human just like you."

Tilting her head Amelia asked, "So you travel with him?"

"Yeah I do." Reaching behind her Clara grabbed the picnic basket, "And we brought some food to share. I bet you are hungry."

"I am but I don't want fish fingers and custard. That is just gross."

"I couldn't agree more." Clara responded with a smile.

Looking at the Doctor, Amelia inquired, "Are you Scottish too."

"Aye, I am." He answered nervously.

"Good, it is nice to meet someone from my home." The little girl responded as she stared at him inquisitively trying to decide if she liked him or not.

Clara opened her mind to the Doctor and instructed, "Ask her if she knows of a good place to have a picnic."

His eyes widen as he heard her voice in his mind. Looking at Amelia he did as Clara said, "Do you know of a good place to have a picnic?"

"Aye, follow me." The young girl stated as she walked toward an open field covered with daisies.

* * *

After they finished their light breakfast of fruit, croissants and juice, the Doctor picked some of the daisies and started to weave them into a flower chain.

Amelia watched in amazement as the Doctor braided the flowers expertly, "How did you learn to do that?"

"My mam taught me…oh so many years ago but the flowers she used were very different from these." He explained as he finished the chain placing it over her head as a necklace.

"It's beautiful." The young girl stated as she fiddled with it till it lay just right against her chest.

"I'm glad you like it. You know what else my mam use to do?" he asked as he leaned back against the only tree in the field.

"No what else did she do?" Amelia asked as she climbed on the Doctor's lap shuffling till she was comfortable.

Smiling he wrapped his arms around her and answered, "She used to tell me stories. Would you like me to tell you a story?"

"Oh I love stories, especially fairytales." Amelia stated with starlight in her eyes.

Clara moved sat next to the Doctor leaning her head on his shoulder she added, "I love fairytales too."

Giving Clara a loving smile he closed his eyes and began, "Once upon a time there was a young girl that waited for her imaginary friend, she was a special girl a magical girl. She would see things in her lifetime that no other person would believe….."

Clara and Amelia listened as the Doctor recited the story of Amy Williams life, how she would meet an artist that would paint a picture just for her, how she would be loved by a man that not only was a Roman soldier but also thousands of years old, how she would fight pirates and how she would be loved by her imaginary friend till the end of time.

When the Doctor finished his story Amelia yawned before whispering, "I hope my life is as fun as Amy's" Snuggling deeper into the Doctor's chest she yawned one last time before falling asleep.

The Doctor smiled down at her lifting his hand he pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, leaning he kissed her forehead, "Your life will be fantastic."

Glancing over at Clara his hearts skipped a beat as he saw the love for him emanating from her eyes, "So did I do okay?"

"You did brilliantly." She answered before placing a gentle kiss on Amelia's cheek, "Now I think it is time to get this little one to her room."

Looking down at the young girl in his lap he smiled sadly, "Yes, but I think we can wait just a bit longer."

Kissing him she responded, "Yeah I think we can."

* * *

Far in the future Amy Williams awoke sitting up quickly causing Rory to wake up as well. Looking at his wife, as tears cascaded down her cheeks, he asked with concern, "What wrong Amy?"

Smiling at him she answered, "The Doctor came back to me."

"Yeah I remember, I was there we fought prisoner zero."

"No you idiot, he came back to me when I was a small girl. He made me a daisy chain and told me about my life. But he was different; he was Scottish, older, gray hair, wrinkles and some fierce eyebrows. He was traveling with a woman named Clara."

"So he did as you asked….hold on he was Scottish." Rory responded surprised.

"Yeah Scottish and yeah he did." Amy stated with a broad smile as she cuddled up to her husband.

Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close, "Well I'm glad he hasn't forgotten us."

Comforted by her husband Amy yawned, "I don't think he will ever forget us. He will love us till the end of time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: So what do you think? Yeah I know a daisy chain, I was inspired by Peter Capaldi receiving such a thoughtful gift from one of his fans. 
> 
> For me this chapter was special, I really liked Amy and Rory and I wanted to desperately write some sort of closure for them and the Doctor revisiting little Amelia seemed a good way to do that. Thanks for reading and reviewing.
> 
> Cheers 
> 
> flydye8/heintz571


	34. Healing of the Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is feeling out of sorts after visiting young Amelia and he turns to Clara for healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am back to this story, I am sorry that it has taken so long for me to update but another of my stories demanded my Muse's attention. But now that story is finished it is time to move forward on this one. But this time I have a beta reader the wonderful Marie Anne Louise (marieannelouise on Tumblr) her help in invaluable.

Clara followed the Doctor into the TARDIS after they put little Amelia into her bed. Her heart ached in pain as she saw the Doctor's shoulders slump in sadness. She at first believed that a visit to young Amy would be good for him, but as she watched him half-heartedly work the controls on the console she thought that maybe she had been wrong.

Once he pulled the activation switch she moved and embraced him from behind and whispered, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have suggested that we go and see young Amelia."

He turned and faced her and pulled her close to his chest while nuzzling her hair, "No my Clara, it was good that we went," he said in a strained voice as he tried to keep his emotions under control.

She pulled him closer and dragged her fingers through his soft gray hair, "I think she loved you as much as you loved her. She was the girl who waited."

Her words broke down the last barriers of emotions within the Doctor and as she held him close he finally cried for the loss of his dear friend Amy. Clara held him and soothed him with words and touches when suddenly he pulled back from her embrace and kissed her with such need that it took her breath away.

He pushed his tongue in-between her welcoming lips and deepened the kiss, and Clara relinquished all control to him as he devoured her mouth. He broke away from her lips, tears still streaming down his cheeks as he nibbled the delicate flesh of her neck. When he reached her ear he stammered, "I need… I need…"

Clara pulled away and placed her hands on his cheeks, her eyes met his as she questioned, "What do you need?"

"I need to feel alive!"

Not sure what to make of his statement she opened her mind to his and immediately was bombarded by all of his emotions; fear, anger, pain, loss and regret. Her knees buckled at the intensity of his negative emotions; soon she found herself lost in an emotional whirlwind.

But even through the darkness of negativity she caught a glimmer of something different in a small corner of his mind. She focused on it and found other emotions; love, joy, beauty and hope, and in the middle of these positive feelings there was an image of her. She watched as the image morphed into his other companions; Donna, Martha, Rory, Amy, Rose, River and many others she didn't know.

She was spellbound by what she saw, soon the image changed back into her. But this time instead of standing idly by to wait for the image to shift again she grabbed the hands of her twin. Through their connected hands she felt a love so intense that it brought tears to her eyes.

It was then she knew her image inside his mind represented the love he felt for her, driven by some instinct she cradled the face of her twin in her hands and kissed her softly. When the lips of two versions met a bright light shined out from their hearts and pushed back negative emotions inside the Doctor's mind replacing them with the positive ones.

When Clara pulled back from her twin she was surprised to see that the image was now the Doctor. "Oh my Clara," he said as his face showed the same anguish she saw before she entered his mind.

The light in his mind, from his positive emotions surrounded them; she gasped as he closed the distance between them and drew her close to him and pressed his lips hard against hers. Her passion increased as their tongues dueled while their hands roamed over the other's body. She was vaguely aware that both of them were naked inside his mind, but before she could ask how it was possible, he lifted her with surprising strength; and with a moan he penetrated her warmth swiftly.

He rocked against her with such force that she barely could hold onto his shoulders as he moved within her. Her body arched against him responding to his movement with such intensity that she felt her mind separate from his.

* * *

Through the fog of passion she noticed that she was indeed naked and was sitting on the TARDIS console with the Doctor thrusting in and out of her. Her body continued to arch and tremble against his as her orgasm consumed her. With a loud passionate cry she called out his name.

The Doctor felt her internal walls pulsating around his hardness and after one final thrust he reached his own completion. He fell against her body and as his breathing started to settle, he placed loving kisses against her neck. Grateful for what she had done, she had healed his mind with her acceptance, her love, and also with her touch.

Her touch; he felt his hearts clinch in pain as guilt overwhelmed him.

Clara caressed his damp skin as they both recovered from their mutual pleasure. When her hands reached his shoulders she felt his muscles stiffen. Suddenly he yanked himself away from her and quickly started to retrieve his clothes, which were strewed all over the control room, avoiding her questioning look.

Baffled by his actions Clara asked as she stood on unsteady legs, "Doctor, what is wrong?"

He looked at her briefly with fearful eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" she asked in confusion.

He exited the control room as he mumbled, "So sorry… oh, I'm so sorry."

She watched him leave before she bent down to retrieve her clothing. She tried to hold back the feelings of pain and rejection, but as she reached down to get her shoes; she collapsed on the floor and started to cry.

* * *

The Doctor rushed away from Clara in embarrassment, believing that he had taken advantage of her without thinking about the repercussions of his actions. She was in the most fertile stage of her reproduction cycle and in his moment of weakness he had caused her to be with child. There was no doubt in his mind that conception took place; he closed his eyes and looked at their intertwined timelines and saw a small thread branch off from them. He rubbed his hand down his face, yes she was with child. His child.

He felt ashamed and angry with himself. She had healed his mind for a moment in time, but now all her work was in vain, as his negative feelings consumed him once more. He entered his room and sent a silent plea to his TARDIS to hide his presence from his love. He could not face her, so sure that the loving look she always had for him would be replaced with a disgusted one, once she realized what he had done to her.

He lay on his bed and curled up in a fetal position allowing the negativity to consume his very essence, rightfully so, because what he did to his beloved was unforgivable.

* * *

Clara wiped the tears from her face as she sat on the floor of the main chamber of the TARDIS her sadness was quickly replaced with anger. How could he just walk away after their profound melding of their minds? She tried to understand why he acted in such a way before he left her but couldn't find any legitimate reason for his actions.

What was he sorry for? She had willingly entered his mind, just as she willingly embraced her image without any hesitation, and she didn't regret their intense lovemaking in his mind and in reality.

She gasped as she finally understood why he was sorry. Bringing her hand to her abdomen she smiled as she remembered what he told her earlier in the day. She stood and dressed quickly and with a determined voice she called out, "Sexy, I need to talk to you right now."

The lights in the control room dimmed as the corporal image of the TARDIS appeared in front of her. Sexy spoke with irritation, "Clara Oswald, I am not here to be at your beck and call!"

"Yeah, and yet you are standing in front of me. Where is the Doctor?"

"My thief wishes to remain in isolation."

"Well, I don't care what he wishes. We are going to have a baby and I need to talk to him immediately."

Sexy walked up to her and placed her hand on Clara's abdomen and closed her eyes. A golden glow emanated from where they were connected which felt like a warm water bottle on Clara's tummy. Sexy then opened her eyes; a soft smile graced her features, "You are correct. You are with child."

Clara nodded and pleaded, "Please show me where he is."

Sexy gestured to the passageway to her right, "I have brought him to you, but I warn you he will not be pleased to see you."

"I don't care this is something he can't run from and even if he tries I won't let him."

"Neither will I," Sexy stated before she continued, "I will bring you to Earth and lock down the controls."

"I hope it will not be necessary to lock down the controls but thank you," Clara said as she hugged the solid image of the TARDIS.

Slowly Sexy wrapped her arms around her thief's love and embraced her tightly as she spoke, "Be strong Clara Oswald, and don't worry all will be well."

* * *

The lights in the control room brightened as Sexy disappeared. Clara walked down the passageway until she found the golden door with red writing on it. She entered the room without knocking, and once inside she saw the Doctor dressed in black trousers, white shirt and a velvet coat she had never seen before. His head was bowed as he stood in the center of the room.

Clara moved then stopped, frozen in place, as his emotionless eyes met hers. When he spoke his voice was clinical, void of all feeling, "We will terminate the pregnancy immediately."

His statement brought her out of her catatonic state; she closed the distance between them and raised her hand. The slap she gave him resounded throughout the room as she hissed, "We will do no such thing Doctor! We are going to have this child!"

"I can't let you do that," he countered, his voice rising in frustration as he rubbed his cheek. "I don't know how to make your pregnancy easier and I won't let you die because I took advantage of you in my moment of weakness."

She placed her hands on her hips, "I don't feel like I have been taken advantage of."

He grabbed onto her shoulders, "What I did was not out of love."

"You're wrong, what _we did_ was a direct result of our love."

Her statement caused his breath to hitch, "Oh Clara, how can you not see that what I did was wrong?"

Shaking her head she raised her hand and caressed his redden cheek. "You idiot. You didn't do anything wrong. I love you and that will never change no matter if our love making is fast and furious, desperate and needy, or sensual and romantic."

"I know Clara but this time you are pregnant because I lost control," he said in anguish as he gestured to her abdomen.

"Yes, I am. So the way I see it, you have a lot of work ahead of you before our child decides to go through its first regeneration inside my body."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he questioned as he brought his hands to her waist.

"No, are you?" she answered as she stepped into his arms and laid her head on his chest.

"Yes, I am," he replied which caused her to stare at him in amazement. He pushed some of her hair behind her ear and continued, "As long as you are by my side, I am ready for anything."

She grabbed the back of his head and brought his lips against hers after their kissed ended; she smiled, "Then I am ready to."

"I need to go to the TARDIS library and do some research," he stated as he started to walk out of his room, when he was stopped by Clara's hand on his arm.

With a coy smile she gestured to the bed, "Since we don't have to worry about getting pregnant any more…"

He responded with a smirk of his own and started to remove his coat, "I think my research can wait for just a bit."

"Yes it can, Doctor. Yes it can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me what do you think, I love reviews. I will be updating this story once a week as long as I can time manage; college and family efficiently.
> 
> Cheers
> 
> Flydye8/Heintz571


	35. A Time for Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor searches for a way to make it easier for Clara to undergo the releasing of vortex energy from the children growing inside her. Clara comes up with a interesting idea to help them in this endeavor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to my beta reader Marie Anne Louise (marieannelouise on Tumblr) without her I think I would be a bit lost.

The Doctor threw a heavy book onto the floor; the vibration from the impact caused a tall stack of other discarded volumes to crash down. With a sigh he laid his head on the wooden desk and allowed the silence of the TARDIS library to sooth his weary body. It had been two weeks since he and Clara conceived their child, and so far he hadn't found anything in the immense library that could help him figure out what to do when their unborn child would have its first release of vortex energy within Clara's body.

He pushed himself from the wooden desk and started to pace in frustration. How was it possible that he, who had lived for over 2000 years, could not figure out what to do about Clara's pregnancy? He had always prided himself in being able to think of some sort of solution to almost every problem he had encountered. But it seemed that this time there was no solution. He hung his head as he felt the weight of the situation on his shoulders. Clara was relying on him and the child growing within her was relying on him as well, and by all the gods in the universe he wasn't going to let either of them down.

In all of the readings he had done there was no documentation of cross-species conception taking place between Humans and Gallifreyans. As far as he could tell, what was happening between Clara and him was something that had never been recorded or witnessed. He dragged his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes and smiled as he sensed Clara resting comfortably in the room next to the one that housed the TARDIS.

The past few weeks had been difficult for him, and he felt as if he was experiencing too many intense emotions too quickly. His mind could barely comprehend the deep love Clara had for him and how he returned her love just as deeply. Then before he could grasp the idea of being loved he found himself preparing to be a father again; a father after more than 2000 years since the last time.

His hearts seemed to want to burst with joy, but at the same time his hearts felt as if they were being crushed with anxiety. His worry for his beloved was always at the forefront of his mind. So far the pregnancy had been easy and she didn't have the same symptoms most human females had in her condition. Yes, she tired more quickly but that was it. If he didn't know better he would have never guessed she was with child.

Their mental link had become extremely strong since she had entered his mind and pushed back all the negative emotions that had plagued him for so long. Sometimes he felt those black feelings emerge, but every time they seemed to consume him she was there to remind him how much he was loved not only by her but also by all the others who had traveled with him before.

For the first time in centuries he felt at peace. He focused a bit more and sensed the child growing within her, its essence called to him and using his mind he embraced the small life and surrounded it with his love. It was then that he noticed another essence begging for his attention; he focused harder to find the source of the essence and gasped. A second child.

He opened his eyes and grabbed his red lined coat; he put it on over his wrinkled white shirt and rushed out of the TARDIS. He entered their bedroom and kneeled beside his beloved who was sound asleep. He gently lifted her sleeping shirt and placed his hands on the small bulge that extended from her abdomen.

The shock of his cold hands awoke Clara and when she saw his face constricted in concentration she asked hesitantly, "Is the baby okay?" worry evident in her voice.

He raised his head and met her eyes and smiled excitedly, "Oh Clara, the babies are just fine."

She lifted herself up off the bed and tilted her head, "Babies!?"

"Yes, Clara, babies."

"Oh my stars," she gasped as she brought her hands down to her tummy and placed them over his, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure. I sense two wee ones in there."

"What are we going to do?" she said with apprehension.

"I don't know and I really don't like not knowing," he replied feeling his own apprehension rise in his chest.

"Have you found anything in your research?"

He stood and extended his hand to her, helping her off the bed, "No, nothing."

Clara reached for her robe. After she put it on, she brought her hand up to his cheek. "You will figure something out. But right now our two children are hungry so let's go have some breakfast," she said as she started toward the door. When she noticed him not following she turned and her heart broke as she saw the distressed look on his handsome features.

"Don't do that, Doctor," she stated stubbornly.

"Do what?"

"Don't look at me like you have lost me."

He sat heavily on the bed and covered his face with his hands before he replied, "What else am I to do? In two weeks you are going to experience a pain like none other and I can't figure out what to do about it."

Clara moved and sat next to him. Using her fingers, she removed his hands from his face and met his worried gaze, "Listen, I know this is hard for you but I need you to be strong for me."

"How can I be strong for you when I don't feel strong?"

"How do you feel?" she asked as she ran her hands through his thick silver curls.

"Helpless," he whispered his answer. "I wish I knew someone who has had a child like ours." He stood and walked over to the window to look at the sun rise over the ocean before he continued, "Being the last of my kind has its drawbacks."

"You know," Clara began as she stood to walk over to his side. She wrapped her arms around him and finished, "I think I know someone who we could ask."

He looked at her over his shoulder and inquired, "Who?"

Clara moved till she faced him and smiled, "I remember a picture of your granddaughter with a young boy standing next to her."

His eyes widened, "Yes, Susan and his name was Alex. How did you know?"

"Remember when we were stuck in the TARDIS after being chased by burned zombies? I saw the picture in one of the rooms I entered."

"Yes, but I rewrote that timeline. You shouldn't have remembered any of it."

"No, Doctor, I remember every detail."

Surprised at her revelation he inquired, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know but I promise that I remember everything."

"Then you remember my…"

Clara's hand shot up and covered his lips as she nodded, "Yes."

He removed her hand from his lips and questioned suspiciously, "Did you use it to get the Time Lords to give me my next set of regenerations?"

Sighing she put her hands on her hips; she had thought that they had moved on from suspicion. Pushing her irritation down, not wanting to argue, she placed her hands on his shoulders and simply replied, "No, my love, I told them that you were the Doctor and that was the only name they needed to know."

He moved away from her and shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe you remember."

She followed him and grabbed his arm, "Me remembering is beside the point. The question is can your granddaughter help us?"

"Yes, she could probably help us, but I am not sure I can find her."

Clara smiled knowingly at him, "Of course you can find her."

"How?" he asked quietly.

"The telepathic circuits on the TARDIS' console; we can do what I did when we searched for Danny."

He smiled manically and covered her lips with his in a quick kiss, "You are brilliant Clara Oswald!"

He grabbed her hand and led her quickly out of the bedroom and toward the TARDIS when Clara called out, "Not yet, Doctor."

He halted his steps and looked at her and when he saw her point at her tummy he stated, "Oh yes, first food for our younglings, then Susan."

"I think that is an excellent plan, because I am starving."

He chuckled as he changed direction and led her to the kitchen, "What would you like my love?"

She sat on one of the kitchen chairs and contemplated for a moment before answering, "I think I would like peanut butter on toast, topped with chocolate syrup, whipped cream and bananas."

The Doctor wrinkled his face, "Really?"

"Yes, Doctor, really. I think our children have your sweet tooth."

As he began to prepare Clara's breakfast he poured a cup of coffee for himself and huffed, "I don't have a sweet tooth."

She shook her head as she watched him put at least seven cubes of sugar in his coffee. Shaking her head she stated sarcastically, "Nah, not you my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am using Peter Capaldi's idea to bring back his granddaughter and I think it will be epic. Please review it is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Cheers Flydye8/Heintz571


	36. Susan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Clara go to see his granddaughter Susan. Will Susan be welcoming or will she shun them and send them on their merry way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brings Susan (the Doctor's Granddaughter) into my story also named Lady Arkytior . Before you, dear readers, continue I would like to take a moment to refresh and/or share with you some of Susan's history. Susan traveled with the 1st Doctor and is considered his granddaughter, however there is some discussion if their blood relation is true. But for this story I am maintaining that they are related by blood. 
> 
> During her adventures with the 1st Doctor they landed in the 22nd century of Earth. While there Susan fell in love with a freedom fighter named David Campbell. The 1st Doctor knew that his granddaughter would never leave him to his own devices so he locked her out of the TARDIS with a pretty dramatic speech. 
> 
> Susan and David married and adopted three war orphans and named them Ian, Barbara, and David Campbell Junior and lived for quite some time until one day David was killed (assuming in battle) but not before they conceived a child named Alex (now yo know why I brought Susan into my story) who had one heart.
> 
> Susan crossed paths on multiple occasions with many of the Doctor's incarnation's but the last one was the 8th Doctor (written in a novel) during their time together a plague broke out and the Daleks make another appearance. In the battle to save humanity Alex was killed in process. The 8th Doctor unable to handle the pain left Susan yet again to mourn for her son by herself and for this story it was to also because he was called back to Gallifrey to fight in the Time War.
> 
> The previous paragraph is where the 12th Doctor comes back into Susan's life. The TARDIS in her infinite wisdom brings Clara and the 12th Doctor to Susan's residence 12 hours after the 8th Doctor left her. 
> 
> I know this is a long author's note but I felt it was necessary to share with you the findings of my research when I first decided to bring Susan into my story. Oh and for your information as well chuisle mo chroi' is Irish for "The Pulse of my Heart"
> 
> Thank you for your time and enjoy this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks to my beta reader Marie Anne Louise (marieannelouise on Tumblr) YOU ARE BRILLIANT!

Clara and the Doctor entered the TARDIS after their breakfast. He pointed at her and directed, "Turn off the safety while I configure the telepathic circuits to link with me."

Clara pressed a few buttons on the console and maneuvered one of the switches to the off position then asked, "Why do you have to configure the circuits? We never had to do that before?"

"Well a Time Lord's mind, as you know is very complex, and to find Susan I have to add parameters so the TARDIS doesn't accidently bring us to an alternative universe." Seeing the confused look on Clara's face he clarified, "There are many different timelines in a Time Lord's life and if I don't tell the TARDIS which timeline to utilize we could find ourselves in a different reality then the one we know."

"And that would be bad," Clara stated.

"Yes it would be very bad," the Doctor replied factually as he twisted a knob on the console, "There, that should do it."

He put his fingers into the gel like substance of the interface and closed his eyes. He focused on his granddaughter, the love he held for her in his hearts and the desire to see her once again. Clara looked up and saw the rotors of the TARDIS move as the ancient ship brought them to their destination. With a soft thump the ship landed.

Immediately Clara pulled the monitor and typed a few keys to find out where in time they were. She raised her eyebrows as she read the date: year 2200, Earth. She turned toward her love, and questioned, "I thought you said she resided in the 20th century."

The Doctor removed his fingers from the interface and walked to her side, "Yes she did early in her life but later on she married a freedom fighter from the late 22nd century." He leaned closer to the screen and after reading the date he stumbled backwards his back hitting the bars that surrounded the console, sadness and worry written on his angled features. He looked up at the ceiling of his ship and whispered, "Why did you have to bring us to this time?"

Concerned for him Clara moved to his side and placed one hand on his arm and the other on his cheek. She met his gaze, "What is wrong?"

He broke away from her grasp and hurriedly moved to the telepathic circuits. He shoved his fingers in and pleaded, "Take me to any time before now," his plea was unanswered. The TARDIS remained stubbornly immobile.

Clara rushed to his side and yanked his hands out of the gel brought them to her chest, "Doctor, talk to me. What is wrong with this time?"

He shook his head and answered quietly, "It is soon after the death of her son, my great grandson, Alex."

Horrified she replied, "Why would the TARDIS bring us to such a sad time in your granddaughter's life? I'm sure she wouldn't want to answer any questions about babies right now."

He looked up at his ship's rotors and stated, "I know why."

"Tell me, then," she said curiously.

He gazed into her eyes, his own shimmering with unshed tears, "Because I left her."

"What do you mean, you left her?"

"Just that; I left her to deal with her son's death on her own. I didn't stick around to help her grieve."

Aghast Clara stepped away from him, "Why would you do that to any mother, let alone your granddaughter?"

"I had to fight a war. The Time War. I was called back to Gallifrey."

"So you left her?!" Clara shouted while crossing her arms on her chest, "How did you leave her, Doctor?"

"Yes, Clara I left her," he shouted. "It was in the middle of the night. I didn't say goodbye."

She tilted her head, "Are you sorry?"

"Of course I'm sorry," he replied as he pushed himself off the bar he was leaning on. He moved toward the console and tried to coerce the TARDIS into leaving.

Clara followed him with her eyes as he moved to the other side of the console, "Did she know why you left her?"

"No, I didn't want her to worry," he said distractedly while he knelt on the metal floor. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and with a quick flick of his wrist the panel loosened. He crawled under and he pulled a few wires only to curse as the TARDIS shocked his fingers.

"Why would she worry?" Clara asked as she walked over to where half of his body was obscured by the console. She smiled smugly as she heard him curse again, "I don't think Sexy is pleased with you messing with her wiring."

His head emerged from under the console with his fingers inside his mouth, "Yes, I think you're right. She isn't happy with me right now."

Clara knelt beside him and removed his fingers from his mouth to examine them more closely before commenting sarcastically, "I wonder why?"

She reached into the pocket of her short leather coat for a small first aid kit. She opened it and started to apply some salve to his burnt fingers before continuing, "I'm also not too happy with you right now."

"Clara, it is complicated," he commented as he rose from the floor and then he held out his hand to help his beloved up.

She allowed him to assist her to her feet. "So then make it less complicated. Tell me why you didn't want her to worry?" she repeated her question.

He guided her to one of the chairs in the control room and once she was settled he sat next to her to explain, "Susan married a freedom fighter, he was a good man, but stubborn. I think that his commitment to the war he was fighting was one of the things my Susan loved about him. Unfortunately, the war took him from his wife."

"What did Susan do?"

"She continued the fight and eventually helped with the peace treaties despite the fact that she had a young son on her hip."

"Okay, I get it. I would hate to lose you and be forced to raise our children on my own."

He looked at her sadly as he grabbed her hand and caressed it, "You know that it could happen."

"Yeah, I know," she said quietly. Not wanting to contemplate the possibility of her love not being at her side, she asked, "So what happened to her son?"

A lone tear caressed his cheek, "Another war."

Clara gasped, "Oh that's terrible."

"Yes, so now do you understand why I didn't tell her I was leaving?"

"No, Doctor, I don't."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the top delicately, "I was leaving to fight in the Time War or at least try to stop it, but there was no guarantee that I would survive. Susan had already lost a husband and a son to war and there was a good chance she would lose her grandfather as well. I didn't want her to feel that pain as well."

"Maybe if you had told her she could have gone with you and helped," Clara justified as she wiped the tear from his cheek.

"I have no doubt that she would, but she was mourning and I feared that she would become reckless, take unnecessary risks with her own life, then I would have lost her," he stated as rose from the seat. Turning his back to her, he leaned heavily on the edge of the console.

"So you left her without saying goodbye, without any reason and you haven't seen her since," she said as she stood and walked to his side.

He tilted his head in her direction, "It felt like the best thing to do at the time."

Clara shook her head, "She is going to be very angry at you."

"Yes, she is and I'm not sure if I'm ready to deal with any more strong emotions right now."

"What do you mean, Doctor?" Clara asked in confusion wondering why he said such a statement.

He faced her and caressed her cheek, "In less than a month, I have felt love like no other for you and from you. I have found out I am to be a father and fear that something might happen to you," he reached down and touched her abdomen, "and our children. It is overwhelming. I can't lose you or the babies. Add on the strong emotions about seeing my granddaughter again; guilt, pain, love, and hope. This body doesn't know how to deal with it all efficiently. I'm not human Clara; I am having a difficult time with it all."

Clara giggled, "I think you are more human than you believe. You know I feel the same way."

"Really? But you are so calm," he said with raised eyebrows and a confounded look.

"Oh I promise you that I do feel a bit lost as well. The only difference between you and I is that I have had more practice in dealing with difficult emotions," she replied as she grabbed his hands, "We will get through this together."

* * *

The TARDIS doors opened interrupting them. They looked and watched as thin muscular woman with medium length brown hair entered into the time ship. Her long legs propelled her purposely across the grated floor, her face showing no emotion as she moved toward them. The Doctor guided Clara till she was behind him and stood stiffly as the woman approached and stood in front of him.

The Doctor said hesitantly, "Hello, Susan."

Susan eyes blazed, "You left without saying goodbye last night. I'm not sure if I want to hug you or slap you."

"I had my reasons and I would really prefer a hug if you don't mind," he replied surprised that it had only been less then twelve hours for her since his departure.

"And now you are in front of me with a different face. How long has it been for you?"

"A very long time," he stated factually then continued, "I have regenerated five times since I left you."

"Five times. That means you are number thirteen. How is that even possible? A Time Lord only gets twelve regenerations?"

"It is a long story, Susan," he said while Clara peeked around him to get a better look at the Time Lady.

Susan stepped closer, her eyes softening, then she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Her voice cracked with emotion, "I thought I would never see you again. I thought you would leave me to grieve on my own. I need you, grandfather."

The Doctor embraced her and whispered in her hair, "I'm here now, my dear."

* * *

Susan pulled away from him and wiped the tears from her cheeks and nodded toward Clara, "Who is this?"

Clara moved from behind the Doctor and extended her hand, "Hi, I'm Clara," she introduced herself as she felt the Doctor's arm weave around her waist.

Susan noticed he grandfather's movements and smiled as she grabbed the young woman's hand, "I'm Susan." After a longer look she continued, "Have we met before?"

Clara glanced up at the Doctor and with his nod she stated, "Well kind of, and it is another long story."

"It seems we have a lot to catch up on," she responded as she moved toward the console of the ancient ship, "Hello, old girl."

The lights of the ship dimmed as the corporal image of the TARDIS emerged. She walked gracefully toward Susan and smiled. "Hello, Lady Arkytior." Then the TARDIS embraced her, "It has been a long time."

Surprised, Susan stepped back from the TARDIS, "By the gods how are you here?"

The TARDIS chuckled, "It is another long story, a lot has happened in 1900 plus years." As the lights started to flicker back on the TARDIS cupped Susan's cheek, "Welcome home little one."

Once the lights were back to normal Susan sat heavily on one of the chairs then glanced at the Doctor, "How old are you now?"

"Oh about 2500 years old," he replied his arm still wrapped around Clara's midsection.

"I think I need a cup of tea," Susan said exhaustedly.

"I think we all could use one," he said as he guided Clara to the doors to leave the ship only to be stopped by Susan's soft voice, "Not here grandfather; take me somewhere else please."

He released Clara and moved toward his granddaughter. He knelt at her feet before asking, "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't care. I can't be in my home for another moment. It's too difficult, too painful, too many memories," she gasped as tears cascaded down her cheeks once again.

"Okay, but before we leave let me put a dampening field around it so no one disturbs your home until you return."

Susan shook her head, "I'm never coming back here."

He cupped her face with the palm of his hand, "Oh I think you will return, when the time is right." As he stood he asked, "Clara, would you bring Susan to the kitchen and get her a cup of tea while I work on hiding her home?"

"Yeah, no problem," Clara responded as she gestured for Susan to follow, "The kitchen is just down here."

Susan arose from her chair slowly and followed Clara down the passageway. The Doctor watched as they disappeared around the corner before he hurried down the stairs to the lower level of the control room. He pulled out an old wooden box and lifted strange octagonal shaped instruments, "One, two, three and four," he counted, "That should be enough."

* * *

Clara glanced at Susan as she pulled out three cups for tea. She wasn't sure what to say to her because she had lost her son just over twelve hours ago. Holding an elegant China teapot, she remained silent as she poured the hot beverage and handed a cup to Susan who was sitting at the table. "Do you want anything with your tea?"

"Sugar please," she responded quietly.

Clara sat across from her and pushed the sugar bowl in her direction, "Here you go," she said as she watched Susan put six cubes of sugar in her tea which caused her to giggle, "Do all Time Lords have a sweet tooth?"

A slight grin crossed her angled features, "No, not all. It just seems to run through my family."

"Well I hope it isn't genetic," Clara said offhandedly.

Susan brought the cup down from her lips and stared at her in wonder, "Why did you say that?"

"Say what?" she asked, confused as to what Susan was referring to.

"About our desire for sweets being genetically transmitted," she clarified.

Clara took a sip of her tea and then cursed, "Damn that is not how it was supposed to happen."

Susan placed her cup on the table and leaned closer to Clara, "What are you, exactly, to my grandfather?"

The Doctor's voice answered before Clara could respond, "She is my chuisle mo chroi' Susan, and we are going to have twins in about twelve months."

"Is she Gallifreyan?"

"No she is human," the Doctor responded as he placed his hands on Clara's shoulders.

"That is going to cause problems, grandfather," Susan stated as she sipped her tea.

Taking the seat beside Clara, he reached for his own cup. After he added the sugar, he took a sip and continued, "Yes, and that is why we are here."

"So you didn't come back to help me mourn for my son," she spat.

"I'm sorry Susan but no, that is not the reason for our return."

"I can't be in here," she stated quickly as she rose from the table and rushed back to the control room.

* * *

The Doctor gestured for Clara to stay as he followed his granddaughter; when he arrived he saw her push open the doors of the TARDIS and gasp, "You brought us into the vortex."

"Yes, I did. We are on our way to our home."

"Gallifrey?"

"No. I'm afraid Gallifrey is still lost," he responded.

"What do you mean lost?" Susan asked curiously as she sat down with her feet dangling outside the TARDIS.

He moved and sat beside her, "I left you because I was called back to Gallifrey to fight in the Time War." Then he proceeded to tell her what had happened.

Once he was finished Susan stated sadly, "So our home is lost in a time pocket in some sort of parallel universe."

"Yes, it was the only way to keep it safe from being destroyed."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and stared out into the vortex, "So where is your home now?"

"It is on Earth in the earlier 21st century," he answered with a small smile on his face, "It is a good place to live when not traveling in the TARDIS and it will be a good place to raise our children."

"Well you better get used to being sedentary; because that is the only way your Clara is going to be able to get through this pregnancy without too much pain."

"So you know how I can help Clara with the release of vortex energy during her pregnancy?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, but before I tell you anything I need you to answer one question of mine truthfully," she stated as she pointed at him, "Where you ever going to come back to me?"

The Doctor shifted uncomfortably, "Honestly, I don't know, but what I can tell you is that you were never far from my thoughts and the only reason I didn't return to you earlier was because I was not ready to deal with the sadness of the loss of my great grandson. I am not a strong man when it comes to intense emotions; it is only recently that I have been able to handle them better."

"Clara?" she said with a nod of her head in the direction of the kitchen.

"Yes, Clara. She is my impossible girl and has helped me in so many ways," he stated lovingly.

"Okay."

"Okay?" he asked with hope rising in his chest.

Susan grabbed his hand and brought it to her lips, "I will help you and your beloved. It won't be easy but I promise she will carry and deliver your children in twelve months."

"Thank you," he replied softly with quiet emotion.

They continued to look out at the vortex silently for a bit when Susan spoke with a smile, "So what will I be to your children when they arrive?"

He tilted his head and replied earnestly, "You will be their second mother."

"I can live with that as long as Clara is okay with it."

A soft voice spoke behind them, "Oh, I'm perfectly fine with it. I can't think of a more perfect title for you."

The Doctor and Susan turned and watched as Clara approached them. She knelt behind them and placed an arm around each of their shoulder and kissed each of their cheeks, "I'm the luckiest woman around."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review I love hearing what my readers think of my story.
> 
> Cheers
> 
> Flydye8/Heintz572


	37. Month 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara, the Doctor, and Susan deal with the twins first release of energy from within the womb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am back. My apologize to each of you for delaying in updating this story, but with me finishing up with my intense last semester at the university something had to go onto the back burner. But, now I am graduated and back to writing this story you will see updates much more frequently.
> 
> Once again lots of thanks goes to my beta reader Marie Anne Louise (marieannelouise on Tumblr) you are wonderful!

Susan walked back into the TARDIS' control room clutching a brown suitcase in her left hand. "I can't believe the old girl still had my clothes: unfortunately I think some of them may have to be tailored…" she stopped speaking when she noticed her grandfather sitting on the grating with Clara on his lap her eyes closed.

She hurried to his side and brushed back some of the younger woman's hair, "What happened Grandfather?"

Adjusting his grip around Clara's body he responded, "I'm not sure, one moment she was chit chatting with me then the next she stopped and started to fall to the floor. I barely had time to catch her."

"Well this is odd; usually fainting occurs around the sixth month of the pregnancy, not so early on, but it could be because she is carrying twins... or oh no…no, no we need to get her out of the TARDIS right away." Susan stated worriedly as she hurriedly rose from the floor and started to press the buttons on the console of the ancient ship, "What are the coordinates of our destination?"

"They are in the history file on the desk, top third from the top," he explained before continuing, "Why is it so important to get Clara off the TARDIS. What are you not telling me?"

Inputting the coordinates she then pulled the activation switch. "I'll explain later," Susan responded as the ship stopped, marking their arrival at their destination. She grabbed her bag and gestured to the Doctor, "Come on Grandfather, and lift her up. Let's go now hurry up!"

Rolling his eyes he exclaimed sarcastically, "I would love to lift her up, but in the process of catching her I landed quite roughly on my ankle and now it is a bit sore. So instead of pestering me come over here and help."

Sighing Susan placed her case down and returned to the Doctor's side. "You know, you could be a bit less grumpy," she said as she lifted Clara effortlessly.

"I'm not grumpy. I've chosen to express my feelings in a less gentile manner," the Doctor stated as he stood, favoring his left ankle as he gestured with his fingers toward the door. "Now if you don't mind, I rather not discuss my perceived grumpiness. Let's get Clara into bed, shall we?"

Susan carefully walked out of the doors of the TARDIS with Clara in her arms only to pause a moment as she walked past her grandfather and stated with a smirk, "Hey grumpy, please be so kind and grab my case for me."

Rolling his eyes he reached down and grabbed his granddaughter's suitcase mumbling quietly, "I'm not grumpy."

* * *

Susan followed the Doctor's instructions and brought Clara to their bedroom and once she was prone on the bed, she started to come around. As her eyes opened slowly she gave a small smile to the woman hovering over her. "What happened, Susan?"

"It seems the little ones growing inside you are draining your energy, especially now that they are almost 4 weeks along."

"Oh no Susan, I am only about two weeks," Clara responded quickly.

"The time you were in the TARDIS, as you both came and got me, caused the fetuses to grow more rapidly in the womb."

The Doctor entered the room and upon hearing the tail end of her explanation he questioned, "How can her traveling in the TARDIS cause such a thing to happen?"

Looking over her shoulder Susan explained, "The artron energy, given off by the TARDIS, has an acceleration effect on fetuses. It causes the unborn child… or children in your case to grow more rapidly in the womb."

"Of course, how could I forget such a thing, it must have been deleted?" the Doctor stated as he ran his hands along his face pacing the room. "And since there is an acceleration in the growth that means…"

Susan completed his statement, "We only have about 24 hours to prepare for the releasing of energy from the fetuses. That isn't a lot of time Grandfather."

"I know, I know!"

"Okay, someone better explain what the hell is going on!" Clara yelled getting the attention of the two Gallifreyans in the room.

The Doctor moved to her side and grabbed her hand kissing it gently as he explained, "The energy the TARDIS releases, as we travel, is absorbed by the fetuses' cells; it's kind of like spinach to Popeye, it gives them a burst of energy causing them to grow more rapidly."

"Popeye!? That is the best you could do?" Susan stated with exasperation.

"Can you figure out a better analogy?" he asked as his worried gaze met Clara's.

"But we were in the TARDIS for only a short time. How is that possible?" Clara questioned.

"Clara, time is insignificant in the TARDIS, you know that. We foolishly hovered in the vortex causing our children to be effected by the artron energy."

Bringing her hand to her abdomen Clara nodded, "Okay so we have 24 hours." Then turning toward Susan she continued, "What do we have to do to prepare?"

"I don't know if we can do it in time. The procedure for bleeding off the energy released from the children is complicated. If we had more time then we could probably do it, but now I'm not sure."

"Susan, just tell us what we need to do!" the Doctor implored.

Standing, Susan started pacing like her grandfather did earlier. "There needs to be an established mental connection with another Gallifreyan preferably a Time Lord; it has to be a strong connection, a bonding of sorts, usually it is the first face a Time Lord sees when he or she regenerates."

The Doctor and Clara just smile at each other knowing that the first criteria mentioned by Susan was already achieved by them. The Doctor spoke up, "That's easy enough. So what's next?"

Confused Susan looked at the other two occupants in the room, "I don't understand?"

"It doesn't matter, it's a long story and we'll tell it to you later. Just know that Clara and I have such a connection," the Doctor explained quickly.

"Well the next bit is um… embarrassing," Susan stuttered.

"Out with it granddaughter. What do we have to do next?"

"When Clara glows with the energy… well you both need to be… how to explain… in an intimate position."

Clara smiled. "How intimate Susan?"

"It's best that there is complete skin on skin contact, preferably with penetration."

The Doctor chuckled, "Well since that was what caused us to be with child, I don't see how that will be a problem."

"Yes, but that's not the embarrassing part," Susan said hesitantly before beginning again, "A third party must be involved."

"How involved?" Clara asked not sure if she was ready to hear what Susan meant.

"When copulation takes place, you grandad, will need to draw out the energy from Clara and then transfer that energy to a TARDIS matrix crystal… which will need to be held by the third party and immediately brought to the TARDIS for reabsorption."

"Why does the crystal need to be held by a third person?" the Doctor asked.

"Because after you have absorbed the energy in your body you'll need time to recuperate and Clara will experience some pain so she'll be exhausted as well."

"So returning the energy at a later time to the TARDIS, after it's drawn out and transferred to the crystal isn't possible," the Doctor stated.

"Yes, I'm sorry grandfather but that is the only way I know to counter the release of the energy from the children safely and if the energy isn't removed immediately then it could quickly be reintroduced into Clara causing the death of her and/or the children she is carrying."

Clara who was silent during the conversation spoke up, "Okay if that's how it has to be done, we will do it."

The Doctor looked at Clara in amazement at her acceptance of the situation, for him having his granddaughter in the room as he made love to Clara, would be awkward, but he had no doubt that he would do fine. He at first, wasn't sure if Clara would be as accepting but with her statement he was pleased to be proven wrong however, he had to ask one more time, "Are you sure Clara?"

Lifting her hand to his cheek she smiled, "Doctor, I'm very sure. If it saves our children then I'll do anything. Besides I love you with all my heart and having Susan in the room as we share our love physically doesn't matter, because what we have is beautiful."

"How lovely it's to hear you both accepting of this, however I really don't think I can handle seeing you both in your birthday suits, copulating," Susan said embarrassment evident on her elegant features.

"Oh, sorry Susan…so sorry, I didn't have my cards," the Doctor started as he ran his hands through his silver hair, "What can we do to make it more comfortable for you?"

"Cards?" Susan asked but then held up her hand to halt her grandfather's explanation, "Never mind, is there a screen or something we can put in the room that I can stay behind?"

Clara spoke up, "Yeah there is a changing screen in my TARDIS room. Will that be okay with you?"

With a shrug of her shoulders she nodded, "It is not ideal but I think it will do for now, and we will figure something else later."

Clara smiled at the woman in understanding then turned toward the Doctor and asked, "Okay, now that is taken care of I have one more question."

"What question?" the Doctor replied as he caressed her cheek.

"You told me once that you drew out artron energy out of Rose which caused your regeneration into your 10th form. What if it happens again?" With tears in her eyes Clara continued, "I don't think I could handle another regeneration. The last one was difficult enough even without being pregnant."

"Oh my Clara," the Doctor said quietly as he gathered her into his arms placing her across his lap gently rocking her as her tears wetted his t-shirt. "The energy I drew out of Rose was the complete TARDIS matrix, the purest form of artron energy ever known." Placing his hands on her abdomen he continued, "Our children's artron energy is minimal in comparison." Pulling her away from his chest he wiped her tear stained cheeks, "I'm not going anywhere, my love, I promise."

"Don't make promises like that Doctor." Clara insisted as she grabbed his shirt and tugged gently, "Because we both know our lives aren't that safe."

He grabbed her hands and unclasped them from his shirt then using his hands he tilted her head until her gaze met his, "Yes, our lives are dangerous but I'll be here for you always, no matter what face I might have. Besides if I understand my granddaughter correctly, I'm on the slow path for a bit."

Still feeling a bit overwhelmed Clara tilted her head, "Really?"

Susan chimed in, "Yes, till this pregnancy is complete there is no time travel in your future. We cannot allow the children inside of you to grow rapidly because they are exposed to the vortex. Your pregnancy will be difficult enough as it is."

Looking at the Doctor, Clara smiled, "So you're grounded?"

"Difficult as it might be for me, yes I am grounded," he stated returning her smile.

"What will the universe do without you?" Clara asked.

Shrugging his shoulders he simply replied, "It will continue to move forward, evolve and change as it always has; but right here, right now, _you_ and _our children_ are my universe."

With tears reforming in her eyes the Doctor rolled his, "I do hope you're not this emotional for the duration of the pregnancy."

"Shut up, Doctor," Clara whispered as she nuzzled his neck.

Bending his head toward her he replied just as quietly, "Yes, boss."

* * *

The next morning as the sunrise filtered through the window, Clara opened her eyes feeling every nerve in her body burning painfully, lifting her hand to her eyesight she saw her fingers glow, reminiscent to what she witnessed when the Doctor regenerated so long ago. Pushing down her apprehension she shook the Doctor who was sleeping naked next to her.

Without waking completely he moaned, "I don't sleep often so I hope there is coffee waiting for me."

Shaking him harder Clara responded, "Coffee is going to have to wait, it's time."

"Time for what?" the Time Lord grunted as he partially opened his eyes.

Thrusting her glowing hand in front of his face, she shook it, which immediately caused the Doctor to awaken completely, "Oh, that's what time it is."

He rolled over and smiled at her as he kissed her lips softly molding his body to her naked one, "Shall I call for Susan?"

Before Clara could respond Susan's voice rang out as she held up one of the TARDIS's matrix crystal, "I'm already here." She then stepped behind the changing screen they had brought into the bedroom the night before.

"How did you know… oh never mind," the Doctor said before he could be distracted further. Looking at Clara, he caressed her hip with his long fingers causing the artron energy emerging from her skin to gather under his fingertips. "Are you ready my dear?"

Feeling the pain increasing in her body Clara only nodded as she stared into his ice blue eyes, opening her mind to his, establishing their mental connection, she called out, " _I'm scared!"_

The Doctor felt her anguish and apprehension and whispered, "It will be okay, I'm here." Engulfing her lips with his he traced the contours of her body and everywhere his fingers touched the energy would manifest in that location causing the pain to intensify

_"_ _Please, Doctor! It hurts!"_ He heard her scream in his mind distracting him from making love to her, knowing that time was of the essence he created an image of himself in her mind.

_Once inside he called out, "Clara where are you?"_

_"_ _I am over here," she replied anguish in her voice._

_Pushing through the golden haze of pain that clouded her mind, he found her curled on a virtual bed in the fetal position her eyes closed, clutching her abdomen, her body glowing brightly._ _Climbing onto the mattress next to her he wrapped his long arms around her naked form, "I am here, Clara."_

_She slowly opened her eyes and upon seeing him she pulled him tightly against her gasping for breath. "I don't know if I can do this because everywhere you touch is painful."_

_"_ _I need to draw the energy out of you, Clara."_

_"_ _I know Doctor, I know!"_

_"_ _Do you trust me Clara?" he asked urgently._

_Meeting his eyes she nodded, "Yes, always!"_

_"_ _Then close your eyes and breath through the pain and soon it will be masked by intense pleasure._ _Allow me to pleasure you."_

_Following his instructions Clara laid back on the bed and breathed deeply which helped ease the pain a bit._ _The Doctor smiled as he noticed Clara relax bringing his fingers to her head he ran them through her lavender scented hair, gathering the golden energy ribbons under his fingertips coaxing them to the center of her forehead._ _Once all the energy was concentrated at her crown, he leaned down and kissed her forehead drawing in the artron energy into his body._

_Not losing time he quickly started to trace his fingers along her jawline and cheeks once again concentrating the energy she was releasing between her eyebrows then drawing it out of her with another kiss._

_He continued his descent, using his tongue to trace the length of her neck._ _At her pulse point he nibbled and sucked the delicate skin causing it to discolor, marking her as the energy was removed from her body by his lips._ _He then quickly repeated his movements to the other pulse point causing a matching bruise on the other side of her neck._

_Clara moaned as he traveled further down her body, lost between feeling both pleasure and pain by his lips and caresses._ _Soon she felt his cool breath over her chest and heart he used the tips of his long fingers to delicately trace her collar bone._ _He quickly brought his fingertips to the nipple of her left breast manipulating it till it tingled painfully as the energy became focused, just as her left breast glowed intensely, his mouth engulfed it causing her to cried out in ecstasy as the pain was quickly replaced with desire._ _Mimicking his movements on the other breast, when his mouth engulfed her mound she felt her body moisten in preparation for hardness._

_She grabbed his silver curls as they tickled her skin,_ _he moved down to her abdomen, once again she felt his fingers move along her skin bringing the energy to her belly button using his tongue to lap up the golden wisps and with his actions her pain lessened considerably._ _As his tongued her belly button it was so erotic that Clara's abdomen constricted with anticipation of what was yet to come._ _But instead of moving along, she felt the Doctor draw patterns across her skin, creating words in his ancient language which she was unable to translate._

_When the Doctor reached her abdomen he immediately felt the essences of his offspring and their own fear of what was happening to their mother._ _He sent his love for them through their link and as they responded to his presence they returned their love for him and their mother._ _He smiled as they also shared with him their gender and desired names._ _Immediately he traced their names on Clara's abdomen leaving a residual psychic trace so he could share his knowledge with his wife later on. Yes, he was ready to call Clara his wife and with that revelation he moved further down her body._

_Not breaking the connection between his fingers and her body he continued to move artron energy closer to the apex of her sex._ _Once it was concentrated he enclosed his mouth on her pleasure nub and as he sucked gently more of the energy was transferred from her into his body. He continued to pleasure her with his mouth and tongue causing her to arch her back and thrash against his mouth as her orgasm consumed her body. As her body relaxed against him he continued his attention on her nub only to stop before her next orgasm._

_With a frustrated groan Clara watched as the Doctor moved back up her body, his skin had a golden glow giving him an angelic appearance, he smiled down at her lovingly as his hardness penetrated her slick canal._ _The melding of their bodies as one caused both of them to moan in delight and as he moved inside of her she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his buttocks pushing down, urging him to go faster._ _His rapid movements in and out of her warmth quickly brought them to the precipice of pleasure and with one final thrust they both cascaded into orgasmic blissfulness, only to be interrupted by an urgent female voice._

_"_ _Grandfather, hurry the energy is trying to reenter Clara."_

_The Doctor, after hearing his granddaughter's voice, pulled out of his wife's warmth and withdrew from her mind._

He opened his eyes and saw Susan's head, her eyes covered with her hands, just around the edge of the screen. Nodding, his voice croaked, "I hear you, but give me a minute there is one other place I need to draw the energy from."

He turned toward Clara and gently maneuvered her on her stomach whispering, "Turn over my love."

"I am so tired husband, so tired," she responded causing him to grin broadly.

"Soon we can rest, just a few minutes more, wife."

"I like the sound of that," Clara gasped as she felt his fingers gather the remaining artron energy to the upper part of her buttocks. He bent down and kissed her skin once more bringing the last of the energy into his own body.

Once he was finished he called out to his granddaughter as he pulled the duvet over their naked bodies, "Bring the crystal."

After she handed it to him he held it firmly in his hands he breathed out all the golden energy into the crystal, quickly the glow that engulfed his body diminished.

Giving it back to Susan, he collapsed on the bed and watched as she left the room to bring the crystal back to the TARDIS. With his last ounce of strength he gathered his wife into his arms, spooning her back, he joined her and their children in some much needed recuperative sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> So tell me what you think of this chapter I really enjoy getting feedback from you. Your comments always brighten my day.
> 
> Cheers
> 
> Heintz571/flydye8


	38. Names and Genders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor shares the genders and the names of the children growing inside Clara.  
> Kate interrupts the peaceful domestication with a problem that cannot be ignored by Team TARDIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I would like to take a moment and once again thank my beta reader Marie Anne Louise she is such a wonderful help. 
> 
> Secondly, please take a moment to review and tell me what you think of this story. I enjoy feedback.

Susan opened the door and peaked in the bedroom, and she smiled as she observed her grandfather and his proclaimed wife, Clara, still cuddled closely together. It had been almost six hours since she had returned to the TARDIS the energy released from Clara. Closing the door, she decided to give them some more time before waking them. She believed Clara would be okay without eating for so long, but knew that the pregnant woman would be famished when she awoke from her slumbers and she had no doubt that her grandfather would be the same.

Being in the room during the energy transference had not been as uncomfortable as she thought it would be; the screen did help immensely, and the fact that the two lovers were relatively quiet also helped, but before the next energy transfer she and her grandfather would have to find a different way of handling it. Maybe they could create a feature on the sonic screwdriver where the Doctor would only have to push the button and transfer the crystal to her room?

She entered the kitchen and opened the cabinets looking for ingredients to cook her grandfather's favorite dish, Shepherd's Pie. Then with a sigh she closed the cabinet door and leaned heavily on the kitchen counter. Was Shepherd's Pie still his favorite or did he have a different favorite food this time around? Did he still enjoy biscuits with his tea? How much sugar did he put in his tea?

So many questions, and she needed answers; leaving the small cottage she walked toward the TARDIS. Entering she pressed a few keys on the console, grabbed a seat and prepared to read. She had missed so much of her grandfather's life, almost 2500 years, and now it was time to catch up.

After reading about her grandfather for about two hours on the TARDIS computer screen, she shut it down sat back in her chair. She wiped the tears from her cheek; it seemed that after the eighth regeneration, things had become very difficult for him.

He fought in the Time War, and believed he'd destroyed Gallifrey up until his eleventh self when he and two other versions of himself saved their home planet by putting it in a pocket universe.

Her heart ached for the losses of his companions and then being isolated on Trenzalore, without anyone, fighting another long drawn out war. He must have been so lonely on that planet.

Then her heart filled with joy as she read in her Grandfather's the twelfth version's electronic journals and how he and Clara bonded, connected and eventually fell in love. Their relationship was forged from mutual respect, commitment, adoration, self-sacrifice, trust, and finally turning into unconditional love. Their relationship was beautiful.

Leaving the TARDIS, Susan followed the path to the cottage as the sun was setting on the horizon. She wasn't sure if her Granddad still enjoyed Shepherd's Pie but it really didn't matter because it seems that during this regeneration he had embodied and embraced all his previous versions incorporating them into the Time Lord he is now.

* * *

The Doctor opened his eyes and sighed contently as he felt Clara's naked back against his. Shifting slightly, he rose up from the bed and placed a gentle kiss on Clara's temple and smiled as she burrowed further into his body.

"Come on love, you need to get up. Our children will be hungry." He tried to coax her awake by shaking her shoulder gently as he noticed the setting sun through the window

"I don't want to wake. I'm too comfy," she mumbled as she pulled the duvet up over her shoulder with one hand and yanked his hand with her other, placing it on her abdomen, "Now stop moving."

Chuckling he started to trace circular symbols on her abdomen with light feathery touches awakening her from her slumbers. Slowly she rolled on her back, stared into his ice blue eyes and smiled fondly before she said, "Hello husband." Then she reached up with her hand and weaved her fingers through his soft silver curls pulling him closer to her.

Bending down, complying with her movements in his hair, he whispered, "Hello wife," before capturing her lips with his in a gentle adoring kiss while still tracing the symbols on her tummy.

She pulled away from him and glanced down at his fingers moving against her skin. Curious, she raised her brown eyes to meet his as she questioned, "What are you writing?"

"Our children's names," he replied.

"We haven't even thought of any names, let alone chosen them, so how can you be tracing them?" she responded as she poked his chest jovially. Grabbing her finger he brought it to his mouth kissing it gently then drawing it into his mouth causing Clara to moan before she continued, "Stop distracting me, and just answer the question."

Smirking he said huskily, "Are you sure you want me stop?" Taking another of her fingers into his mouth twirling his tongue around the tips.

"DOCTOR!"

Laughing he placed her hand on his chest and answered, "They told me."

"They told you?" she repeated.

"Yes, they told me when I was drawing out the energy from your abdomen."

Clara blushed as she remembered his erotic kisses he placed on her body, feeling her body hum with need, she pushed down her desire as she continued questioning, "How can that be possible? They have only been developing for a month."

Sitting up the Doctor explained as he put on his plaid pants and t-shirts, "Gallifreyan children have a strong connection with their parents, even in the womb. While I was drawing out the energy they were worried about you and to alleviate their fear, I soothed them and told them you were going to be fine. Once they were settled they told me the names they desired and the gender they have chosen for themselves." Once finished, he held his hand out for Clara to grab.

Placing her hand in his she stood from the bed, she wrapped her robe around her body then quickly sat back down as she became dizzy, "Maybe I should sit here for just a moment."

Concerned the Doctor grabbed his sonic screwdriver and scanned her body and looked at the readings, "Yes, you should because you are a bit dehydrated and your body needs nourishment."

Just at that moment a knock sounded on the door in which the Doctor responded, "Come on in, Susan."

"Well I would love to open the door but my hands are a bit full." Clara and the Doctor smiled at each other as they heard her muffled voice.

Hurriedly the Doctor opened the door and upon seeing his granddaughter with a tray laden with food his eyebrow arched in amazement, "How did you know?"

Rolling her eyes Susan entered the room. "I remember how exhausting being pregnant can be," she stated with a sad look in her eyes as she carried the food tray over to Clara and instructed, "You need to lay back and eat before you move about. You have been asleep for ten hours."

"Ten hours!?" Clara exclaimed as she adjusted her body on the bed, leaning on the head board, as she watched Susan remove the lids off the food she prepared. Gasping in delight Clara hurriedly reached for a spoon, "Look Doctor, she made Shepherd's Pie."

The Doctor chimed in, "No wonder you are feeling dizzy, Clara, you really... Shepherd's Pie?"

"Yeah Shepherd's Pie," Clara confirmed as she dipped her spoon in the casserole.

Susan interrupted, "She is not the only one." Pointing to other side of the bed she continued, "You too Grandfather, there is enough for the both of you." Seeing him not moving she gestured adamantly, "Please, just do as you're told."

Clara giggled as she took another bite of the pie, swallowing she stated, "I really like her."

Sitting next to her the Doctor smiled in admiration, "Of course you do. I think she has become just as much a control freak as you." He grabbed a fork and dug into his piece of pie, bringing it to his mouth he sighed with satisfaction, "Oh now this is very good."

Sitting on one of the bedroom chairs Susan gave the Doctor a sad smiled, "I am glad you like it still, I wasn't sure if you would….," she stopped speaking suddenly overcome with emotion taking a deep breath she continued, "I've missed so much… I wish I could have been there for you." Covering her face in anguish she finished, "You have suffered so much."

Clara nudged the Doctor's side with her elbow and gestured toward Susan and mouthed _go hug her._ Standing, he went and kneeled in front of his granddaughter's feet and glanced over his shoulder at Clara and raised a questioning eyebrow in her direction.

Rolling her eyes Clara answered his unspoken question by miming a hug. Leaning forward on his knees the Doctor brought Susan's hands away from her face then pulled her into a gentle hug whispering, "Yeah, but you won't miss anything more." He pulled away from her and used his finger to raise her chin, "Now chin up, because it is time for us to start anew."

Susan nodded and smiled at the Doctor, and he smiled back at her before returning to Clara's side. Reaching for his fork, he dug into his Shepherd's Pie and took a big bite stuffing it into his mouth. Both Susan and Clara giggled as his cheeks puffed out, like a chipmunk with a mouthful of nuts, and the joy showed on his face as he chewed.

In between her giggle's Clara said, "The Doctor was about to tell me what names our children have chosen for themselves, which I still don't quite understand, something about a link with the fetuses even before they are born."

Susan's giggles change to gasps of astonishment, "You heard them Grandfather?"

"Yes, they are quite chatty when they are not worried about their Mam," he said before he shoved another forkful of pie in his mouth.

"So what do they want to be named?" Susan asked excitedly as Clara placed her spoon on the tray and directed her attention as well to the Doctor.

"Can't I finish my pie first?" he responded with a teasing smirk.

"Husband, don't tease, just tell us," Clara stated as she grabbed his forearm pleading with her eyes for an answer.

Not being able to resist Clara's inflated eye look he began, "Well they both wanted the same name at first and I think there was some arguing between them. However since one of them wants to be a boy and other a girl, they came to a consensus deciding that different names would be needed."

Clara interrupted, "We are having a boy and a girl?"

"Yes Clara, I just said that. I didn't think pregnancy would affect your memory."

"It doesn't Doctor, I am just surprised we are having a boy and girl. So what names have they chosen?"

Casting his eyes down for a moment he took a deep breath before answering, "Donna and Adric."

"After two of your previous companions," Susan stated then continued, "Why them?"

With a shrug of his shoulders the Doctor replied, "I don't know, I guess time will tell. How did you know they were my previous companions? They traveled with me after you."

"While you were sleeping I read about what has been happening in your life so I now know about your companions."

Clara spoke up, "I know what happened to Donna but you never told me about Adric. Who was he?'

The Doctor smiled, "If Donna was the most important women in the universe conversely Adric was her twin, he was the most important man in the creation of humanity."

"How?" Clara asked.

"He tried to stop a Cybermen's spacecraft from crashing on Earth, but unfortunately he was unsuccessful. However, when the crashing ship landed on Earth it was in fact the "meteor" that wiped out the dinosaurs allowing mammals to emerge and eventually mankind."

"So our children chose names of people from your past who had an impact on the universe and Earth."

"It would seem so, yeah," the Doctor replied as he placed his hand on her abdomen which was quickly covered with hers.

Clara spoke to her tummy, "Listen you two in there, I'm fine with those names but let's not repeat history, okay."

The Doctor chuckled as he felt the brush of his children's consciousness in his mind. Looking at Clara he stated, "They hear you and promise to behave; well, behave as well as they can."

"Why can't I hear them?" Clara asked.

"You can, all you need to do is open your mind to them just like you do with me. Just be careful, they don't need to see all the erotic images that seem to always be floating in that beautiful mind of yours."

"Well stop being so sexy and then my mind won't be completely filled with erotic images." Clara smiled seductively, before closing her eyes to connect to her younglings, limiting what they could see. Her smile broadened as she heard them call her Mam, "Oh wow that is amazing."

The Doctor chuckled then looked at his granddaughter, he gestured for her to sit on the other side of Clara, "Come on Susan, it is okay."

Standing Susan went to Clara's side and placed her hand over theirs, closing her eyes she sensed the minds growing within and smiled, "Hello little ones." Then suddenly she begin to weep.

Clara opened her eyes and wiped Susan's tearful face and asked, "What does Maji mean?"

Unable to answer Susan repeated in disbelief, "They called me Maji."

Clara gave a questioning look at the Doctor. "It is Hindi for mother," he answered.

"I think that is perfect," Clara said before the sweet moment was interrupted by a loud knock at the front door of the cottage, startling them.

"I wonder who that could be at this hour?" the Doctor stated as he stood from the bed to exit the room and answer it.

Clara quickly stopped him, "Don't."

"Why?"

"Because a thing will happen."

"Clara, what could happen? It is just a knock at the door," he replied as he exited the room.

Looking at Susan, Clara stated, "The last time he said something like that we ended up robbing a bank."

* * *

The Doctor approached the front door, and once it was opened he sighed in frustration after seeing who was on the other side. He should have listened to Clara. Giving her a guarded smile he asked, "Kate Lethbridge-Stewart, why are you here and how did you find me?"

Entering Kate smiled, "Have you forgotten you purchased this place when you worked for UNIT under my Dad?"

"No I haven't, so why are you here?"

"We have a problem Doctor, which calls for the President of Earth's presence."

Running his hand over his face he replied, "This couldn't have happened at the worse time."

"There is never a good time when Silurians are involved," Kate answered quickly before continuing, "We need your help."

"The Silurians are not meant to emerge from deep below the Earth for a long while, Kate," he replied as he glanced over his shoulder hoping Clara didn't hear the UNIT's Chief Scientific Officer's voice.

"Yes and according to your previous self not for a thousand years, after 2020, but for some reason they are surfacing early and they are not happy."

"I can't help you right now Kate, I have a thing I need to take care of which is very important to me."

Her voice rising Kate countered, "Doctor, millions of people may die if we don't take care of this right now."

"Kate, I'm sorry but…" a soft hand rested on his shoulder and instinctively he knew it was Clara and at that moment his heart sank. He knew that they would be getting involved because no matter what was going on in their lives she would always put others before them.

"Invite her in for some tea Doctor and let us see what we can do to help," Clara said with a soft voice.

"Clara…" he began, his sad eyes tracing up her lounge pajamas from her feet then finally meeting her chocolate brown eyes, "I don't think this is a good idea."

Tilting her head she placed the palm of her hand on his cheek, "I know but this is how we roll. All of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and if you review thank you again. Cheers Heintz571, Flydye8


	39. In the Need of Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate needs the Doctor's help with some Silurians which causes some adamant conversations between Clara and the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this Chapter the Wenley Moor Silurians are making an appearance. A brief history just in case you are not familiar with them, they are a different group from the Silurians we saw during the 11th Doctor's time in Wales. They are more aquatic in nature with protruding gills, they have webbed fingers and feet but the most importantly they have a third eye at the crest of their head. The third eye can be used for multiple purposes, including hypnotizing humans and telepathic communication. They were first met by the Doctor during his Third incarnation and also had dealings with UNIT of course during that time they were the antagonist but during this story they are the victims of a natural disaster, but of course the 12th Doctor doesn't know that bit of information during this chapter of my story. According to DW history the Wenley Moor Silurians helped with the evolution of Humans
> 
> Thank you Marie Anne Louise for all your help and patience. You are wonderful.

Clara prepared the tea while Kate told the Doctor the reason that caused UNIT to search him out and ask for assistance with the Silurian uprising.

"Somehow they have been manipulating the surrounding population to do certain tasks."

"What type of tasks?" the Doctor asked as he placed his elbows on the table and weaved his fingers together.

"Minuscule things, according to the local authorities. Things like digging and removing of soil from multiple locations. It is like the Silurians are using humans as slaves."

"Well that isn't surprising," the Doctor stated as he leaned back in his chair. "They are much more advanced then humanity, and consider themselves superior. Essentially they created you lot and they would most likely be the primary species on this planet if they had not let their superstitions get the better of them." Running his fingers through his silver curls he continued, "I wonder what they are digging for?"

"I don't know Doctor, but with the rather tumultuous past that UNIT and the Silurians share, I can only assume it is not good especially since all this is taking place at Wenley Moore."

"Oh Kate let's not prejudge… Wait, did you just say Wenley Moore?"

"Yes Doctor, Wenley Moore," Kate confirmed with a role of her eyes. "I swear you just tune everyone out, except when you're talking."

Clara placed the tea in front of Kate. "Well he does say he takes catnaps and fast forwards to the interesting bits during conversations."

"How can you stand it, Clara? It would drive me insane," Kate stated as she added sugar into her tea.

Interrupting the two women the Doctor asked again, "Are you sure it is Wenley Moore and not Wales?"

"Why does it matter Doctor?" Clara asked curiously as she took a sip of her own tea while she watched him stand and start move back and forth in the small kitchen.

"We need a bigger kitchen. This place is too small for pacing," he stated as Clara gave him a look that told him to get on with answering her question.

He leaned down and placed his hand on the back of Clara's chair, "Because, the Silurians at Wenley Moore have a third eye," pointing at the middle of his forehead he continued, "It's red and glows brightly when in use and it's quite dangerous."

"How dangerous?" Clara asked as she met his worried gaze knowing what he was thinking. He was concerned about her and their unborn children, and even with that knowledge she was already trying to think of ways to convince him that it would be okay for her to tag along and help out.

He confirmed her suspicions as he said, "Dangerous enough that I don't want you anywhere near them."

Sighing she countered, "I'm not fragile, I can handle a few Silurians."

Susan entered the kitchen and responded immediately, "I have to side with my grandfather. Clara, the Wenley Moore Silurians are unpredictable in addition to being highly telepathic. In my time they were used in many different wars as a psychological weapon. They can cause serious injuries to anyone unprepared to counter their abilities."

Kate raised her hand and pointed at the young woman that just entered the room, "Who the hell are you and why did you call him grandfather?"

Susan just smiled and answered, "I'm his granddaughter."

Lowering her hand Kate responded, "Records at UNIT HQ indicate that you were lost."

"I was for a bit, but now I'm not," Susan stated as she held out her hand, "It is a pleasure to meet the amazing Brigadier's daughter."

Shaking the extended hand Kate asked, "How do you know who I am?"

"Let's just say that I have caught up with my grandfather's life story."

Not willing to be ignored Clara spoke up as she gestured at the two Gallifreyans, "Now that everyone knows each other, why are you both treating me like I will break?"

"Good question," Kate began as she took a sip of her tea before continuing, "I think Clara is more than capable to assist in this matter."

Gently grabbing Clara's arm, the Doctor guided her out of her chair and told her adamantly, "I need to speak to you privately." Nodding at Kate, he added quickly, "Will you please excuse us?"

Clara had no choice but to follow the Doctor out of the kitchen, but not without stating quietly in frustration, "Oh yes, we definitely need a private chat."

Susan watched as the couple exited the small room than gave an apologetic smile to Kate, "Lovers quarrel. Would you like some more tea?"

Surprised to find out that the Doctor and Clara were lovers Kate nodded, "With that knowledge I think I need something a bit stronger than tea."

Without hesitation Susan reached into one of the cupboards and pulled out a small bottle of whisky. "I agree, and trust me when I say that knowing about their relationship makes life more interesting." She poured a dollop in Kate's cup before sitting down and adding a bit into her own tea cup.

Taking another sip of her tea Kate shook her head, "I can just imagine."

* * *

After guiding Clara to their bedroom the Doctor let go of her arm, "Now listen to me Clara..."

The frustrated woman interrupted, "No, you need to listen to me."

"Clara!"

"No husband, don't give me that! I'm pregnant, not handicapped, and I will not stand to be treated as less than an equal during this pregnancy. Most women lead normal lives while pregnant. My mother, according to my father, worked up to the day before she gave birth. I can't believe you are treating me like this. I know my body, and I know what I can and cannot do and I will not have you dictate my life…"

"Clara shut up, just shut up!" the Doctor yelled interrupting her rant.

Clara eyes watered with angry tears to his comment. "I can't believe you just told me to shut up."

The Doctor took a deep breath and closed his eyes calming himself, knowing that anger wouldn't help the situation. Taking her hands in his he paused for a moment before beginning, "Clara, my love, I know what you are capable of, but I also know what the Wenley Moor Silurians are capable of. Your mind control has gotten much stronger and you have come a long way in the last few months but you're not ready for the telepathic powers we will be confronted with."

"You and Susan can help reinforce the shields in my mind," Clara said, grasping for any argument to convince him to let her join him.

"We could do that but there is something, actually two things, you are forgetting."

"What two things am I forgetting?" Clara asked confused by his statement.

Bringing his hand to her abdomen he answered, "Our children. Susan and I can reinforce your mental shields but we're not strong enough to protect them as well."

With tears cascading down her cheeks, Clara placed her hands on top of his, "This is so unfair."

"I know it is but please, Clara please, do as I ask this time. Stay here, stay safe, so our children have a fighting chance to survive. I don't think I could bare losing you or them because I'm selfish and want you by my side at Wenley Moor."

"If I wasn't pregnant would you let me come along?" Clara asked as she met his eyes.

"I don't think I could stop you even if I wanted to," he responded with a small smile.

"Who's going to watch your back while I'm stuck here waiting for your return?"

"I'll have Susan and Kate, I'm sure that they will suffice," he responded pleased that Clara was listening to reason.

"No, that is not good enough."

"Well, it will have to be."

"I want you to bring someone else with you, someone I know will keep an eye on you."

"And who do you suggest that I bring with me?"

"Not one person but three: Vastra, Jenny, and Strax," Clara responded hoping he would accept her suggestion.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Vastra is Silurian but from a different group and she's an outsider among her own kind. I'm not sure how the Wenley Moor Silurians will act toward her."

"I don't care, Doctor. The only way I'll not follow you is if you bring them along."

Sighing he relented as he wiped the tears from her cheeks, "Okay if that is the only way to keep you here then I promise to pick them up along the way."

"Good, now get dressed because the sooner you leave the sooner you can return to us."

Looking down at his torn t-shirts and plaid trousers, he arched his eyebrows in confusion, "I'm already dressed."

Getting up from the bed, Clara walked toward the armoire and pulled out his red velvet coat, a white shirt and black trousers. Returning back to his side she held out the garments, "No, husband, if you are going to save humanity again then you should dress for the part. Time to be a Doctor."

Smirking at her he teased, "Is this a ploy just to get me out of my clothes again?"

Returning his smirk, she teased back, "Let's just say, it is an added bonus to being your wife. Watching you dress for work is a delight."

* * *

Kate and Susan were still sitting at the kitchen table when Clara and the Doctor returned. Susan looked up at her grandfather and smiled, "You look quite dashing."

Kate chimed in, "I don't think I have seen that coat before and she is right, you do look quite dapper."

Shaking his head he commented, "Now that I have both of your approvals, shall we get to work?" He then quickly turned around and walked toward the front door with the three women following in his wake.

Kate leaned toward Clara, "Is it true? You and the Doctor are a couple now."

"Yeah, you could say that," Clara responded as she stared lovingly at the Doctor.

"Okay, but I have to ask, are you both going to be able to focus on the task at hand? I can't have two love sick people possibly hindering the mission."

Clara stopped and stared in disbelief at the UNIT lead, "I don't understand?"

"Listen Clara, one of the reasons UNIT doesn't condone interdepartmental relationships is because emotion often clouds logic in dire situations. I need the Doctor's complete attention otherwise he will be useless to us."

Pushing down her anger, Clara took a moment to see Kate's point of view before replying, "I'm not coming along this time, but I assure you that if I was, the Doctor would not be so easily distracted and neither would I."

The conversation ended as they reached the TARDIS. The Doctor snapped his fingers causing the blue doors to open. "Okay ladies, let's get a move on. We have to make a quick stop in Victorian London before we go to Wenley Moor."

"What's in Victorian London?" Kate asked.

"Some old friends." Then he caught Clara's eyes and smiled, "I have a promise to keep."

After Susan and Kate entered the TARDIS, he walked over to Clara. As he placed his palm against her cheek, he leaned down and kissed her reverently before pulling away, "I will be back as soon as I can."

She stepped closer to him and embraced him in a tight hug before whispering, "I love you, husband."

He reached for her hands that were wrapped around his neck and placed them over his hearts, "And I love you, wife." He took a deep breath then turned and entered his ancient ship. Once the doors had closed Clara stepped back and watched as it dematerialized before her.

The minds of their children called out to hers as they sensed the Doctor's departure. She placed her hands on her abdomen and soothed them with her mind as she whispered, "Don't worry kiddos, your Dad will be home soon."

* * *

No sooner had she turned around to head back into the cottage the TARDIS appeared behind her. She smiled as she turned and waited for the Doctor to emerge from the ship, pleased that he returned just moments after he had left her time stream. As the doors opened an exhausted Susan exited and fell to the ground.

Quickly Clara knelt at her side, feeling a sense of dread in her heart as she asked, "Where is the Doctor?"

"Disappeared… you need… to go to… Wenley Moore," Susan replied before passing out on the soft grass she laid on.

Clara hurriedly entered the TARDIS calling out in a panic, "Doctor! Doctor, where are you! DOCTOR!"

Clara was about to bring up the TARDIS logs when Sexy appeared before her causing the lights to dim in the main room of the ship. Immediately Clara grabbed the woman, "What has happened to my husband?"

"I have been instructed by emergency protocols to return here; retrieve you and bring you to Wenley Moor," Sexy said.

"Okay, then let's go," Clara commanded.

"We will, but there is something you must do first."

"What!?" Clara yelled in a state of panic.

"You must terminate your pregnancy."

Aghast at the idea, Clara pulled away from the corporal form of the TARDIS and placed her arms protectively over her abdomen, "No, never... I would never do that no matter what."

"Even if the cost was your husband's life?"

"You can't be serious. I won't do it!" Clara yelled.

"Then the Doctor will die."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you think? Like or dislike let me know in the comments. 
> 
> Cheers
> 
> Flydye8


	40. Termination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara has to make a difficult choice in regards to saving the Doctor or saving her children. Can Susan and Sexy help with this decision. Read and find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the last cliff hanger, nah not sorry. It took a bit longer to get this chapter out, it didn't seem to flow well enough at first but I think it is okay now. So let me know what you think.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta reader, Marie Anne Louise especially for putting up with all the revisions to this chapter.

Clara ran out of the TARDIS with tears clouding her vision. Hearing Sexy state that the Doctor would die unless she terminated her pregnancy caused her heart to ache and anger to permeate her soul. She took slow deep breaths in the hopes to calm herself, knowing such strong emotions could cause her children distress. After a few breaths she started to feel a bit better. Her mind was almost clear until she saw Susan start to sit up from the grass she fell on.

As Clara watched the fallen woman struggle to get to her knees she felt the full force of her emotions once again. Fear, frustration, and anger coursed through her veins. Reacting to those feelings Clara ran toward Susan grabbed her arms and shook her hard. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Still not quite mentally alert, Susan questioned in confusion, "Why am I doing what to you?"

Rage blazed in Clara's eyes, "Don't you dare be coy with me Susan, and just tell me why!"

"Why what Clara? I don't understand," Susan countered trying desperately to shake off the fog that clouded her mind.

"Why must I choose between the Doctor and our children?" Clara yelled, her voice echoing in the night air.

"Choose? Why would you have to choose? Grandfather and I would never ask such a sacrifice from you."

Clara released her grip on Susan's arms and stated quietly, "Sexy said that I would have to terminate the pregnancy to save the Doctor."

Susan looked at Clara and smiled now understanding the reason behind Clara's emotional outburst. Shaking her head she stood and brushed off her trousers before grabbing Clara's hands to help her to her feet, "We really need to update the TARDIS's language data banks. You don't have to terminate the pregnancy. You have to transfer the pregnancy."

Still feeling unsettled, Clara asked, "Transfer the pregnancy?

"Yes, Clara, a transfer."

"I still don't understand. You better start from the beginning."

Susan led her into the TARDIS as she spoke, "It is a bit of a story and we don't have much time."

As they entered, the TARDIS lights were still dimmed and Sexy was standing sheepishly in the center of the console room. Approaching the duo she spoke sadly, "I believe that I have made a mistake."

Clara glared and hissed irritably, "Yes, I think you have."

"I am sorry Clara Oswald, but words sometimes get a bit difficult for me. Homo-sapiens languages have so many synonyms, and I still get them confused."

Susan smiled sympathetically at the corporal image of the sentient ship, "Don't worry, we will upgrade your language data banks once the Doctor is safe again."

With Susan's mention of the Doctor, Clara's frustration gave way to worry, "What has happened?"

Leading her down the passageway toward the medical bay, with Sexy following closely behind, Susan began, "We arrived at Wenley Moor and found that the Silurians were using local inhabitants to dig tunnels deep underground. It seems there was a trans-continental shift in the tectonic plates under Wenley Moor resulting in the awakening of that group of Silurians. Unfortunately, many of them died or were trapped under several metric tons of earth and rock. Because the Silurians didn't know how to ask for help from the humans, they decided to hypnotize some of them and use them to assist in the rescue of their fellow comrades."

Reaching the medical bay Susan guided Clara to one of the examination tables before she continued her story, "There was a huge communication barrier but Madame Vastra helped with that problem very quickly. Once we found out what was going on, Kate called in UNIT to help with the rescue. We were near the epicenter of the tectonic shift when another quake took place. I got separated from grandfather when there was another cave in. After I dug my way out, I found my way to the TARDIS and that is when the emergency protocols went into effect, bringing me back here."

Sexy finished the story, "I received a repeating message from the Doctor's sonic screwdriver instructing that I needed to bring Susan here and retrieve you."

"Why would he do that Sexy?" Clara asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Sexy bowed her head, "The only reason I can surmise for such a message is because my Thief was badly damaged and he is close to regeneration."

Bringing her fist to her mouth Clara gasped, "No, I would know. I am sure of it."

"Your connection with my Thief is strong but I do not believe it is that strong," Sexy stated factually.

Determined not to give up hope, Clara decided to focus on something else. Turning toward Susan she asked, "My children; where will I need to transfer them so I can save my husband? And how is that going to work? Is there some futuristic place where we can keep them in some sort of stasis?"

"Yes, there are places like that Clara, but we cannot risk travelling in the TARDIS. Remember what happened last time," Susan stated.

"Okay then is there some place on the TARDIS where my children can stay?"

Sexy spoke up, "Not someplace, but someone."

Clara looked between the two women and stated, "What are you saying?"

Susan wrung her hands in nervousness, a gesture that was very reminiscent of her grandfather. "We can transfer your children to me… temporally of course… so you can use your connection with the Doctor to find him."

"However," Sexy interrupted, "this has never been done before so there is a chance…"

"Yes, go on," Clara prompted after hearing Sexy hesitation to finish her statement.

Susan finished, "There is a chance that it won't be successful and we will lose them."

Clara bowed her head in apprehension; if they did the transfer she could lose hers and the Doctor's children but if they didn't she could lose her husband. There had to be another option which would not cause any possible harm to her unborn children. "What if I take a plane to Wenley Moor? Then I could save the Doctor without any risk to the children. Pregnant people fly all the time, so that could work."

"Yes, that would work if the timeline was liner," Susan stated.

"How long were you gone before you returned?" Clara asked.

"Six months," Susan replied.

"Six months," Clara repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, and the timeline must remain intact, otherwise many lives will be lost," Sexy explained solemnly.

Taking a deep breath Clara nodded her head feelings of worry, sadness and trepidation replacing the emotions she was feeling earlier. Sighing she desperately wanted to get off the proverbial roller coaster of emotions she was feeling. She needed to detach from her feelings but unfortunately found she was unable to do so.

Pacing in the medical bay, Clara tried desperately to find another way to keep everyone safe and with another audible sigh she concluded that there was none.

As she wondered what to do she suddenly remembered something that the Doctor had told her not so long ago on a beach after their adventure on the Orient Express. She closed her eyes and heard his voice perfectly within the echo of her memories, 'Sometimes the only choices you have are bad ones. But you still have to choose.'

Gathering strength from that memory she opened her eyes, "Let's do this."

"Are you sure?" Susan asked.

"Yes, now come on before I change my mind." Then she looked at Sexy and pointed at her, "Make sure you take all the necessary precautions."

"I will do that Clara. Don't worry. Everything they will need to survive, including the placenta and umbilical cords, will be removed and placed inside Susan," Sexy replied as she gestured toward the other bed in the medical bay, "Now, Susan please lay down there."

Once the two women were lying on the beds a bluish light surrounded their bodies putting them in a trance-like state similar to anesthesia.

Sexy closed her eyes powering up the machinery that would assist in the transfer of the children to their surrogate, Susan. Creating a status chamber of vortex energy within the palm of her hands she hovered over Clara's abdomen, and with a violent contraction of the muscles two small embryos emerged and were immediately surrounded by the life sustaining energy shell.

Sexy, sensing the children's distress, reassured them in a soft voice, "Shh little ones, you are going to be fine."

Moving the few steps necessary to where Susan lay prone on the other medical bed, Sexy gently placed the embryos over the woman's abdomen and soon the energy surrounding the embryos permeated the outer skin disappearing into the depths of Susan's body.

Once the transfer was complete, Sexy turned toward the monitors to make sure that her Thief's and his wife's children were safe. As she observed the readings on the computer screen she noted that Susan's body was adapting well as the newcomers made themselves comfortable inside her.

Smiling she was pleased to see everything was okay: the placentas had attached to the womb and the children were already getting the nutrients they needed from Susan's body via the umbilical cords. Deciding to keep Susan under for a bit longer until the embryos were peacefully settled, she awoke Clara first.

Immediately after Clara opened her eyes she asked quickly, "Are our children okay?"

"Take a look Clara," Sexy said as she pointed to the monitor showing four little heartbeats within the image of Susan's body. "Everything is just fine. The children have adapted perfectly and Susan's body is accommodating their needs."

With tears in her eyes, Clara watched the hearts of the children move rapidly. Bringing her hands to her abdomen she felt so empty, "I miss them already."

"Don't worry; once you return we will reverse the procedure, but be warned you must return before it is time for their next energy release."

"Okay I will remember but what if the Doctor regenerates? What will we do when the children are two months old?" Clara expressed her worries to the sentient being of the TARDIS.

Looking at her kindly Sexy asked, "Do you think it will make any difference if my Thief has a new face?"

"No. Okay, maybe. I don't know. Possibly?" Clara stated hesitantly.

"Will you love him any less?" Sexy probed gently.

"No, I will love him just the same but what if he doesn't love me as much?"

"Clara Oswald, I promise you that he will love you just the same. He will always be the Doctor but just in a different casing. Once you have a Time Lord's hearts, his love will never change no matter how many regenerations he or she may undergo."

Smiling, Clara's took solace in Sexy's words and then asked, "How did you become so smart in the matters of the heart?"

Sexy replied with a soft smile, "I have always known about feelings, but I am just now beginning to understand them better. I have had a good teacher; but enough sentimentality, you have work to do Clara Oswald."

"Yes, I do. Can Susan be safely awaken now?" Seeing Sexy nod her head she continued, "Then please wake her because I want to make sure she is safe in the cottage before we leave."

Removing the blue field of light, Susan's eyes opened then widened as she placed her hand over her abdomen, "Now, that is something I never thought I would feel again."

Clara helped her to a sitting position, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Good. Let me help you get to the cottage," Clara said as she guided Susan out of the med bay to the Control Room.

Reaching the TARDIS doors Susan stopped, "I can manage from here. You need to go. Grandfather needs you." Seeing Clara's hesitation to let her leave on her own, she reassured, "I will keep your children safe, I promise. Now go!"

'Okay, we will be back as soon as we can," Clara stated embracing Susan in a tight hug before opening the doors allowing her to exit. Closing the doors, Clara hurried toward the main console as the TARDIS lights brightened.

Turning on the monitor, she read the last known coordinates. Typing in the numbers in she pulled the activation switch and as the sound of the TARDIS filled the room she placed her hand on her abdomen.

Closing her eyes she said a quick prayer, "To any of you higher powers out there, don't you dare let me down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: See everything will be okay. Please review it will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Flydye8/Heintz571


	41. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the children are safe inside Susan. Clara arrives at Wenley Moor to help find the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much love and thanks to my beautiful, delightful, and brilliant beta reader Marie Anne Louise because without her tireless work I wouldn't be able to update my story as often

The cries of Silurians echoed in the cavern as the dust settled on the trapped individuals at Wenley Moor. Vastra was the first to become completely aware of her surroundings. Slowly she stood and checked herself over for injuries. She had blood, greenish in color, oozing out of multiple cuts on her arms and legs. Her full body corset was torn in several locations but otherwise she was okay.

She looked quickly around to assess the chaos that surrounded her. To her right was a Silurian, who was named Katrina, leaning over her brother crying. Upon closer evaluation Vastra noted there was no hope for the young man as his neck was positioned awkwardly to the rest of his body, obviously broken. To her left she saw a small group of rescued Silurians, huddled together in fright, who were now trapped for a second time. However, Vastra could not see the Doctor anywhere among the survivors. Searching frantically she saw a velvet clad arm sticking out from under a pile of debris. Hurrying over to his side she leaned down and started removing the dirt that covered the rest of his body.

Uncovering his head she placed her fingers to the side of his neck and sighed, "Thank the Goddess, you are still alive." She then pointed at one of the Silurians huddled together, "One of you come here and help me."

Reluctantly, one of the Silurians who was greener then others stood and came over to her side and started to assist in uncovering the Doctor. As more of the Time Lord's body came into view, Vastra noted that his clothes were badly torn and his pale skin was riddled with his blood from multiple cuts on his body, the deepest one was located on his chest.

The Silurian spoke up, "There is no hope for him. He is too injured."

Vastra smiled at him and commented, "You will find that he is much more resilient than most species in the universe." Removing some more soil from the Doctor's body she continued, "What is your name?"

"Zekieaus, madam."

"Well Zekieaus, go and kneel at his head and keep his neck from moving as I continue to uncover my Time Lord friend."

"Time Lord?" Zekieaus asked as he maneuvered toward the Doctor's head. "I thought they were extinct from the universe because of the last Time War."

"Not all of them and thank the Goddess for that blessing, otherwise the universe would be more dangerous than it already is." Vastra added as she removed the last bit of dirt from the Doctor's body, "Now grab his shoulders and pull him gently away from the debris field."

Zekieaus gently grabbed under the Doctor's shoulders and dragged him safely away just as the rubble shifted with another rumble from the tectonic plates causing more rocks to cascade down where the Doctor originally lay.

Vastra jumped away in just enough time not to be caught as the cave ceiling crumbled down. Taking a deep breath she walked over to where Katrina was kneeling and started to remove the cape of her fallen brother.

"What are you doing vile woman?" Katrina screeched as she tried to push Vastra away causing the Victorian lady to hiss in anger.

"I'm am removing the cape from your brother so we can use it to cover the Doctor. He will not be needing it any longer since his spirit has ascended to the realm of the Goddess."

Katrina wailed as she watched Vastra remove the cape; gathering the cape in her arms, she carried it to the Doctor and gently placed it over his battered body. Then she moved back to Katrina's side and embraced the Silurian in a gentle hug, "Your brother died honorably; I am sure the Goddess will take his soul into her bosom and hold him close for the rest of eternity. We will help his soul transcend into the next realm once we get out of this vile cave."

Katrina, nuzzled Vastra's neck as tears continued to fall down her gill-like cheeks until she was exhausted from the emotional pain of her brother's death.

Leading the female Silurian to the others, Vastra handed her over to her fellow comrades and went to the Doctor's side. She leaned over and retrieved his sonic screwdriver before cocooning him in the warmth of the cape. Pressing a button, she hoped that she was sending a distress signal to the TARDIS, because for them to be rescued they were going to need Clara and her connection to the Doctor. Making sure the Time Lord was resting comfortably, she left his side to see what water and food rations they had to survive.

Once she assessed the state of their supplies, Vastra instructed everyone to rest except for Zekieaus and Katrina who she sent ahead to survey the passageways to see if they could find a possible opening they could use to get to the surface. She also thought that having something to do would keep Katrina's mind occupied and not fixated on her brother's death.

Moving back to the Doctor's side she glanced over his body and noted that many of his superficial injuries were healed but the gash on his chest caused her to be concerned because it was still bleeding profusely. She ripped the bottom of the cape until she had two long pieces, then she wrapped them around his torso in the hope to stop the bleeding. Once the dressing was in place she leaned against the cave wall to wait for Zekieaus and Katrina return.

* * *

Clara stepped out of the TARDIS and was immediately met by Jenny, "Ah Miss Clara, we have been expecting you." Jenny then handed her a small pill and a canteen she had wrapped around her waist, "Take this and hurry. Time is not on our side," Jenny finished with a trace of worry in her voice as she started to walk down the tunnel which was carved from stone.

Following close behind Clara asked as she held the pill up, "What is this for?"

Without stopping Jenny called back, "That pill will help you understand the speech patterns of the Silurians."

Clara placed the pill on her tongue and took a swig of water from the canteen to wash it down before handing it back to Jenny; then she started to fire off questions, "Where is the Doctor? How long has he been trapped? What are we going to do?"

Jenny answered each question as they approached the epicenter of the rescue efforts, "I don't know where he is but Vastra is with him. It has been eight hours since the collapse and I don't know what we are going to do. That is why you are here." Jenny stopped suddenly and stared intensely at Clara before continuing, "We need someone who thinks like the Doctor. We need you."

"Me?" Clara restated her eyes widening.

"Yes you." Kate said as she approached the two women, "You have a connection with the Doctor and we need you to use that connection to find him."

"How do you know I have a connection?" Clara questioned as she looked around at the room seeing a map on the far wall.

Kate smiled and then leaned closer, "From what Susan and Vastra tell me there is a certain mental connection to be achieved to become the lover of a Time Lord."

Seeing Clara's confused face Jenny chimed in, "The Doctor told us you were expecting and Vastra concluded that for conception to take place a mental connection must be achieved."

Clara blushed with the knowledge that hers and the Doctor's relationship was common knowledge between Vastra, Kate and Jenny. "Well yes what you say is true but I am not sure if my connection with the Doctor's mind is strong enough to locate him so deep in the underground."

"Are your unborn children safe?" Jenny asked as she glanced down at Clara's abdomen.

"Yes, Donna and Adric are safe in Susan's body," Clara responded to Jenny's inquiry.

"Donna and Adric?" Jenny repeated in confusion.

"Yeah, those are the names of our children," Clara confirmed with a small smile on her face.

Kate spoke up, "You and the Doctor have already picked out names? And how can they be in Susan's body?"

"Well kind of, actually the children told him what they wanted to be named and yes our children are safe and sound in Susan's womb."

"How is that even possible?" Kate asked with her eyes wide in disbelief.

"Time Lord Technology," Clara said offhandedly as she walked over to the map, "So have you been able to narrow down the search parameters?"

Kate and Jenny stood on each side of Clara. Kate spoke up first pointing at a tunnel on the map, "The last time we received contact with them was here."

Jenny used her finger and completed a large circle, "We have widened our search parameters by about 100 meters to take into consideration that the group may have traveled further underground to stay safe."

"Why would they need to move?" Clara asked as she surveyed the map.

"Because the ground in their location is unstable with aftershocks of the primary tectonic shift." Kate explained as she reached for a topographic map of the region, "Here is the epicenter and where the Doctor and others are located is just 50 meters from it."

"Okay, so do we have the equipment to tunnel down to them once they are found?" Clara asked.

"Yes, but we have to know where they are exactly otherwise the tunneling equipment could cause further cave-ins," Kate explained.

"Okay then let's begin,'" Clara declared as she started to walk toward the exit with Jenny and Kate following close behind.

"We can take the lift to the surface," Kate said as she pointed to an iron cage similar to what would be found at a construction site. Entering she closed the gates and pressed a button and while the lift started to ascend she continued, "UNIT has marked the ground where the cave-in took place. You can try to connect with the Doctor once we arrive there."

Clara felt her ears pop as the lift continued to rise and nodded, "That is as good a place as any to begin."

* * *

Vastra's opened her eyes upon hearing the Doctor moan. She moved to his side and smiled as his eyes met hers.

Frowning, the Doctor spoke, "Your face is not the one that I want to see."

"Well I guess you are doing better since you're as rude as ever," Vastra said with a roll of her eyes.

Giving her a small smirk he replied, "I'm doing better now. Give me some water to wash the dirt out of my mouth."

"And you are making demands without a smidgen of politeness," Vastra stated with a smirk of her own as she reached to retrieve her canteen for him to drink from. "Now not too much Doctor, because we have to conserve supplies. We have no idea how long we will be down here."

The Doctor rolled to his side to take a small sip of water only to whence as the cut on his chest became increasingly more painful. "Maybe I'm not as good as I thought," he said as he took a small drink, swished the water around in his mouth and spit it out.

Nodding at the canteen Vastra instructed, "Go ahead and take another drink. You have been unconscious for a while and you are most likely dehydrated."

After taking an additional sip, he laid back down and questioned, "So how are we doing?"

Leaning closer, Vastra explained, "We are trapped by walls of dirt. We have maybe a day's worth of rations. I sent two Silurians to survey the tunnels further in the cave and I'm waiting their return."

"Okay, so things are a bit bad."

"You could say that Doctor. I did use your screwdriver to send out a distress call with your instructions if something happened to you."

"Good, then Clara should be in the area by now," he said as he closed his eyes while opening his mind in search for his connection with his love.

"I am not sure if it will work, she…" Vastra began.

"Shush Vastra, I need to concentrate. Go do something else and stop interrupting."

Vastra huffed as she stood and walked away mumbling, "Rudeness isn't a becoming trait."

Ignoring Vastra's snide comment he called out with his mind, " _Clara I need you!"_

* * *

Clara, Jenny and Kate were nearing the marked epicenter of the last cave-in when Clara heard the Doctor's voice in her mind, _"Clara I need you!"_ causing her to stop.

Kate grabbed her arm, "Clara what is it?"

"I heard him! I heard the Doctor! He's close by."

Kate immediately called for one of the UNIT soldiers, "Sargent bring the excavation equipment here immediately."

Closing her eyes Clara responded, _"I'm here love. We are going to dig down with excavation equipment and get you and the others out."_

_"_ _Good, time is short. I'm injured and supplies are low."_

_"_ _How badly injured are you?"_

_"_ _Not as bad as I could've been. So don't worry, I'll be fine."_

Clara sighed with relief before responding, " _I will always worry about you. I love you, my daft old man."_

_"_ _I know and I love…"_ His words were cut off as the ground began to shake beneath his body. He looked up at the ceiling of the cave and was startled to see large cracks appearing above him. Quickly, ignoring the pain in his chest, he lifted his body and moved to Vastra's side, "We need to move!" He yelled as pieces of rock started to fall on them.

Seeing the ceiling breaking apart Vastra wrapped her arms around the Doctor's torso and commanded, "Everyone move quickly…" Her command was interrupted as the ground shook harder causing her and the Doctor to stumble falling to the ground as rocks fell down upon them.

* * *

On the surface Clara and the others watched as the ground split before them causing a few of the UNIT soldiers to fall into the deep crevice that was being formed by the violent earthquake.

Kate quickly grabbed Clara and Jenny and pulled them back from the dark orifice emerging in front of them as the ground continued to shake. They ran away from the crevice until the ground stopped moving.

Once things had settled Clara closed her eyes again and called out with her mind, _"Doctor_ , _can you hear me_? _Are you okay? Doctor!"_

Tears formed in her eyes as the only response she received from her love was silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please comment I always enjoying hearing what my readers think.
> 
> Cheers
> 
> Flydye8/Heintz571


	42. Rescued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor, Vastra and the Silurians are rescued by UNIT however because of Clara's actions there is a bit of a rift between her and the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart felt thanks goes out to my beta reader Marie Ann Louise who even with her busy schedule made time to read this over for me. Thank you my friend.

The ceiling came crashing down on Vastra and the Doctor causing them to fall to the ground, a large bolder falling on the Doctor's arm. He screamed as he felt excruciating pain as the bone snapped; not wanting Clara to feel his pain because of their connection, he raised the walls in his mind blocking her from his thoughts before passing out.

Vastra felt the heavy weight of the Doctor's body as he collapsed on her and she did her best to lower him to the cave floor. Once he was settled again she looked at his arm and cringed. His forearm was bent oddly to his elbow and when she looked closer she breathed a sigh of relief that the broken bone didn't penetrate the skin.

Pointing at one of the Silurians she commanded, "Find me some pieces of wood!"

The Silurian that she instructed quickly found two pieces of wood that had splintered from the support beams and had fallen to the ground. He hurried and brought them to Vastra, "This is all I could find."

Grabbing the pieces from him she bent them, assessing the strength of the wood, it wasn't ideal but it would have to do. Pulling out the Time Lord's shirt from his trousers she tore the bottom half into strips. Carefully she placed the pieces of wood on each side of the injury and secured them in place with the strips of cloth.

As she finished, the Doctor started to come around and as he gasped for breath he asked, "Is everyone okay?"

Vastra looked around and noticed all were accounted for. "It seems so, but I fear if we don't get out of these tunnels soon that will not remain true." After a brief pause she continued, "Did you connect with Clara's mind?"

"Yes, but I've blocked her because I don't want her to feel my pain," he replied as he continued to gasp for breath doing his best to control the agonizing throbbing he was feeling.

"You need to connect with her again, it is imperative if we are going to survive."

"No, I will not let her feel my pain!" he stated stubbornly.

"Doctor, you need to open your mind to her now!"

"I won't do it Vastra!" he said angrily as he tried to sit up. Hissing he fell back down to the ground.

"Fine, I guess letting her believe you are dead will be less painful for her than letting her know you are just injured," Vastra commented sarcastically as she moved away from the Doctor in disgust.

"She won't believe that."

"She won't, will she? You cut off your mental communication with her to protect her from your pain, but who is to say she won't feel more pain because she thinks you're dead. I am sure they felt the last earthquake above ground and I have no doubt they will think we are gone from this earth."

Vastra's words caused him to cringe. Was he too stubborn and willing to let his beloved think he is dead? He answered his own question by opening his mind to Clara once again.

* * *

Clara called out with her mind, _Doctor!_ And when she received no reply she fell to the ground in anguish. Jenny quickly went to her side and embraced the young woman hoping that she could give some comfort to her.

Feeling Jenny's arms around her caused Clara to stammer, "I can't hear him anymore." Meeting Jenny's eyes she whispered, "What if he is dead and has regenerated?"

"Miss Clara don't think like that, I'm sure they are okay."

"No!" Clara responded as she yanked her body away from her and stood up. "He must have regenerated and now we have lost our connection."

Jenny reached out to console her but stopped as she collapsed to the ground, "Clara what is wrong?"

Not hearing her Clara closed her eyes in relief as she heard the Doctor's voice, " _Clara I'm here."_

She called out, _"_ _Such pain. So much pain."_

_"_ _I'm sorry Clara, you need to block it out."_

She breathed deeply as her mind blocked it out then she was finally able to respond, _"What was that?"_

_"_ _My arm is broken. The pain you feel is from me."_

_"_ _Oh my stars, are you okay?"_

_"_ _No I'm not okay. I have a broken arm,"_ he responded acerbically.

_"_ _Well excuse me for being worried, maybe I should break off our connection until you are in a better mood,"_ Clara responded harshly.

" _I'm sorry_ , _wife,"_ he said with remorse.

_"_ _No, I'm sorry husband, I shouldn't have been short with you,"_ she responded quietly, " _Where are you now?"_

_"_ _I'm not sure, we had to move quickly because of the last quake. Hold on, the Silurians Vastra sent ahead have returned."_

_"_ _Okay,"_ Clara responded before she felt him break their connection. She opened her eyes and seeing Kate's and Jenny's worried gazes she informed, "The Doctor is safe but badly injured. The Silurians that they sent ahead have returned. We are on standby."

Jenny asked quietly, "Is Vastra okay?"

"I don't know but when I speak to him again I will ask. Okay?"

"Okay," Jenny responded as she placed her head in her hands with worry.

* * *

Zekieaus and Katrina approached Vastra slightly out of breath. Zekieaus spoke first, "The recent earth shake opened a hole to the surface about ten meters in."

Katrina finished, "It's not a large hole but it can accommodate our escape." Looking around she noted that her brother's body was nowhere to be found, "Where is my brother?"

Vastra looked at her with sympathy, "I am sorry but we were unable to move his body in the rush to escape the falling rocks."

The female Silurian gills drooped in sadness as tears formed in her eyes once again, "Then my brother's soul is completely lost and his spirit is forced to roam these caves for eternity."

Zekieaus wrapped his arms around her, "It will be okay. We will speak to the elders and see what we can do to retrieve your brother from the rubble."

Vastra left the two Silurians and went back to the Doctor's side. "It seems there is an opening further into the tunnel about ten meters ahead. You should let Clara know. We will need UNIT's help to evacuate."

Nodding he closed his eyes and opened his mind to Clara again, " _Love, Vastra informed me there is an exit."_

Clara listened to the Doctor's directions she then repeated them to Kate and Jenny. Smiling at Jenny, she stated, "Vastra is fine."

Relieved Jenny just nodded as Kate instructed the remaining UNIT soldiers to look for a way around the crevice that opened in front of them. She then addressed Jenny and Clara, "It will take time to find a way to them, but I'll do my best to hurry things along."

"Thanks Kate," Clara said before she called out to the Doctor again, " _We will meet you there, Love_."

The Doctor informed Vastra, "Clara and the others will meet us at the opening."

"Good then up you go Doctor, time to move," Vastra responded as she assisted the Doctor to his feet.

* * *

The small trapped group was walking on uneven ground which caused the Doctor to wince on multiple occasions as his arm was jostled about. After one rather painful bump he stopped and kneeled on the ground and whined, "Why can't the floor be smoother? You would think with the Silurians ability to tunnel with their third eye that they could do a better job."

Bending Vastra grabbed his arm and brought him to his feet again, "Stop being such a monkey."

"I'm not a monkey," the Doctor stated with a huff of indignation.

"You are acting like a monkey so ergo you are one."

"It is a good thing Jenny loves you so, because I don't think any man would have the patience."

"That is where you are wrong Doctor, I wouldn't have the patience to deal with any man monkey. Why don't you chat with Clara and get your mind off your pain."

"I would love to but I have to traverse this infernal uneven floor."

"Well then let's move along because I don't know how much more of your groaning I can handle."

* * *

Clara followed Kate and Jenny to the rendezvous point. Thank goodness the crevice wasn't too lengthy allowing them to get to the other side quickly causing them to be delayed for only thirty minutes. As she walked she wondered how her husband was doing because the pain she sensed from him was intense, and knowing her husband she would bet ten quid that he was complaining adamantly about everything while he and Vastra moved toward the opening in the cave system.

As they reached the ground opening Clara looked down and gasped, "That is deep. How are we going to get them out of there?"

Grabbing a torch Kate kneeled and shined it down into the hole, "Good question. It has to be a minimum of twenty meters deep."

Jenny who was on the opposite side of the hole spoke up, "Kate shine your light over there."

Doing as instructed the light illuminated a long rope ladder, "I wonder why that is there."

Clara answered, "I don't know, but who cares? It is a way for them to get out."

"Yes," Kate begun as she narrowed the light beam to the cave floor, "But the ladder doesn't reach to the bottom so they are going to have scale the walls to get to it."

"That might be a problem for the Doctor because his arm is broken and I don't think he will be able to climb very well," Clara informed the UNIT lead.

"Well he isn't going to have a choice, there isn't any other way out," Kate responded before continuing, "You better inform the Doctor about what we have found."

Clara nodded and closed her eyes, _"Doctor?"_ she smiled as she heard his response, " _Yes, wife."_

_"_ _We have arrived at the opening, there is a rope ladder but you will have to climb some rocks to get to it,"_ she explained.

_"_ _That might be a bit difficult with my injured arm."_

_"_ _I know but there is no other way."_

_"_ _Figure out a way Clara. Got to go,"_ he said before he closed his mind off to her again.

Sighing in irritation she stated, "He said he won't be able to climb to the ladder. I need to find a way to get him out of there," she continued as she looked around for a solution she smiled as she noticed a part of the cave wall illuminated by Kate's torch, "And there is the solution."

Kate looked at her questioningly, "What solution?"

Pointing to the lit wall Clara explained, "See that outcropping of rocks?"

"Yeah?" Kate said still confused.

"Well, we are going to cause them to fall to the ground below which should produce a large enough hill for them to climb to the ladder."

"And how do you suggest we cause the rocks to fall?"

"Isn't it standard issue for any UNIT soldier who goes out to the field to carry a small bit of plastic explosive?"

"You're not suggesting we use the plastic to blow the outcropping from the wall causing them to fall to the ground below?" Kate questioned in disbelief.

Clara smiled manically, "That is exactly what I am suggesting. Can it be done?"

Kate called out to one of the soldiers, "O'Brian, come here for a moment."

The soldier hurried to her side, "Yes ma'am?

"Is it possible to use the plastic explosive in a controlled manner to bring down those rocks?" she asked as she shined her torch on the outcropping.

O'Brian's eyes lit up, "Yes ma'am, that won't be a problem, but the ropes we have to lower someone down to the outcropping are only slated to carry approximately fifty kilograms and I have no one who we can lower safely down."

Clara stood up, "Yes you do. I can be lowered safely."

Kate protested, "I can't allow you to do that Clara, if something happens to you…"

Clara interrupted, "We have no choice Kate, I am the smallest person here and if we are going to get everyone out then I have to go down."

Sighing Kate nodded her head knowing that Clara was right, "Okay, go with the sergeant here and get harnessed up and learn what you need to do to place the explosives," as she watched Clara follow the sergeant she called out, "and don't forget to tell the Doctor what we are going to do."

* * *

Clara listened as she was told what to do and after she put on the harness she opened he mind to the Doctor one last time, " _Doctor."_

_"_ _Clara, I'm am trying to walk here what do you need?"_ he replied his voice laced with irritation.

_"_ _Shut up and listen. You and Vastra need to stop and wait until you hear from me."_

_"_ _Why?"_

_"_ _I am being lowered down through the opening and setting off a small explosion at a rock outcropping. Once the rocks have fallen you and the others will be able to climb up them and reach the rope ladder."_

_"_ _No! Find someone else to do it."_

_"_ _There is no one else, I'm the only one that is small enough to be lowered down!"_

_"_ _Clara it is not safe. What if something happens to you?"_

_"_ _Doctor, you told me to find a way and I found one. Stay put until you hear from me. I love you."_

_"_ _Clara no!"_ he call out only to find that she closed their link. Shaking his head he mumbled under his breath as he quickly started to move toward the opening, "I swear she will be the death of me," speaking louder he instructed, "Vastra we need to hurry!"

"By the Goddess, why?" she asked as she and the other Silurians halted their walking. Sighing the Doctor told her Clara's plan, "And I need to stop her before she gets herself injured or worse killed."

"Zekieaus, you and the others remain here," she instructed before hurrying to catch up to the Doctor. Once she was by his side she commented in exasperation, "I swear she has learned to be reckless from you."

The Doctor stopped briefly and looked at his friend, "Don't say that."

Taking a moment to catch her breath she replied, "Well it is true, you have always been a bit reckless even as your previous self and Clara has picked up that trait."

"Unfortunately, many of our adventures merit a bit of recklessness for us to succeed in our endeavors," he countered as he started to move once more.

"That might be true Doctor, but you two are going to be parents so it might be time to reel in that less then desirable trait."

Hearing his old friend's words struck a chord with him; maybe it was time to limit their adventures to less dangerous ones and it would have to be something they needed to discuss. But one unknown caused his hearts to clinch in apprehension: would the universe allow it? But first he needed to stop Clara from doing something foolish.

* * *

Clara checked and re-checked the harness she was wearing and with a nod of her head to the sergeant she lowered herself slowly over the edge of the opening. She felt a jerk as the ropes strained with her weight and in a calm voice she commanded, "Okay O'Brian start lowering me down."

The descent seemed to take forever but soon she was facing the outcropping, gingerly she pulled out the plastic explosive. Using her fingers she carefully pushed the malleable material into a few large cracks along the rock wall. She was about to push the charge into the end of plastic explosive when she was startled by the Doctor's voice, "Clara Oswald what the hell are you doing?"

She grabbed her torch and shined it down onto the cave floor illuminating the Doctor, "I told you what I was doing. The question is why you are here before I called for you?" she yelled.

"Trying to stop you from being foolish," he called back.

"Doctor, I told you this was the only way for you to reach the rope ladder. Now take cover because I'm about to place the charge."

"Clara, this is not safe," he responded as he gestured toward her and the ropes that held her precariously above the rocky floor.

"No, what is not safe is you being there when this explosion goes off. Now back away so I can finish and get back to solid ground." With her statement she placed the charge and called up, "Pull me up the explosives are ready."

As she slowly ascended the Doctor watched apprehensively, hoping everything would be okay, he jumped as he heard Clara scream "What's happening?" he yelled.

Clara felt the rope give way and when she looked up she noticed the line holding her was fraying as it was dragged across the sharp edges of the cave opening. Knowing that the rope would give way any moment she started to swing to and fro hoping to use her momentum and grab the ladder on the other wall. With one final swing the rope holding her snapped causing her to scream.

The Doctor yelled, "CLARA!" as debris and dust fell on him from the power of the rope snapping blocking his view of his beloved. As the dust settled he felt his hearts clinch in agony as he whispered, "Clara no."

Suddenly he felt astonishing relief as Clara's voice echoed in the cavern, "I'm okay."

The Doctor looked up through the dust and saw her clinging to the rope ladder, "Bloody hell, woman!"

"Such language, Doctor," she said with a chuckle before continuing, "I hope our children will never hear that."

"I swear Clara, you almost caused me to die and regenerate."

Hearing the fear in his voice her joviality gave way to concern, "I'm sorry."

"Just climb out, so we can go home," he responded despondently as he turned away to take cover deeper into the tunnels, Vastra following closely behind and when they were at a safe distance she simply stated, "Reckless."

"Shut up Vastra!"

* * *

Clara climbed out with a heavy heart and when she reached the surface she commanded, "It's time to remotely detonate the plastic."

With a nod of his head O'Brian called out, "Fire in the hole. Fire in the hole!"

Clara took cover with the others as the ground shook with the explosion and a loud crash resounded in the air. Once the all clear was given Clara, Jenny and Kate approached the edge to see if their plan worked.

Shining the torch down Kate confirmed, "It seemed to have worked."

"Good." Was all Clara said as she moved away from the opening and sat under one of the trees, opening he mind to the Doctor she reported, _"You can get out now."_

_"_ _I know,"_ he said as he closed his mind to her.

Bringing her hands to her face, Clara started to cry.

* * *

Following the rescue, the return to the underground hub was bittersweet for Clara; she was happy that everyone got out okay but she felt strongly the void between her and the Doctor. In amongst the kisses that Vastra and Jenny shared and the congratulations that took place between the soldiers of UNIT and their leader Kate and the happy reunions of the Silurians with their loved ones, the Doctor remained distant and aloof to her, no embracing or kissing was done between the two of them. He didn't even want her in the medical room as they set his broken arm, and he didn't ask for her before he put himself into a healing coma.

Three days later the Doctor emerged from his hospital room fully healed, yet he still didn't acknowledge her, even in the slightest, as she stood by his side while he, Vastra and Kate made plans to retrieve the dead from the caves, help with further evacuations, and relocate the Wenley Moor Silurians.

Two days later Clara was sitting on her bed in her temporary domicile, as the Doctor entered the room, "Time to go home."

Not moving from her spot Clara asked quietly, "What are we going to do now?"

"Like I said, go home."

"No, husband that is not what I'm talking about. What are we going to do about us?" she gestured between them, "You haven't touched me or kissed me since you emerged from the cave. Hell you have barely acknowledge me," she finished with tears in her eyes.

"What do you want me to say Clara? That I am proud of you. That I am happy you risked your life to save us?"

"That would be a good start," she said.

"Well I can't say those things. You were reckless and didn't think things through."

Feeling the frustrations of the past week come to the surface she stated harshly, "That was the only way to get you out. I would have thought that you would be glad I came up with a plan so you wouldn't injure your arm further."

"Yes, you did come up with a brilliant solution but did you ever stop to think of what would happen to our children if you died or what would happen to me? Did you even consider how your death would affect those who love you? " he said as his own frustration and anger consumed him.

"But I didn't die. Everything turned out okay," Clara insisted.

"That is beside the point and you didn't answer my question, did you even think about the others around you?"

"No, I guess not but I had to save you," she answered quietly.

"And that is the problem," the Doctor stated with a sigh as he sat next to her on her bed before continuing, "I regenerate, you don't. You can't keep being so reckless. You only have one life to live Clara and I will not have you throw it away to save me."

"But I have to make sure to keep you safe," Clara stated as she looked down at her hands.

"Why?" he asked as his hands engulfed hers.

Her breath hitched before she replied, "Because, you may not love me any more if you regenerate."

He shook his head, as he understood now why she risked her life for him, "Oh my Clara, I will never stop loving you."

"How can you say that? We just become faded memories to you when we are gone."

"Yes, Clara all those I have loved do become faded memories but it doesn't mean I don't love those memories any less." He cupped her cheek and explained, "All those who I have loved, I still love and will always love till the end of my days. Rose, Martha, Donna, Amy, River and so many others have a special place in my hearts just as you do. My love for them and you will never change no matter how many times I regenerate."

Clara leaned forward and placed her forehead against his, "So you're saying that the love you have for me is shared with others."

He kissed her lips softly. "That is exactly what I'm saying and even when you're gone the next person that comes along that I love will have to share me with you. However, that doesn't mean I want you to die prematurely. I want to love you for many years, Clara Oswald."

"And I want to love you for just as many years, Doctor," Clara responded as she placed her own kiss on his lips before continuing, "But I don't want you to regenerate any time soon. I like this version of you."

"Even better then bow tie boy?" he said with a smirk.

"Yes, Doctor even better than your previous self," she said with a smile then on a more somber note she finished, "and I promise that I will not do anything more reckless if you promise to do the same."

"I can't promise that to you Clara, time and space will always need the Doctor." Seeing her face fall in disappointment he hurriedly amended, "But I can promise you that I will be more cautious for the next few years as our children grow up."

She smiled at him and replied, "I guess that will have to do. But right now I don't need the Doctor, I need my husband to make love to me."

Guiding her till she lay prone on the bed, he caressed her skin under her blouse. He enveloped her lips with his and when their lips parted from their passionate embrace he smiled cheekily at her, "I think I can manage that, wife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tell me what you think I am craving some feedback...Cheers flydye8/heintz571


	43. 6 Months and Exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara is in her sixth month of pregnancy and her sex drive is running rapid can the Doctor find a way to have a little break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: I must give even more thanks to my beta reader Marie Anne Louise for dealing with my rewrites and my enthusiasm as I continue to write on this story. You are wonderful. 
> 
> Authors note 2: You might notice I have raised the rating in this chapter and it will continue to the next for implied love making situations and more intimacy yet to come. Also please take the time to review...pretty please with sugar on it. I love hearing the feedback from my readers.

The Doctor collapsed next to Clara in their bed, the breeze coming through the window cooled their dampened skin from their recent love making. As Clara cuddled up to his side adjusting her body to accommodate her distended tummy she placed soft kisses on his chest and neck.

Being in her sixth month of pregnancy she thought that she might be more tired, but that was far from the truth. If anything she had more energy and had an increase in her sex drive. She couldn't get enough of her husband's love making, even now she was ready to go again. Raising up on her arms she leaned over the Doctor and engulfed his lips with hers in a passionate kiss.

With a twinkle in her eye she smiled at her lover, "So is my mighty Time Lord ready for another go?"

Astonished the Doctor just stared at her, "We just finished."

"Yes, and now I'm ready for round three," she said as she cupped his still flaccid penis hoping her hand movements would bring him to full arousal.

Gently, he grabbed her wrist and brought it to lips kissing the delicate skin, "Even with my superior recuperative abilities I still need time to rest."

With a sigh and a shake of her head she smiled seductively at him, "I will give you a few more minutes to recoup while I go and start the shower, but then I expect you to come and join me soon."

As she entered the en suite the Doctor called after her, "Okay I will be in there in a moment."

Without looking back she replied in a sing song voice, "I'm looking forward to it."

As soon as she closed the door, the Doctor hurriedly got off the bed, pulled on his plaid trousers and a t-shirt after which he quickly exited the room.

As he got to the bottom of the stairway he saw Susan smirking at him. Rolling his eyes he commented, "Oh, do shut up. She is insatiable!"

Laughing, Susan turned from him and entered the kitchen as he hurried outside and headed toward his TARDIS.

* * *

Once inside his ship he hurried up the stairs to one of the many desks along the promenade, where he opened a drawer and retrieved the invisibility watch he had made when he was the caretaker at Coal Hill School.

He placed it on his wrist when he heard Clara call out to his mind, " _Doctor, where are you? I'm waiting."_

_"_ _I'll be in there in a moment,"_ he lied as he exited the TARDIS and headed to the detached garage behind the cottage.

_"_ _Well, hurry up the water is getting cold and my body is getting hot,"_ Clara responded cheekily.

With an audible groan he entered the garage as he shut his mind to his beloved in the hope for some personal quiet time.

Smiling he saw the outline of his old motorcar Bessie under a dust cloth. He yanked the fabric that protected it and smiled broadly as he hoped in the driver's seat. Turning the key, which was still in the ignition, he frown when it wouldn't start. Rubbing the dash he asked, "What is wrong with you old girl?"

He opened the door, moved to the front of the car and lifted the hood. Inside the engine he saw a large mouse nest nestled against the ignition system as well as some rust on many parts of the motor. "Well I see what the problem is," he said with a shrug of his shoulders as he got to work repairing Bessie.

* * *

Clara waited for a moment longer and when the Doctor still hadn't turned up she shut off the water with a huff and tried to call out to him again only to find that his mind was inaccessible to her. Drying off her body she did her best to control her arousal. She exited the en suite and yanked a sundress out from the armoire and put it on. She left the room on a mission; to find the Doctor and have her way with him.

The first place she looked was in the kitchen there Susan was sitting enjoying a cup of tea. Looking at her she asked, "Where is the Doctor?"

"I'm not sure, Clara. He came down the stairs looking frazzled, told me to shut up and walked out of the cottage." Lifting up the ceramic tea pot covered with a tea cozy she asked, "Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you Susan, I have an itch that needs to be scratched and I need to find the Doctor so he can scratch it," Clara replied quickly as she exited the room.

Susan took a sip of her tea and chuckled at the spectacle she was witnessing, "Let the chase begin."

* * *

Next, Clara looked for the Doctor inside his TARDIS, but knowing that the ancient ship was infinite in size she called out, "TARDIS interface activated. Sexy I need you."

The lights dimmed as Sexy became corporal. "Hello Clara," she said with a pleasant smile before asking, "What do you need?"

"What I need is to get laid," Clara responded as she turned on the screen to search for the Doctor inside the ship.

Confused, Sexy questioned, "What is getting laid?"

Not seeing him on the monitor Clara huffed in frustration as she answered Sexy's question, "Getting laid, horizontal mambo, getting one's hump on, making woopie." Seeing the sentient ship's confused look Clara clarified, "You know, having sex."

Nodding, Sexy stated, "Oh, you mean copulation."

"Yes copulation, but to do that I need to find my husband. He has disappeared in some sort of hide and seek game."

Worried about the pregnant women, Sexy closed her eyes and caused a blue light to appear from the ceiling which scanned Clara and when it disappeared she stated, "Maybe my Thief just needs a break especially since it looks as if copulation has just taken place." After a brief moment Sexy continued with a tilt of her head, "To be specific, three times in the last four hours and fifteen times in the last five days."

Clara looked at her, "Yes, and now I want more. So are you going to help me find him or not?"

With a look of exasperation Sexy simple said, "My Thief is not on board." She then disappeared which allowed the lighting in the TARDIS returned to normal.

Looking up at the ceiling she replied with a huff, "Thanks for nothing."

The only reply Clara got was irritating hum from the ship as she exited through the TARDIS doors.

* * *

Once outside she looked around and when she saw the garage she spoke smugly, "I got you," she said as she walked stealthy toward the building.

Not paying attention to where she was walking she stepped on a fallen branch causing a crunching sound resounded throughout the area. "Damn!" she exclaimed as she hurried into the garage not wanting to give the Doctor time to hide again.

The Doctor lifted his head from the engine of his car as he heard a branch snap followed by a soft curse. Quickly, he looked around for some place to hide, finding one he ducked down as he pressed a knob on his watch causing him to disappear. Being as quiet as possible he crawled under the old car and held his breath.

He had just settled in when he heard the door of the garage opening and Clara calling out, "Doctor, I know you're in here."

Clara at first was amazed to see such a beautiful vehicle, the yellow of the car with the black interior shined brightly in the sunlight filtering through the garage window. For a brief moment she had thought she had seen the car before but quickly cast the thought aside as she felt her arousal increase she hurriedly started to search the garage for the Doctor.

Going to the back of the car she lifted the bench seat and peeked in the small compartment and quickly yelled, "I found you..." only for her words to falter as she saw an empty space.

Remembering that the Doctor had an invisibility watch she leaned down and used her hands to feel for his body. When she felt nothing she sighed and cursed, "Bloody hell! He's gone into hiding again."

Slamming the seat down she searched the small garage only to find that the Doctor was nowhere to be found. Scanning the small area her gaze fell upon the space under the car. Grinning she bent down and knelt on the dirt floor she once again felt for the Doctor guessing he was invisible. To her surprise her fingers touched nothing, so quickly she moved to the other side and felt around only to find empty space. Moaning with sexual frustration she exited the garage to return to the house to continue to look for her husband there.

Hearing the door to the garage close the Doctor pressed the button on his watch and lifted the wooden trap door from the dirt floor then sliding it out of the way he climbed out. Setting the wooden plank back into place he was pleased that he remembered the secret space, and with that thought he sent a silent thank you to the Brigadier for insisting that he create the hidden area.

He took a deep breath and smelled the sexual pheromones his wife was emitting and felt his groin respond to the scent. By the gods, was he to be leashed to her raging pheromones for the duration of her pregnancy?

A part of him was pleased but another part of him was not; in essence he was confused, and needing a distraction he started to work on the engine of his Bessie while at the same time making plans for his and his wife's next love making session. He wanted her again but this time he needed her in a different scenario then making love in their bedroom, and while he cleared out the mouse nest he smiled to himself: 'oh yes this night would be a night to remember for him and Clara.'

* * *

Clara slammed open the door to the cottage and entered the living room, opening the closet she peeked in, then jumping on the couch she looked behind to see if he was there. Seeing nothing she sat on the cushions of couch and crossed her arms in exasperation. She scanned the room and when her eyes fell upon the fire place she smiled. Standing she moved toward the hearth bending down she looked up the chimney to see if he was hiding there.

Hearing all the commotion in the living room, Susan left the kitchen and stood in the doorway watching as Clara looked for her husband in the chimney. Trying to hide her smile she commented, "My grandfather may be skinny but he's not that skinny."

With another huff Clara got back on her feet and brushed back a stray hair that fell in front of her eyes. "Well that grey skinny stick insect better make himself found soon otherwise he is going to have a very irritated wife on his hands," she responded as she purposely moved to the dining area and bent down to look for the Doctor under the cloth covered table.

Not seeing anything she stomped back up the stairs and methodically searched their bedroom and Susan's bedroom. She looked under the beds, in the closets and even in the armoires for her husband. With a growl of frustration she left the bedrooms and searched both of the en suites. Returning to the hallway she stomped her feet and yelled, "Doctor, I swear I am never letting you leave our bedroom ever again."

* * *

With her arousal still felt strong within her body, Clara returned to the ground floor. Entering the small kitchen, she found Susan holding a cup of tea for her, "Here Clara drink this; it will help with your itch."

"What is it?" Clara asked as she took the cup and sniffed the steaming hot beverage.

"It is an herbal remedy to soften the arousal you're feeling until my grandfather is ready to make love to you again."

"I don't think he wants me anymore," Clara stated as she took a sip of the hot liquid.

"No, he still wants you and if I was to take a guess I bet he is already planning his next seduction."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because when I was pregnant my husband needed time between our love making as well, but when he was ready, it was fantastic," she said as she sat at the table and gestured for Clara to take the seat opposite of her before continuing, "Time Lords have amazing recuperative abilities but you are creating some powerful pheromones which are felt strongly by you and him."

"I don't understand?" Clara stated as she sipped more of her tea feeling her arousal become more bearable.

"You are half way in your pregnancy and it is normal for your sex drive to increase and at the same time you are exuding pheromones that cause your mate to react to your sexual needs but it causes a Time Lord to feel out of control. Which is difficult for him, the need to feel in control is very strong within the males of my people and to not have that control is hard to accept."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Be patient and when he calls for you, go to him willingly, and allow him to have control of your love making."

"It sounds so archaic," Clara stated.

"Yes I guess it can be perceived that way but it is the nature of a Time Lord. It is important for him to maintain a sense of control because they are not in control when their mate or wife is pregnant, and you both are at the mercy of lust and pheromones."

"So what am I to do? Just be submissive to him?" Clara asked.

"No, just let him take the lead in your love making and he will be satisfied and so will you."

"Why are things so complicated?"

"It is only complicated if you let it be that way. But if you take my advice those intense urges you feel will diminish dramatically."

"Does that mean we will have less sex? I have really enjoyed the sex," Clara stated.

Laughing, Susan replied, "No, but you and him will be more satisfied and feel more in control. The pheromones exuded by you will increase throughout your sixth, seventh and eighth months of pregnancy."

Clara eyes widen and she smiled, "You mean I am going to have great sex, not that it wasn't great before, but even better sex for three whole months?"

"Yes, and enjoy it now because as you get into the last few months of your pregnancy you will definitely not be in the mood as often, especially since you are carrying twins."

Looking down at her tummy Clara bit her lip with the realization that the twins probably have been privy to hers and the Doctor's bedroom activities since she hadn't really been blocking her thoughts from them. Placing her elbows on the table Clara whispered, "Will the twins remember all of the Doctor's and mine…. sensual activities?"

Susan leaned back in her chair, giggled and shook her head, "Nah, I don't think so, and all that rocking most likely soothes them to sleep."

"Good, because if they remembered it would be just weird," she said as she took another sip of her tea hoping she wouldn't have to wait long before the Doctor called out to her.

* * *

The Doctor worked on his Bessie for another hour after Clara left the garage and soon the engine was in tip top shape. He jumped into the seat and turned the key. He smiled broadly as his old car purred to life; letting the motor run for a bit, he sat back and started to finalize his plans for his and Clara's next intimate moment. He hoped she would let him take the lead in this endeavor and restrain her controlling tendencies. Most times he doesn't mind her controlling nature, often it is quite arousing but lately all their intimate moments have been under her control, effectively making him feel out of control and that bothered him… just a little.

Sitting back he put his hands behind his head and looked up at the fabric ceiling of his car. Normally he would bring her someplace in the TARDIS to seduce her, but due to pregnancy that was out of the question. So he needed someplace nearby, reaching into his memories he searched for such a place and found it. But was it still there? Was the path still traversable? Was it safe for his pregnant wife?

What he needed was information and the local pub a few miles away would be a good place to get it. He jumped out of car opened the doors to the garage and then returned to the driver's seat. He reached into the glove compartment and pulled out some old driving goggles; setting them in place, he gunned the engine and drove off.

When he looked in the review mirror he saw Clara standing on the dirt road and had a flashback to his third persona; he remembered seeing her before, but this time his hearts ached because there wasn't confusion written on her face as in the memory, but instead there was pain.

Opening his mind he called, _"Clara."_

She responded with a tremor in her voice, " _Where are you going?"_

Her hurt feelings bombarded him which almost caused him to lose control of his car. Quickly he surrounded her mind with his love and soothed her worried spirit, " _Don't worry my love, I'll be back soon. I am planning a romantic moment for us."_

Clara felt him surround her mind and spirit with his love. Her feelings of frustration, pain, and irritation disappeared, allowing her to be more rational. Maybe there was some truth to Susan's words? Maybe he needed to be a bit more in control?

She took a deep breath, relieved to have those emotions gone, _"Thank you."_

Knowing she was better because of his projected emotion, he responded, _"You're welcome and I love you."_

_"_ _Love you too. Don't be gone to long because I still have an itch that needs scratching."_

_"_ _I won't because I want to scratch that itch into oblivion tonight,"_ he responded his voice thick with passionate promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this bit of humor and the cat and mouse chase between the Doctor and Clara. Thanks for reading now please review.
> 
> Cheers
> 
> Flydye8/Heintz571


	44. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor returns to the cottage and has a special gift for Susan and Clara. The Doctor and Clara head off for their romantic weekend and Susan heads to her old home to close up shop only to be met by a handsome and dashing man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Another Chapter for your enjoyment and another deepest thanks to my beta reader Marie Anna Louise who is brilliant, amazing and a dear friend. Thank you for the reviews and please review again if you desire to.

Clara sat on the porch of the cottage twiddling the rings on her fingers trying unsuccessfully to patiently wait for the Doctor's return. Before he had driven off, he had told her that he would be back soon once he had completed the plans for their romantic weekend. Then, just over an hour ago, she heard him through their mind connection tell her she needed to pack a bag for the weekend and he would be home soon. She smiled as she contemplated how strong their connection had become over the last few months allowing them to converse over so many miles; a few months back, she wouldn't have thought it was possible.

She took a moment and breathed deeply trying to control the state of her arousal that was increasing as the herbal tea was metabolized by her body. She reminded herself for the umpteenth time that she needed to let the Doctor lead in their lovemaking this weekend and hoped that Susan was right, that they would both be more satisfied and feel more in control as her pheromones were felt intensely by the both of them.

She lifted her hair, taking note that she would soon need another haircut before she fanned herself with her other hand. The air was thick with humidity and with the two little furnaces growing inside of her, she was quite uncomfortable. Looking over the ocean and to the horizon she saw storm clouds rapidly approaching, and she guessed that there was only just a few hours before the rain would hit land giving her some reprieve from the heat.

With the stickiness in the air and her increasing arousal she needed to move. Standing, she started to pace the small deck checking the road often, hoping the Doctor would make an appearance soon.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Doctor glanced to the back seat of his motor car and smiled: nestled on the leather seat were multiple bags, most had food for the weekend but one had two very special items in it. While driving he reached into his pants pocket and felt for the keys to the place they would be staying at for their romantic interlude. He was pleased to have found that the owner of the pub was also the landlord of the small bit of property he remembered. When he asked if the path to the small dwelling would be easy for his pregnant wife to walk on the owner reassured him that she would be fine.

When his motor car hit a pot hole causing him to be jostled in the driver's seat, he quickly looked behind him again to make sure the bags were still in place and then breathed a sigh of relief to find everything was fine.

Normally he wouldn't have been so concerned but the special bag held a ring for his Clara. They had been referring to each other as husband and wife for a while but he felt it was time to make it official at least on Earth. As of yet they hadn't told Clara's family she was pregnant and he knew they would have to remedy that very soon. He figured that a quick hop to visit her family in Blackpool would be safe enough for Clara, especially if they traveled soon after the next release of vortex energy but he would have to ask Susan to see what she thought.

The other item in the special bag was a gift for Susan. Over the last few months she had been wonderful and her guidance proved invaluable. He hoped that she would enjoy his gift because it expressed how much he appreciated having her back in his life.

Rounding a corner, the cottage came into view and as he pulled up closer he saw his wife pacing the porch, and the sight of her caused his hearts to leap with joy and love. Being away from her even for a couple hours was simply too much time to be separated from her.

He brought his car to a stop and stepped out from the driver's seat and watched as his love ran down the steps into his arms. He picked her up gently and twirled her around in a circle, and once her feet were planted firmly on the ground again he kissed her passionately.

"I've missed you, Clara Oswald," he said as he nuzzled her hair breathing in the essence of her.

"I have missed you too, my Doctor," she responded in kind placing her head on his chest listening to his duel heartbeats.

Pulling away from her he apologized, "I'm sorry I caused you pain. I didn't mean to. I just had to work a few things out."

Smiling up at him, she placed her hand on his cheek, "No don't do that, sometimes things happen."

"Yes, but I shouldn't have been so…"

Clara quickly interrupted him, "Listen, Susan and I had a good talk while you played hide and seek with me and she explained how you might be feeling a bit out of control."

"Did she now?"

"Yes," Clara answered and then continued, "She said that we are at the mercy of some crazy pheromones. And while she explained it to me she served me a cup of tea to help with my sexual urges. She also gave me some good advice. She is brilliant that granddaughter of yours."

Nodding he asked, "So you understand why I acted like such an arse?"

"Yeah, but next time please just talk with me. Okay?"

"I'll remember to do that," he replied then bent down and kissed her again then bent a bit further and kissed her protruding tummy, "Have you been good, my younglings, for your Mam?" he whispered through her clothed abdomen.

Clara shook her head, "You know you look silly doing that."

Meeting his eyes he smirked, "Yes I know, but I'm allowed to be silly. I'm going to be a dad again so it is my given right."

A chuckle behind them caused them to look at the source of the sound and they saw Susan leaning on one of the porch pillars.

"Yes, you're correct grandfather, you do have a right to be a bit silly."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Moving from Clara's side the Doctor approached his granddaughter and much to her surprised he embraced her in a loving hug. Once finished he pulled away and spoke with admiration, "You, my beloved granddaughter, are a wonderful person."

Not sure what to think about his hug and compliment Susan replied timidly, "Thank you. I've learned from the best."

With a maniacal laugh he held up his fingers and pointed at her, "I've got something for you." He then scampered down the stairs and back toward his car. Reaching in the back seat he pulled out his gift for her. Following him down the steps, Susan watched as he spun around and handed her a rectangular package he nodded and said, "Go ahead and open it."

Removing the lid from the box and handing it over to Clara who stood next to her, she reached in and pulled out a photo album. Her eyes watered as she read the inscription embossed on the cover which said: Our Family. In the slot below was a picture of her, Clara and the Doctor embracing as they stared out the doors of the TARDIS; the picture had been taken the day she finally reunited with her grandfather so many months ago.

Tracing the edges of the photo with her fingers she asked, "How is this possible?"

Smiling the Doctor explained, "The control room of the TARDIS is always being recorded just in case something happens, so I simply accessed the data base with my sonic, found the image I wanted, downloaded it into the kiosk at the store and printed the image."

Excitedly he opened the album and pointed, "Look at this one."

Susan followed his fingers and saw a picture of her, her husband and their son smiling. She recognized the picture because it was the one from her mantle in her old home.

The Doctor continued, "When I was putting the dampening field around your home I saw this picture and decided to take it back to the TARDIS. I thought you might want a special picture when you were ready."

Nodding she turned to the next page and saw a picture of her and her grandfather in his first persona standing in front of the TARDIS and below that there was a picture of her, Barbara and Ian in almost the same pose.

Turning the page one more time tears cascaded down her cheeks as the image showed her and the 8th persona of her grandfather outside her home. Breathlessly she whispered, "Why?"

Smiling softly at her he stated quietly, "You were always close to my heart Susan and I never forgot you, and as our family continues to grow I hope you will add more photographs to the album."

So overwhelmed by his gesture of love, she grabbed him and pulled him in for a tight hug, "Thank you, grandfather. I love my gift just as much as I love you."

Embarrassed by her show of affection the Doctor just nodded and reached into his pocket. Slowly he pulled out the key to the TARDIS and handed it to her, "We are going to be gone for the weekend, so if you want to you can take Sexy for a little spin. I know she would enjoy it because being stuck in one place can make her a bit testy."

Chuckling Susan placed the key in her pocket, "I just might do that. I think it is time to go back to my house pack up a few things, and then return here to my new home so I can enjoy my family."

"I think that is a brilliant plan," he said then turned toward Clara smiling he grabbed her hand and lead her to his motor car before continuing, "Your chariot awaits, my lady." Returning his smile, Clara nodded then hand in hand they hurried to the car for their mini-adventure weekend.

Susan watched them leave and chuckled, "They are like newlyweds."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once they were out of sight Susan moved toward the TARDIS and placed the key into the lock and stepped inside. Pausing in the doorway for a moment she smiled as the ancient machine hummed to life. Susan looked at her gift then pulled it to her chest, glancing up to the ceiling she asked, "How would you like to go for a little trip?"

The TARDIS hummed in delight as Susan walked to the console; typing in the coordinates to her old home, she pulled the activation switched and as the rotors came to life her spirit was filled with happiness. After all that she had endured things were finally looking up.

As the TARDIS reached her destination Susan walked out the doors with a pep to her steps only to halt her movements as a handsome man with dark hair, mischievous blue eyes, and a swagger that made her eyes roll approached her.

Holding out his hand he introduced himself with a cheeky grin, "Captain Jack Harkness at your service, beautiful lady."

Ignoring his extended hand Susan asked, "What the hell are you doing at my home, Captain?"

Bringing his hand back down to his side Jack explained with a slight disappointment to his voice, "I need your help finding your grandfather, the Doctor."

"Why?" she asked as she side stepped around him to open the door to her house.

Turning on the balls of his feet he answered, "I heard that the Doctor is going to be a father again."

Facing him she countered, "Yes, it is true but that doesn't explain why you are here."

Worry shown in his eyes, "Well you see the Doctor has many enemies in the universe and there is a bounty out for his offspring." Seeing her crestfallen face he reassured, "And I'm not going to let anything happen to the Doctor or his offspring, which is the reason why I'm here. He has dropped off the map, but his isolation is not going to keep his enemies at bay very long. He is going to need my help, but to be able to do that I need to know where he is."

Susan's hearts clinched in pain. Nodding at Jack, she spoke, her voice strained with barely controlled emotion, "Come inside Captain and let's have a little chat."

"Lead the way, ma'am," Jack said as he moved to follow her inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note 2: Hello Captain Jack, I loved him as a character in DW and I am so pleased to be able to put him in my story. More is to come and thanks for reading


	45. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor enjoy some quality husband and wife time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: As you have noticed I have increased the rating for this chapter so adjust accordingly. Once again so much of my love and thanks to Marie Anna Louise who in my opinion is the best beta reader in the universe.

Clara breathed a sigh of relief as the breeze from the car's acceleration blew over her body; it was a blessed reprieve from the humidity of the afternoon. Glancing over at the Doctor she was surprised to see a happy smile gracing his features as he drove down the narrow road leading them to her surprise destination. Her smile matched his because she couldn't help but feel the joy of a new adventure. She has missed the feeling over the last 6 months since they have been grounded on Earth because of her pregnancy.

A comfortable silence was felt as she looked out at the scenery passing by as they traveled. She stared at the blueness of the water crashing upon the grey rocks that dotted the shoreline content and happy. When she felt the motor car slow down she turned toward her beloved and asked, "Why are we stopping?"

Without answering her he got out of the car and rushed to the passenger side to assist her from the vehicle. Once her feet were on the ground he answered her question excitedly, "This is our first stop, and there is something I want to show you."

"What is it?" she asked as she grabbed his hand allowing him to lead her to a dirt path before continuing, "And are we bringing anything with us?"

Her second question caused him to stop, "Oh, hold on a moment." He let go of her hand and hurried back to the car, reaching into the back seat he pulled out one of the bags then returned to her side, "Thanks for the reminder."

Laughing, Clara stood on her tippy toes and gave him a loving kiss, "No problem, husband."  
________________________________________________________________________________________

The dirt path was crowded by reeds, and as they walked Clara often needed the Doctor's help to traverse the path which he did with a smile and a gentle grasp of her hand.

They walked hand in hand for another twenty minutes, his t-shirt and the top of her sundress becoming visibly wet from the humid air. Clara was about to ask if they could take a break when they emerged from the reeds onto a sandy inlet where the ocean's water was calm even with the slight breeze blowing in from the sea. Clara looked around and saw a large flat rock to her left and on her right was another outcropping of rocks. Both the land forms hid the inlet from any outside onlookers.

The Doctor let go of her hand and moved toward the flat rock with his bag and climbed on top. Once there he pulled out a soft thick blanket from the bag and laid it down cushioning the hardness of the stone. He then continued to pull out other needed items; sunscreen, bottles of water, some bread and fruit which caused Clara's mouth to water.

She continued to watch as he prepared their picnic admiring the muscle movements of his back under his wet t-shirt. Bringing her gaze downward she took a moment to appreciate his arse and his strong legs. Suddenly she felt her arousal increase dramatically and she moaned loudly causing the Doctor to look at her with a smoldering gaze.

She took a deep breath reminding herself to allow him to lead even with her natural juices pooling between her legs. By the gods of the universe, she wanted him badly and she closed her eyes trying to control her arousal when she sensed him standing in front of her.

Opening her eyes, she met his passionate stare and found herself lost in the blue-grey color of his eyes. Breathlessly she whispered, "I need you."

He brought his hand to the apple of her cheek and bending he kissed her; using his tongue he traced her lips, and she gasped at the sensation which allowed him to deepen their kiss. He kissed her slowly, languidly changing the pressure of his lips on hers. Soon his gentle kisses became stronger igniting her arousal only to begin kissing her softly once more causing her to desire him more. She moaned and pressed her body closer to his.

The Doctor tasted her as he relished her lips enjoying the softness of them. The moans of passion falling from her lips filled his ears with delight causing his body to burn with the need to penetrate her, ravish her and claim her again so the universe wouldn't even question that she was his.

Reluctantly he pulled himself from her lips and whispered huskily, "Soon, love, soon."

She was about to protest but remembered Susan's advice to allow him to guide their lovemaking. She brought her hands up and wrapped them around his neck showing him with her brown eyes her understanding as well as her passion.

Smiling down at her, he nodded, grateful for her consideration, "How about a dip in the ocean to cool us off."

"I would love to but I left my swimsuit back in the car," she replied before giving him a delicate kiss.

With a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows he countered, "Who says we need swimsuits."

Smiling she reached down and lifted her sundress up over her head exposing her naked body to her husband.

Chuckling he admired her beauty starting at her feet, up to her swollen abdomen, her enlarged breasts and finally resting his gaze on her brown eyes, "It seems you have forgotten your knickers again."

With a suggestive shrug she replied, "Well I have been a bit distracted lately." She reached for his t-shirt and pulled it over his head then deftly removed his trousers and giggled, "It seems you have forgotten you pants as well."

He grabbed her hand and led her to the ocean water, "I've been distracted as well."

"That seems to be an ongoing problem for us," she said with a smile remembering how distracted they were before they first became intimate.

Sharing her memory, he returned her smile as they reached the water's edge. "Yes, but this time we can be distracted together," he said before diving into the cool waters of the ocean.

Not to be left behind Clara dived in the water after him, she swam for a bit loving the feel of the cool water against her skin. She swam underwater until she had to surface to breathe. Standing in the water, chest deep, she looked around for the Doctor only to be startled when he grabbed her from behind bringing her body close to his. Turning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss before escaping his grasp and diving into the water once more.

The Doctor stood waiting for her to emerge and when she broke the surface once again, his breath hitched as he watched her walk back towards him. With the sun behind her and the water dripping from her naked body and her swollen belly she looked like a goddess.

When she was at arm's length from him he reached for her, "You are gorgeous, my Clara," he exclaimed with bated breath.

Blushing at his comment she bowed her head, "Thank you."

He tilted her head till their eyes met and smiled lovingly at her. "I should be the one thanking you, wife. You have given me so much, your love," he said as he kissed her lips, "your heart," he continued as he leaned to kissed her chest, and as bent over a bit more he kissed her abdomen, "and a family," he said finally.

Clara's heart raced with happiness as he spoke such loving words to her and after his final kiss on her lips she placed her hands over his heart, "And you have given me just as much, husband."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

At that moment she felt the children growing inside of her kick, grabbing his hand she placed it on her tummy and when they kicked again she saw his eyes widen with delight. Giggling she commented, "I think our children are jealous of all the attention you are giving me."

"Well then I guess I should give them some attention too," he said as he guided her on top of the flat rock and onto the blanket he prepared for them, "Lie down for me."

Clara complied, lying on her side and watched as he sat crossed legged next to her before he reached out and placed his hands on her abdomen as he closed his eyes. She felt a tug in her mind as he connected with their offspring causing her to close her eyes. Then she heard his baritone voice within their shared minds sing in his native tongue, a lullaby, to the children giving them the attention they wanted.

She felt them settle down and fall asleep as the song came to an end and when she opened her eyes she found the Doctor's face close to hers his eyes smoldering with lust, "I think they will let their mam and da have some quality time now."

"I like the way you think," she replied as she licked her lips.

"I think you will like this much better," he replied as he met her lips with his quickly deepening the kiss till they both moaned with need. He laid fully on his back and guided her on top of him her legs straddling his hips. Feeling his hardness against her lower body she gasped in anticipation as she gyrated her lower half against his groin. He caressed her body with feather like movements which caused her skin to tingle in enjoyment. As he reached her breasts he glided his fingertips around the mounds in a circular motion reaching her nipples, and he gently squeezed them knowing that they were highly sensitive since becoming pregnant.

Clara tilted her head, her hair cascading down her back, her lips parted in a silent gasp of pleasure from his attentions on her breasts. Absentmindedly, her fingers traced the lean muscles on his chest. As he continued to massage her breasts her movements on his arousal increased, coating him with her natural slickness and thus preparing both of them for the pleasures yet to come.

Seeing her neck extend in pleasure, he lifted up his body, moved his hands over her shoulders and down her back while he kissed and nibbled the length of her neck, but because of her distended tummy he was unable to get as close as he desired. Over the last few months, as the children grew inside her, they had tried different positions to accommodate her expanding tummy, and sometimes the position wouldn't work causing them both to fall into a fit of laughter while other times the position would allow him to lovingly please his wife causing her orgasms to intensify dramatically.

With this prior knowledge he guided her off his lap causing Clara to curse as she found herself kneeling on her knees as her lover's body separated from hers. She was about to protest when she felt the Doctor kneel behind her, he gently grab her hips and guide her onto his lap. He reached up and moved her hair till it lay over one shoulder, then he placed open kisses on the contours of her neck and when his lips reached the delicate skin before her shoulders he sucked, marking her.

The fingers of his right hand traced the apex of her sex lubricating his fingers before reaching her button. He circled the sensitive nub with the tips of his fingers causing Clara to lean closer to his chest as she gasped in pleasure. Knowing that his wife was close to her release he increased the pressure and with a gentle squeeze on her nub he immediately felt her body arched against his as she cried out in ecstasy. Feeling her body go limp against his, he leaned her forward and raised his body slightly penetrating her warmth with his hardness as he caressed her spine with his hands.

Clara moaned as she felt him enter her. She rested on her forearms wanting to move her body against him to encourage him to move faster, but restrained herself, allowing him to control the pace of their lovemaking.

As he moved in and out of her slowly, she felt the gentle caresses on her back and wherever he touched the tingling in her body increased tenfold. When she felt his chest against her back she gasped in relief as he increased the pace of his movements inside of her giving into their increasing desires.

Quickly she felt her next orgasm approach as he continued to push his way in and out of her warmth. She felt his hands move down her arms and when his fingers touched hers they intertwined their hands as he thrusted harder inside of her.

They both gasped in sensual delight. He kissed her neck, and while the lower half of his body moved faster, he pulled back out of her and then thrusted back into her one last time pushing them both into the realm of ecstasy as he released his seed inside her and in turn her internal muscles contracted around him.

As the Doctor became more aware of his surroundings after his release, he realized that he was laying heavily on Clara's back. He withdrew from her and laid on his side, and wrapping his arms around his love he guided her till she was lying beside him with her back against his chest. As the trembling of their bodies slowed, he rubbed her abdomen with his hands as he placed lazy kisses on her shoulder.

Clara closed her eyes as she enjoyed the Doctor's caresses, feeling her body sated for the first time since she began her sixth month of pregnancy and the sexual urges that had plagued her were gone… well at least for now. Without saying a word, she snuggled closer to his body and sighed contently before succumbing to sleep.

The Doctor smiled down at his wife as he heard her satisfied sigh, the pheromones he had been smelling this past month had subsided… well temporally. Before allowing himself to sleep he grabbed the sonic screwdriver which he had placed on the blanket earlier, and pressed a button creating an ultraviolet screen around the two of them. He really didn't want him or Clara to get sunburned. Because the weekend had just started, he didn't want anything to dampen the rest of their time together.

Once he knew they were okay he kissed her temple and spoke softly, "Nap well, my love." Then he closed his own eyes to join his wife in the world of dreams.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Susan placed the last item she wanted to bring to her new home in the box she was packing while glancing at the handsome man who sat in her kitchen drinking the last of his tea. Numerous times while packing the Captain tried to start small talk with her, and when she didn't respond he stopped trying. She still wasn't sure about the dashing fellow and was hesitant to give him any information about her family, and rightly so because she really didn't know him at all.

The only reason she asked him into her home was because she knew there was some truth to his statement that her grandfather's offspring were in danger. How could they not be? The Doctor had many enemies and she wasn't so naive as to believe that those enemies wouldn't want to harm him and his family.

She closed the final box and moved to sit across from the Captain causing him to look up from his cooled drink. She took a deep breath and asked, "So how do you plan to keep my family safe?"

He met her eyes and prepared for the onslaught of emotions he was about to be the recipient of, he replied, "I plan on killing his wife before the children are born."

No sooner was the statement said he felt a blade against his neck. He hadn't even seen Susan move from her chair. She angrily hissed in his ear, "That was not the right answer Captain Jack Harkness."

He raised his hands up slowly in surrender as he explained, "Hear me out."

"Why should I? You just said you wanted to kill Clara and the children growing inside of her," she responded as she placed more pressure on his neck.

"Because I won't really kill her. It will just look like I did to the rest of the universe," he elaborated.

Shaking her head, she replied, "I think you have been watching to many Star War films, Captain."

Jack moved just as quickly as Susan had done a moment earlier; he raised up from his chair and effectively disarmed the woman who held a blade to his neck and forced her into the chair he just occupied, before he wrapped his arm around her neck applying a small amount of pressure.

He bent down and whispered in her ear, "I haven't seen the films yet and I really have no interest to, but I would be willing to suffer through them if you would to watch them with me."

He removed his arm from her neck and stepped back allowing her to turn around and face him. She glared at him and stated, "You're insufferable."

He smiled at her and winked, "I have been told that so many times I have lost count." He sat down at the table once again before continuing, "So are you going to hear me out? Or shall I do this on my own because nothing, not even you, will stop me."

"Not until you promise me that no harm will come to my family," she replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Jack placed his hand on his heart, "I promise you that no harm will come to them."

Susan leaned forward and stared into Jacks eyes, allowing him to see the power she held within her to show. "I will hold you to that Captain, because if you break your word to me I will hunt you down with all the fury of the Time Lords and destroy you!"

Startled briefly by her words and the power she emanated from her gaze his only reply was, "Yes ma'am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Please review if you have the time, it is greatly appreciated.


	46. The Cottage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Clara finally get to the place where they will have their weekend get away. Jack and Susan have a dangerous encounter on their way back to the cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: My apologies to each of you my dear readers, I had some surgery in April and it has taken a lot of time to completely recover from it. I am doing well and I'm back writing on this story. Thank you for your patients and for continuing to read my story while I was on a brief hiatus. 
> 
> My beta reader Marie Anna Louise has been fantastic as always and because of her dedication I'm able to bring you the next chapter. So please enjoy.

Title: A Day and Life on the TARDIS

Author: Flydye8/Heintz571

Pairings: Clara/12th Doctor

Rating:  T

Summary:  This is a collection of stories about the times in-between Clara’s and the Doctor’s adventures. The ones we never see; because we all know once you starting living with someone, life always gets more interesting.  The stories are primarily fluffiness, domestication, family life, romance and a loving friendship taking place after “Last Christmas”.   

* * *

The Doctor felt a soft hand on his shoulder shaking him gently.  He opened his eyes and was greeted by a fully dressed and smiling Clara, “Hello my handsome silver fox,” she said.  She ran her hand through his silver curls while nibbling on a piece of bread, before continuing, “we really should get a move on before the storm hits.”

He sat up quickly and noticed the dark ominous clouds in the once sunny skies above him.  Sitting, he looked for his clothes only to smile as he saw Clara holding them out for him. “Yes I think you are right,” he responded as he arose from the soft blanket and started to dress. 

When he was finished dressing, he helped Clara pack up their belongings then assisted her off the flat rock. Once her feet were on the soft sand he pulled her close for a steamy, passionate kiss before speaking, “That should hold us off till we get to the cottage.”

“So we are heading home then?” Clara questioned sadly as they started walking back to the motor car.

He stopped for a moment and looked at her when he heard her sad voice, “No, my love not that cottage but a different one,” he said and was pleased to see her eyes light up with happiness. He kissed her hand before they continued their trek back to the car.

Clara, once again in the passenger seat, watched as the clouds moved quickly inland, and she hoped that they would get to the cottage before the downpour but she had a feeling that they wouldn’t make it in time. 

Needing a distraction, she replayed, in her mind, their recent lovemaking, which might not have been the best idea for her to have with her love sitting next to her.  She looked in his direction when she heard him moan.

Glancing over at her he commented, “Yes, it was delightful my Clara, but if you want me to stay on the road maybe you should think of something else or put up the walls in your mind.”

Chuckling, she partially blocked her mind from his so to not distract him from driving.  She was about to ask him to tell her where they were going, but she forgot her question as the view before them changed into a magical scenery.

Before them was a stone bridge that was just wide enough for one vehicle to pass at a time.  Seeing no other cars coming their way, the Doctor drove slowly across.  Clara craned her neck and looked over the edge to see a small clear stream flowing swiftly under the bridge and as she traced the stream’s path with her eyes she saw it was shaded by large willow trees.  Along the edge of the water there were multitude of colorful wildflowers and ferns growing in the areas where the sun’s rays caress the ground.

The sight was beautiful to her and as the motor car crossed the bridge completely she took one more look behind noting the location to the road so they could visit it later. 

* * *

After a few more moments the Doctor pointed, “There is our home for the next few days. “ 

Clara looked to where he was pointing and smiled, the cottage was a narrow vertical rectangle.  A pair of windows marked the three floors of the cottage.  The pink blinds in each window complimented the lavender color of the wooden planks that made up the structure. The roof had curved tiles of the same color of the blinds and on the right side there was a small chimney with wisps of smoke escaping from it. 

The Doctor parked the car and commented as he noted the smoke as well, “It seems that there is a fire waiting for us.”

Clara nodded as she continued her observations the cottage. The path that led to the dark purple door was cobblestone with colorful flowers aligning it.  On each side of the cottage’s door there were dark green English vines that grew along the walls grasping onto the sides of the home.  When the Doctor opened her car door he held out his hand to her, she smiled as she placed her hand in his and commented, “It is beautiful.”

Guiding her to the ground the Doctor matched her smile and spoke, “Well it is very different since the last time I was here.”

“Really, how so?” Clara asked as she reached into the back of the car to retrieve a few of the bags he packed for their trip.

“Well it wasn’t as brightly colored.  Before it was brown and in a bit of disrepair,” he replied as he reached for the rest of their bags.

“I think the color suits it.  It is almost like something out of a fairytale, magical.”

With a shrug he led them up the cobblestone path, “Personally I think it is a bit bright for my liking.  I think it should be blue.”

Giggling Clara responded, “You think everything should be blue.”

He opened the door, “Blue is a good color. Some of the most amazing things are blue.”

“Like your TARDIS.”

“No my love, like our TARDIS.”

Clara stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek, “You are such the romantic,” she said as she entered the cottage.

“Well, I do my best. It is still a bit difficult for me but I’m learning.”

“Yes, you are Doctor,” Clara confirmed before she looked at the room they entered in. 

* * *

What she saw made her smile.  The living area was a mismatch of items: the couches were brown and leather, the bookcases were fire engine red and housed a large varied collection of books.  The lamps were of brass with pink, yellow and red shades.  On the floor in front of the fireplace was a pink and yellow rug with geometric designs.  The paintings on the wall depicted different sea views and the mantle had knick-knacks of all sorts.  From the ceiling of the room there were white fairy lights twinkling giving the room an ambiance of comfort. 

The Doctor stood next to her after dropping his bags and surveyed the room, “I like it.”

“So do I.” Turning around she entered the second room on the first floor which was the kitchen and it was very different from the room she was just in, but just as eccentric.  The kitchen was stark white with purple spotted wallpaper starting at the floor and ending at a purple boarder that marked the center of the walls. The floor was purple and the appliances were white.  The dishes that were drying on the counter top had a purple and white floral design. In the center of the room was a purple wooden table, Clara placed the bags on top of it and started to unpack the food putting the items in the white cabinets and refrigerator.

She called over her shoulder, “Doctor, can you come and help me in here?”

The Doctor stopped at the doorway and brought his hands up to his forehead, “This room however is quite the…” he stopped as he searched for the right word to describe the purple-white room.

Clara giggled, “It is a bit feminine.”

Raising his hand, he pointed at her, “Yes, that is a good way to describe it. I’m not sure if I will be able to eat in here.”

Clara looked out the window above the sink and commented, “Well I don’t think you will have to,” and using here finger she pointed out the glass, “I think we will be able to eat out there.”

The Doctor looked and saw a black cast iron table with two chairs sitting on a covered patio off the side of the house, “Yes I think that will be where we will eat, instead of this ghastly purple and white room.”

Clara laughed at his comment then suggested, “Why don’t you check out the rest of the house as I finish up in here and make us some tea.”

“I think that is the best course of action,” he said as he hurried out of the kitchen.  He stopped briefly to grab their bags and walked up to the second level.  Moving down the small hallway he looked into the room at his right and saw a beautiful bathroom with a deep claw footed tub.  A brass pipe at one end had a shower attached and hanging from the ceiling was an oval brass ring where a brown shower curtain hung. 

Turning to the other room, he found the master bedroom, in the center there was a large queen size bed and on each side he saw oval bedside tables with lamps adorned with dark blue shades which matched the comforter on the bed.  On each side of the room were two large armoires which were blue as well.

Setting the bags down he nodded and spoke in the empty room, “Now this is how a bedroom should look.”

He hurried and put their clothes away, then opened the last bag.  Inside was massage oils, candles and other romantic items, which he carefully placed on one of the bedside tables. 

Well he hoped they were romantic; the worker at the shop told him that women loved these type of things and he planned on using them when he asked Clara to marry him.  Reaching inside his pocket he pulled out a small box; opening it, he looked at the ring he had chosen to give to her. 

It was very similar to the ring he wore; two simple gold bands; one of the bands had a blue sapphire almost identical to the necklace he had given her before her grandmother’s birthday party, oh so long ago.  The other band was plain which would attach to the engagement ring. 

As he stared at the ring he contemplated what it meant for them. By Gallifreyan standards they were already married or bonded in his culture, but the moment he gave the ring to Clara it would show those on Earth his commitment to her.  But what worried him most was how her family would respond; he had no doubt that her father would be fine with their marriage, however he wasn’t so sure about her step-mother.

He really didn’t want her to be ridiculed by that dragon woman, especially since Clara was pregnant with their children.  But if he was honest with himself her step-mother is the least of his worries.  Currently only a selected few knew about their relationship, Martha, Kate, and Susan and even fewer knew about the pregnancy.  Once they were married, many more would know and that made him nervous.  He had many enemies and if they knew the nature of his relationship with Clara, and about their children, it would be very difficult to keep his family safe.  As of yet he hadn’t mentioned any of his concerns to Clara, not wanting to cause her any stress, because any type of stress might cause difficulties with her pregnancy, especially since the children could sense her feelings, but he knew that he would have to talk with her very soon. The pitter patter of rain against the window brought him out of troubled thoughts. 

He moved toward the window and watched the rain steadily get harder; he sighed and closed the box, and placed it back into his trouser pocket.  They would decide what to do together, like everything else, and standing in the room worrying, when his love is just downstairs, wasn’t what he wanted to do at this moment.

Taking a deep breath, he smelled the welcoming aroma of tea over the scent of hormones she was exuding. Standing, he went down the stairs leaving his worries in the bedroom for later contemplation.

* * *

As he arrived at the bottom of the stairs he called out as he made sure the fire in the living room was going strong, “It looks as if the rain has arrived. Maybe we should take our tea in the living room.” 

Turning around quickly to help Clara with the tea, he bumped into her spilling the tray of tea and biscuits she was carrying.  With a loud crash everything fell to the ground causing her to jump back to avoid the hot liquid, unsuccessfully.  Reaching for the top of her sundress she pulled at the soaked fabric trying to keep the hot tea from burning her as tears formed in her eyes.

“Ouch that hurts!” she cried out.

The Doctor quickly swooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. Placing her down on her feet, he removed her dress.  Her skin was already red where the hot liquid touched her.  He spun around and turned on the shower, as the semi-cold water cascaded he lifted her and placed her under the stream.

“Doctor that is cold!” Clara sputtered as water droplets fell down on her chest and body.

“Of course it is cold, but Clara it is the best thing for a burn. Now stay put while I go get the burn cream from the bedroom.”

“I’m fine, I have been burned by hot tea before,” her eyes met his and what she saw constricted her heart… guilt.

“Please Clara let me do this,” he pleaded.

She nodded and whispered, “Okay.” As soon as the words were out of her mouth he rushed out of the room to get the cream. 

Clara looked down at her chest and saw that the skin was red but there weren’t any blisters marking it. Bending she went to adjust the water when her eyes fell upon a small box.  Reaching over the bathtub edge she held the box away from the stream of water and opened it.  Inside she saw a beautiful ring, tears of happiness fell down her cheeks.

The Doctor’s voice caused her to look up from the ring, “This wasn’t the way I pictured doing this.”

Still unable to speak Clara watched as he placed the tube of burn cream on the counter and remove his cloths.  He stepped into the bathtub and faced her.  Carefully, he took out the ring from the box and gently place it on her left ring finger, “Will you do me the honor of being my wife?”

“But I’m already your wife,” Clara whispered her response.

“Yes you are, but I think it is time to let everyone else know it as well,” he said as he held her hand waiting for her response.

She placed their clasped hands against her heart, “Yes, I will.”

He bent down and kissed her reverently. When he broke the kiss he smiled at her, “Good.”

* * *

Jack helped Susan carry the last of her boxes into the TARDIS, and he looked around smiling as he felt the TARDIS welcome him home, “She has changed a lot since the last time I was in here.”

Susan moved toward the console before replying, “Well she changes based on the persona of my grandfather. Although I am not sure why she likes you.”

“Why wouldn’t she like me? I’m irresistible,” he said with a cocky smile.

Pulling the activation switch, Susan shook her head at the man’s arrogance and commented, “Irresistibly irritating.” Standing with her arms crossed she continued, “So tell me what you have planned?”

“I don’t know yet,” Jack responded.

“Liar,” Susan responded.

“Okay, you caught me there, but I want to share my plan when everyone is present.”

“Well my grandfather and Clara are away for the weekend so you will have to wait.”

“Why wait? We are in a time machine. We can just pop ahead to when they have returned,” Jack stated smugly.

“Because, I don’t trust you yet, so we will wait in linear time.”

“So how can I make you trust me faster?” Jack asked.

Susan was about to responded when the cloister bell of the TARDIS went off.  They both held on tight as the time machine was thrown off course by some outside force. Both worked in tandem to stabilize the ancient ship without much success, after a few moments the TARDIS landed with a thump causing the occupants to fall down on the metal grating.

As they pulled themselves off the floor, Susan grabbed the monitor to see their location.  She gasped as she saw what was on the screen.

“What is it?” Jack asked as he looked over her shoulder, “Oh that is not good.”

“No, it isn’t. We need to get out of here right away.” Susan frantically worked the controls to dematerialize the ship only to find them unresponsive, “Something is keeping us here. I can’t break us free.”

“We have to get out of here!” Jack yelled.

“I know Captain!”

“Put her in stealth mode before they arrive!”

“How do you know about stealth mode?” Susan asked in confusion as they heard metal footsteps approaching the TARDIS.

“Does it really matter?” he responded as he pushed numerous buttons on the console before continuing, “If we don’t do it now we will be seen.” He pushed one final button which caused the walls of the TARDIS to shimmer and disappear to all outside observers.

They both turned their heads quickly toward the double doors as metallic voice of a Cybermen echoed outside, “The Doctor and his ship have vanished.”

* * *

In the main control room of the Cybership, a Cyberman watched as the TARDIS shimmered and disappeared. Checking the sensors, it noted that the ship was still there but just unseen.  With unhurried movements it manipulated the sensors so none of the others in the control room would notice.

Standing it turned to the leader, “Sir, sensors are malfunctioning. They are in need of an upgrade.”

“Proceed with the upgrade,” the leader responded, its mechanical voice echoing in the room.

“Affirmative, sir.” Quickly, the Cyberman left the control room and moved methodically down the passageway.  Turning right it came to a holding cell, turning on the screen it saw two children, one boy and one girl, huddled together crying.

Turning off the screen the metal being continued down the passageway to the docking bay where the TARDIS still remained.  When it approached the two Cyberguards it spoke with authority, “You are needed in area 116A.”

The two guards responded, “Affirmative.”

Once they were out of sight the remaining Cyberman placed a force field around the invisible TARDIS and waited.

* * *

Jack and Susan smiled at each other pleased that they got the old girl in stealth mode before the Cybermen had arrived.  Moving quietly to the monitor they watched as the Cybermen left the room.  Susan changed the display to show a schematic of the Cybership they were on. 

Pointing at the screen she explained, “It seems that the Cybermen have some sort of beam around the TARDIS keeping us from moving back into the vortex.  We are going to need to shut it down to leave.”

Jack leaned over Susan’s shoulder and traced the path to where the beam originated from, “It won’t be easy.”

“No it won’t, but I think my grandfather has some devices on board that can mask our presence so we can move easily through the passageways without being noticed.” Susan stated as she nibbled on her nail.

“Yes, the last time we used the inhibitors they were attached to the TARDIS keys,” Jack said as he leaned in closer, grazing her back with his chest.

“Yes, I know that was when he traveled with Martha Jones.  Later when he showed Clara’s grandmother the rites of passages in her life he modified the inhibitors to be bracelets and adjusted them so a person could move without worrying about be seen. The question is, where are the bracelets now.”

He tilted his head and whispered in her ear, “How do you know all of that?”

Tilting to the left, she crooked her neck and looked into his blue eyes, “When I was reunited with my grandfather I caught up on his travels by reading the TARDIS’ data banks.”

“So in all the data banks there wasn’t a mention of me anywhere in them because when I approached you, you acted like you didn’t know me.”

“I knew of you, but I didn’t know what you looked like. I choose to not view the images in those files because they hindered my progress,” Susan said quickly doing her best to hide the fact she lied.  She had looked at his image for an extended amount of time much to her embarrassment.

“Or maybe you were so enamored by my dashing good looks you forgot that you had read about me.” Jack responded smugly.

“Think what you like,” Susan replied tartly as she walked up the stairs to the promenade of the control room and opened the many different desk drawers until she exclaimed, “Ah ha, here they are.”

Holding the bracelets up for Jack to see she rushed down the stairs and then down the second set, with Jack following closely behind, until she arrived under the main console. 

Taking a seat at her grandfather’s wooden work desk she held out her hand, “I’m going to need your vortex manipulator.”

“Why do you need my vortex manipulator?” Jack asked.

“I’m going to have to use some of the components to adjust the frequency inhibitors to block the sensors of the Cybermen’s ship because their instrumentation is a bit more advanced.  Now hand it over,” Susan explained as she wiggled her hands for him to comply.

Jack quickly unhooked the manipulator and handed it to her, “I want that back.”

“We’ll let my grandfather decide if you should get it back.  Now hush because I have work to do.”

“So you’re going to let me help you release the beam so we can escape.  I thought you didn’t trust me?” Jack asked smugly as he leaned against the desk and crossed his arms.

“Desperate times need desperate measures,” Susan responded without looking up from her work.

“I promise I won’t let you down.”

Halting her work, she looked up at Jack and stated, “That is the second promise you have given me Captain. I do hope you keep your promises.”

Leaning down Jack smiled and gently placed a kiss to her cheek, “I always keep my promises to a beautiful woman. I’m going to go make some coffee.”

Susan blushed as she heard Jack retreat to the upper level of the control room. As his steps became silent she placed her tool back down on the desk and brought her hand to her cheek.  The skin still tingled from his kiss, sighing she got back to work trying to ignore the increased beating of her duel hearts.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: SO what do you think, like or dislike it is up to you but I would love to hear your thoughts on the story.. Hell. I crave comments so please review. Thanks 
> 
> Flydy88/Heintz571


	47. The Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Susan get an unusual request. The Doctor and Clara have a bit of an argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I must thank my beta reader Marie Anna Louise, YOU ARE WONDERFUL!

The Doctor and Clara sat at the cast iron table enjoying their tea, dressed in warm soft robes that they found under the sink in the bathroom. Both comforted by the sound of the rain falling around them.

The Doctor placed his cup down and grabbed her left hand and fiddled with the ring he had just given her, causing Clara to smile.

"When would you like to have the ceremony?" he asked quietly

"Well I don't know. Why do you ask?" she responded.

"I was thinking, well maybe.." he started then stopped.

"Out with it Doctor."

"I'm not sure how to ask without you getting upset," he said as he ran his hands through his hair before continuing, "I would like to get married as soon as possible so everyone knows how much I love you. But I also know that sometimes people make judgements on a woman if she gets married while pregnant, and I really don't want you to be the recipient of such prejudices. So if you want to wait till after our children are born that is okay."

Clara laughed which caused the Doctor to raise a confused eyebrow at her, and seeing his reaction made her to laugh even harder. Doing her best to catch her breath she stood and sat across his lap, weaving her fingers through his hair she kissed him, "Oh how I Iove you, my wonderful idiot. I'm not concerned about what people think and I won't be on Earth long enough to be the recipient of such negativities. The TARDIS is my home and once we are married, and the children are born, I expect you to whisk your whole family away and show us the stars."

He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled, "Oh I promise I'll do that. But I brought it up because the person I was thinking of was your step-mother. That dragon woman will probably cause difficulties at our wedding."

Clara giggled, "You got that from my grandmother didn't you?"

"Yes, I did and it is a fitting description of her."

"Well we won't let her ruin our special day. I won't let her, you won't let her and I'm sure our friends won't let her, especially Susan because she is a force to be reckoned with."

"You are absolutely right, as always my Clara," he said as he brought her lips to his for a stimulating kiss.

Clara moaned loudly against his lips feeling her increased arousal come to the surface. The Doctor took a deep breath, his body immediately reacting to the hormones being released from her body.

Growling with lust he lifted her off his lap and grabbed her hand leading her inside, "But first I think another ravishment is necessary."

When they arrived in their bedroom their lust was raging. They landed on the bed and soon moans and gasps harmonized with the sounds of the storm outside.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Susan diligently worked on the inhibitors and when she was finished she sat back in her chair and smiled.

"All done?" Jack's voice startled her.

Turning around to look at the Captain she answered, "Yes, I believe I got the configurations correct. Has there been any movements from the Cybermen?"

"No, it seems our little ruse has fooled them, which is surprising because I thought they were smarter than that."

"It does seem odd," Susan stated as she rose from her seat and handed him one of the bracelets, "It's a bit feminine but they will do the trick."

He placed on his wrist and smiled, "Well, you will find I have quite a feminine side."

Shaking her head, she replied as she placed her own inhibitor on her wrist, "Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Shall we go Captain? I really don't want to be here longer than necessary."

"Lead the way my lady," he replied with a smug smile.

"Activate the inhibitors before leaving the TARDIS just in case there is any rogue Cybermen around," Susan instructed as she pushed the activation switch on her bracelet. Jack followed suit and did the same.

Very carefully they opened the TARDIS doors and exited only to find they were unable to move beyond two feet of the time machine.

"What the hell?" Jack exclaimed as a lone Cyberman came into view.

"You are not the Doctor," the metallic voice stated.

Motioning for Susan to be quiet Jack switched off his inhibitor and answered, "No I'm not."

"Where is the Doctor? I need the Doctor," the voice said with emotion causing Jack to take note.

"You are not fully assimilated are you?" he stated.

"I'm am assimilated but I need the Doctor to help me."

Intrigued Susan turned off her own inhibitor and asked, "Why do you need help?"

The Cyberman stepped forward and with pain in its voice answered, "It is too late for me but not for my children."

Surprised Jack repeated, "Your children."

"My children, I need to save my children. Before they find out," the voice stated and with a dark tear running down its metallic face as it continued, "Please help my children."

With understanding Susan spoke, "Your children are not assimilated and you need us to help rescue them."

"Affirmative," the Cyberman stated.

Glancing over at Jack, Susan raised her eyebrows questioning what they should do, to which Jack just shrugged his shoulders. Evaluating everything she knew and read about the Cybermen the story was quite possibly true and since there wasn't hordes of Cybermen raining down on them she made her choice.

"Drop down the force field and we will help you save your children," she instructed.

With a nod the Cyberman walked over to a control panel and pressed a few buttons. Turning back, it stated, "We don't have much time before they know you are here."

"I understand. Jack can you turn off the shield on your own?"

"You just watch me. I will meet you back here in let's say thirty minutes."

"Okay, thirty minutes," Susan responded as she watched him rush off then said loudly, "Be careful Jack."

He stopped briefly and winked, "It's me," he simply stated as he continued on his way.

She watched him disappear around the corner before turning to the metal figure in front of her, "Okay show me where your children are."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jack moved through the corridors of the ship hastily but stealthy only stopping for brief moments to make sure he was going in the right direction or when some Cybermen crossed his path. As he approached his destination he leaned over and peeked into the room which housed the control panel from which the shield holding the TARDIS was activated.

Inside the room were two Cybermen on duty. Pulling his body back from the opening he tried to think of a distraction to have them leave the room. Looking around his eyes fell upon a panel which controlled the emergency systems locating the holding cells where he assumed the children were being held. He scanned the screen to look for an area far from his location and the holding cells. Estimating that it will take him about five minutes to turn off the shield and another five to return to the TARDIS if he ran, he programmed the system to mimic an emergency in five minutes. After programming the panel, he moved back to the door opening and waited.

Susan followed the single Cyberman with her inhibitor active, after about five minutes they arrived at their destination.

The metal figure pressed a few buttons on the wall which caused the door to open, "We have to hurry because the control room will be alerted."

Entering the cell, Susan saw two children huddling together in a frightened embrace. Approaching them slowly she bent down to their level and smiled, "Hi, I'm here to help you."

The boy who was older, about eight years of age, pushed his sister who was probably about five years of age, behind him and bravely demanded, "Where is my mum?" then stepped back as the Cyberman entered the room, its metallic voice answered softly, "I am right here."

The boy stared in horror, "No you're not! My mum is not metal," with a bravery beyond his years he demanded, "Bring me to my mum now!"

The Cyberman knelt down to his level, "Please Anthony, believe me I am here."

The boy's eyes widened, "No one calls me that except my mum."

"I know," the metallic voice responded.

Susan watched as the boy moved closer to the metal shell that housed his mother, he lifted his hand and traced the angles of the face in front of him. With tears in his eyes he asked quietly, "How?"

"My love for you and Allison can never be eradicated by any machine."

Just at that moment alarms went off, turning toward Susan the Cyberman stated, "An emergency has been initiated. We must hurry."

Susan turned off her inhibitor and took the boy's hand as she lifted up his little sister onto her hip, "We need to move. I bet that's Jack's doing."

"I will go first," the metal voice stated.

Following closely behind the mother Cyberman they moved swiftly down the corridors back to the TARDIS only for their movements to be blocked by two other Cybermen.

"The children are not ready to be assimilated," one of the metal men stated the other followed up by saying, "This is not protocol."

The mother Cybermen raised her arm and fired killing them on contact, "Affirmative."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Jack hurried into the control room as soon as the Cybermen exited to investigate the emergency alarm. He reached the control panel and pushed a few buttons which brought down the shield around the TARDIS. Then reaching for his pistol, he pulled it out and fired a few shots effectively destroying the panel. He turned and hurried out of the room and back to the TARDIS dodging different Cybermen as he moved.

He reached the docking bay at the same time Susan did, but unfortunately four other Cybermen arrived at the same time. The mother Cyberman ordered as she fired off a few more shots bringing down two of the other Cybermen, "Hurry I will protect you."

The boy pulled away from Susan and grabbed the metal figure that was his mum, "I won't leave you!" he said with tears cascading down his cheeks. The metal face tilted to the side and looked down at the boy as she ran her metal hand through his hair, "Take care of your sister and know I will always love you. Now go!"

Jack rushed forward and extracted the boy from his mother's waist, "Come on it is time to go."

He, Susan and the two children entered the TARDIS as laser fire echoed through the docking bay. Susan handed Jack the little girl and rushed to the console. She quickly put in the coordinates, and pulling the activation lever she brought the TARDIS into the vortex.

Inside the docking bay the Cybermother continued to fire as she moved toward the closest control panel. When the TARDIS completely dematerialized she typed in the numbers for the self-destruct sequence then lowered her weapon as multiple laser shots hit their mark bringing her down. Before her internal systems blacked out she heard a female voice say, "One, self-destruct."  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After bringing the TARDIS into the vortex, Susan turned and looked at the two children who were now in her care. She moved and kneeled in front of them not sure what to say when suddenly Anthony spoke, "Is my mum gone now?"

Susan nodded her head yes, "She is gone but she did something amazing."

"What?" Anthony asked as he pulled his sister close to him because she had started to cry.

"She loved you so much she gave you life twice, once when you were born and again when she saved you on that ship, and to me that makes her the most amazing mum in the universe."

"I will miss her," Anthony said sadly.

"Me too," Allison said as well, speaking for the first time since the rescue.

"I know," Susan stated before rising from the floor. Holding out her hands she continued, "I bet you both are hungry."

"Yes," the two children replied in unison.

"Then come on let's go and get something to eat," turning toward Jack she smiled at him, "Would you like to join us as well?"

"It would be my pleasure," he said returning her smile.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Doctor stared at the ceiling as Clara slept at his side; he connected with his children growing inside of her, beseeching them to rest so their mother could do the same. His connection with them was growing stronger every day and he couldn't wait to welcome them into his loving arms. His mind continued to drift and soon he touched Clara's mind and smiled as he saw her dreams.

She was dreaming of the different things she wanted to do with their children, in flashes of images; them sitting on a beach of blue sand, showing them the stars from the door of the TARDIS, the children sitting at a table as she taught them school lessons.

Her dreams caused his hearts to constrict. How can he give her the family life she dreamed of when he had enemies constantly searching for him? How can he be the father his family needs when he is always looking over his shoulder in fear that something could happen to his love ones? One thought kept coming to the surface of his mind: a solution he really didn't want to do, but it might be the only solution they had.

Pushing all his negative thoughts down he pulled Clara closer to his body and he felt his hearts burst with love while at the same time aching with pain. He silently promised to himself that he would do whatever was necessary to keep his family safe, even if it meant he had to leave them.

A tear slipped down his cheek as he slowly removed himself from Clara's embrace causing her to moan slightly before turning over and falling back asleep. He put on his robe and went to the window to see the setting sun beneath the storm clouds bath the cottage with a golden light. He wiped his cheeks dry and left to room to make dinner for his wife and children.

Clara woke up to an empty bed. She sat up to look around the room for her husband, when the ring on her finger caught the evening light causing her to smile. She was going to be married to the Doctor and at this moment she couldn't be happier. Feeling her children kick inside her tummy she caressed the stretched skin and cooed, "Yeah I know your hungry, so let's find your Da and get something to eat."

She stood and put on her robe. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, she looked into the living room to find the area rug surrounded by pillows, and in the center of the rug was a plate of fruit. She heard the Doctor humming in the kitchen and she smiled as she walked into the living room. Sitting on one of the pillows she grabbed a grape and waited.

The Doctor carefully carried two bowls of a hearty beef stew into the living area. When he saw Clara he spoke, "It seems sleeping beauty has awakened."

"Yeah and she is very hungry."

"Good, I have made us some dinner," he responded as he handed her one of the bowls and then sat next to her before continuing, "Now dig in, I think you will like it."

Clara brought a spoonful of the stew up to her lips, after blowing softly she enjoyed the savory treat, "Oh my stars this is delicious," she said as she quickly brought another spoonful to her mouth.

He handed her a small loaf of bread, before enjoying his own meal. Clara dipped the bread into the gravy and took a big bite. With her mouth full she spoke, "You've been holding back. You are a great cook. Maybe you should take over the meals when we return to our house and the TARDIS." After swallowing her bite, she continued, "What would your enemies think if they knew you did domestication."

Upon her mentioning his enemies, the Doctor's fears came to the forefront of his mind. He placed his bowl down and cleared his throat, "About that."

Sensing that an important conversation was about to take place Clara placed her own food down and waited for him to continue.

"I'm worried that once word gets out that you are my wife and that we are expecting children, I will not be able to keep you safe."

"Doctor," Clara began as she grabbed his hand, "I understand your worry but I also know that when it comes to me and our children you will do everything in your power to keep us safe."

He tilted his head down and stared at their clasped hands. "We will constantly be on the run. Always looking over our shoulders for our enemies. What kind of family life is that?" he questioned then continued, "You know just as well as I that danger follows us wherever we go. The universe needs the Doctor and I cannot stop no matter how much I want to."

Her eyes widened as dread filled her heart as she asked hesitantly, "So what are you suggesting we do?"

His eyes filled with tears as he prepared to answer her question, "Once the children are born, I want to leave you and our children here on Earth."

Clara stood up quickly, knocking over the bowl of stew and hissed angrily her eyes glistening with unshed tears, "You want to go off in your TARDIS and leave us behind."

"It is the only way I can think of to keep my family safe," he pleaded raising his hands to her.

"NO! I won't let you run away from us Doctor!" Clara screamed.

"Clara, I will come back to you and our children from time to time. Please listen to me," he pleaded.

"NO! I won't!" she yelled again before continuing, "You said you love me and promised that we would, as a family, see the stars. You asked me to be your wife for a second time and now you want to leave us behind. Does our love mean so little to you that you are willing to throw it away by using our safety as a justification? Has everything been a lie?"

Feeling his own anger rise up because of her accusations he stood and yelled back, "Why must you think everything I say is a lie?"

"Because of rule number one of traveling with you, the Doctor lies," she stated flatly as tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

Turning she rushed out of the room and out the front doors of the cottage, so emotional was she that she didn't hear the Doctor's response, "My love for you is not a lie, it never was."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think read and review, it will be greatly appreciated


	48. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the ramifications of the Doctor's and Clara's argument. Jack and Susan discuss Allison and Anthony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: To my dear friend and beta reader Marie Anna Louise thank you
> 
> Author's note 2: My dear readers I am pleased you are enjoying my story and If you have the time I would really like to hear how pleased you are. I adore and love feedback. Thanks

**_3 years later_ **

With tears cascading down her cheeks, Clara looked at freshly turned dirt next to her grandmother's grave. It had been two weeks since the burial and it was still very painful to know that all her children and her sister Susan were now gone. In one brief moment a laser shot from an orbiting ship caused her world to collapse.

_Closing her eyes, she remembered the day with perfect clarity. She had exited the cottage when she heard the TARDIS materialize on the front lawn. It had been almost a month since her husband had visited and she couldn't wait to tell him the good news. Mere minutes after she was engulfed in his arms, and their lips came together in a passionate kiss, the laser appeared out of nowhere and destroyed the cottage. Even Susan was not spared being killed before she could regenerate._

_She and the Doctor, at first didn't know how to respond, surprised by the appearance of the laser but once the initial shock had passed her emotions overcame her. She went to move to the smoldering remains of the cottage only to be held back by the Doctor. She tried to fight him off but he quickly subdued her and brought her inside the TARDIS. Once inside she ran to the doors to return to the cottage only to find them unresponsive._

_She remembered yelling at him as she fell to the floor telling him to let her out, but when she caught his gaze the anger she saw in his icy blue eyes made her crawl back out of fear until her back was against the doors. There was no sorrow, no emotion at all on his angled features._

_He made no move to console her as he methodically worked the controls of the TARDIS. Once the TARDIS landed he looked at her and told her to get out. At first, she stood and stared at him her own anger coming to the forefront as she blatantly told him no. To which he responded by man-handling her, he opened the doors with a snap and pushed her out. She fell on the ground hard, but she hurriedly stood to go back into ancient ship only to be pushed backwards by a shield. She watched helplessly as the ship dematerialized in front of her leaving her to morn without the comfort of her husband._

Clara opened her eyes coming out of her memories. Soon after he had left, she was comforted by her family, even her step-mother was cordial to her. Kate had come to the house a few days later to make sure she was okay because apparently after the Doctor's departure the universe felt the wrath of the Oncoming Storm and the Destroyer of Worlds. The sound of the TARDIS no longer brought hope to people but instead brought fear. Before Kate left, she gave Clara a small package and simply told her that she knew nothing.

It was the contents of that package that brought Clara to the graves of her family. Well, it was that and the small baby that was growing inside of her. She never got to tell him that she was pregnant with their third child. She had hoped that he would return to her, but as each day passed her hope disappeared and with the first release of energy to take place within few days she was forced to make a difficult choice.

Inside the package was a vortex manipulator, which she assumed was why Kate told her she didn't know anything. She could go back in time and change history, but the question was when in time could she act? The Doctor had taught her that as time travelers they needed to step lightly, they could make ripples but not tidal waves.

She thought about going back to the day the cottage was destroyed but knew that would cause quite the tidal wave and would not solve the problem. She would save their family but the Doctor's fear would be reinforced. No that was not where she needed to go.

She needed to go back further, to the time when she decided she would comply with the Doctor's wish to leave her and the children behind. That would be a ripple in time and hopefully time would compensate for the change. Hopefully.

But how could she achieve such a task? Should she go to the Doctor or to her past self? The Doctor would listen, but he would consider her going back in time to be a catalyst that could lead to devastating consequences, because no matter how much she wanted to believe that her husband was a man, it wasn't the reality. He is a Time Lord and he lives by the code of the Time Lords. He may bend the rules but he would never go completely against them.

No, the Doctor was not who she needed to see; instead she would visit her past self and tell her to remain stubborn and not let the Doctor run away. She glanced down at the vortex manipulator to confirm that there was enough power for her to go and return, then she typed in the coordinates to the time and date just after their argument during their weekend getaway during her sixth month of her first pregnancy. Before pressing the activation switch she took a deep breath and prayed to the powers of the universe that she was successful.

* * *

After a light meal of grill cheese sandwiches and fruit, Anthony and Allison were showing signs of tiredness. Susan looked at them and smiled kindly, "I think it is time for you two to get some sleep."

"I'm not tired." Anthony said as he tried to hide a yawn.

"Me neither," little Allison chimed as she lay her head on the table.

"Really?" Susan stated as she raised her eyebrows in disbelief, "Well then if you are not tired then maybe we should go and watch a bit of telly."

"You have a telly?" Anthony stated in amazement, "I thought space ships didn't have them."

Jack smiled as he lifted Allison from her seat, "You will find that this space ship is very special."

Susan held out her hand to the young boy, "Shall we go and see what the TARDIS has for us to watch."

He grabbed her hand and nodded in compliance. Once they were settled in the viewing room "The Little Mermaid" playing on the screen, Allison remained close to Jack's side as Anthony sat close to Susan. Not more than a third way into the movie Allison was asleep.

Susan looked down at the boy at her side and noticed he wasn't watching the movie. He looked as if he was lost in thought. She turned off the screen and asked, "Anthony is there something you want talk about?"

He brought his eyes up to meet hers and asked quietly, "Where are we going to live now?"

"Where are you from?" Susan asked.

"Derralius Four," he answered.

Susan nodded knowing that Derralius Four was a farming community from the late 28th century. "Do you have any family still there? Your Da, Grandparents, Aunts or Uncles."

With tears streaming down his cheeks he replied meekly, "No, everyone was taken in my village when the metal men arrived."

Once the memories started Anthony couldn't stop them, "We were awakened in the middle of the night when a loud crash sounded…then the metal men broke opened the door….my dad was killed and my mum taken… Then they came into me and my sister's room and took us…there were fires everywhere…so much smoke…," he was unable to continue as he sobbed uncontrollably in Susan's arms.

Susan consoled the boy by speaking softly to him and holding him close to her body as his small frame shook with emotions, until finally exhaustion overcame his body and he fell into a fitful sleep.

Susan's teary eyes met Jack's and she was surprised to see tears in his eyes as well. He wiped them away when he noticed Susan watching him. To his credit he didn't make excuses for his emotions; he simply stood up gently, making sure not to wake the little girl next to him, and walked over to one of the sleeper sofas in the room. Silently he went about making the bed for the two exhausted children with duvets and sheets supplied by the TARDIS. Once finished, he lifted Allison and placed her on one side of the mattress then moved to her side and did the same for Anthony.

Once he was finished he went to sit next Susan then spoke in a quiet voice, "I know of an orphanage on Earth during their time period that would accept the children."

"I won't bring them to an orphanage Jack. They have had a tough time and I fear that they will not get the emotional support they are going to need there."

"Then what do you suggest we do with them?"

"I think we should bring them back to the cottage. I will take care of them there and I have no doubt that my grandfather and Clara will not mind."

"That is a lot of responsibility Susan."

She smiled at him, "It is nothing that I haven't done before."

He sighed as he stood, "Okay then we will ask the children in the morning if they want to live with you. But right now I think you should get some rest too. I will go to the console room and take the first watch."

Susan laid down on the couch and placed her hand under the pillow, "You know the TARDIS can fly herself. You really don't have stand any type of watch."

"Yeah I know, but right now… I just need a bit of time," he responded.

"You have experienced something similar to Anthony and Allison haven't you?" Susan inquired gently.

"Yes, when I was a small boy. Let's say this experience has brought a lot of memories back to the surface. Memories I want to forget."

Nodding in understanding not wanting to probe further she said tiredly, "Jack, our experiences make us who we are today and even though those memories are painful for you I'm happy that they made you the remarkable man you are," she told him with a smile.

"Is that a complement?" Jack asked with a smirk.

Susan just rolled her eyes, "Careful Captain, and big head makes it very difficult to walk through doors."

He smiled at her as he left the room. Maybe, he thought, he and the Doctor's granddaughter could still become good friends.

* * *

Following her angry exchange with the Doctor, Clara exited by the front door in such a rush that she had forgotten she was barefoot and in a bathrobe. Not wanting to go too far in her current dress she walked to the side of the house. As her feet squished in the mud she moved toward the small English garden, just beyond the covered porch that housed the cast iron table and chairs. Following the grassy path, she moved deeper into the garden until she found a bench covered by a wooden trellis with purple Wisteria hanging down from the wooden cross sections.

She sat and wrapped her robe more closely to her body and closed off her mind to the Doctor, doing her best to calm down. She knew that the Doctor wouldn't be happy about her closing off their mental connection but right now she needed to think. However, through her bond with her children she felt their anxiety because of the argument between their parents. Taking deep breaths, she allowed the sweet scent of the Wisteria calm her as she sent reassuring messages to her children, telling them that she still loved their Da and them deeply.

Once calm she contemplated the Doctor's suggestion. She understood his concern but she truly believed that her and their children would be safer with him instead of being left behind Earth, but she also understood that if he was traveling the universe his enemies would be focused on him and not his hidden family.

She understood the logic behind his suggestion but couldn't understand why he would voluntarily separate himself from them. She knew that he wanted a family so much and with her pregnancy and the return of Susan, the family he desired was within his grasp, which was usually when the preverbal rug was usually yanked from under his feet.

He was scared and because of that fear he was willing to cause himself pain just so he could experience brief periods of happiness. Tears fell down her cheeks as she thought about what she had done. She had run away leaving hurtful and devastating accusations in her wake. How could she even question that his love for her was a lie? He, who has done nothing but love her with every fiber of his being. How could she keep him from having those brief moments of happiness in-between being the Doctor the universe needed?

Wiping her eyes, she stood. She would allow him to go and upon every return to his family she would embrace him in her loving arms and with a passionate kiss. She started to return to the small cottage's front door only to be stopped by a voice behind her that sounded very familiar.

"Don't do it, Clara."

She placed her hands protectively over her distended abdomen and turned to see herself standing in front of her, "What the hell? How?"

Future Clara tapped her finger on the vortex manipulator, "It is efficient but a messy way to time travel."

"Why are you here?"

Looking at her younger self, in her robe and muddy feet, she responded, "I know what you are about to do and it will be a terrible mistake."

Placing her hands on her hips her pregnant belly sticking out Clara asked, "How do you know what I'm about to do?"

Future Clara gestured with her hand toward the once occupied bench, "Listen why don't you sit down. I remember how tiring it is to stand for such a long time and I will explain."

Taking the offered seat Clara sat and crossed her arms, "Does our husband know you are here?"

Sitting down next to her she responded, "No, I don't think so. I haven't seen him since the..," she hesitated before continuing, "Well let's say I haven't seen him in quite some time."

"What's going on?" the younger version of Clara inquired.

Taking a breath her twin explained, "You are about to walk back into that cottage and tell our husband that he can go off in his TARDIS to keep you and the family safe. I'm here to tell you that your decision is a huge mistake."

Leaning closer to her future self, Clara stated, "And you are here to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Yes, I am."

Standing, Clara started to pace, her robe swishing around her ankles as she contemplated what her future self said. She stopped and faced her duplicate, "You are changing events. How do you know your interference is going to make things better?"

From her seated position future Clara met her younger self eyes, "Because anything is better than the horror I have just gone through. I don't want to live. If the timeline you're in remains intact, I'd rather die."

Sitting down next to herself she leaned as forward as possible without her tummy getting in the way, "What happened?"

Future Clara smiled through her tears and simply said, "Spoilers. Now please change your mind. Be the stubborn woman I know you can be and stay with our husband no matter what. You are stronger together then apart. Trust me. Oh and whatever you do, don't tell our husband who visited you today."

With that said, future Clara pressed the button on her vortex manipulator and disappeared from view, leaving her younger self to contemplate and decide if she should tell her husband what had just happened.

As she was thinking she felt a small push in her mind, which she knew instinctively was her husband. Lowering the shields in her mind she felt his worry about her.

Smiling she called out to him, _'I'm in the garden.'_ Then she stood and waited, resolving to convince him not to leave his family behind, because her future self was right: she was one hell of a stubborn woman.

* * *

The Doctor paced in the small living room, nibbling on his thumb, wondering if he should go after Clara. He tried to sense their connection only to find that her thoughts were completely blocked. It was moments like these that he wished she wasn't so good at her mind control.

Poking the fire in the hearth for the millionth time he waited as he stared into the flames. He knew that she wouldn't like what he suggested but he never thought she would question his love for her. No matter how hard he tried the words she said to him stung, not only because she said them, but because she was absolutely right; he did lie a lot and it was one of the unspoken rules between him and those that traveled with him.

He didn't mean to lie so much but often it was necessary. It was the nature of time travel. Some things cannot be said because it would cause to many ramifications, to many ripples in time, so he lies. River's use of the word "Spoilers" was felt by him every day and it was an accurate description to what could happen if he was not careful. Peoples existences, his own timeline and others could be spoiled with the knowledge of future, past or current events.

Time travel comes with great responsibilities, a responsibility that he took very seriously, but often that responsibility caused him great pain. He didn't like lying to the ones he loved but unfortunately it was a necessity.

His internal monologue was interrupted when he heard Clara's soft voice in his mind, 'I'm in the garden'. Rushing out the door, he went in search of his beloved.

He followed the path to the garden and as he got closer he smelled the unmistakable scent of a vortex manipulator beneath the aromas of the flowers that surrounded them. When he got closer to Clara he saw the determination and stubbornness on her face, and he knew at that moment, whomever visited her in the garden fueled her resolve to stay by his side.

He stood in front of her and asked, "Who came to visit?"

Not surprised by the question Clara simply replied, "Spoilers."

Sighing in exasperation he shook his head, "If River knew how much that word has been used she would be quite proud of herself."

"Yes, she would and I won't have you in and out of mine, or our children's lives, like you were in and out River's life. We are a family and whatever challenges we have to face, we will do it together," she stated in such a way that her decision on the matter was final.

He slumped his shoulders in defeat, but his fear was still strong. With a quiet voice and tears in his eyes he said, "I'm scared Clara, and I don't want to lose you or our children."

Seeing his redden eyes and his tears, her heart went out to him. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his dark curls found there. She traced his jawline with soft kisses until she reached his ear, "I know my love, I am too."

* * *

_3 years in the future_

Clara returned to the graveyard from whilst she left. Looking down at the ground she saw only the grave of her grandmother adorned with beautiful flowers. Within her mind the horrors she had experienced over the last few weeks were quickly replaced by new memories as the time line she lived faded into non-existence.

Memories of going to her parent's house on anniversary of her grandmother's death. The Doctor, as he looked on proudly at his twin toddlers as they played with her father. Susan and Jack reading to Alli and Tony a funny little story, underneath the tree in the backyard of her childhood home.

The voice of her husband spoke behind her, "So you were the visitor in the garden three years ago."

Turning she embraced him, arms around his waist and she rested her head on his chest, the double heartbeat in her ears extinguishing the last vestiges of the previous time line as she sobbed, "I'm sorry, I know you have warned me about messing with time but… I just had to do something," she continued to sob uncontrollably wetting his red velvet jacket.

Pulling her away from his chest he wiped her tears. "It's okay my Clara, I think the universe has compensated just fine because of your ripple, but I think it is best we leave things as is from now on."

Deftly he removed the vortex manipulator from her wrist and pulled out his new sonic screwdriver and disabled the device before placing it in his pocket.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her down the path and out of the graveyard while consoling her, "Now settle down my love because the new addition to our family, growing inside of you, is becoming anxious."

She took a deep breath and calmed down, "I'm fine now."

"Good." He said before he bent down and kissed her reverently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review   
> Thanks


End file.
